Voyage à travers l'espace
by Gui40
Summary: Les objets du département des mystères peuvent être dangereux, Hermione le savait. Pourtant, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y toucher. La voilà à présent perdue dans un lieu très différent de tout ce qu'elle connait. Où est-elle ? Pourra-t-elle un jour rentrer chez elle ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Cette fic est un crossover mélangeant les univers de Harry Potter et de Star Wars tout en essayant de garder un maximum de crédibilité. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

La guerre des sorciers était terminée depuis plusieurs années et la vie avait repris son cours. Bien sûr, il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale et l'on savait que les cicatrices ne se refermeraient jamais complètement.

Mais Hermione avait su faire face. Elle était à présent en couple avec Ron et elle avait décroché un emploi au département des mystère comme Langue-de-Plomb. Ron ne comprenait toujours pas ce choix, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor avait toujours été obstinée et il ne pouvait faire grand chose si ce n'est la soutenir. Hermione aimait les choses mystérieuses et inexpliquées. Sans doute une déformation dû à ces années passées à Poudlard.

Le département des mystères portait bien son nom. Hermione n'y était rentrée qu'une seule fois, lors de sa cinquième année. À l'époque, elle avait accompagné Harry qui avait été attiré dans un piège tendu par Lord Voldemort. Puis elle l'avait aidé à combattre les mangemorts déterminés à récupérer une certaine prophétie conservée au département des mystères. Heureusement, ils s'en étaient échappés et malgré la mort de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, cette aventure avait été bénéfique puisque le ministère avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur le retour de Voldemort.

Il arrivait souvent à Hermione de repenser à tout cela lorsqu'elle se rendait à son travail mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se concentrer sur ses travaux comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Les actions du département des mystères étaient strictement confidentielles et Hermione respectait scrupuleusement la règle ne dévoilant jamais son travail, même pas à Ron qui avait pourtant essayé mainte fois de la faire parler.

Cette aventure commença un jour ordinaire où Hermione se rendit à son travail. Comme tous les jours, elle prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à son département. Et comme d'habitude, elle découvrit dans son bureau le dossier qui comprenait le sujet de son travail. Ce jour-là, elle devait recevoir un nouvel objet mystérieux et elle en était toute excitée. Elle prit son dossier et se dirigea vers une pièce réservée aux recherches. Elle y trouva son collègue et ancien camarade de Poudlard, Dean Thomas qui travaillait également au département des mystères.

\- Salut Hermione, dit Dean en la voyant arriver.

\- Salut Dean, tu as vu l'objet qu'on doit étudier ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non, pas encore, je t'attendais.

Il montra un paquet ficelé très serré. Hermione prit le paquet et commença à tirer sur la ficelle. Après quelques minutes d'effort , ils parvinrent finalement à ouvrir le paquet. À l'intérieur, ils découvrirent ce qui semblait être une simple horloge. Dean était visiblement déçu.

\- Une horloge ? C'est une blague ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne veut rien dire. Il y a des objets qui sont en apparence banals mais qui en réalité cache des secrets.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Dean.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à examiner l'objet. Mais l'horloge semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Ils ne découvrirent aucun mystère. Pourtant Hermione restait persuadée qu'elle cachait un secret. Dean, lui, en avait assez. Lorsque l'horloge sonna à 17 heures, il se retira. Dean n'était pas du genre très patient. Hermione se disait souvent que c'était pourtant une qualité essentielle pour un Langue-de-Plomb.

Elle ne décrocha pas ses yeux de l'horloge et continua de l'observer cherchant la moindre faille qui lui confirmerait que cette horloge était bien plus que ce qu'elle paraissait. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à découvrir, cependant, ce fut trois boutons dont elle ignorait la fonction. Hermione savait qu'il fallait éviter au maximum de toucher à un objet mystérieux. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

Durant toute la journée, elle avait résisté à la tentation et s'était contentée de l'observer et de l'effleurer. À présent qu'elle était toute seule, elle se risqua à sortir sa baguette magique. Du bout de la baguette, elle essaya de faire tourner une des aiguilles. Rien ne se produisit. Elle bougea les aiguilles et les arrêta sur 14h15. À première vue, cet objet ne semblait pas dangereux. Elle enfila alors une paire de gant, persuadée qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque à appuyer sur les boutons de cette horloge. Délicatement, elle pressa son index contre l'un des boutons. Rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya à nouveau. Rien. Elle appuya encore et encore se sentant parfaitement ridicule mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Finalement, elle reprit sa baguette magique, et tapota doucement le haut de l'horloge.

Tout à coup, l'horloge sonna alors que les aiguilles indiquaient toujours 14h15. Un panache de fumée s'échappa de l'horloge et envahit la pièce. Hermione se retrouva plongée dans le brouillard, entendant seulement le bruit régulier de l'horloge qui continuait de sonner. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette à l'aveugle et prononça la formule :

\- _Finite Incantatum_ !

Un éclat de lumière jaillit alors de l'horloge aveuglant Hermione et celle-ci tomba évanouie sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

* * *

 **Les chapitres sont assez courts, mais je m'efforce de les publier de manière régulière à un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine. Un chapitre est ainsi généralement publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi et le deuxième est publié le mercredi également mais dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). Je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou bien ici pour les anonymes. Voici ci-dessous un court extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Hermione fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors deux yeux bleus brillants et pénétrants sous des cheveux châtains, qui l'observaient._ "**

 **Qu'est-il arrivé à notre jeune sorcière ? Qui est l'inconnu aux yeux bleus ? Bientôt, le chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Monde.**

 **Note : Pour vous remercier de vos contributions, j'annonce que si vous publiez un review, si vous ajoutez cette fic dans vos favoris ou bien si vous ajoutez cette fic à vos followers, pour chacune de ses actions vous aurez une dédicace dans le prochain chapitre publié.**

 _ **Dédicace à ceux qui postent régulièrement des reviews ou qui ont déjà contribué à cette fic :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Athna-10  
Man-Jei  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Monde

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace._ Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se réveille dans un désert de sable. Elle ne sait pas où elle est, ni comment elle est arrivée là. Et qui est ce jeune homme qui s'approche d'elle ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Monde :**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit un grand éclat de lumière qui éclairait son visage. Elle remua légèrement et se rendit alors compte que le sol était sablonneux. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouit et elle dû attendre un moment avant de s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Le soleil ? Lorsqu'elle put enfin voir le ciel, elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas moins de deux soleils. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas sa vue qui était trouble. Mais après s'être frotté les yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle dû reconnaître qu'il y avait bien deux soleils au dessus de sa tête. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sable. Où se trouvait-elle ? Apparemment, elle avait atterrit au beau milieu d'un grand désert de sable. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son esprit était toujours embué. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Délicatement, elle se redressa. Sa robe de sorcière était couverte de sable, de même que ces cheveux. Elle avait toujours sa baguette à la main. Comment était-elle arrivé ici ? Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se rappela de l'horloge puis du brouillard. Puis ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. L'esprit toujours confus, elle se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'elle cherche une solution. Elle se releva et observa les alentours. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des dunes de sables à perte de vue.

Hermione refusa de céder à la panique. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle le savait. Sinon, elle risquait de se déshydrater. Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette à sa main droite. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser tout de suite. Elle n'avait qu'à transplaner et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle en un rien de temps. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à sa destination. Puis elle tourna sur elle-même. Mais elle ne parvint pas à transplaner. Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur les dunes de sables. Elle n'avais pas le choix, elle allait devoir marcher en espérant qu'elle trouverait un quelconque village non loin de là. Elle rangea sa baguette, remonta sa cape sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil, puis elle démarra son périple à travers le désert.

Alors qu'elle avançait sous les soleils, elle sentit ses forces diminuer progressivement. Elle parvenait à faire jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette afin de soulager sa soif, mais la dureté du terrain et la chaleur commençaient à avoir raison d'elle. Mais elle devait continuer. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle finit par s'effondrer sur le sable en perdant connaissance.

Il y avait un bon moment qu'Hermione s'était évanouie. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle n'entendit rien lorsqu'un jeune homme de 19 ans s'approcha d'elle. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une serviette humide sur son front et elle revint progressivement à elle.

\- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix calme et douce.

Hermione fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors deux yeux bleus brillants et pénétrants sous des cheveux châtains qui l'observaient.

\- Vous avez eu un accident ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouver au beau milieu de ce désert ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible.

\- Vous ne devez pas rester ici, c'est dangereux. Les hommes des sables pourraient s'en prendre à vous.

\- Les hommes des sables ? Répéta Hermione dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Venez, accrochez-vous à moi.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et Hermione s'accrocha à son bras. Puis il l'emmena un peu plus loin. Hermione était trop faible pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée lorsque le jeune homme l'installa sur un étrange engin qui semblait être un croisement entre un avion et une voiture. Puis, le véhicule fila à travers le désert. Le jeune homme emmena Hermione jusqu'à une propriété entourée de falaises. Il aida Hermione à se lever et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Hermione était toujours très faible et le jeune homme l'allongea sur un lit afin qu'elle puisse se reposer.

\- Vous serez mieux ici, dit-il.

\- Merci, murmura Hermione.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvé. D'autres vous auraient causé plus d'ennuis. Je m'appelle Luke, Luke Skywalker.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger.

\- Vous venez d'où ? Vous ne semblez pas d'ici.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Le jeune homme supposa qu'elle était trop faible pour parler davantage et il préféra la laisser se reposer. Puis, il sortit de la pièce lorsqu'une voix l'appela à l'extérieur. Et sans se poser plus de question, Hermione se rendormit.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à contribuer à cette fic en laissant un review, votre avis compte et ça m'encourage à continuer. Je publie toujours un chapitre le mercredi après-midi et un chapitre le mercredi soir (Heure de Paris). Voici ci-dessous, un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Luke se tut. Hermione ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation sans qu'il la prenne pour une folle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Après tout, c'était certainement un moldu et il ne la croirait pas. Pourtant, il était sa seule chance.[...]_ "**

 **Bientôt, le chapitre 2 : Les Deux Droïdes.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 ** _Kieran Elddir_**

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Man-Jei  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Athna-10  
The Devil is Lucky  
**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : Je réponds au review par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou bien ici pour les anonymes. Et pour vous remercier : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux Followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux Favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre publié. Merci à tous ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Deux Droïdes

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se trouve dans la maison de Luke Skywalker qui l'a secouru la veille. Hermione va mieux, mais de nombreuses questions lui traverse l'esprit. Une chose est sûre, notre jeune sorcière n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les Deux Droïdes :**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un rêve. Le dénommé Luke Skywalker existait-il réellement ? Tout cela était-il réel ? Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se réveiller à côté de Ron. Malheureusement, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'avait fait aucun rêve. Elle était toujours dans la maison de Luke. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses forces, elle put observer plus en détail l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout autour d'elle lui était inconnu, aussi bien les appareils étranges que les objets et même l'extérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que Luke entra dans la pièce.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillée, je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, dit-il d'un ton aimable.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione.

\- Je vais essayer de vous aider à rentrer chez-vous, j'imagine que vous avez un véhicule.

\- En fait non, je n'ai pas de véhicule, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vraiment, mais alors comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas traverser le désert à pied.

\- C'est compliqué.

Luke se tut. Hermione ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation sans qu'il la prenne pour une folle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Après tout, c'était certainement un moldu et il ne la croirait pas. Pourtant, il était sa seule chance.

\- Connaissez-vous Poudlard ? Se risqua-t-elle.

\- Poudlard ? C'est un système ? Demanda Luke.

Hermione était de plus en plus déconcerté. Qu'entendait-t-il par le mot système ? Finalement elle préféra se taire.

\- Venez, vous pouvez marcher ? Je vais vous présenter à mon oncle et à ma tante.

Hermione avait récupéré ses forces et elle parvint à se lever puis à suivre Luke jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Tante Beru, Oncle Owen, je vous présente Hermione Granger, la jeune fille que j'ai trouvé hier dans le désert.

Owen était un homme aux cheveux crépus et à la barbe naissante. Beru, elle, avait un visage aimable et les yeux bleus. Owen ne semblait guère apprécier que son neveu ramène des demoiselles inconnues sous son toit. Mais il se retint de dire quelque chose devant Hermione. Beru, au contraire, salua Hermione aimablement.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, j'espère que vous allez mieux. Luke nous a dit qu'il vous avez trouvé évanouie hier.

\- Oui, je vous remercie.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette maison où tout depuis les pièces et les objets jusqu'aux résidents paraissaient radicalement différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. La maison ressemblait à un ensemble de galeries creusées sous terre. La tante de Luke servit le repas et la surprise d'Hermione s'accentua en découvrant la nourriture qui lui était totalement inconnue. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître et elle se risqua à manger ce qu'on lui proposa. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé le repas, elle se leva de table et sortit de la pièce suivit de Luke.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une ville non loin d'ici ? Demanda Hermione, une fois à l'extérieur.

\- Le plus près d'ici, c'est Mos Eisley, mais je ne peux pas vous y conduire maintenant, je dois m'occuper de deux droïdes que mon oncle a acheté ce matin.

\- Des droïdes ? Répéta Hermione.

\- Oui, vous voulez les voir ? Proposa Luke.

\- Euh... oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione.

Luke conduisit Hermione jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un garage où elle découvrit parmi tout le bric-à-brac, deux robots. Le premier ressemblait à un homme robotisé, il avait des jambes, des bras avec des mains, et il était entièrement enduit d'une couleur dorée. Le deuxième robot était très différents. Il était plus petit, de forme cylindrique, avec trois pieds munies de ce qui semblaient être des roues. Il était peint en blanc et en bleu et il semblait constitué d'une multitude de gadgets impressionnants.

\- Bonjour, Miss, claironna le droïde doré. Je m'appelle C3PO, relation humain-cyborg. Et voici mon équipier, D2-R2.

Le droïde bleu et blanc émit un drôle de couinement qui fit sourire Hermione.

\- Celui-là semble avoir un caractère difficile, je ne sais pas d'où il vient, ce matin j'ai découvert un message holographique en le nettoyant. C'est très étrange.

\- Un message ? Répéta Hermione.

\- Je vous l'aurais bien montré mais il refuse de le repasser, expliqua Luke.

\- Dites-moi, je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose qui puisse vous peiner, mais vos parents ne vivent pas avec vous ? Demanda Hermione dans un élan de curiosité.

\- Mes parents sont morts, je ne les ai pas connus. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Luke.

Luke remarqua qu'elle semblait peinée. Il pensa que c'était à cause de sa question. Mais en réalité, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry qui comme Luke, avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante. Harry lui manquait, ainsi que Ron et son monde. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait un jour rentrer chez elle. Et cette pensée l'attristait profondément.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous met dans cet état, dit Luke.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête. Puis ses yeux furent soudain attirés par un objet posé sur une étagère. Au milieu de toutes ces choses étranges qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle fut bien forcé de remarquer la présence d'un élément qui lui était familier. Au centre de l'étagère, trônait une horloge sculptée en bois. Son horloge, celle-là même qu'elle avait étudié et à la suite de quoi, elle s'était soudain retrouvé dans ce monde inconnu.

* * *

 **Je tiens à adresser un grand "Merci" à ceux qui suivent cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser par review ou par MP. Voici maintenant un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _ **"Hermione longea le mur à l'extérieur quand tout à coup, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et de métallique. La chose semblait vivante. Elle laissa échapper une plainte assourdissante."**_

 **Bientôt le chapitre 3 : La Fuite.  
**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Man-Jei  
The Devil is Lucky  
Sasa  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Fuite

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione retrouve l'horloge qui l'a conduit dans un monde très étrange. Réussira-t-elle à percer son secret ? Hermione gardera-t-elle son sang-froid face à sa situation délicate ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Fuite :**

\- Cette horloge est à vous ? Demanda soudain Hermione, oubliant sa tristesse.

\- L'horloge ? Oh, vous parlez de cet objet. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans le désert. Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait donc je l'ai ramené, expliqua Luke

Il s'approcha de l'étagère et s'apprêta à saisir l'objet quand Hermione s'écria :

\- Ne le touchez pas !

Il se retourna et fixa Hermione avec étonnement.

\- Excusez-moi, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire.

Hermione passa devant Luke et saisit l'objet de ces mains puis elle le posa sur une table. Si elle avait pu utiliser sa baguette elle aurait fait beaucoup plus vite. Mais elle voulait surtout s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à prendre cet objet. Elle n'en décolla pas ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la voix de Luke la ramène à la réalité.

\- Vous disiez quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je vous demandais si cet objet était à vous, répondit Luke.

\- Oui, je l'ai perdu hier dans le désert.

Après un instant de silence, Luke retourna auprès des droïdes. Hermione, elle, resta à côté de l'objet. Elle n'osait pas le toucher mais elle sentait en elle une lueur d'espoir. Si elle arrivait à percer le secret de cette horloge, elle pourrait retourner dans son monde. Cette pensée l'égayait. Cette fois, ce n'était plus simplement un travail, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait impérativement résoudre ce mystère.

Cependant, ces efforts pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'horloge restèrent vains. La présence de Luke l'empêchait d'examiner l'objet comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Finalement, lorsque le soleil se coucha, Hermione dû se résinier. Elle prit le repas avec Luke, l'oncle Owen et la tante Beru. Puis, elle rejoignit la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit précédente. Pourtant, elle ne s'endormit pas. En réalité, elle avait un plan. Elle comptait passer la nuit à examiner l'horloge. Cette fois-ci personne ne la gênerait.

Au bout d'une longue attente qui lui parut interminable, elle se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers le garage. Elle longea le mur à l'extérieur et soudain, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et de métallique. La chose semblait vivante. Elle laissa échapper une plainte assourdissante.

Hermione s'éloigna de la chose et reprit son chemin vers le garage. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à l'intérieur, elle vit aussitôt l'horloge qui était toujours posée à la même place. Elle s'avança d'un pas silencieux, elle avait pris l'habitude de marcher en silence durant ces escapades nocturnes à Poudlard.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la table, elle entendit un bruit qui provenait du bric-à-brac entassé dans le fond de la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit alors C3PO qui s'avançait vers elle, l'air paniqué. On aurait dit un elfe de maison pris en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, par pitié ne me désactivez pas, implora C3PO.

\- Chut, taisez-vous ! L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Mais c'est... continua C3PO.

\- Silence !

C3PO se tut aussitôt. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers l'horloge. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et en tapota délicatement l'objet mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s'apprêtait à faire bouger les aiguilles quand elle entendit soudain un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un approchait. Précipitamment, Hermione rangea sa baguette, pris l'horloge avec elle puis sortit du garage.

Elle était dissimulé derrière le mur lorsqu'elle vit Luke qui se dirigeait vers le garage. Elle put l'entendre lorsqu'il parla à C3PO qui implorait comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, par pitié ne me désactivez pas, je lui ai dit de ne pas partir, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, il ne fait que parler de cette mission, disait C3PO.

Luke sortit à nouveau muni d'une paire de jumelle. C3PO le rejoignit peu après. Luke scruta l'horizon avec ses jumelles.

\- Ce gredin m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, dit C3PO.

\- Non, c'est de ma faute, je suis trop bête, où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? Quelle poisse !

\- Monsieur ne veut pas que nous partions à sa recherche.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux le soir à cause des hommes des sables. Rentrons !

Hermione resta cachée alors que Luke et C3PO repartaient à l'intérieur du garage. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'était cette chose qu'elle avait percuté quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était R2D2. Elle se dit brièvement qu'elle aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, mais au fond d'elle ce qui comptait le plus c'était de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des droïdes de Luke. Elle attendit que Luke se décide enfin à aller dormir.

C'est alors qu'elle se décida. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une ville où elle pourrait alors étudier son horloge sans problème et obtenir des renseignements. Elle scruta l'horizon obscur réfléchissant encore un peu. Enfin, après mûre réflexion, elle défit sa cape afin d'enrouler l'horloge à l'intérieur. Puis elle entama son périple espérant qu'au terme, elle trouverait enfin le moyen de retourner là d'où elle venait.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce troisième chapitre. Je précise que ce n'est que le prélude d'une longue et grande aventure pour notre jeune sorcière. Voici ci-après un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _ **"En le voyant ainsi la dévisager, Hermione pensa au professeur Dumbledore, qui comme le vieux Ben en cet instant, donnait toujours l'impression de lire les pensées des gens d'un simple coup d'œil. [...]"**_

 **Que va-t-il arrivé à notre jeune sorcière ? N'hésitez pas à prendre quelques instants avant de lire la suite et à me faire part de ce qui, selon vous, se passera dans les prochains chapitre par review. Bientôt le chapitre 4 : Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione s'est enfui dans le désert à la recherche d'une ville. Dans le même temps, Luke part à la recherche de son nouveau droïde R2D2. Ils vont faire une rencontre qui va changer radicalement leur destin. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Obi-Wan Kenobi :**

Le lendemain, Luke partit très tôt à la recherche de R2D2. Il se demandait également où était passée Hermione qui semblait avoir disparu en même temps. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à son oncle, craignant qu'il accuse Hermione d'avoir volé R2D2. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une telle chose. Son sentiment s'était confirmé lorsque C3PO lui avait appris que la jeune femme était venu dans le garage après le départ de R2D2 afin de récupérer son étrange objet. Il se demandait qui était cette jeune femme si mystérieuse et si obstinée. Mais sa première préoccupation était de retrouver R2, car sinon il savait que son oncle le lui reprocherait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il passa les alentours au peigne fin avec l'écran radar de son speeder accompagné de C3PO. Finalement, il finit par retrouver sa trace. Lorsqu'ils le virent enfin, ils interceptèrent le petit droïde qui semblait déterminé à accomplir sa fameuse mission. Puis, le droïde s'agita encore davantage lorsqu'il détecta la présence de plusieurs hommes aux alentours. Luke prit ses jumelles et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. C'est alors qu'une attaque brutale des Hommes des Sables surprit Luke qui perdit connaissance après avoir reçu un puissant coup à la tête.

Heureusement, l'arrivée d'un vieil homme encapuchonné chassa les hommes des sables, sauvant ainsi la vie du jeune Skywalker. Après quelques instant, Luke reprit enfin connaissance. Il remercia le vieil homme qui s'appelait Ben Kenobi et qu'il semblait connaître. Ben Kenobi ramena Luke et les deux droïdes jusqu'à chez lui. Il vivait dans une petite masure dans les montagnes. Il était venu ici, 19 ans plus tôt et s'était isolé dans le but secret de protéger le jeune Skywalker. En arrivant chez le vieux Ben, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Luke lorsqu'il vit...

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'écria Luke.

Hermione n'osa pas lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas elle-même comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette maison.

\- Content de voir que vous allez mieux, jeune fille, dit Ben Kenobi d'un ton paternel.

Puis, il expliqua devant le regard interrogateur de Luke :

\- J'ai trouvé cette jeune femme évanouie non loin d'ici ce matin. Je l'ai ramené mais lorsque je suis sorti, elle n'était pas encore réveillée. J'ignorais que tu la connaissais.

\- À vrai dire, je l'ai secourue, il y a deux jours. Je l'ai découverte en plein désert, inconsciente.

\- Je vois, dit simplement Ben Kenobi.

En le voyant ainsi la dévisager, Hermione pensa alors au professeur Dumbledore qui comme le vieux Ben en cet instant, donnait toujours l'impression de lire les pensées des gens d'un simple coup d'œil. Elle supposa que c'était dû à leur sagesse, car bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Ben Kenobi, il lui semblait être quelqu'un de très sage, tout comme l'était Dumbledore. Elle laissa échapper une larme qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Seul le vieillard sembla le remarquer, mais il ne dit rien. Ben se tourna alors vers Luke.

\- Dis-moi jeune Luke, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené si loin de chez toi ?

\- C'est à cause de ce droïde, dit Luke en montrant R2D2. Il dit qu'il cherche son ancien maître. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle fidélité chez un droïde, je trouve ça bizarre. Il affirme qu'il appartient à un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ce nom sembla résonné dans la tête du vieux Ben. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

\- C'est un parent à vous ? Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Luke.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, répéta Ben. Obi-Wan... Ce nom, tu vois, il semble vraiment resurgir d'outre-tombe, oui d'outre-tombe...

\- Je crois que mon oncle l'a connu, selon lui, il est mort, dit Luke.

Hermione les écoutait sans intervenir. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans cette maison.

\- Ah non, il n'est pas mort, reprit Ben Kenobi. Pas encore...

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Luke.

\- Bien sûr que je le connais, confirma Ben. C'est moi.

Hermione releva la tête, Luke parut surpris et R2D2 émit un couinement.

\- Je crois bien qu'on ne m'a pas appelé Obi-Wan depuis, bien avant que tu viennes au monde, dit-il à Luke d'une voix parfaitement calme.

\- Mais alors, ce droïde est vraiment à vous ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais possédé un droïde, répondit Obi-Wan en regardant R2D2. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la pièce renforçant le sentiment de mal-être qu'Hermione éprouvait depuis qu'elle avait atterrit dans ce monde des plus étranges.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et les précédents. Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 _ **"Oui, la Force qui donne au chevalier Jedi son pouvoir. C'est une sorte de fluide créé par tout être-vivant, une énergie qui nous entoure et nous pénètre et qui maintient la galaxie en un tout unique."**_

 **Le chemin de Luke et celui d'Hermione vont-ils se croiser et se lier ? Bientôt, le chapitre 5 : Le Message de Leïa.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-Jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : Je réponds au review par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou bien ici pour les anonymes. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le Message De Leïa

**Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, alors que Obi-Wan fait des révélations à Luke, Hermione va découvrir des événements passés inquiétants. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Message de Leïa :**

Tandis que Luke réparait le bras de C3PO qui avait été coupé lors de l'agression des hommes des sables, Obi-Wan lui parla de son père. Apparemment, Obi-Wan le connaissait et il affirma qu'il avait servi dans la guerre.

\- Non, mon père n'a pas servi dans cette guerre, il était navigateur sur un transport spatial.

Hermione continuait d'écouter leur conversation de plus en plus déconcerté. Mais elle éprouvait de la curiosité à propos de cette histoire, sans doute une déformation professionnelle.

\- Ça, c'est ce que ton oncle t'a raconté, continua Obi-Wan. Il n'était guère d'accord avec l'idéal de ton père, selon-lui, il aurait dû rester ici au lien d'aller se battre.

\- Vous avez fait la guerre noire ? Demanda soudain Luke.

\- Oui, confirma Obi-Wan. Autrefois j'étais un chevalier jedi, comme ton père.

\- J'aurais tant voulu le connaître, avoua Luke d'un air triste.

Hermione connaissait bien cet air triste pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents.

\- Il était le meilleur astro-pilote de la galaxie, raconta Obi-Wan. Et un tacticien hors-pair. Je crois savoir que tu as toi-même mérité tes gallons de pilote.

Luke sourit avec fierté.

\- Et c'était aussi un ami... ajouta Obi-Wan.

Puis, il se leva en disant :

\- Cela me fait penser, j'ai quelque chose qui t'ai destiné.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un coffre et en sortit une boîte.

\- Ton père voulait que cela te revienne quand tu serais en âge de combattre mais ton oncle s'y est toujours opposé. Owen avait peur que tu parte avec ce fou d'Obi-Wan tout comme ton père dans quelques croisades idéalistes et périlleuses, expliqua Obi-Wan en sortant de la boîte un étrange objet cylindrique.

Il le montra à Luke qui se demandait autant qu'Hermione de quoi il s'agissait. Pour une fois, Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas être la seule dans l'ignorance.

\- C'était le sabre-laser de ton père, expliqua Obi-Wan. C'était l'arme des chevaliers jedi. Les nouveaux pisto-laser sont bien moins précis.

Luke alluma le sabre et fit jaillir un laser de couleur bleu.

\- Pendant des centaines de générations, l'ordre jedi a su défendre et garder la justice dans l'ancienne république. Bien avant les jours sombres et l'avènement de l'Empire.

Puis, Luke posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'Obi-Wan lui avait raconté la vérité sur son père :

\- Comment mon père est-il mort ?

\- Un jeune jedi nommé Dark Vador, qui avait été mon meilleur disciple, a subitement rejoint l'ennemi, répondit Obi-Wan. Il a traqué et assassiné les chevaliers jedi pour le compte de l'Empire. Ton père, lui aussi, a été massacré de sa main.

Luke sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Hermione éprouvait une sensation étrange. Ce Dark Vador lui rappelait un peu Lord Voldemort qui avait assassiné des tas de sorciers, dont les parents de Harry. L'histoire semblait se répéter autour de Luke.

\- Aujourd'hui l'ordre jedi a pratiquement disparu, reprit Obi-Wan. Vador a été soudoyé par les adversaires de la Force.

\- La Force ? Répéta Luke.

Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire devant la réaction de Luke.

\- Oui, la Force qui donne au chevalier jedi son pouvoir, expliqua-t-il. C'est une sorte de fluide créé par tout être-vivant, une énergie qui nous entoure et nous pénètre et qui maintient la galaxie en un tout unique.

Obi-Wan tourna soudain la tête vers R2D2 qui faisait du bruit depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se leva et s'avança vers lui en disant :

\- Essayons de savoir qui tu es, mon jeune ami, et à quel système tu appartiens.

Ni Luke, ni Hermione ne virent ce qu'il avait fait, mais R2D2 afficha alors un message holographique tandis qu'Obi-Wan retournait s'asseoir. L'image d'une jeune femme qui semblait avoir le même âge que Luke apparut alors.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, dit-elle. Jadis vous avez servi mon père durant la guerre noire. Il vous demande une fois de plus de l'aider à combattre l'Empire. Je regrette de ne pas être en mesure de vous apporter sa requête moi-même, mais notre vaisseau est tombé aux mains de l'ennemi et je ne puis vous amener à Aldorande. J'ai pu mettre des informations vitales pour la victoire de la rébellion dans le mémorisateur incorporé de ce droïde. Mon père saura comment les récupérer. Il faut que ce droïde lui soit livrer sain et sauf à Aldorande. L'issue du combat dépend de vous. Au secours, Obi-Wan Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir.

Puis l'image disparut. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit un mot. Puis Obi-Wan fut le premier à interrompre le silence.

\- Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser la Force si tu veux m'accompagner à Aldorande, dit-il.

\- Aldorande ? Répéta Luke. Comment irai-je à Aldorande, il faut que je rentre à la maison, je suis déjà en retard.

\- Luke, il faut que tu m'aides et que tu aides cette jeune fille. Moi, je suis trop vieux pour faire la guerre.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible, répliqua Luke. Il y a trop de travail ici. Moi aussi, je déteste l'Empire. Mais je suis coincé, je ne peux rien faire. Et Aldorande est tellement loin...

\- On croirait entendre ton oncle, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Oh flûte, mon oncle. Comment est-ce que je vais lui expliquer ça ?

\- Tu dois maîtriser la force, Luke.

Luke se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il se retourna vers Obi-Wan.

\- Écoutez, je vais vous conduire à la station-relais. Et de là, vous pourrez aller jusqu'à Mos Eisley et vous trouverez un engin.

\- Très bien, Luke, tu dois agir selon ta conscience, dit finalement Obi-Wan.

Puis, Luke se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Vous vouliez que je vous conduise à Mos Eisley. Vous n'avez qu'à venir, dit-il.

\- D'accord, marmonna Hermione.

\- Très bien, mais avant, j'aimerais parler à cette jeune femme, seul à seul, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Comme vous voulez, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit Luke en se retirant.

Hermione se rassit en se demandant ce que lui voulait cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- J'aimerais savoir d'où vous venais, demanda Obi-Wan de sa voix parfaitement calme. Il me semble évident que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

Hermione hésita. Finalement, elle pensa au premier lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit et dit :

\- Poudlard, je viens de Poudlard.

\- Poudlard ? Répéta Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, vous connaissez ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il me semble l'avoir vu dans de très vieilles légendes mais c'était il y a très longtemps.

Soudain Hermione se releva et supplia Obi-Wan :

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à rentrer chez moi, je vous en supplie, implora-t-elle, ses yeux ruisselant de larmes.

\- Attendez, calmez-vous, ma fille. Ce nom était associé à des légendes datant de plusieurs millénaires. Il était lié à une communauté de sorciers qui aurait vécu. Mais le pouvoir de ces sorciers s'est éteint il y a très longtemps. Bien avant la formation de la galaxie et la naissance de la Force. Ce lieu n'existe plus, il n'y a même aucune preuve qu'il ait existé un jour.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put se retenir. Elle s'effondra en larme à côté d'Obi-Wan. Elle était désespérée de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

 **Fin du cinquième chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera disponible mercredi prochain. En attendant en voici un extrait :**

 _ **"- Ce n'est pas une légende, je suis une sorcière, dit alors Hermione d'un ton des plus sérieux. Obi-Wan la dévisagea soudain, comme s'il cherchait à y déceler le mensonge. Hermione espérait qu'il la croirait sur parole. Elle ne voulait pas faire de magie devant un moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas."**_

 **Obi-Wan pourra-t-il venir en aide à notre jeune sorcière ? Bientôt, le chapitre 6 : L'aide de d'Obi-Wan.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Man-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux Favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'Aide d'Obi-Wan

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le sixième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione espère qu'Obi-Wan lui permettra de rentrer chez elle. Mais comment peut-elle lui expliquer qu'elle est une sorcière venant d'un autre monde ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'Aide d'Obi-Wan :**

Suivant sa promesse, Luke emmena Obi-Wan après que celui-ci eut convaincu Hermione de l'accompagner. Ils parcoururent une bonne distance à bord de l'engin volant de Luke, jusqu'au moment où ils découvrirent un immense véhicule à chenilles complètement détruit entouré de corps de petites créatures encapuchonnées qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu.

En examinant les lieux, Luke sembla persuadé que le crime avait été commis par les hommes des sables. Mais Obi-Wan le détrompa, il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène orchestrée par les troupes de l'Empire. Luke se demanda brièvement pourquoi les troupes de l'Empire aurait commis ce massacre puis son regard se posa sur les deux droïdes et il comprit. Subitement, il partit avec son engin malgré les supplications d'Obi-Wan et fila à travers le désert. Hermione se retrouva alors seule avec Obi-Wan et les deux droïdes.

Finalement, Obi-Wan semblait confiant et persuadé que Luke reviendrait très vite. Mais Hermione avait une toute autre préoccupation en tête. Depuis leur échange avant leur départ, elle n'avait eu qu'une obsession en tête, parler à Obi-Wan de ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une solution afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

\- Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que cela est en rapport avec ce lieu dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure, dit Obi-Wan.

Assis sur le sol, il la fixa intensément. Hermione baissa la tête et reprit :

\- Pas exactement. En fait, je me suis retrouvé dans une situation alarmante et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en réchappé.

\- Vous savez, la panique et la peur ne vous mèneront à rien de bon, répondit Obi-Wan.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de peur. Voilà, je faisais des recherches sur un objet mystérieux et il s'est produit quelque chose de très étrange à la suite de quoi je me suis retrouvé ici. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivée.

Hermione sentit à nouveau la tristesse et le désespoir l'envahir. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux et elle n'essaya même pas de les cacher.

\- Quel était donc cet objet si mystérieux ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

\- J'ai réussi à le récupérer et depuis je le garde avec moi. C'est une horloge, répondit Hermione.

Elle sortit de sa cape enroulée l'horloge mystérieuse et la montra à Obi-Wan. Ce-dernier sembla fasciné par l'objet. Il le prit délicatement dans ses mains et l'observa sous tous ses angles. Après un moment, il dit :

\- Cet objet est certainement une sorte de machine à voyager dans le temps. Cela me paraît la seule explication à ce qui vous est arrivé.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette horloge m'a conduit à une autre époque ? Demanda Hermione.

Cette idée l'avait certes effleurée, mais ce monde semblait si irréel qu'elle avait fini par se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de monde parallèle dans une autre dimension.

\- Je pense que vous avez fait un bon de plusieurs dizaines de millénaires, au moins, expliqua Obi-Wan. Pour connaître des légendes autour de l'existence de sorciers, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Ce n'est pas une légende. Je suis une sorcière, dit alors Hermione d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Obi-Wan la dévisagea soudain, comme s'il cherchait à y déceler le mensonge. Hermione espérait qu'il la croirait sur parole. Elle ne voulait pas faire de magie devant un moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais devant le silence d'Obi-Wan, elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait qu'il la prenne réellement au sérieux. Elle prit alors sa baguette et la leva vers l'horloge.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Prononça-t-elle.

L'horloge se souleva toute seule dans les airs, resta suspendue dans le vide pendant quelques secondes puis se reposa doucement sur le sol. Obi-Wan ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par le don d'Hermione mais elle l'avait finalement convaincue de sa nature de sorcière.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu se poser plus de question, ils entendirent le bruit du véhicule de Luke qui revenait. Hermione se dépêcha de cacher son horloge et de ranger sa baguette juste au moment où Luke s'arrêtait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il semblait triste et abattu. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas lent, la tête baissée.

\- La maison a été incendiée, et j'ai vu leur corps calcinés, murmura-t-il.

\- Même si tu étais revenu plus tôt, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, le consola Obi-Wan. Tu te serais fait massacré toi aussi et les droïdes seraient tombés entre les mains des impériaux.

Luke sembla se ressaisir. Hermione admira son courage et sa force morale. Il releva la tête face à Obi-Wan et dit :

\- Je vais vous accompagner à Aldorande. Ici, il n'y a plus rien qui me retient. J'apprendrais à maîtriser la Force pour devenir un Jedi comme mon père.

Et pour toute réponse, Obi-Wan l'entraîna vers son véhicule. Après avoir chargé les droïdes, ils se remirent alors en route et se dirigèrent vers Mos Eisley sans ajouter un seul mot.

* * *

 **On avance petit à petit, dans le prochain chapitre nos héros se rendent à Mos-Eisley pour trouver un vaisseau et un pilote (Apparition de Han Solo et Chewbacca prochainement). En attendant, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _ **"La ville était peu attrayante. Elle était peuplée d'un nombre incalculable de créatures très étranges et les quelques humains qu'Hermione aperçut, semblaient également différents."**_

 **Bientôt le chapitre 7 : Mos-Eisley.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Man-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mos-Eisley

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le septième chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Luke, Hermione et Obi-Wan se rendent à Mos Eisley pour chercher un pilote pouvant les conduire à Aldorande*. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Mos Eisley :**

A présent, le vaisseau de Luke arborait une région beaucoup plus montagneuse. Il s'arrêta sur un des nombreux sommets qui surplombaient la vallée. On pouvait apercevoir une ville nichée entre les montagnes à quelques kilomètres.

\- C'est l'astroport de Mos Eisley, dit Obi-Wan. Cette ville est le repère des malandrins les plus infâmes de toute la galaxie. Il faut être prudent.

Mais Hermione entendit à peine la remarque d'Obi-Wan. Elle avait une idée en tête. Elle espérait trouver un endroit dans cette ville afin d'obtenir des informations. Ils remontèrent à bord du vaisseau et filèrent vers Mos Eisley.

La ville était peu attrayante. Elle était peuplée d'un nombre incalculable de créatures très étranges et les quelques humains qu'Hermione aperçut semblaient également différents. Lorsqu'il arriva au cœur de la ville, le vaisseau de Luke fut arrêté par un groupe d'hommes qui semblaient être des soldats. Ils portaient une sorte d'armure plastifiée blanche et un masque qui cachait entièrement leur visage. L'un d'eux s'adressa à Luke :

\- Depuis quand ils sont à vous ces deux droïdes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a bien trois ou quatre saison, mentit Luke.

\- Nous venons pour les vendre, précisa Obi-Wan.

\- Montrez-moi votre carte d'identité ! Ordonna le soldat à Luke.

Tandis que Luke s'apprêtait à sortir sa carte et qu'Hermione se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire, Obi-Wan continua de fixer le soldat et avec un passe de main, il dit :

\- Il est inutile de contrôler sa carte d'identité.

Le soldat répéta la même phrase.

\- Il est inutile de contrôler sa carte d'identité.

\- Ce ne sont pas ces droïdes-là que vous recherchez, ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Ce ne sont pas ces droïdes-là que nous recherchons, répéta le soldat.

\- Tout va très bien on peut s'en aller, termina Obi-Wan.

\- Tout va très bien, vous pouvez vous en aller, répéta à nouveau le soldat.

Et le vaisseau fila vers le centre-ville. Ils descendirent tous. Luke était toujours surpris d'avoir réussi à franchir le barrage des troupes impériales.

\- Grâce à la Force on peut influencer les esprits faibles, expliqua Obi-Wan en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un bar. Tandis que Obi-Wan s'avançait vers le comptoir afin de chercher un pilote susceptible de les conduire à Aldorande, le barman s'adressa à Luke d'un ton sec :

\- On ne sert pas ces créatures-là chez nous ! Dit-il.

Hermione et Luke se demandèrent de quoi il parlait mais le barman ajouta :

\- Vos droïdes ! Ils attendent dehors !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais avec eux, dit Hermione précipitamment.

\- Fais attention, dit Luke tandis qu'Hermione poussait les droïdes à l'extérieur du bar.

Mais une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, Hermione leur dit :

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, cachez-vous quelque part et attendez que je revienne, dit-elle en s'éloignant, laissant les droïdes seuls devant le bar.

Elle ne savait pas où aller mais elle était déterminée à chercher des renseignements sur les vieilles légendes dont lui avait parlé Obi-Wan. Elle marcha au hasard dans les rues sans trouver grand chose. Les habitants de la ville l'effrayaient et elle n'osait pas leur parler. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure elle dû se résigner une nouvelle fois. Elle était si préoccupée qu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Eh bien, regarde où tu vas ? Dit une voix sèche.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit un homme entièrement encapuchonné qui portait des lunettes de soleil et ce qui ressemblait à une trompe en tissu sur le visage.

\- Vous avez l'air de chercher quelque chose, ajouta l'homme.

\- Non, rien du tout, marmonna Hermione en reculant doucement.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à cacher par hasard ? Dit un autre homme derrière elle.

\- Je pense que les stormtroopers aimerait beaucoup vous interroger, dit l'homme à la trompe.

L'homme derrière Hermione lui agrippa l'épaule droite d'une main ferme tandis qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur sa baguette magique.

* * *

 **Note : d'après les sources officielles, la planète se nomme Alderaan, le nom est traduit Aldorande ou Aldérande en Français. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez ce qui va arriver à Hermione. Apparition également de Han Solo et Chewbacca. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 ** _"Les troupes impériales semblaient si cruelles. Et il valait mieux éviter que l'Empire ne découvre qui elle était réellement et sa situation. Que pouvait-elle faire ?"_**

 **Bientôt le chapitre 8 : Embuscade à Mos Eisley.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
The Devil is Lucky  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

Guest : Juste pour ta note, étant fan de Star Wars, Alderaan ne se traduit pas, ça reste Alderaan  
Réponse : Merci pour l'info, c'est aussi une histoire de doublage français des films de la saga ou l'erreur peut être relevée, et pour cette fic je me base uniquement sur les films officiels de la saga, d'où l'erreur. Merci pour ton review, bonne lecture ;)

 **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews soit par MP pour les personnes enregistrées soit ici pour les anonymes. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout vos commentaires, cela me permet de savoir ce que vous penser de ma fic. Merci encore pour ceux qui ont déjà publié un ou plusieurs reviews sur cette fic.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Embuscade à Mos-Eisley

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Et voilà, après une longue absence, le huitième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, voici la suite de la mésaventure d'Hermione à Mos Eisley. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Merci et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Embuscade à Mos-Eisley :**

Les deux hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'Hermione. L'homme derrière elle continuait de lui serrer l'épaule droite tandis que l'homme à la trompe avançait de plus en plus vers elle. Hermione sentait la panique l'envahir. Obi-Wan l'avait pourtant dit :

\- Cette ville est le repère des malandrins les plus infâmes de toute la galaxie.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, trop obstinée par sa quête d'informations. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle avait presque l'impression de devenir folle à certains moments. C'est cette folie qui l'avait poussée à s'échapper en pleine nuit de la maison de Luke. Et c'est cette même folie qui l'avait poussée à s'éloigner de Luke et d'Obi-Wan.

Mais le temps n'était plus aux remords. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit l'homme à la trompe. Il voulait la livrer aux stormtroopers. Cette idée pouvait s'avérer dangereuse, pour elle bien sûr, mais aussi pour Luke, Obi-Wan et les deux droïdes. Les troupes impériales semblaient si cruelles. Et il valait mieux éviter que l'Empire découvre qui elle était réellement et sa situation. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était seule face à deux hommes armés et menaçants.

Elle sentit alors sa baguette sous sa cape. Elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Malgré les risques que cela comportait, c'était sa seule chance pour s'en sortir indemne. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main. Puis, lorsque l'homme qui lui agrippait l'épaule la projeta en avant, elle la leva en la pointant sur lui.

\- _Stupefix_ ! Cria-t-elle.

L'homme fut projeté à quelques mètres et tomba raide sur le sol. Hermione se tourna alors vers le deuxième homme.

\- Quelle est cette diablerie ! S'écria celui-ci.

\- _Stupefix_ ! Cria Hermione pour toute réponse.

L'homme à la trompe tomba à son tour sur le sol tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait en vitesse. Elle quitta les lieux sans voir qu'un troisième homme s'était approché silencieusement des deux autres tout en fixant les traces de pas laissées par Hermione.

Il s'était écoulé au moins un quart d'heure lorsqu'Hermione retrouva enfin Luke et Obi-Wan. Les deux droïdes était également présents.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Luke.

\- Peu importe, coupa Obi-Wan d'une voix parfaitement calme. Il est temps de partir.

\- Vous avez trouvé un pilote ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, un type assez cher mais qui était visiblement l'un des seuls à bien vouloir nous conduire à Aldorande. Puis, nous avons vendu mon speeder afin de pouvoir lui payer la moitié de ce qu'on lui doit.

\- Dépêchons-nous, ce n'est guerre prudent de s'attarder par ici, dit enfin Obi-Wan.

Hermione s'attendait à se retrouver dans un gigantesque entrepôt dans lequel serait posé le fameux vaisseau. Mais, ils se retrouvèrent en réalité dans un bâtiment plutôt miteux. Il furent accueillit par une créature particulièrement poilue qui semblait ne s'exprimer qu'en poussant des cris assez étrange entre celui du phoque et celui d'un ours. La créature les conduisit à l'intérieur du hangar qui débouchait sur un large hall au milieu duquel trônait un grand vaisseau spatial. Le vaisseau était de forme plate et presque circulaire. Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

\- Il est bon pour la casse ! S'exclama Luke en voyant le vaisseau.

\- Oui, mais il fait du 0,5 au dessus de la vitesse lumière, dit un homme brun au pied du vaisseau. J'ai apporté tout plein de petites modifications spéciales. Mais on n'est pas en avance, si vous voulez bien monter à bord, il est temps de partir.

Luke, Obi-Wan et Hermione montèrent à bord suivis des droïdes. Hermione était ébahie par l'étonnant engin. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de découvrir les lieux, qu'un groupe de soldats impériaux entra à l'intérieur du hangar ordonnant au pilote de stopper le décollage.

* * *

 **Je rappelle que les chapitres sont assez courts pour une publication plus régulière. Pour patienter voici un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Lorsque Hermione comprit ce qu'il se passait, une pensée angoissante troubla son esprit : et si les troupes impériales étaient là à cause d'elle ? Si sa mésaventure à Mos-Eisley l'avait trahie ? [...]_ "**

 **Mercredi prochain, l'épisode 10 : Départ du Faucon Millénium.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky**_  
 _ **Hachi Osaki**_  
 _ **Man-Jei**_  
 _ **Love The Original Family**_  
 _ **Athna-10**_  
 _ **Dedeakkary**_  
 _ **Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Départ du Faucon Millénium

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le neuvième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione quitte Tatooïne en compagnie de Luke Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi, à bord du Faucon Millénium piloté par Han Solo et son copilote, Chewbacca. Mais au moment du départ, les troupes impériales investissent le hangar. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Départ du Faucon Millénium :**

\- Arrêtez cet engin ! Feu à volonté ! Cria l'un des officiers.

Han Solo, qui était toujours sur la passerelle, échangea quelques coups de feu avec les soldats puis se dépêcha de remonter à bord. Les passagers l'entendirent courir pour rejoindre la cabine de pilotage.

Hermione avait suivi Obi-Wan, Luke et les droïde jusqu'à une pièce aménagé dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle entendit les coups de feu en provenance de l'extérieur, Hermione se sentit légèrement paniquer. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait, une pensée angoissante vint troubler son esprit : et si les troupes impériales étaient là à cause d'elle ? Si sa mésaventure à Mos Eisley l'avait trahie ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres passagers. Luke et Obi-Wan avaient rapidement attachés leurs ceintures lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les coups de feu. Lorsque Hermione jeta un œil à Obi-Wan, leurs regards se croisèrent et Obi-Wan sembla découvrir le malaise de Hermione. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et murmura :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le vaisseau démarra et commença à se surélever. Le bruit des tirs des troupes impériales s'était estompé caché par le grondement du vaisseau et la voix de C3PO qui claironnait :

\- Oh j'oubliais, j'ai horreur des vols spatiaux !

Le Faucon Millénium s'envola et quitta Mos Eisley. La crainte d'Hermione s'était atténuée. Le vaisseau quitta l'atmosphère et se retrouva dans l'espace. Tout danger semblait avoir disparu. Mais très vite, Han Solo découvrit la présence de croiseurs impériaux. Luke et Obi-Wan se levèrent pour aller directement dans la cabine de pilotage. Hermione les suivit. Ils découvrirent que deux énormes vaisseaux venaient de les prendre en chasse. Luke sembla légèrement douter des capacités du Faucon.

\- On peut pas les semer, je croyais que ce coucou était imbattable ? Demanda-t-il à Han Solo.

\- T'énerve pas p'tit gars, répondit Han. Prend ta pelle et ton seau et va jouer. Il y aura plus de danger quand on passera la barre de l'hyperespace. D'ici là, je vais te montrer comment on les sème.

Visiblement, Han semblait très sûr de lui, mais cela ne suffit pas pour calmer l'angoisse d'Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus inquiète. Allait-elle terminer son voyage au milieu de l'espace sans avoir trouvé de réponses à ses questions et sans avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivée ?

Le croiseur commença à les attaquer. Ils entendirent les puissants canons-laser leur tirer dessus. Han semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Obi-Wan demanda alors :

\- Dans combien de temps passe-t-on en vitesse lumière ?

\- Il faut un petit moment le temps de définir les navicomposants, répondit Han.

Hermione ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait mais elle estima que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour exprimer sa curiosité. Ce fut Luke qui répliqua :

\- Tu rigole ou quoi, ils gagnent sur nous !

\- Piloter un engin dans l'hyperespace, c'est autre chose qu'une moissonneuse-batteuse. Il suffit d'un dixième d'erreur de calcul et la trajectoire passe au travers d'une étoile. Ou bien on frôle une supernova et la ballade est terminée p'tit gars.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit et un voyant sur le tableau de bord se mit à clignoter.

\- C'est quoi ce clignotant ? S'exclama Luke.

\- Ça indique que le déflecteur et réglé. Allez, bouclez vos ceinture, on passe en vitesse-lumière.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs places et attachèrent leur ceinture. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau sembla prendre une poussée d'accélération et il fila à travers l'espace, semant par la même occasion les croiseurs impériaux.

Après quelques minutes de vol, ils s'habituèrent à la vitesse et purent enfin souffler. Hermione se sentit soulager de ne plus être en danger mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus la pression, l'inquiétude quant à sa situation réapparut. Maintenant qu'elle avait quitté la planète sur laquelle elle avait atterrit, elle redoutait d'avoir perdu toute chance de rentrer un jour chez elle. Elle continua de ressasser cette idée dans sa tête et préféra s'éloigner de Luke et Obi-Wan qui commençaient à parler de la Force.

Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'à plusieurs années-lumières de là, d'autres dangers se préparaient dans l'ombre. Car dans cette galaxie lointaine, l'Empire menait une politique dictatoriale sous le commandement de l'empereur Palpatine et de son puissant serviteur, le très redouté Dark Vador. Seul un petit groupe continuait de résister à l'Empire, ce groupe se faisait appelé Alliance Rebelle. Dark Vador était parti en chasse pour capturer le princesse Leïa, principale impliquée dans le combat de l'alliance bien qu'étant membre du sénat impérial. Mais plus important encore, l'Empire était parvenu à se doter d'une arme particulièrement dangereuse capable de détruire une planète entière. Il l'avait baptisé, l'Étoile Noire. Et c'est cette même Étoile Noire qui faisait à présent route vers Aldorande.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain. En attendant, voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Le Faucon Millénium retrouva une allure stable. Les passagers avaient tous rejoint Han Solo dans la cabine de pilotage. Tous observaient les alentours en s'attendant à apercevoir Aldorande. Mais il n'y avait aucune planète dans le secteur._ "**

 **Bientôt le chapitre 10 : L'Etoile Noire.**

 **Note : Dark Vador fera bientôt son apparition dans la fanfiction.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : L'Etoile Noire

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le dixième chapitre de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Hermione a quitté Mos Eisley en compagnie de Obi-Wan Kenobi et Luke Skywalker à bord du Faucon Millénium piloté par Han Solo et son copilote Chewbacca. Ils font à présent route vers Aldorande sans savoir que les forces de l'Empire suivent la même destination. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : L'Etoile Noire :**

Le voyage à destination d'Aldorande se poursuivit calmement. Obi-Wan commença la formation de jedi de Luke. Il lui fit faire un exercice consistant à se protéger contre une sphère volante qui tirait à un moment indéterminé. L'objectif d'après Obi-Wan, était d'apprendre à sentir la Force afin d'anticiper le tir. Luke avait un peu de mal, d'autant plus que Han exprimait clairement son point de vue au sujet de la Force. Il ne croyait pas au pouvoir de la Force.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione s'était éloignée de ses compagnons de voyage. Elle s'était assise seule à une table et elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne cessait de penser à son monde. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait lui paraissait si loin. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait le désespoir monter en elle. Elle avait bien sûr essayé discrètement de percer le secret de l'horloge, mais elle n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Elle paraissait sur le point de fondre en larme.

Au bout d'un long moment de vol, Obi-Wan eut un étrange étourdissement. Il expliqua à Luke qu'il venait de sentir un grand bouleversement de la Force, comme si quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. Mais il n'en dit pas plus et demanda à Luke de poursuivre ses exercices. Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Un peu plus tard, Han Solo annonça leur arrivée en vue d'Aldorande. Le Faucon Millénium retrouva une allure stable. Les passagers avaient tous rejoint Han Solo dans la cabine de pilotage y comprit Hermione. Tous observaient les alentours en s'attendant à apercevoir Aldorande. Mais il n'y avait aucune planète dans le secteur.

\- Bon sang ! Sortir de l'hyperespace pour tomber dans une pluie de météorites, on dirait une collision d'astéroïde. Ça ne figure sur aucune carte, s'exclama Han.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Demanda Luke.

\- Notre position est correcte, mais il n'y a pas d'Aldorande, répondit Han.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut être alors ?

\- C'est justement ce que j'essaye de te dire p'tit gars, elle est partie en fumée.

\- Quoi, comment ?

\- Désintégré, par l'Empire, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Leur flotte toute entière ne suffirait pas à détruire une planète, il faudrait des centaines d'appareils à une puissance de feu qui...

Han s'interrompit en entendant retentir une alarme.

\- Il y a un appareil qui approche, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il sait peut-être ce qu'il sait passé, suggéra Luke.

\- Un chasseur impérial on dirait, dit Obi-Wan en regardant le tableau de bord.

\- Il nous a suivi, dit Han.

\- Non, son rayon d'action est bien trop court, répliqua Obi-Wan.

\- Il n'y a aucune base dans le coin, d'où est-ce qu'il peut venir ? S'interrogea Han.

Le chasseur impérial était passé au dessus du Faucon et il poursuivit sa trajectoire en avant.

\- En tout cas il repart drôlement vite, s'il nous a identifié ça va barder, fit remarquer Luke.

\- On va s'occuper de lui, Chico brouille ses transmissions, dit Han.

Chewbacca s'exécuta. Mais Obi-Wan n'était pas convaincu.

\- Il vaut mieux le laisser filer, il est hors de portée maintenant, dit-il.

\- Pas pour longtemps, répliqua Han.

La Faucon accéléra en direction du chasseur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'un engin de cette taille ne se risquerait pas tout seul dans l'espace, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Il a pu s'égarer, il faisait peut-être parti d'un convoi, il s'est perdu, répondit Luke.

\- Eh bien je ne lui laisserais pas le temps d'aller prévenir ses p'tits copains, répliqua Han.

\- Regardez, il se dirige vers cette petite lune là-bas, fit remarquer Luke.

En effet le chasseur avançait droit vers une sphère blanchâtre qu'on apercevait plus loin.

\- Je le rattraperait avant qu'il se cache derrière, il est presque à portée, dit Han.

\- Non ce n'est pas un lune, déclara Obi-Wan. C'est une base sidérale.  
\- C'est impossible, c'est bien trop gros, dit Han.

\- Faites demi-tour, conseilla Obi-Wan.

Finalement, Han l'approuva. Il tenta de changer la trajectoire du Faucon mais le vaisseau continua sa progression vers la sphère qui se rapprochait progressivement. À présent, on voyait clairement qu'il s'agissait bien d'une base sidérale. Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

\- On se rapproche toujours, pourquoi ? S'exclama Luke.

Mais le Faucon était attiré vers la lune comme par aimant-laser. Tous restèrent bouche bée tandis que le vaisseau continuait d'avancer vers l'Étoile Noire.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et à ceux qui ont laissé un review. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire ne sera pas totalement calquée sur la saga Star Wars. Les événements suivront une continuité différente. Retrouvez le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain et comme d'habitude en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Dark Vador était sans doute la personne la plus redoutée de la galaxie. Il portait un masque qui lui permettait de respirer et son souffle caractéristique semait l'effroi même parmi ces hommes. Ce jedi déchu avait décidé de tout faire pour écraser la rébellion contre l'Empire.[...]_ "**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, Dark Vador apparaîtra en personne dans le prochain chapitre. Bientôt le chapitre 11 : A bord de l'Etoile Noire.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-jei  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : A Bord de l'Etoile Noire

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 11 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione est à bord du Faucon Millénium en compagnie de Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, son pilote Han Solo et son copilote Chewbacca, sans oublier les deux droïde C3PO et R2D2. Venant de découvrir que la planète Aldorande vers laquelle il se dirigeaient avait disparu, ils sont maintenant attiré comme par un aimant vers la nouvelle arme de l'Empire, la redoutable Etoile Noire. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : A bord de l'Etoile Noire :**

Le Faucon Millénium continuait d'avancer vers l'Étoile Noire. À présent, il devait sûrement être à portée de tir. Han resserra les commandes de son vaisseau, prêt à combattre. Décidément, ce monde semblait particulièrement hostile. Hermione se demanda si le sort ne s'acharnait pas sur elle. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit Obi-Wan lui adresser un regard bienveillant en signe de compréhension. Hermione se sentit légèrement rassurer par sa présence. Après tout, peut-être était-il son dernier espoir pour survivre et pour retourner dans son monde d'origine.

Le Faucon Millénium poursuivit sa progression et à la plus grande surprise de tous les passagers, aucun canon n'ouvrit le feu. Quelques instants plus tard, le vaisseau pénétra à l'intérieur de la base. Il se posa à l'intérieur de l'Étoile Noire et se retrouva rapidement encerclé par les troupes impériales. Un groupe d'homme entra dans le vaisseau afin d'arrêter ses occupants. Mais après avoir fouillé le vaisseau, il ne trouvèrent aucune trace des passagers.

Dark Vador était certainement la personne la plus redoutée de la galaxie. Il portait un masque qui lui permettait de respirer et son souffle caractéristique semait l'effroi, même parmi ses hommes. Ce jedi déchu avait décidé de tout faire pour écraser la rébellion contre l'Empire. Lorsqu'il vint à la rencontre de ses hommes à l'extérieur du vaisseau, il apprit alors la disparition des passagers. Il ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller le Faucon de fond en comble. Puis, il dit de sa voix artificielle :

\- Je subodore quelque chose, une présence que je n'ai pas senti depuis...

Et il s'éloigna en toute hâte. Ses hommes poursuivirent leurs recherches à bord du vaisseau sans se douter que les passagers s'étaient simplement cachés dans des compartiments utilisé par Han Solo pour y cacher de la contrebande. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat de l'empire à proximité, il sortirent de leur cachette. Han était sceptique, même s'il parvenait à faire décoller son vaisseau, l'attraction magnétique l'empêcherait de s'échapper.

\- Fiez-vous à moi, lui dit Obi-Wan.

Hermione admira son calme face à une situation alarmante comme celle-ci. Elle-même ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait, et notamment la magie, ne lui était d'aucun secours dans ce monde dont elle ignorait tout. Han, lui, semblait penser que le sang-froid d'Obi-Wan n'était que de la folie. Obi-Wan répondit :

\- Qui est le plus fou des deux, le fou ou alors le fou qui le suit ?

Mais le temps n'était plus aux discussions. Il fallait agir et vite car ils risquaient de se faire repérer à tout moment. Ils passèrent alors à l'action. Lorsque deux hommes montèrent à bord afin de placer un appareil dont Hermione ignorait totalement l'utilité, Luke et Han se chargèrent de les neutraliser. Hermione préférait éviter d'utiliser la magie. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas révélé à Luke qu'elle était une sorcière. Et le souvenir de sa mésaventure à Mos Eisley était encore trop présent dans sa tête.

Après avoir neutralisé les deux hommes de l'Empire, Luke se fit passer pour eux afin d'attirer les deux soldats qui montait la garde à l'extérieur. Les deux soldats montèrent à bord et furent à leur tour neutralisés. Aussitôt, Luke et Han subtilisèrent leurs uniformes et tous se faufilèrent à l'extérieur du vaisseau en évitant de se faire repérer. Luke resta en retrait quelques instant afin de laisser le temps aux autres de s'éloigner du vaisseau. Suivant les conseils d'Obi-Wan, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle et Han se débarrassa des deux hommes présents dans la salle. Luke les rejoignit aussitôt après, il paraissait très remonté contre Han.

\- Entre ton petit copain Chewco qui hurle et toi qui mitraille tout le monde, c'est un miracle qu'on ne soit pas encore repéré !

\- Eh bien qu'ils s'amènent, je préfère une vraie bataille à ce jeu de cache-cache à la noix, répondit Han sur un ton de défi.

Hermione les observait d'un regard sceptique. À quoi donc pensaient-ils en se querellant comme deux adolescents, surtout dans un moment pareil ?

\- Ah, j'ai trouvé le terminal de l'ordinateur, claironna soudain C3PO.

\- Branche D2, il devrait pouvoir interpréter le diagramme de l'Étoile Noire, dit Obi-Wan.

R2D2 s'exécuta et C3PO traduisit les couinements émis par R2 en guise d'explications.

\- D2 vient de localiser le poste de contrôle du rayon magnétique qui empêche le décollage. Il va essayer de projeter l'emplacement exact sur l'écran de contrôle.

Hermione était impressionné par l'intelligence de ce droïde qui semblait être bien plus qu'une machine. Quelques secondes plus tard, un schéma apparut sur l'écran de contrôle et C3PO poursuivit :

\- Le rayon magnétique est relié au réacteur principal par sept point de contact. La coupure d'un seul branchement neutraliserait le rayon.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ses explications, mais visiblement ce ne fut pas le cas d'Obi-Wan qui déclara :

\- Je crois que je pourrais le couper, il me faut agir seul.

\- Oh, je vais pas insister, moi je suis taxi, je suis pas payé pour faire autre chose, répondit Han.

\- Je veux aller avec vous, insista Luke.

\- Un peux de patience, Luke, coupa Obi-Wan. Reste, il faut que tu veille sur les droïdes. Si on ne peut pas les amener à destination, d'autres systèmes sidéraux subiront le même sort qu'Aldorande. Ta destinée est de suivre un autre chemin que le mien. Et de plus, certaines personnes auront sûrement bientôt besoin de ton aide, ajouta-t-il en adressant un léger regard à Hermione qu'elle seule pu percevoir.

Après quoi, il ouvrit la porte de la salle et se tourna une dernière fois vers Luke en disant :

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, à jamais.

Puis il s'éloigna avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu réaliser qu'elle venait de se séparer de la seule personne qui représentait son dernier espoir.

* * *

 **Je tiens à vous remercier car le nombre de reviews, de followers et de favorites a fortement augmenté depuis début novembre (Pour les reviews, je réponds en MP à ceux qui sont inscrits, et aux autres, c'est ici dessous), merci à tous ! Retrouvez le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain comme d'habitude dont voici maintenant un court extrait :**

 **" _\- Il faut aller la délivrer ! décréta Luke. Hermione se rangea de l'avis de Luke, elle n'était pas prête à laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer sans réagir. - Que proposes-tu ? demanda Hermione. - L'un de nous devrait rester ici afin de veiller sur les droïdes et pour nous couvrir en cas de problème, répondit Luke. - Je peux le faire si tu veux. Je protégerais les droïdes, déclara fermement Hermione. Luke la dévisagea. Visiblement, il semblait douter qu'Hermione puisse protéger efficacement les droïdes si les soldats de l'Empire arrivaient ici._** **"**

 **Difficile de choisir un passage pour ce prochain chapitre. Hermione sera bientôt confronter à l'Empire et se retrouvera même au plus près de Dark Vador. Bientôt le chapitre 12 : Sauvetage.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Elodidine  
Loupa4**_

 _ **Et également à :  
**_

 _ **The Devil is Luckey  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Love The Original Family  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes : 

Ange : Pas mal, pauvre Hermione, elle a le mal du pays. Si on peut dire. Ca promet d'être intéressant.  
Réponse : Merci de ton review. En effet, Hermione est dans une situation où elle n'a aucun repère. Tout ce qu'elle connait ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Il va falloir qu'elle s'adapte à ce nouveau monde. Et elle n'est sûrement pas au bout de ses surprises.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Sauvetage

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Hermione se retrouve piégée à bord de la redoutable Etoile Noire en compagnie de Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, R2D2 et C3PO, alors qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi vient de partir seul afin de leur permettre de s'échapper. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review afin de me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Sauvetage :**

Après le départ d'Obi-Wan, il fallut un moment pour qu'Hermione réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut alors troublé par les hurlements de Chewbacca.

\- Mon vieux Chewco, tu as bien raison, lui répondit Han, qui visiblement comprenait tout ce qu'il disait.

Puis il s'adressa à Luke :

\- Où est-ce que tu as débusqué ce vieux fossile ?

\- Ben ? Il est épatant, répondit Luke avec admiration.

\- Oui, pour attirer les ennuis, il est épatant, répliqua Han.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée à suggérer ? Rétorqua Luke en haussant de plus en plus la voix.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux ? Vous trouvez que c'est le moment !

Hermione avait prononcé ses mots sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Luke et Han se tournèrent vers elle et la fixèrent avec étonnement. Hermione baissa les yeux soudain gênée. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas de rester dans une situation dans laquelle elle ne maîtrisait rien.

\- Tiens donc, je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas muette, lança Han d'un ton narquois.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir quand tout à coup les couinements de R2D2 détournèrent leur attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Luke hébété.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, Monsieur. Il dit « je l'ai trouvée, elle est là, elle est là ! », répondit C3PO.

\- Ah ? dit Luke en s'approchant de D2. Qui ? Qui est là ?

\- La princesse Leïa, traduisit C3PO.

\- La princesse ? Elle est ici ? S'exclama alors Luke.

Han ne comprenait plus rien.

\- La princesse ? Ben v'là autre chose, dit-il. Quelle Princesse ?

\- Où ça ? Où est-elle ? Interrogea Luke sans prêter attention à Han.

D2 chercha dans l'ordinateur puis émit de nouveau une série de couinements. C3PO traduisit :

\- Niveau 5, bloc de détention AY-21-3. Oh monsieur, elle est condamnée à la peine terminale.

\- Oh non, il faut aller la délivrer, décréta Luke.

Hermione se rangea aussitôt de son avis. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer sans réagir.

\- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, renonçant à toute prudence.

\- L'un de nous devrait rester ici afin de veiller sur les droïdes et pour nous couvrir en cas de problème, répondit Luke en réfléchissant rapidement.

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux. Je protégerais les droïdes ! déclara fermement Hermione.

Luke la dévisagea. Visiblement, il semblait douter qu'Hermione puisse protéger efficacement les droïdes si les hommes de l'Empire venaient ici. Mais devant la fermeté d'Hermione, il finit par accepter.

\- Bon très bien, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah moi, je ne vais nulle part, décréta Han en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Luke se précipita sur lui et s'écria :

\- Ils vont l'exécuter ! Écoute, il y a une minute de ça tu refusait de rester là à attendre d'être pris et d'un seul coup tu dit le contraire !

\- Monter à l'assaut des détenus, c'était pas du tout ça mon idée !

\- Mais ils vont la tuer !

\- Mieux vaut elle que moi, rétorqua Han.

Hermione était sidérée par autant d'égoïsme et de fierté. Mais elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler et laissa Luke reprendre plus calmement :

\- Elle est riche.

\- Riche ? Répéta Han.

\- Riche, puissante. Si tu m'aidais à la sauver, il y aurait une récompense.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bien plus d'argent que tu n'imagine.

\- Attention, j'ai une imagination sans limite.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Han sembla soudain changer d'avis et il finit par accepter de suivre le plan de Luke. Quelques minutes plus tard, Han et Luke quittèrent la salle de contrôle en se faisant passer pour des stormtroopers conduisant Chewbacca au bloc de détention.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec les droïdes. L'attente qui s'ensuivit fut particulièrement angoissante pour la jeune sorcière qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider Luke et Han. Puis elle repensa à Obi-Wan qui était parti seul et à ses dernières paroles envers Luke :

\- Certaines personnes auront certainement bientôt besoin de ton aide.

Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas comment Luke pourrait lui venir en aide. Il n'avait pas la sagesse ni la perspicacité d'Obi-Wan. Comment pouvait-il l'aider à rentrer chez elle ? Tout à coup, C3PO s'avança vers elle visiblement tendu.

\- Mademoiselle, D2 dit qu'il se passe quelque chose, expliqua le droïde.

Hermione se précipita vers le petit droïde, toujours branché à l'ordinateur de l'Étoile Noire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Le système de sécurité a repéré une intrusion dans le bloc de détention de la princesse. Les autres sont bloqués là-bas, expliqua C3PO.

Soudain, l'émetteur que Luke avait laissé s'alluma, laissant entendre sa voix criant :

\- C3PO ! C3PO ! Tu me reçois !

Hermione saisit le micro et répondit :

\- C'est Hermione, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Voyez s'il y a une autre sortie, ils nous ont coupé le passage, expliqua Luke.

R2D2 s'exécuta et très vite C3PO traduisit ses couinements :

\- On ne peut entrer et sortir que par la porte principale. Tous les codes sont brouillés à leur niveau.

Hermione répéta les paroles de C3PO à Luke quand soudain, une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte :

\- Ouvrez la porte ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Hermione sentit soudain la panique monter en elle tandis que les stormtroopers s'apprêtaient à forcer la porte.

* * *

 **Un merci particulier à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. N'oubliez pas : je réponds aux reviews soit par MP pour les personnes enregistrées soit ci-dessous pour les autres. Retrouvez le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain comme d'habitude dont voici maintenant un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione sentait l'angoisse grandir dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper. A tout moment maintenant les troupes impériales pouvaient parvenir à forcer la porte de la salle et la découvrir. Elle sentit alors sa baguette magique sous sa cape. Était-ce sa dernière chance ?_ "**

 **Que va faire Hermione ? Va-t-elle se retrouver entre les mains de l'Empire ? De nouveaux rebondissements à venir. Bientôt, le chapitre 13 : évasion ratée.**

 **Dédicace à :**

 **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Man-jei  
Sasa  
** **Et aux anonymes** **  
**

 **Merci à tous ;)**

Réponses aux review anonymes : 

Ange : Elle ne sera pas la seule à avoir des surprises, ce monde n'est pas préparer à la magie. Lol. Il y a un certain seigneur vador qui va avoir une grosse surprise.  
Réponse : Merci de ton review. En effet, ce monde n'est pas préparé à la magie. Je ne sais pas si Dark Vador sera réellement surpris mais en tout cas, il y a des chances que les dons d'Hermione inquiètent Vador et surtout l'empereur, si toutefois ils venaient à les découvrir.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Evasion Ratée

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 13 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se retrouve seule à bord de la redoutable Etoile Noire avec les deux droïdes C3PO et R2D2. Mais les hommes de l'Empire se rapprochent et sont sur le point de la découvrir. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione entendait des coups de plus en plus puissants frapper la porte qui menaçait de s'ouvrir tandis que dans l'émetteur de Luke, des coups de feu retentissaient dans un vacarme ahurissant. Elle n'osait plus bouger, plus parler. Elle sentait l'angoisse grandir dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper. A tout moment maintenant, les troupes impériales pouvaient parvenir à forcer la porte de la salle et la découvrir.

Elle sentit alors sa baguette magique sous sa cape. Était-ce sa dernière chance ? En utilisant la magie, elle pourrait certainement repousser les stormtroopers le temps de s'enfuir. Elle approcha sa main de son unique moyen de défense, s'apprêtant à s'en saisir. Elle était sur le point de la sortir, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de C3PO qui prit de panique tenta de se protéger.

\- Excusez-moi, D2 suggère que nous nous cachions ! claironna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione lâcha C3PO et s'avança vers R2 qui était entré dans un compartiment fermé.

\- Cachez-vous là-dedans puis sortez de la pièce dès que vous le pourrez, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux droïdes se serrèrent dans le compartiment et Hermione referma la porte. Finalement, elle se résigna à utiliser la magie et préféra se cacher dans un coin de la pièce légèrement dissimulé. Elle eut juste le temps de s'y glisser lorsque la porte céda sous les coups des troupes impériales et ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil et vit un groupe de soldats devant le compartiment où étaient cachés les droïdes. Elle vit également avec effroi l'émetteur de Luke sur l'ordinateur. Heureusement, aucun des stormtroopers ne le remarqua. Elle tâcha de se faire la plus discrète possible tandis qu'un des hommes de l'Empire s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Il était juste à côté d'elle lorsqu'un bruit venant du compartiment des droïdes retentit, détournant ainsi l'attention des stormtroopers. Ils ouvrirent alors la porte et découvrirent les deux droïdes. Hermione était sur le point de surgir baguette à la main lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de C3PO :

\- Ils se dirigent vers le couloir des cellules ! Si vous faites vite vous pourrez les arrêter !

Les soldats se précipitèrent à l'extérieur laissant seulement l'un d'eux dans la pièce en surveillance. Les droïdes sortirent du compartiment et Hermione leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce. C3PO prit l'émetteur et dit à son compagnon :

\- Vite D2, vite !

R2D2 suivit C3PO vers la sortie et tout deux se retrouvèrent face au dernier stormtrooper. C3PO bafouilla :

\- Oh ! Toute cette agitation a surchauffé les circuits de mon coéquipier, si vous le permettez je vais l'emmener à l'atelier pour le faire réviser.

\- Accordé, répondit le stormtrooper laissant D2 et C3PO quitter la pièce.

Hermione se retrouva alors seule avec le stormtrooper. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui en murmurant :

\- _Confundo_.

Elle profita des quelques secondes durant lequel le soldat fut dans un état confus pour s'échapper discrètement de la salle. Elle prit un couloir en décidant de se rapprocher du Faucon Millénium. Elle était presque arrivée au bout du couloir lorsqu'elle sentit une arme se pointer sur elle.

\- Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna un stormtrooper.

Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et vit trois soldats de l'Empire, armes braqués sur elle. Un homme en uniforme gris s'approcha face à elle et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un des hommes derrière Hermione répondit à son supérieur :

\- Une intruse, commandant. Que voulez-vous qu'on en face ?

Hermione préféra ne pas bouger. Il y avait beaucoup trop de personnes autour d'elle pour qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit. Elle décida d'attendre un peu avant d'agir.

Après réflexion, le commandant ordonna aux stormtroopers d'emmener Hermione au poste de commandement face à Dark Vador et à un certain Seigneur Tarkin. Les stormtroopers emmenèrent donc Hermione qui préféra les suivre sans broncher estimant qu'il serait plus facile de s'échapper en chemin. Ils prirent un ascenseur et montèrent plus haut. Heureusement, les stormtroopers n'avaient pas menotté Hermione, se contentant de pointer leurs armes dans sa direction. La jeune sorcière profita de cette chance pour saisir sa baguette sous sa cape. Ils étaient à l'angle d'un couloir lorsqu'elle la sortit en criant :

\- Stupéfix !

* * *

 **Merci encore une fois, à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et à ceux qui ont déjà laissé un review. Je réponds aux reviews par MP aux personnes enregistrées et ci-dessous pour les autres. Retrouvez le chapitre suivant mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude, dont voici maintenant un court extrait :**

 **" _Prise de panique, Hermione ouvrit une porte au hasard. Visiblement la chance lui souriait malgré la situation alarmante. La porte s'ouvrit sur un compartiment de rangement. Elle s'y glissa et referma la porte rapidement. Contorsionnée dans ce petit espace, elle prit sa baguette et murmura une série de sortilèges de défense._ "**

 **L'action ne fait que débuter. Hermione risque de rencontrer de nouvelles difficultées. Va-t-elle finir par se retrouver face à Vador ? Bientôt, le chapitre 14 : Fugitive.**

 **Dédicace à :**

 **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa  
Et aux anonymes**

 **Merci à vous tous ;)**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

Ange : À la place d'Hermione ,j'aurais du mal a me retenir de jeter un sort de mutisme sur Han solo, ce qu'il est agaçant.  
Réponse : Au début de la saga, Han est un personnage très antipathique. Il est égoïste et provocateur. Mais petit à petit, l'histoire va le faire évoluer. En attendant, c'est vrai qu'Hermione et Luke ont besoin de beaucoup de mental pour arriver à le supporter.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Fugitive

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Hermione est toujours à bord de l'Etoile Noire. Tandis que Luke et Han sont partis secourir la princesse Leïa et qu'Obi-Wan est parti libérer le Faucon Millénium, Hermione s'est fait repérer par les troupes de l'Empire. Alors que les stormtroopers s'apprêtent à l'emmener à Dark Vador, Hermione décide d'utiliser la magie pour s'échapper. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Fugitive :**

\- Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette magique d'Hermione et les stormtroopers tombèrent raide avant d'avoir pu réagir. Hermione tourna l'angle du couloir et s'éloigna à petits pas. Cette fois, elle fit très attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle était presque au bout du couloir, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Hermione longea le mur regardant devant et derrière elle et tenant fermement sa baguette à la main.

Tout à coup, un bruit inquiétant troubla le silence des lieux. Un souffle puissant, comme un râle, se rapprochait de plus en plus. Hermione retourna sur ses pas en espérant ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Elle entendait toujours distinctement le souffle derrière elle. La voix tremblante, elle pointa sa baguette en avant et murmura :

\- Hominum Revelio !

Le sortilège lui indiqua que personne ne se trouvait face à elle. Elle accéléra et se retrouva à l'angle du couloir qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Les stormtroopers étaient toujours couchés sur le sol, inconscients. La panique d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité. Un bruit de pas s'approchait maintenant devant elle tandis que le bruit de respiration retentissait toujours dans son dos.

Prise de panique, elle ouvrit une porte au hasard. Visiblement la chance lui souriait malgré la situation alarmante. La porte s'ouvrit sur un compartiment de rangement. Elle s'y glissa et referma la porte aussi vite que possible. Contorsionnée dans ce petit espace, elle prit sa baguette et murmura une série de sortilèges de protection. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas accélérer dans le couloir. Les stormtroopers stupéfixés avaient certainement été découvert. Elle entendit des voix de soldats demander :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Répondez ?

Hermione entendit également le souffle puissant encore plus clairement et une voix grave retentit, lui donnant des frissons :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Seigneur Vador, nous venons de les découvrir couchés par terre. Apparemment ils sont inconscient, mais il n'y a aucune trace de blessure apparente, c'est étrange.

\- Pensez-vous que se serait lui qui aurait fait cela ? Demanda une autre voix autoritaire.

\- Non, je connais mon ancien maître, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi, répondit Vador d'un ton haut. Cette attaque n'est pas celle d'un jedi, Seigneur Tarkin. C'est autre chose.

\- Mais alors quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore, mais soyez sur vos gardes.

Hermione entendit Vador s'éloigner puis elle entendit la voix de Tarkin ordonner :

\- Sortez-les d'ici et fouillez tout l'étage de fond en comble ! Et vite !

Puis il s'éloigna. Les soldats s'activèrent alors. Hermione entendit des bruits de pas puis des claquements de portes. Elle sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement et serra sa baguette dans sa main. Lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, elle ferma les yeux tremblant de tout son corps. Un stormtrooper se tenait face à elle et regardait dans sa direction. Hermione ne fit pas un geste, pas un bruit et l'homme resta immobile face au compartiment.

Après quelques minutes, le stormtrooper recula enfin et referma la porte. Les sortilèges de protection d'Hermione avaient fonctionné à merveille. L'homme ne l'avait pas vu. Soulagée, elle souffla longuement et resta confinée dans le compartiment pendant un long moment avant de se décider à sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce placard indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le vaisseau avant qu'Obi-Wan ne parvienne à le libérer et lui permette de repartir.

Elle écouta attentivement à la porte du compartiment pour essayer d'y déceler le moindre mouvement. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Toujours confinée, elle ouvrit alors la porte et ne vit personne. Hermione se faufila au dehors et avança prudemment le long du couloir. Elle parvint à rejoindre les ascenseurs sans se faire repérer. Il n'y avait personne à proximité. Hermione se faufila alors jusqu'à un ascenseur ouvert et referma rapidement la porte.

Tandis que l'ascenseur redescendait, Hermione activa à nouveau quelques sortilèges de protection au cas où quelqu'un apparaissait au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvriraient. Elle aurait alors le temps de lancer un sort afin de détourner cette personne et de sortir rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver là, car elle ne vit personne face à l'ascenseur. Mais en sortant, elle remarqua plusieurs soldats un peu plus loin. Discrètement, la jeune sorcière pointa sa baguette vers eux et murmura :

\- Assurdiato !

Les soldats restèrent immobiles et ne l'entendirent pas. Puis, elle s'éloigna en se cachant dans les recoins et en frôlant les murs. Elle se retrouva rapidement à proximité du vaisseau. De l'autre côté de l'immense hall, elle vit également les deux droïdes qui attendaient l'occasion de monter à bord du Faucon Millénium. Soulagée, Hermione se recroquevilla dans un coin en attendant le moment où elle pourrait enfin se mettre à l'abri à bord du vaisseau.

* * *

 **Je tiens encore à remercier ceux qui suivent cette fic. Je rappelle que la progression de l'histoire est déjà prévue, mais cela n'empêche pas de me faire part de vos suggestions et de vos avis. Je précise également que si pour le moment la continuité de Star Wars Episode IV est respectée, l'histoire changera au cours de la continuité de Star Wars Episode V et les événements de Star Wars Episode VI ne sera pas présent dans cette fic.**

 **Retrouvez le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, et en attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione vit les Stormtroopers quitter leur position autour du vaisseau. Elle se redressa afin de rejoindre le Faucon tout en les suivant du regard. Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, elle vit ce qui avait attiré l'attention des troupes impériales. Obi-Wan se trouvait un peu plus loin face à Dark Vador. Tous deux se faisaient face, leur sabre-laser à la main et se battaient en duel._ "**

 **Hermione va se retrouver dans une situation très compliquée dans le prochain chapitre. Bientôt, le chapitre 15 : La mort d'Obi-Wan.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love the Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa  
**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	16. Chapitre 15 : La Mort d'Obi-Wan

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se prépare à rembarquer à bord du Faucon Millénium après avoir échappé aux troupes impériales. Elle ignore ce qu'il est advenu de ses compagnons de voyages et attend le moment opportun pour monter à bord du vaisseau.**

 **Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La Mort d'Obi-Wan :**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que rien ne se passe. Hermione resta recroquevillée dans son coin, jetant par moment un coup d'œil en direction des soldats.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit étrange qu'elle semblait avoir déjà entendu. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur du hangar et vit les stormtroopers quitter leur position autour du vaisseau. C'était sa seule chance. Elle se redressa afin de rejoindre le Faucon Millénium tout en les suivant du regard.

Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, son regard se dirigea vers l'une des portes du hangar et elle vit ce qui avait attiré l'attention des troupes impériales. Obi-Wan se trouvait un peu plus loin face à Dark Vador. Tous deux se faisaient front, leur sabre-laser en main, dans un duel acharné.

Hermione resta pétrifiée sur place. Elle n'osait plus avançait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Obi-Wan se faire tuer. Il représentait son ultime espoir pour rentrer chez elle. Elle reprit sa baguette sans remarquer que Luke s'était également tourné vers Obi-Wan et Vador. Le maître jedi avait réussi à bloquer un coup du seigneur Sith. Il jeta un bref regard de côté à Luke puis à Hermione. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à jeter un sort afin de l'aider. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Obi-Wan leva son sabre-laser et Vador brandit le sien dans un ultime effort pour tuer le vieillard.

Hermione vit le sabre-laser terrasser le vieux jedi et la cape d'Obi-Wan tomber sur le sol. Puis, elle entendit Luke crier :

\- Non !

Son cri alerta les stormtroopers qui se tournèrent vers lui et commencèrent à tirer. La princesse Leïa appela le jeune Skywalker à grand cri tandis qu'Hermione restait paralysée sur place les yeux fixés sur la porte du hangar qui se referma sur Dark Vador.

Après plusieurs minutes, Luke courut vers le vaisseau et celui-ci démarra. Hermione était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne remarqua rien et lorsqu'elle vit enfin le vaisseau décoller, il était trop tard. Le Faucon Millénium s'envola et quitta l'Étoile Noire, laissant la jeune sorcière piégée dans la base spatiale.

Toutefois, les stormtroopers ne la remarquèrent pas, s'occupant de tirer sur le Faucon Millénium bien que celui-ci se trouvait maintenant hors de portée.

Hermione était dans un état second. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle se dissimula à nouveau dans un coin du hangar. Elle resta recroquevillée pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que les tirs des troupes impériales s'interrompent.

Elle était partagée entre l'effondrement après la mort d'Obi-Wan et la fureur contre elle-même. Elle se trouvait particulièrement stupide. Comment avait-elle pu rester figée sans réagir en laissant le Faucon Millénium partir sans elle. Maintenant, elle était coincée, entourée par les troupes impériales avec comme unique moyen de défense, sa baguette magique. Et plus important encore, son horloge était resté à bord du Faucon. Elle ne pouvait donc plus compter dessus pour s'échapper.

Elle était tellement anéantie que lorsqu'un soldat la découvrit, elle ne se posa aucune question et pointa directement sa baguette sur lui en criant :

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Le stormtrooper s'effondra sur le sol comme s'il avait été ligoté et bâillonné. Hermione ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle se releva enfin, et s'éloigna le plus silencieusement possible. Elle marcha au hasard dans les couloirs sans vraiment faire preuve de vigilance. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle avançait le regard perdu. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de rage.

Un tas de pensées sombres défilaient dans son esprit. Peu lui importait maintenant de se faire repérer. Si elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, alors les troupes impériales pouvait bien l'arrêter, tout cela lui était égal. Et si elle se retrouvaient face à ce Vador, elle ne mourrait pas sans avoir tenté de venger la mort d'Obi-Wan.

« Le colère n'est jamais une solution »

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu une voix familière. Une voix calme et sage, celle d'Obi-Wan. Elle se secoua la tête. Entendait-elle des voix à présent ?

« Ressaisissez-vous, ne cédez pas à la peur et à la haine. »

Hermione tomba à genou en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette voix résonnait-elle dans sa tête ? Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?

« Vous pouvez vous en sortir. »

\- Comment ? Demanda Hermione à haute voix.

« C'est à vous de le découvrir. Relevez-vous et cherchez une solution. »

Sans savoir très bien si cette voix était réelle, ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination, Hermione se releva. Elle resta silencieuse un petit moment et entendit deux soldats approcher. Rapidement, elle se glissa dans une ouverture faite dans le mur. Les deux soldats passèrent à côté d'elle sans la voir.

\- Le Seigneur Tarkin et sûr de lui, la rébellion sera bientôt écrasée, déclara l'un d'eux.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine tandis que les deux stormtroopers s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Si les rebelles étaient en danger, alors cela voulait dire que Luke et les droïdes l'étaient tout autant. La jeune sorcière réfléchit longuement. Sa situation était désespérée, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Luke. Il l'avait aidé et secouru. L'ancienne Gryffondor sentit un élan de courage parcourir son corps, effaçant sa haine et sa tristesse. À présent, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione colla son oreille contre la porte. A première vue, la pièce était silencieuse. Mais après quelques minutes, elle entendit la voix grave et mécanique de Dark Vador : "Vous souhaitiez me parler, mon maître." Hermione avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Ce monde était si étrange. Ainsi, ce Dark Vador avait un maître. Elle était stupéfaite. Depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, elle s'était persuadée qu'il était le seul chef des troupes impériales._ "**

 **Le prochain chapitre marquera la première apparition de l'empereur Palpatine (alias Dark Sidious), qui jouera un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire. Bientôt, le chapitre 16 : L'Empereur.**


	17. Chapitre 16 : L'Empereur

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Hermione est seule à bord de l'Etoile Noire mais elle décide de prendre sur elle et la jeune sorcière a maintenant un plan en tête. Que va-t-elle faire ? Apparition indirecte d'un nouvel ennemi pour notre jeune sorcière. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : L'Empereur :**

Le Faucon Millénium faisait vol vers la base de l'Alliance Rebelle. Il avait réussi à quitter l'Étoile Noire et après une bataille avec des chasseurs impériaux, il était parvenu à s'enfuir. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait remarqué la disparition d'Hermione. Luke était beaucoup trop attristé par la mort d'Obi-Wan et Han, trop occupé à se chamailler avec la Princesse Leïa, qui elle, ignorait l'existence d'Hermione. Seul D2 n'avait cessé de couiner depuis le départ du Faucon, mais personne n'y avait prêté attention.

Pourtant Hermione était toujours à bord de l'Étoile Noire. Elle marchait à présent dans un long couloir. A présent que le Faucon s'était échappé, les stormtroopers avaient relâché leur vigilance et Hermione était ainsi parvenu à remonter au quartier général. Son objectif était de trouver les dirigeants de la base afin de découvrir leurs véritables intentions.

Elle continuait d'avancer le long du couloir, écoutant à chaque porte en essayant d'entendre le bruit de respiration de Dark Vador. Soudain, elle l'entendit. La jeune sorcière était arrivée au bout du couloir et à la dernière porte, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : Vador était dans cette pièce.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle se sentait maintenant plus forte. Elle avait l'impression qu'Obi-Wan était à ses côté et cela lui donnait du courage. Si seulement elle avait eu en main une cape d'invisibilité, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ayant trop peur de se faire repérer si elle faisait le moindre geste, elle préféra jeter un sortilège de protection dans le couloir afin de repousser tout soldat qui viendrait dans sa direction, puis elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle parvint alors à entendre des voix. Dark Vador parlait avec le Seigneur Tarkin.

\- Nous pourrons bientôt localiser la base des rebelles, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Ce sera bientôt notre victoire, Seigneur Vador.

\- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, répondit Dark Vador.

\- Vous plaisantez, les rebelles ne pourront rien face à la toute puissance de l'Étoile Noire.

\- Vous sous-estimez la puissance de la Force.

\- Allons, vous venez certainement de tuer le dernier jedi encore en vie, et nous filons le vaisseau qui a délivré la princesse et qui va maintenant nous conduire aux rebelles.

Vador ne répondit pas à la remarque de Tarkin mais après un instant de silence, Hermione l'entendit dire :

\- J'ai quelques détails à régler, continuez à suivre la trace du Faucon Millénium.

Hermione entendit alors les pas de Vador se rapprocher et elle eut juste le temps de se cacher dans une interstice, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle. Heureusement, il ne vint pas à sa hauteur et entra dans une autre pièce. Hermione entendit la porte se refermer et elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible. Elle colla à nouveau son oreille contre la porte. À première vue, la pièce était silencieuse. Mais après quelques minutes, elle entendit la voix grave et mécanique de Dark Vador dire :

\- Vous souhaitiez me parler, mon maître.

Hermione avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Ce monde était si étrange. Ainsi ce Dark Vador avait un maître. Elle était stupéfaite. Depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, elle s'était persuadée qu'il était l'unique chef des troupes impériales. Mais à présent, elle apprenait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière Vador, qui donnait les ordres. Elle se reconcentra sur ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dark Vador était en train de résumer la situation à son maître :

\- La Princesse s'est évadée, mais nous avons réussi à placer un appareil à bord du Faucon Millénium afin de les suivre jusqu'à la base des rebelles.

\- Bien, Seigneur Vador, répondit une voix faible qui s'élevait à peine, comme un murmure.

Cette voix donna des frissons à Hermione. L'empereur reprit :

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Il y a eu un grand trouble dans la galaxie. Quelque chose d'inexplicable s'est produit, il y a peu.

\- Je n'ai rien sentit, si ce n'est la présence d'Obi-Wan, répondit Vador.

\- Non, c'est autre chose. Il s'agit d'un événement extérieur. Quelque chose de très particulier. Soyez sur vos gardes Seigneur Vador, et essayez de découvrir les raisons de ce trouble.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Hermione s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin, elle se remit à réfléchir.

L'empereur avait sentit un trouble dans la galaxie. Il avait parlé d'un événement très particulier. Et si elle-même était la cause de ce trouble. Si les déductions d'Obi-Wan était exacte, Hermione avait voyagé dans le temps jusqu'à une autre époque. Son apparition aurait donc pu provoquer un important trouble. Dans le monde des sorciers, on savait que voyager dans le temps pouvait être très dangereux. Cela pouvait détruire une vie et bien plus. Hermione était-elle véritablement la cause de ce trouble ? Jusqu'où sa curiosité allait-elle la menait ?

* * *

 **Je précise que cette histoire ne dépendra pas de la nouvelle trilogie Star Wars dont le premier volet vient de sortir. Toute similitude ou tout rapprochement éventuel entre cette fic et les nouveaux Star Wars serait une pure coïncidence.** **Exceptionnellement, un chapitre sera publié ce vendredi 25 décembre, puis comme d'habitude, mercredi prochain. Et comme chaque semaine, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Hermione n'entendit aucune bruit. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura -Hominum Revelio. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne, Hermione entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une salle de réunion. L'espace était en grande partie occupé par une grande table entourée de sièges.[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire avance. Bientôt, le chapitre 17 : La Base Rebelle.**

 _ **Dédicace à :  
**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Man-Jei  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : La Base des Rebelles

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Hermione est toujours bloquée à bord de l'Etoile Noire. Après avoir appris que les forces de l'Empire filent le Faucon Millénium, Hermione est déterminée à rejoindre les rebelles afin de leur venir en aide. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La Base des Rebelles :**

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Hermione décida de retourner au bloc de commandement et d'attendre jusqu'au moment où l'Étoile Noire localiserait la base de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle pourrait ensuite trouver un moyen pour s'échapper de l'Étoile Noire et elle irait ainsi prévenir Luke des plans des forces impériales.

Elle se retrouva donc à nouveau dans le couloir du quartier général de l'Étoile Noire. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de la porte de l'une des salles, baguette à la main. Elle écouta longuement à la porte mais elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura :

\- _Hominum Revelio_ !

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne, Hermione entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une salle de réunion. L'espace était en grande partie occupée par une grande table entourée de sièges. Hermione fit rapidement le tour, cherchant le moindre élément qui pourrait la guider. Mais tout était si différent dans ce monde qu'elle se sentit légèrement démunie. Évitant de laisser une trace de son passage, elle préféra ne toucher à rien et la jeune sorcière se contenta de se faufiler sous la table. Celle-ci était si large qu'elle pouvait s'y glisser sans grand risque de se faire repérer. Elle attendit ainsi pendant un bon moment.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans ce monde inconnu, elle avait perdu tout repère temporel ou chronologique. Elle resta ainsi longtemps, très longtemps.

Puis, elle entendit enfin la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Elle parvint à voir entre les sièges les jambes d'un officier qui traversa la salle. Il fut suivit d'une autre personne, dont les jambes étaient très particulières. Elles semblaient être des jambes artificielles. Mais contrairement à celles qu'on pouvait voir dans le monde des moldus, ou plus rarement dans le monde des sorciers, ces jambes-là étaient aussi mobiles que des jambes réelles.

Pendant, un instant, Hermione pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un droïdes, mais elle comprit de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'elle entendit le souffle caractéristique de Dark Vador. Puis, la voix autoritaire de Tarkin se mêla au souffle de Vador :

\- Nous sommes au plus près de la base des rebelles. Le système de Yavin, dans la Bordure Extérieure. La station sera prête à faire feu dans quelques heures. Le problème des Rebelles sera bientôt un souvenir.

Même si elle savait déjà ce que risquaient les Rebelles, Hermione sentit une étrange sensation parcourir son corps. Elle avait déjà constaté une fois, les dégâts causés par l'Étoile Noire. L'arme de l'Empire pouvait détruire une planète. Même si cela paraissait impensable, Hermione devait reconnaître que c'était une réalité. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un danger aussi intense, et pourtant, elle avait connu de nombreuses péripéties durant sa vie étudiante. Mais jamais Voldemort n'avait eu la capacité de détruire une planète.

La voix de Dark Vador, résonna dans la salle, faisant revenir Hermione à l'instant présent.

\- Nous avons localiser la base des Rebelles, nous avons une image.

Dans le reflet du mur, Hermione parvint à voir qu'une image s'était affiché sur plusieurs écrans, dans la pièce. En essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, elle brandit sa baguette magique et murmura :

\- _Accio_ !

Une des images tomba de la table, et avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le sol, Hermione la rattrapa. Tarkin et Vador ne s'aperçurent de rien. Hermione vit alors la photo d'un bâtiment fortifié à la lisière d'une forêt, qu'elle devina être la fameuse base des Rebelles.

À présent, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. C'était sa seule chance pour rejoindre les Rebelles et les sauver. Et même si Hermione était une sorcière confirmée, même si certain la qualifiait de brillante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. Le transplanage était sa seule solution.

Si elle parvenait à se téléporter, elle se retrouverait aussitôt sur la planète. Mais cela représentait un très grand risque. Si sa destination était mal calculée, les conséquences pouvaient être très dangereuse. Elle pouvait même dans le pire des cas se retrouver bloquée entre deux lieux.

La difficulté principale était qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Le seul aperçu dont elle disposait était une photographie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Plus le temps passait et plus les rebelles étaient en danger. Hermione prit alors sa décision. Elle vérifia la position des deux hommes de l'Empire. Voyant qu'ils étaient à une des extrémités, elle se faufila à l'autre bout et sortit de sous la table.

Toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle prit une profonde respiration. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait obligatoirement attirer l'attention de Vador et de Tarkin car le transplanage provoquait une bruyante détonation. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle pensa très fort à sa destination, sa baguette serrée contre elle. Elle se remémora minutieusement la photographie dans sa tête, puis tout en se relevant, elle fit un tour sur elle-même.

Tout en restant concentrée, elle rouvrit ses yeux et put apercevoir les deux hommes de l'Empire se tourner vers elle, avant de disparaître. Elle referma alors les yeux tout en se sentant tournoyer très rapidement et en espérant atteindre son objectif en toute sécurité.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione se trouvait dans une grande forêt. Elle aperçut au loin l'immense fortin bétonné qu'elle avait vu sur la photographie à bord de l'Etoile Noire. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Progressivement, elle se redressa en gardant sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas._ " **

**Hermione parviendra-t-elle à prévenir les Rebelles ? Bientôt, le chapitre 18 : Sur Yavin.**

 _ **Dédicace à :  
**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Love The Original Family  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Sur Yavin

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 18 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, l'Etoile Noire se rapproche des Rebelles prête à attaquer. Dans un dernier espoir pour rejoindre Luke, Hermione tente d'utiliser la magie. Elle parvient à transplaner en espérant atteindre sa destination saine et sauve. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sur Yavin :**

Hermione se sentait tournoyer à une vive allure qui l'incitait à garder les yeux clos. Elle restait concentrée sur sa destination bien qu'au fond de son esprit, elle avait la crainte de se retrouver piégée. Le tournoiement dura plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était certainement parce qu'elle se rendait sur une autre planète, songea-t-elle brièvement.

Puis, après plusieurs longues minutes désagréables durant lesquelles elle eut l'impression d'être écrasée, ses pieds heurtèrent brutalement le sol. Ce fut si soudain, qu'elle perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Sa tête tournait toujours incessamment, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes le temps de retrouver ses repères, puis elle les ouvrit enfin.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande forêt. Elle aperçut au loin l'immense fortin bétonné qu'elle avait vu sur la photographie à bord de l'Étoile Noire. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Progressivement, elle se redressa en gardant sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Silencieusement, elle se glissa derrière un arbre et écouta attentivement. Les bruits de pas semblaient se rapprocher. Hermione resta collée à l'arbre. Elle espérait entendre des voix qui lui indiquerait l'absence de danger. Mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre en dehors des pas qui continuaient d'avancer dans sa direction.

Puis, les bruits de pas semblèrent s'estomper jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien. Se sentant soulagée bien que légèrement déçue – elle avait espérait quelques instants qu'il s'agirait de Luke ou d'une personne qui pourrait l'aider, – elle s'avança dans les bois tout en observant la forteresse. Elle se demandait si les rebelles la laisserait entrer. Mais tout à coup, une voix s'éleva dans son dos :

\- Ne bougez pas !

Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut deux hommes armés. Elle devina qu'ils étaient membres de la Rébellion à en juger par leur tenue. Lentement, elle se retourna après avoir glissé discrètement sa baguette sous sa cape.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda sèchement l'un des deux rebelles.

\- Je..., bafouilla Hermione.

\- Peu importe, amenons-là à la base !

Les deux hommes conduisirent donc Hermione jusqu'à la forteresse. Celle-ci les suivit sans rien dire. Ils entrèrent par une grande porte et se retrouvèrent dans une enceinte fortifiée. Hermione vit plusieurs rebelles passer ici et là, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de Luke, de Han Solo ou des droïdes. Mais malgré tout, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient quelque part dans cette base. Après tout, l'Étoile Noire avait suivi le Faucon Millénium jusqu'ici.

Les rebelles conduisirent Hermione dans un grand bâtiment dans lequel la jeune sorcière vit plusieurs vaisseaux. Puis, ils la présentèrent face à une jeune femme qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt. C'était la princesse Leïa.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes.

\- Nous avons trouvé cette jeune femme qui rodait dans les bois autour de la base, expliqua l'un d'eux.

\- C'est peut-être une espionne à la solde de l'Empire.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle, une espionne ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle entendit une voix familière :

\- Hermione ?

Luke s'avança vers elle. Il avait revêtu une combinaison spatiale orange et blanche.

\- Tu connais cette fille ? Demanda Leïa, surprise.

\- Elle était avec nous à bord du Faucon, mais nous l'avons perdue après notre fuite.

\- Mais alors, comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Interrogea la chef des Rebelles.

Hermione répondit alors :

\- Je me suis retrouvé piégée à bord de l'Étoile Noire. Mais celle-ci vous a suivi jusqu'ici. Puis, j'ai réussi à voler un appareil mais je me suis écrasée non loin d'ici.

\- Écrasée ? Tu veux dire que tu as piloté un vaisseau ? Demanda Luke avec étonnement.

Hermione se sentit confuse. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle mentait, mais elle préférait garder le secret sur sa véritable nature. Elle marmonna donc une réponse pas très convaincante, puis elle les mit en garde :

\- L'Étoile Noire est sur le point de vous attaquer. Elle sera prête dans peu de temps.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine !

\- De toute façon, je trouvais déjà que notre fuite avait été trop simple. Nous devons attaquer l'Étoile Noire, déclara Leïa.

Un autre rebelle s'approcha alors d'eux et dit à Leïa :

\- Princesse Leïa, nous avons réussi à trouver la faille. Nous sommes prêts à agir.

\- Bon, rassemblez les pilotes.

Finalement personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, et tous suivirent Leïa jusqu'à une salle où les stratèges de l'Alliance commencèrent à expliquer le déroulement de l'attaque imminente de l'Étoile Noire.

* * *

 **Un grand merci, encore une fois, à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. Je vous annonce par ailleurs, que la première partie de _Voyage à travers l'espace_ , se rapproche de la fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fanfiction se compose de trois partie, donc attendez-vous à encore beaucoup de bouleversements, d'actions et d'aventures. Le prochain chapitre sera diffusé mercredi prochain et comme d'habitude en voici un court extrait pour patienter jusque là : **

**" _Les pilotes rejoignaient leur vaisseaux, tandis qu'Hermione suivit les autres jusqu'au poste de commandement. La bataille était maintenant imminente. Hermione était consciente des risques encourus. Si les pilotes échouaient, non seulement l'Etoile Noire serait sauve, mais en plus la planète serait détruite avec tout ce qui s'y trouvait. [...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est l'assaut sur l'Etoile Noire vécu par** **Hermione. Bientôt, le chapitre 19 : La Bataille de Yavin.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : La Bataille de Yavin

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 19 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre l'Alliance Rebelle se prépare à lancer ses forces dans une bataille décisive contre l'Empire. Hermione tente de les soutenir au mieux en espérant qu'ils remportent la victoire. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La Bataille de Yavin :**

Les membre de l'Alliance Rebelle étaient rassemblés, leur attention portée sur un homme qui expliqua le plan d'attaque contre l'Étoile Noire. Hermione resta légèrement en retrait, écoutant attentivement les instructions et en essayant de les comprendre.

Le plan en lui-même n'avait rien de compliqué. Les pilotes devraient se faufiler au plus près de l'Étoile Noire puis tirer leurs projectiles dans une ouverture, ce qui déclencherait l'explosion de la station spatiale. Le plus difficile était d'y arriver. Hermione entendit des pilotes faire quelques commentaires pessimistes. En revanche, Luke sembla trouvé le plan réalisable.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Tous savaient que l'Étoile Noire étaient sur le point de faire feu. Cette attaque représentait leur dernière issue, leur dernier espoir. Rapidement, les rebelles se mirent en mouvement. Les pilotes rejoignaient leurs vaisseaux, tandis qu'Hermione suivit les autres jusqu'au poste de commandement. La bataille était à présent imminente.

Hermione était consciente des risques encourus. Si les pilotes échouaient, non seulement l'Étoile Noire serait sauve, mais en plus la planète serait détruite. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se rendre utile. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'elle-même.

Toutefois, malgré toutes ces préoccupations, Hermione n'avait pas oublié son propre cas. Elle avait récupéré sa précieuse horloge à bord du Faucon Millénium. Et c'est en sortant qu'elle entendit une bribe de conversation entre Luke et Han Solo. Ce-dernier avait décidé de partir et de ne pas participer à la bataille. Luke ne comprenait pas son choix. Il essaya vivement de le faire changer d'avis mais Han resta de marbre.

Lorsque Luke s'éloigna, Hermione s'approcha de Han. Chewbacca émit un cris en la voyant. Le pilote du Faucon se tourna alors vers elle et dit :

\- Tiens, voilà mademoiselle Revenante. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez été capable de piloter un vaisseau jusqu'ici.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre problème, répondit la jeune sorcière avec fermeté.

\- J'ai le droit de m'interroger.

\- Vous vous interrogez ? Vous ? Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que les autres soient votre soucis principal. Apparemment vous préférez vous préoccuper de vous-même et fuir.

\- Parce que vous êtes sans doute un modèle de charité.

\- Je ne fuis pas moi, contrairement à vous. Vous préférez laisser les autres se battre sans les aider, même quand ce sont des amis. Vous êtes lâche.

Et avant qu'il ait put répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos.

Quand elle entra enfin dans le poste de commandement, les pilotes avaient déjà décollé. Un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Chacun savait qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour. À l'issue de cette bataille, l'un des camps remporterait une victoire décisive sur son adversaire. Hermione sentait son corps trembler et ses muscles se figer.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait finalement renoncer à expérimenter son horloge. Elle soutiendrait l'Alliance dans cette bataille. Hermione savait ce que cela impliquait. Si l'Étoile Noire parvenait à faire feu avant sa destruction, son aventure s'achèverait brutalement. Elle essaya de chasser tant bien que mal cette idée de sa tête et écouta les pilotes qui se lançaient à présent dans la bataille. Puis, une voix retentit dans le poste de commandement indiquant que l'Étoile Noire serait à portée de tir dans quinze minutes.

La pression redoubla alors d'intensité tandis que l'attaque débutait. On entendait les pilotes communiquer entre eux, leurs voix couvertes par le vacarme ahurissant produit par le feu des canons et de leurs tirs. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, survinrent les première pertes de l'Alliance. Le premier pilote fut abattu par l'artillerie de l'ennemi.

Ils ne leur restait à présent que sept minutes. Sept minutes pour détruire une véritable forteresse. La bataille se compliqua davantage avec l'arrivée de chasseurs ennemis, beaucoup plus dangereux pour les pilotes que leur artillerie.

Après une nouvelle perte pour l'Alliance, ce fut au tour de Luke d'être harcelé. Hermione ressentit alors une nouvelle appréhension, partagée par la princesse Leïa. Luke parvint à s'en sortir grâce au travail d'équipe de son groupe de pilote, l'Escadron Rouge. Dans le même temps, la première tentative contre l'Étoile Noire fut amorcée par l'escadron Jaune.

Il restait cinq minutes avant que l'Étoile Noire ne face feu. Malheureusement, l'attaque fut un échec, les pilotes furent rapidement détruit par l'ennemi avant même d'avoir atteint leur objectif.

Trois minutes. Il ne leur restait plus que deux opportunités pour vaincre l'Étoile Noire. Ils lancèrent donc une nouvelle offensive avec la moitié des pilotes restant. Luke resta en retrait. Si l'attaque n'aboutissait pas, ce serait alors à lui et aux deux derniers pilotes du groupe de détruire l'Étoile Noire. Et comme la première, cette deuxième tentative fut un échec.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une minute. Hermione essaya de garder espoir. Elle avait confiance en Luke. Obi-Wan lui-même avait laisser entendre qu'il serait celui qui l'aiderait. Luke n'avait plus le choix. Lentement, il amorça sa descente vers l'Étoile Noire, prêt à lancer son ultime combat.

* * *

 **Je tiens à faire une dédicace particulière à ceux qui ont déjà laisser un review ou qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leurs favorites ou leurs followers. Merci à vous. Je rappelle que je répond aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou ici pour les anonymes. Si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, en attendant en voici un nouvel extrait :**

 **" _Hermione sentait la fin approcher. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus elle perdait espoir. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mêle de cette histoire qui ne la concernait pas ? Dans cette situation de stress, ces questions surgissaient dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance._ "**

 **Situation très difficile mentalement pour notre jeune héroïne. Bientôt, le chapitre 20 : Destruction.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love the Original Family  
Elodidine  
Loupa4  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Kieran Elddir**_  
 _ **Eliana34**_  
 _ **Lililouna**_  
 _ **LuciaPotter225**_  
 _ **RENATACED1**_  
 _ **Stancella**_ _ **  
SupergodzillaSailorCosmos  
**_ _ **AccroOvampire  
**_ _ **Antho7**_

 _ **9616porthos  
Dalmir  
LadyAsteria37  
Lilith Pond  
Mamoryu  
Stancella  
ToxicMeddler  
Zarbi  
Floop56  
Guillox23  
Idrasil  
Sebferga  
Shateful  
Sissi72-me**_

 ** _Ainsi qu'aux anonymes._**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Destruction

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 de ma fanfiction _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, c'est la bataille de Yavin. Les Rebelles ont lancé une attaque sur la redoutable Etoile Noire. Et alors que les pilotes tombent les uns après les autres et que Luke s'apprête à lancer un dernier assaut, Hermione commence à avoir de plus en plus de doutes. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Destruction :**

Luke plongea en direction de l'Étoile Noire suivis par ses deux derniers camarades. Il leur restait moins d'une minute pour détruire la station avant que celle-ci ne fasse feu sur la lune de Yavin.

Dans le poste de commandement, il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Hermione voyait les visages tendus des membres de l'Alliance. Elle-même ressentait une pression comme elle n'en avait encore jamais ressentit auparavant. Et pourtant, elle avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves difficiles. Tout était disproportionné dans ce monde inconnu.

Pendant qu'Hermione ressentait une inquiétude de plus en plus grande, Luke n'avait pas le temps de ressasser tout ça dans sa tête. Il avait prit la direction des derniers survivants de son groupe et les trois pilotes s'engouffrèrent dans une tranchée à la surface de l'Étoile Noire. Luke savait que les chasseurs ne tarderait pas à se montrer. Son rôle serait donc d'atteindre la cible pendant que ces camarades le couvriraient.

Lorsque les trois chasseurs ennemis apparurent, il se passa à peine quelques seconde avant que l'un des pilotes soit touché. Sous les conseils de Luke, il accepta à contrecœur d'abandonner l'attaque pendant que les deux autres continuaient leur avancée vers leur cible. Les chasseurs ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent de suivre Luke et son coéquipier. Ce dernier se retrouva rapidement entre les mains de leurs ennemis et au bout de quelques secondes, il fut détruit à son tour.

Luke était à présent seul dans la tranchée. Il était trop tard pour abandonner, il n'avait plus que trente secondes pour accomplir sa mission. Hermione sentait la fin approcher. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus elle perdait espoir. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mêle de cette histoire qui ne la concernait pas ? Dans cette situation de stress, ces questions surgissaient dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Luke ne pourrait pas faire face tout seul à trois chasseurs ennemis.

Tout à coup, les membres de l'Alliance autour d'Hermione s'agitèrent. Luke venait de débrancher son ordinateur de visée qui devait lui permettre d'atteindre son objectif. Avait-il était touché ? Luke leur assura que tout allait bien. Personne n'osa s'attarder sur ce point malgré l'incompréhension qu'on ressentait parmi les membres de l'Alliance.

Toutefois, les vrais problèmes survinrent tout à coup. Un des chasseurs impériaux avait réussi à toucher R2D2. Tout s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Une voix annonça que l'Étoile Noire était à présent prête à faire feu. C'était la fin, se résigna Hermione. Cette fois, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir.

Mais alors que la situation semblait perdue pour Luke, un retournement de situation inattendu survint. Un vaisseau venait de rejoindre Luke et était parvenu à détruire deux des trois chasseurs avant que le troisième prenne la fuite. Puis la voix de Han Solo retentit :

\- La route est dégagée p'tit gars, fais-moi sauter cet engin et on rentre !

Hermione releva aussitôt la tête. Il était revenu. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Luke pu alors lancer ses projectiles dans la bouche d'entrée de l'Étoile Noire avant de s'éloigner en toute hâte. Alors que l'arme absolu de l'Empire était sur le point de faire feu, celle-ci explosa donnant ainsi la victoire à l'Alliance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke se faisait acclamer par l'ensemble des rebelles. Hermione se précipita avec les autres pour le féliciter. Et tandis que Luke se dirigeait vers D2 pour constater son état, elle croisa alors le regard de Han Solo. Celui-ci s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit de son habituel ton narquois :

\- Vous voyez, je sais aussi me préoccuper des autres.

\- Espérons que ça dure, répondit la jeune sorcière avant de s'éloigner.

Le lendemain, Luke et Han Solo reçurent tous les deux une médaille remise par la Princesse Leïa. Hermione reçut également les remerciements de la princesse pour être venu les prévenir des plans de l'Empire au péril de sa vie. Mais la jeune sorcière était trop préoccupée pour ressentir une quelconque fierté. Maintenant que la bataille était terminée, elle sentait la déprime l'envahir de nouveau. Elle craignait d'être piégée dans ce monde de manière définitive. Et de plus, elle savait qu'elle avait commis de nombreuses erreurs.

Durant la cérémonie de remerciement, un nouveau rebondissement accentua encore davantage ses craintes. Un homme entra dans la salle, interrompant la cérémonie, et s'approcha de la princesse Leïa. Hermione le vit lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsque l'homme eut terminé, elle jeta un œil à Luke. Puis, elle annonça :

\- L'Empire nous a fait parvenir un message. Dark Vador a survécu à la bataille. Il affirme qu'il y a quelqu'un parmi nous qui disposerait de dons spéciaux et il ordonne à cette personne de se rendre dans les plus brefs délais. Faute de quoi, il se lancera personnellement à notre poursuite.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Vador savait. Il savait qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était elle qu'il voulait. Elle avait fait une énorme erreur en transplanant devant Dark Vador, et par sa faute, celui-ci allait maintenant traquer les rebelles jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve.

* * *

 **Je suis très heureux de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Depuis que les Rebelles avaient été chassé d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, Hermione avait essayé de se rendre utile pour l'Alliance. Mais elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait était une nouvelle épreuve. Elle vivait maintenant dans la hantise que l'Empire la retrouve._ "**

 **Bientôt, le chapitre 21 : Hoth, la planète des glaces.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 ** _SupergodzillaSailorCosmos_  
 _Athna-10_  
 _Dedeakkary_  
 _Love the Original Family_  
 _Celinette9221_  
 _Phoenix of Pandor_  
**

 ** _Et également à :_**

 ** _Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Man-jei  
Sasa_**

 ** _Merci à vous ;)_**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Hoth,la Planète des Glaces

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 21 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace._ Dans ce chapitre, les Rebelles sont toujours pourchassés par les troupes impériales. Mais qui recherchent-ils, Hermione ou Luke ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Hoth, la Planète des Glaces :**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille de Yavin. Toutefois la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée. Après avoir détruit l'Étoile Noire, les Rebelles avaient rapidement été chassés de leur base par les troupes impériales menées par Dark Vador. Celui-ci était plus déterminé que jamais à les retrouver. Il savait que le jeune héros de l'Alliance, Luke Skywalker, qui avait détruit l'Étoile Noire, était sensible à la Force.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui poussait Dark Vador et son empereur à pourchasser les Rebelles d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. À plusieurs reprises, le jedi déchu avait découvert des traces d'un pouvoir très différent de la Force. Et il y avait cette jeune femme qui avait disparu juste sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait pu comprendre comment. Ce danger de l'inconnu inquiétait beaucoup le Seigneur Sith et son maître, plus encore que l'apparition soudaine d'un jeune jedi.

Car Dark Vador connaissait bien la Force et il savait comment s'y prendre pour attirer le jeune Skywalker vers le côté obscur. En revanche, il ignorait tout de la jeune femme et de son mystérieux pouvoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était très important pour lui de mettre la main sur elle et de découvrir son secret.

Voilà pourquoi Dark Vador n'avait pas relâché ses efforts et qu'il avait continué à poursuivre les Rebelles jusque dans les systèmes les plus reculés de la galaxie. Mais à sa grande fureur, ses hommes avaient fini par perdre leur trace. Ne laissant pas tomber sa mission pour autant, Dark Vador avait donc donner l'ordre à sa flotte d'envoyer des milliers de sondes dans la galaxie dans l'espoir de retrouver la trace de l'Alliance Rebelle.

Pendant tout ce temps, les Rebelles de leur côté, avaient construit une nouvelle base sur une planète aux conditions climatiques extrêmes. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le système Hoth, sur la planète des glaces. Les températures, particulièrement basses dans ce coin reculé de la galaxie, rendaient rares les villes et les villages. Cela constituait donc un endroit idéal pour se cacher.

Pourtant les dirigeants de l'Alliance, dont la Princesse Leïa, savaient que l'Empire finirait par les retrouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Les Rebelles restaient donc à l'affût du moindre signe qui indiquerait que les troupes impériales étaient à proximité. Ils enchaînaient les patrouilles et les missions de surveillance. Bien sûr, il était vital pour eux de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit car les températures nocturnes rendaient leur survie difficile.

Depuis que les Rebelles avaient été chassés d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, Hermione avait essayé de se rendre utile pour l'Alliance. Mais elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait était une nouvelle épreuve. Elle vivait maintenant dans la hantise que l'Empire la retrouve. Car elle était toujours persuadée que c'était elle que recherchait Vador.

Cependant personne au sein de l'Alliance, n'avait fait de lien avec elle. Tous pensaient que l'Empire était à la recherche de Luke, car il était parvenu à détruire l'arme absolue de l'Empire et des rumeurs circulaient en disant que le jeune Skywalker était sensible à l'ancienne religion des jedi. Pour l'ensemble des Rebelles, cela constituait la raison pour laquelle Dark Vador insistait pour les retrouver.

De plus, personne ne connaissait la véritable nature d'Hermione, pas même Luke qui continuait à veiller sur elle comme si c'était sa responsabilité. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait découvert la jeune femme dans le désert sur Tatooïne. Il lui avait alors porter secours et elle l'avait ensuite accompagné dans les différentes épreuves qu'il avait traversé par la suite. Il avait l'impression qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux deux et qu'il devait veiller sur elle. Et puis il y avait les paroles d'Obi-Wan qui résonnait encore dans sa tête :

« Et puis, je pense que d'autre personnes auront bientôt besoin de ton aide. »

Luke en avait conclu qu'il parlait d'Hermione sans que le vieux jedi n'ait eu le temps de le lui indiquer clairement. Il ignorait cependant qu'Hermione, elle aussi, se souvenait très bien des dernières paroles d'Obi-Wan. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à rester proche de Luke. Mais elle se refusait toujours de lui révéler sa véritable nature de sorcière. Ses erreurs passées étaient encore trop présentes dans sa tête et elle jugeait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle garde son secret. Mais elle ne savait pas que l'Empire se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle et que viendrait bientôt le moment où elle devrait à nouveau utiliser ses pouvoirs.

* * *

 **Ce 21ème chapitre marque le début de la deuxième partie de cette fic. Vous comprendrez en quoi je divise cette fic en plusieurs parties, plus tard. Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court. Pour cette raison et également pour remercier ceux qui suivent cette fic, je publierais un deuxième chapitre dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant comme d'habitude, voici un court extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Au départ, personne ne sembla s'inquiéter. Luke était téméraire et il s'était déjà sortis de situations beaucoup plus graves. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.[...]_ "**

 **Bientôt, le chapitre 22 : Le Droïde-Sonde.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Solane Helsalrogo  
Argetlame35  
Carolina_pontes_12  
AmbreDragonne**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 ** _The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa_**

 ** _Merci à vous tous ;)_**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Le Droïde-Sonde

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 22 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, alors que Luke et Han viennent de se sortir d'une situation dangereuse, ils sont aussitôt replongés au cœur des événements. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Le Droïde-Sonde :**

Hermione rejoignit la Princesse Leïa à l'infirmerie de la base. Luke était en soins depuis quelques heures à présent. Heureusement, le droïde-médecin la rassura en lui expliquant que Luke serait très vite de nouveau sur pieds. Soulagée, la jeune sorcière se laissa tomber sur un siège. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. La nuit avait été longue et éprouvante.

La veille, Luke était sortit pour patrouiller sur la planète comme souvent. Et plus encore que d'habitude, Hermione s'était beaucoup inquiétée. À la fin de la journée, Han Solo rentra à la base après son tour de surveillance. D'après ce que Hermione avait pu entendre, Luke était allé voir de plus près une météorite qui s'était écrasé non loin de lui. Au départ, personne ne sembla s'inquiéter. Luke était téméraire et il s'était déjà sorti de situation beaucoup plus graves.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Un peu plus tard, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être anxieuse. Leïa la retrouva et lui dit :

\- Luke n'est toujours pas là, personne ne l'a vu rentrer. Ça commence à être inquiétant.

\- J'ai un étrange pressentiment, confia alors la jeune sorcière.

Hermione avait alors insisté pour qu'elle informe Han de la situation. Elle savait que Han et Leïa ne cessait de se chamailler à longueur de journée. Et depuis que celui-ci avait indiqué son intention de partir, la princesse était étrangement remonté contre lui. Toutefois, elle finit par accepter d'annoncer à Han la disparition de Luke. Celui-ci ne lui répondant pas, elle envoya alors C3PO, le droïde de protocole qui accomplit aussitôt sa mission en compagnie de son coéquipier R2D2.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Han partait à la recherche de Luke malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Ils attendirent alors pendant longtemps. Les heures s'écoulaient sans que Luke ou Han ne se montrent à la base.

Finalement, les Rebelles se résignèrent à contrecœur à attendre le lendemain et à fermer les portes. Hermione passa alors une nuit épouvantable. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, repensant sans cesse à Luke et à Han. Mais son calvaire prit fin le lendemain matin lorsqu'un pilote revint à la base avec Han et Luke à son bord. Ce-dernier avait quelques plaies sur son corps et était toujours inconscient en raison du froid.

Mais à présent il était face à ses amis, soulagés de le retrouver en parfaite santé. Han entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Chewbacca.

\- Comment tu te sens, vieux, dit-il à Luke d'un ton amical.

Puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Chewbacca :

\- Il a pas l'air si mal. Je dirais même qu'il a l'air assez fort pour tirer les oreilles d'un Gunta.

\- Grâce à toi, répondit Luke.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie, répliqua Han.

Puis, il se tourna vers Leïa :

\- Eh bien votre honneur, on dirait que vous vous êtes arrangé pour que je reste encore un peu.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, assura Leïa. Le général Reïken pense qu'il est dangereux pour n'importe quel vaisseau de quitter le système tant qu'on a pas réactiver notre champs d'énergie.

\- La belle histoire, je crois surtout que vous ne supportez pas de voir un beau gosse comme moi s'éloigner.

\- Où votre cerveau-laser va-t-il chercher des allusions aussi stupides ?

Han entendit Chewbacca pousser un rire moqueur et lui rétorqua :

\- Tu peux rire boule de peluche. Tu ne nous as pas vu tout les deux, seuls, sur la passerelle sud. Là, elle a avoué ses sentiments pour moi.

Alors qu'il posait son bras sur l'épaule de Leïa, celle-ci le repoussa brutalement.

\- Vous êtes si prétentieux, si imbécile, si mal fichu, si effronté.

\- Moi je suis mal fichu ?

Puis il murmura à Luke :

\- J'ai dû toucher le point sensible si elle se met dans un état pareil, qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

Leïa s'approcha alors, l'air remontée et dit :

\- Je crois que vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur les femmes.

Puis elle embrassa Luke, provoquant un léger rire d'Hermione suite à la réaction de Han.

Mais la réalité les rattrapa rapidement. Le quartier général de la base repéra dans la fin de la matinée une étrange apparition utilisant un signal inconnu. C3PO qui se trouvait à proximité, leur confirma que le signal était sans doute un code impérial. Han se précipita à l'extérieur en compagnie de Chewbacca pour chercher l'individu. Il n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver et à le détruire. Mais chacun était conscient de ce que cela signifiait. Han confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un droïde-sonde.

\- C'est l'Empire qui a envoyé un droïde-sonde, murmura Leïa.

Et Han annonça ce que tous avaient compris :

\- Alors c'est que l'Empire nous a repéré.

* * *

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Les troupes impériales étaient là, face à eux. Hermione vit l'une des monstrueuses machines de guerre de l'Empire toucher le vaisseau de Luke et alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal, la jeune sorcière leva sa baguette et prononça la formule : Protego ! [...]_ "**

 **Bientôt, le chapitre 23 : Évacuation.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Evacuation

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, l'Empire localise la base de Rebelles et s'apprêtent à les attaquer. Mais comment Hermione peut-elle aider efficacement ses nouveaux alliés ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Évacuation :**

La base des rebelles était en état d'alerte. Chacun savait que l'Empire serait bientôt là. Les leaders de l'Alliance avaient décidé de faire évacuer la base. Pour cela, les pilotes et les groupes armés devraient ralentir au maximum la progression des troupes impériales.

Tandis que les rebelles préparaient l'opération, Hermione était à nouveau en plein questionnement. Elle était déterminée à soutenir l'Alliance car elle se sentait responsable de la situation. Elle restait convaincue que si Dark Vador faisait autant d'efforts pour les retrouver, c'était surtout pour mettre la main sur elle. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'est que ses camarades seraient forcément séparés durant l'opération. Luke étant pilote, il resterait forcément sur la planète afin de permettre au plus gros des troupes de s'enfuir. Leïa, elle, s'enfuirait à bord d'un vaisseau de transport et Han Solo partirait à bord du Faucon Millénium. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de Han car le pilote du Faucon avait décidé de quitter l'Alliance en raison, disait-il, d'affaires urgentes à régler.

Pourtant, Hermione avait tout fait pour retarder son départ en espérant qu'il changerait d'avis. Le Faucon ayant subit des dommages avant que les Rebelles ne s'installe sur Hoth, Han Solo avait passé plusieurs mois à le réparer. La jeune sorcière avait retarder les réparations au maximum en se servant de la magie sans que Han ne s'en soit rendu compte. Elle soupçonnait également Chewbacca d'avoir également fait de gros efforts pour compliquer les réparations. Mais tout cela avait été inutile, Han pourrait bientôt s'envoler avec son vaisseau et quitter l'Alliance définitivement.

En plus de cela, l'idée d'être séparée de Luke durant l'évacuation n'arrangeait rien au sentiment de mal-être qu'éprouvait Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si instable autour d'elle ? Chaque jour de nouvelles épreuves apparaissaient face à la jeune sorcière. C'en était trop.

Une agitation soudaine sortit Hermione de ses pensées ; les croiseurs impériaux venaient d'être repérer. En surgissant subitement de l'espace, le vaisseau principal avait activé le champs de protection, dévoilant sa présence aux rebelles. Tous s'activèrent. Les pilotes reçurent leurs instructions tandis que les troupes au sol se retranchaient pour faire face aux troupes impériales. Alors que tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, Hermione croisa Luke qui lui dit :

\- Hermione, il faut que tu te mette à l'abris et que tu rejoigne un vaisseau de transport.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Luke, je sais ce que je fais. Concentres-toi surtout sur ta mission ! Répondit-elle.

\- D'accord, sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

Luke s'éloigna laissant Hermione sur place. Elle réfléchissait encore. Mais cette fois, elle se demandait surtout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider les Rebelles. Tout en élaborant une tactique dans sa tête, elle se dirigea vers le poste de commandement au moment où le premier transport Rebelle quittait la base. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à passer devant le vaisseau amiral de l'Empire. Un cris de victoire retentit dans toute la base, alors que chaque pilote rejoignait son engin.

Pour l'attaque face aux troupes impériales, les pilotes utiliserait des vaisseaux spéciaux pilotés par deux coéquipiers. Une fois que la base serait évacuée, ils prendraient alors leur vaisseau personnel afin de rejoindre le point de ralliement.

Tandis que les pilotes décollaient et que les troupes au sol annonçaient l'approche de machines de guerre ennemies, Hermione quitta le poste de commandement et rejoignit la porte principale de la base. Elle vit alors plusieurs machines quadripodes émergeant d'un brouillard sombre au loin. L'attaque débuta. Les pilotes fonçaient droit sur les machines impériales qui avaient ouvert le feu.

Hermione était trop loin pour les aider. Sans visibilité, il lui était impossible de jeter des sorts sans crainte d'atteindre un membre de l'Alliance. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une tour un peu en retrait du champ de bataille. Elle ferma alors les yeux tout en se concentrant sur cette tour. Puis, tenant sa baguette, elle tourna sur elle-même afin de transplaner. Elle se sentit alors compressée par une puissante force et elle se retrouva aussitôt au pied de la tour face à la tranchée des rebelles.

Les troupes impériales étaient là, face à eux. Hermione vit l'une des monstrueuses machine de guerre de l'Empire toucher le vaisseau de Luke et alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal, la jeune sorcière leva sa baguette et prononça la formule :

\- Protego !

Une barrière invisible se dressa entre le vaisseau de Luke et la machine de guerre de l'Empire empêchant au projectile d'atteindre sa cible. Luke put alors relancer une offensive et en conjurant ses efforts avec un deuxième vaisseau, ils parvinrent à détruire l'une des machines impériales. Hermione continua à jeter une série de sortilèges afin d'aider les rebelles. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les troupes impériales se rapprochaient dangereusement de la base.

La tranchée rebelle était assaillie par les feux des machines de guerre impériales et Hermione sentait que le temps était compté avant qu'elles ne soient à portée de tir de la base. Elle devait y retourner sans tarder avant que les dernières équipes ne partent. Sinon, elle se retrouverait une fois de plus piégée sans transport. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Luke. Son vaisseau venait se s'écraser. Elle vit le jeune Skywalker échapper de peu à la collision. Luke avait réussi à sortir de son vaisseau avant que celui-ci ne soit écrasé par la machine de guerre de l'Empire.

À présent qu'il était au sol, les machines ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention, se concentrant sur leur cible. Hermione vit la machine la plus proche prête à tirer. Sans perdre de temps, elle transplana à nouveau et se retrouva à la porte de la base rebelle. Elle regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur et vit la machine de guerre de l'Empire faire feu sur la base.

* * *

 **Je publierais un deuxième chapitre dans la soirée (heure de Paris). Et voici comme d'habitude un court extrait de ce qui vous attend :**

 **" _Une grande explosion retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Hermione vit en même temps, un vaisseau impérial se poser sur la planète et elle vit en sortir Dark Vador en personne. Précipitamment, elle lança une série de sortilèges, puis elle pointa sa baguette sur l'ouverture de la porte[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, la bataille sur Hoth continue et c'est le retour de Dark Vador. Bientôt le chapitre 24 : Fuite à bord du Faucon Millénium.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Mlle Carnets  
ArgetLame35**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Fuite à bord du Faucon

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 24 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, la bataille sur Hoth se poursuit. Les troupes impériales se rapprochent tandis que les rebelles évacuent leur base. Hermione parviendra-t-elle à rejoindre le Faucon Millénium à temps pour fuir ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Fuite à Bord du Faucon Millénium :**

Hermione vit un rayon-laser approcher de la base très rapidement tandis qu'une voix résonnait à l'intérieur :

\- Avis à toutes les stations, le dernier transport part immédiatement.

Il fallait faire vite. Mais avant de partir, la jeune sorcière décida de faire une dernière tentative :

\- Protego Totalum ! Cria-t-elle.

Une nouvelle barrière magique, un peu plus puissante cette fois, se dressa face au rayon-laser mais elle ne parvint qu'à atténuer légèrement sa puissance et celui-ci heurta les cellules d'énergie de la base. Une grande explosion retentit faisant trembler les murs. Hermione vit en même temps un vaisseau impérial se poser sur la planète et elle vit en sortir Dark Vador en personne. Précipitamment, elle lança une série de sortilège puis elle pointa sa baguette sur la commande d'ouverte de la porte et cria :

\- Confringo !

La commande explosa et la porte se referma aussitôt. Hermione s'éloigna en toute hâte en direction du poste de commandement. Elle était dans les couloirs de la base lorsque soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle relava les yeux et vit Han Solo face à elle. Apparemment, il avait été aussi surpris qu'elle de cette collision et il dit :

\- Vous êtes encore là, je vous croyais partie !

\- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, répliqua Hermione.

\- Plus tard, les questions, il faut faire vite !

Hermione vit la princesse Leïa surgir derrière Han. Il repartirent aussitôt au moment où une nouvelle explosion frappait la base. Les troupes impériales allaient certainement bientôt entrer.

\- Vador est là, je viens de le voir à l'extérieur, expliqua précipitamment la jeune sorcière.

\- Vador ! Dirent ensemble Han et Leïa. Cette-dernière ajouta :

\- Dépêchons-nous !

En avançant dans les couloirs, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à un éboulement qui bouchait entièrement l'accès. C3PO les suivait un peu à la traîne. Han annonça à l'équipage du vaisseau de transport qu'il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre et qu'il emmenait la princesse Leïa sur le Faucon Millénium. Ils rebroussèrent alors chemin en courant aussi vite que possible. Hermione essayait de pousser le droïde qui avait beaucoup de mal à courir. Elle entendit soudain une nouvelle explosion qui cette-fois était plus proche d'eux. Vador avait certainement réussi à passer la porte.

Han Solo, Leïa, Hermione et C3PO arrivèrent au hangar où était posé le Faucon Millénium et où les attendait Chewbacca. Hermione entra la dernière et referma aussitôt la porte du hangar. Et sans que personne ne la remarque, elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte en murmurant :

\- Collaporta !

Un déclic indiqua que la serrure s'était verrouillée. Hermione entendit alors Han l'appeler et elle se précipita vers le vaisseau en courant le plus vite possible. Elle rattrappa C3PO qui essayait tant bien que mal de se presser.

\- Dépêchez-vous, sinon vous allez devenir résident permanent ! leur cria-Han qui avait déjà monté la passerelle avec Leïa.

Hermione poussa à nouveau le droïde et ils montèrent la passerelle alors qu'une importante explosion retentissait de l'autre côté de la porte du hangar. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers le hublot le plus proche et vit Vador entrer dans le hangar en compagnie de ses troupes. Elle entendait derrière-elle une grosse agitation alors que Han faisait tout son possible pour faire démarrer le vaisseau.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je sorte pour pousser ! Dit Leïa avec sarcasme.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Han en se précipitant vers la cabine de pilotage sans prêter attention à C3PO qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

\- Ce gros tas de boulons n'arrivera jamais à passer le barrage, protesta Leïa.

\- Cette petit merveille n'a pas encore épuisé toutes ses ressources mon cœur, répondit Han tout en appuyant sur plusieurs commandes.

Hermione entra à son tour dans la cabine alors que Han activait les canons-laser du Faucon pour contrer l'attaque des troupes impériales.

\- Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi ! Cria Han.

Hermione ne comprit pas à qui il parlait jusqu'à ce que Chewbacca arrive à son tour dans la cabine et s'installe à son poste.

\- Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de court-circuit, murmura Han.

Le vaisseau parvint à redémarrer et Han ajouta :

\- Vous voyez ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'un jour vous aurez tord et j'espère que je serais là pour le voir, répliqua Leïa.

Hermione voyait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'arrogance de Han Solo mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour ce quereller. Elle continuait de regarder à l'extérieur en espérant que le vaisseau parvienne à décoller. En cet instant, leur survie reposait sur les mains de Han et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

\- Mets la gomme ! Cria Han.

Le vaisseau accéléra et sortit du hangar avant de s'envoler à l'extérieur de la base sous les feux des stormtroopers et sous les yeux de Dark Vador.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plait. Je rappelle que je répond aux review (commentaire) par Message Privé pour les personnes enregistrées et en fin de chapitre pour les anonymes. Et n'oubliez pas : 1 Ajout aux favorites et/ou 1 Ajout aux Followers et/ou 1 review = Une dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain. En voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Le Faucon Millénium avança droit devant. Hermione voyait les énormes vaisseaux de l'Empire de tous les côtés. Deux grands croiseurs avançaient dans leur direction face à eux tandis qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivit par l'immense vaisseau amiral de Dark Vador. C'était une folie[...]_ "**

 **Les passagers du Faucon Millénium arriveront-ils à échapper à Dark Vador ? Bientôt, le chapitre 25 : La Grotte.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Man-Jei  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	26. Chapitre 25 : La Grotte

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 25 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Hermione a fuit Hoth à bord du Faucon Millénium en compagnie de Han Solo, Leïa, Chewbacca et C3PO. Mais ont-ils réellement échappé à l'Empire ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : La Grotte :**

Le Faucon Millénium s'éleva rapidement dans les airs et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait franchi l'atmosphère et débouché dans l'espace. Pendant un instant, Hermione crut qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper. Elle souffla profondément et ses pensées se tournèrent rapidement vers Luke. Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Elle savait que le jeune jedi était capable de faire des choses exceptionnelles, mais l'absence de nouvelles le concernant inquiétait grandement Hermione. Elle n'eut toutefois pas la possibilité de ressasser ces pensées bien longtemps.

\- C'est le vaisseau amiral ! Cria soudain Han.

En effet, le vaisseau de Dark Vador suivait de près le Faucon Millénium qui tentait d'esquiver les puissants tirs de l'immense engin impérial. Dark Vador avait décidé de suivre le Faucon Millénium. Cela confirmait que c'était elle qu'il recherchait, pensa Hermione. La tension était grande dans la cabine de pilotage du Faucon.

\- Oui, je les ai vus, je les ai vus ! Dit Han en réponse aux hurlements de Chewbacca.

\- Vu quoi ? Demanda Leïa d'un ton sec.

\- Des croiseurs interstellaires, deux, ils viennent vers nous ! Répondit Han.

Le Faucon Millénium avança droit devant. Hermione voyait les énormes vaisseaux de l'Empire de tous les côtés. Deux grands croiseurs avançaient dans leur direction face à eux tandis qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivit par l'immense vaisseau amiral de Dark Vador. C'était une folie.

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine !

C3PO était entré en trombe dans la cabine en appelant Han.

\- Coupez-lui le siffler ou coupez-lui le courant ! Répliqua celui-ci. Vérifie l'écran de protection avant.

Chewbacca et Han restait concentré sur le pilotage du Faucon pendant que Leïa tentait de faire taire C3PO. Le Faucon Millénium fila entre les vaisseaux impériaux dans une tentative de fuite désespérée. Les croiseurs, trop imposants pour manœuvrer efficacement, s'étaient trop rapprochés les uns des autres pour pouvoir suivre le Faucon. Han était toujours aussi sûr de lui.

\- Préparez-vous à passer en vitesse-lumière, dit-il.

\- Ils se rapprochent, averti Leïa.

\- Ah oui, vous allez voir ! Répondit Han en abaissant plusieurs leviers.

À son plus grand étonnement, rien ne se produisit.

\- Voir quoi ? S'exclama Leïa.

\- Je crois qu'on a un pépin, marmonna Han.

\- Si je puis dire un mot capitaine, claironna C3PO, le motivateur d'hyper-propulsion est endommagé, impossible de passer en vitesse-lumière !

Tout en laissant le Faucon filer droit devant lui, Han se précipita hors de la cabine pour tenter de réparer les dégâts du Faucon. Hermione et Leïa restèrent dans la cabine de pilotage en surveillant la trajectoire du vaisseau. L'angoisse était revenue. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ? Tout à coup, le vaisseau sembla heurter quelque chose. Leïa essaya de guider le Faucon tant bien que mal. Hermione vit plusieurs blocs de pierre surgir face à eux et percuter le vaisseau.

\- Han, venez par ici ! Appela Leïa.

Celui-ci revint aussitôt avec Chewbacca et reprit les commandes.

\- Des astéroïdes, expliqua Leïa.

Le Faucon se faufila dans le champ d'astéroïdes. Leïa était sidérée par cette folie.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça pour m'impressionner, dit-elle.

Les astéroïdes passaient au ras du vaisseau. Hermione espérait qu'il parviendrait au bout sans dommage. Elle doutait que ses pouvoirs ait une quelconque utilité dans cette situation. Elle entendait à peine les remarques de Han, Leïa et C3PO. La jeune sorcière gardait les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur tout en sentant son cœur battre frénétiquement face au danger. Les astéroïdes étaient de plus en plus gros.

\- Je vais essayer de passer au ras d'un des plus gros, dit Han.

\- Au ras, répétèrent ensemble C3PO et Leïa abasourdis.

Hermione, elle, était trop inquiète pour parler. Elle vit le Faucon se diriger vers un astéroïde particulièrement large. De près, on aurait dit une planète rocheuse dépourvue d'atmosphère. Il se faufila à travers des crevasses creusées dans la roches. Au bout d'un moment, Han vit une large ouverture à la surface de l'astre.

\- Là, c'est très bien, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est très bien ? Demanda Leïa sans comprendre.

Le Faucon entra alors à l'intérieur d'une grotte particulièrement large et profonde et il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la cavité rocheuse. Plus ils avançaient et plus la grotte devenait sombre. Ils ne voyaient plus grand chose mais au bout d'un moment, le Faucon se posa sans encombre. Hermione comprenait l'idée de Han de se cacher pour pouvoir effectuer les réparations du vaisseau en toute tranquillité sans avoir les troupes impériales à leur poursuite. Mais elle doutait sérieusement qu'ils resteraient caché bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui suivent cette fic. Je rappelle que 1 ajout aux followers et/ou 1 ajout aux favorites et/ou 1 Review (Commentaire) = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain (ou peut-être dans le courant dans la semaine), en attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Dans son vaisseau amiral, Dark Vador était toujours aussi déterminé à retrouver la source de ses phénomènes inexpliqués. Il ignorait toujours d'où provenait ses dons dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Pourtant, ils étaient bien réel car ces étonnants pouvoirs avaient à nouveau été utilisé sur Hoth. Que pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse force ? [...]_ "**

 **Prochainement, il y aura de nouveaux rebondissements inédits. Nous approchons d'un moment déterminant dans cette fic. Bientôt, le chapitre 26 : La Déduction de l'Empereur.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	27. Chapitre 26 : La Déduction de l'Empereur

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 26 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Le Faucon Millénium a réussi à échapper aux troupes impériales. Hermione s'inquiète tandis que Dark Vador tente de comprendre. L'heure de la vérité approche. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La Déduction de l'Empereur :**

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que le Faucon Millénium s'était réfugié dans les profondeurs de la grotte, mais elle était certaine que l'Empire continuait de les traquer et que le vaisseau amiral de Vador leur tomberait dessus dès qu'ils sortiraient de leur cachette. Toutefois, elle tenta de faire confiance à Han qui s'attela aux réparations du vaisseau.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette étrange sensation d'angoisse et de culpabilité refaire surface dans son esprit. Ses actions avaient eu des conséquences terribles. À présent que Dark Vador était à sa poursuite, elle ne pouvait envisager d'abandonner ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Elle les avait menés dans cette galère et c'était à elle de réparer ses erreurs. Mais comment ?

Alors qu'Hermione restait perdue dans ses pensées, non loin de là, la flotte impériale poursuivait activement ses recherches à travers le champ d'astéroïdes dans lequel ils avaient perdu la trace du Faucon Millénium. Les hommes de Vador étaient soumis à une forte pression de la part du Seigneur Sith. Plusieurs généraux avaient déjà payé de leur vie leur incapacité à exécuter ses ordres.

Dans son vaisseau amiral, Dark Vador était toujours aussi déterminé à retrouver la source de ces phénomènes inexpliqués. Il ignorait toujours d'où provenaient ces dons dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Pourtant, ils étaient bien réels car ces étonnants pouvoirs avaient à nouveau été utilisé sur Hoth. Que pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse force ? Une chose était sûre, pour le comprendre il devait absolument retrouver l'auteur de ses actes. Et après avoir longuement réfléchit durant plusieurs jours à la question, il s'était persuadé que cette jeune femme qu'il avait vu disparaître à bord de l'Étoile Noire n'était pas étrangère à tout cela. Et c'était elle qu'il avait également vu sur Hoth.

Interrompant ses réflexions, un de ses généraux se présenta face à lui :

\- Monseigneur, l'empereur demande à vous parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dark Vador se tenait devant l'image holographique de son maître, l'empereur Palpatine.

\- Que désirez-vous, mon maître ? Demanda Vador en s'inclinant.

\- Il y a deux choses dont je devais vous informer, Seigneur Vador, répondit la voix lente de l'empereur. Tout d'abord, il y a un grand trouble dans la force : le jeune rebelle qui a détruit l'Étoile Noire. Tout me porte à penser que ce garçon est le fils d'Anakin Skywalker.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea Dark Vador soudain surpris.

\- Lisez dans votre cœur, Seigneur Vador et vous comprendrez que c'est la vérité.

\- Si nous pouvions le convertir, il deviendrait un allié très puissant, suggéra Vador.

\- Oui, ce serait même un atout de grand intérêt, confirma l'empereur. Mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus préoccupant. Je vous avais déjà fait part, il y a quelques temps, d'un important bouleversement inexpliqué dans la galaxie. Je ressens une force très particulière que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose, Seigneur Vador ?

\- Oui, mon Maître, répondit celui-ci. J'ai découvert une jeune femme qui semble avoir des dons exceptionnels, des dons qui ne ressemblent pas à la Force. Cette jeune femme a réussi à disparaître devant moi.

\- Serait-il possible ? Commença l'Empereur en réfléchissant. Il n'existe qu'un seule type d'individus qui puisse avoir une telle force. Mais c'est impossible...

\- Quels individus ? Demanda Vador.

\- Dans des temps immémoriaux, bien avant la formation de la galaxie actuelle et bien avant la naissance de la Force, des légendes faisaient état d'une communauté de sorciers doté de pouvoirs magiques qui semblent être très similaire à ceux que vous me décrivez. Mais ces sorciers ont disparu depuis de nombreux millénaire. Il est impossible que ce pouvoir resurgisse maintenant.

\- Seule cette jeune femme pourra nous en dire plus, mon maître, suggéra Vador.

\- Retrouvez-la et ramenez-la moi ! Ordonna alors l'empereur sur un ton qui parut soudain plus ferme. Nous devons découvrir comment cette jeune femme a pu parvenir jusqu'à nous.

Lorsque Vador rejoignit la passerelle de commandement, il y régnait une étrange agitation. Dans un coin, un groupe de chasseurs de prime attendait de recevoir les instruction de Dark Vador sous le regard amer des agents impériaux qui ne semblaient guère apprécier leur présence à bord.

\- Il y aura une très grosse récompense pour celui qui retrouvera le Faucon Millénium, expliqua Vador en passant devant les chasseurs de prime sans les regarder.

Il poursuivit :

\- Vous êtes libre d'utiliser toutes les méthodes nécessaires, mais je les veux vivant. Pas de désintégration, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un homme entièrement camouflé par un uniforme et un casque vert.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit celui-ci.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un des généraux de Dark Vador s'approcha avec un air satisfait. Le Faucon Millénium venait d'être repéré.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très utile d'avoir vos avis. Comme je le répète souvent ces temps-ci, il y aura de nouveaux rebondissement dans les prochains chapitre et tout va s'accélérer. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain. En voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'affolait autant, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette cité. Elle marcha au hasard dans les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour rien ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait peut-être développé une certaine paranoïa.[...]_ "**

 **Bientôt, le chapitre 27 : La cité des nuages.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Et également à :  
**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Sasa**_

 ** _Merci à vous ;)_**


	28. Chapitre 27 : La Cité des Nuages

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 27 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, le Faucon Millénium est à nouveau poursuivi par la flotte impériale. Tandis que Dark Vador vient d'apprendre de nouvelle révélations de son maître, les passagers du Faucon doivent trouver un nouvel endroit où se cacher. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : La Cité des Nua ges :**

Le Faucon Millénium avait finalement quitté son refuge. En réalité, ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une grotte était en fait une gigantesque créature dont l'apparence avait une texture similaire à la roche. Après s'être rendu compte de leur erreur, les occupants du Faucon s'étaient aussitôt échappés. Mais à présent, ce que Hermione avait tant redouté s'était produit. En sortant de sa cachette, le vaisseau s'était fait repérer par la flotte impériale et ils durent à nouveau prendre la fuite sous les feux du vaisseau amiral de Vador.

Heureusement, grâce à une brillante initiative de Han Solo et à un officieux coup de baguette d'Hermione, le Faucon avait réussi à se fondre contre la surface du vaisseau de Dark Vador et à effacer toute trace de lui. Après être resté pendant plusieurs minutes accolé à l'immense vaisseau, Han décida de profiter du déploiement de la flotte et du rejet de leurs déchets pour s'enfuir en toute discrétion. Il fit alors vol vers une cité minière dirigé par un ami de Han Solo qui s'appelait Lando Calrissian.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Faucon Millénium se posait sans encombre sur Bespin, la cité dans les nuages. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du vaisseau, il ne semblait y avoir personne à première vue. Puis un groupe d'hommes sortit d'un bâtiment mené par un homme brun à la peau mâte qui portait une cape bleu ciel. Celui-ci s'approcha de Han d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu as un sacré culot de venir ici après tout ce que tu m'as fait, dit-il.

Puis, il prit Han dans ses bras en poussant un ricanement. Son regard se tourna alors vers Leïa et Hermione qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il s'approcha aussitôt de Leïa et se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Lando Calrissian et je suis le responsable de ce complexe.

Han se sembla guère apprécier la douceur dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à Leïa. Il entraîna la jeune rebelle loin de Lando et Hermione s'empressa de les suivre. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la cité et Lando les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre où il leur proposa de se reposer. Après avoir assuré à Han que ses hommes s'occuperaient des réparations du Faucon, il sortit de la pièce. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua soudain l'absence de C3PO.

\- Où est C3PO ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux autres.

\- Je croyais qu'il nous suivait, répondit Leïa.

\- Je vais le chercher, déclara Hermione en sortant de la pièce avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'affolait autant, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette cité. Elle marcha au hasard dans les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour rien ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait peut-être développé une certaine paranoïa.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un étrange pressentiment. Elle était si préoccupé qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle venait de croiser quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder à nouveau, elle vit son étrange allure entièrement camouflé dans un uniforme gris et vert. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme. Son armure, son casque, sa posture, son arme, tout cela lui paraissait familier. Où l'avait-elle vu ?

Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Était-ce un agent de l'empire ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Alors où ? Dans sa tête se dessina alors l'image d'un homme portant une trompe de tissu lui faisant face et une main se posant sur son épaule. Elle jetait un sortilège de stupéfixion et les deux hommes s'écroulaient. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, c'est là qu'elle l'avait croisé. Elle l'avait vu sur Tatooine à Mos Eisley.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'homme qui venait à présent de tourner à gauche au fond du couloir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se dirigea dans sa direction. Pourquoi cet homme qu'elle avait vu sur Tatooine se trouvait-il dans cette cité minière ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence ?

Hermione arriva au bout du couloir. Tout en se tenant de dos contre le mur, elle glissa sa main sous sa cape et saisit sa baguette magique. Puis, elle tourna l'angle du couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Surprise, elle recula en toute hâte en gardant sa baguette fermement serré dans sa main lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait suivit. C'était Lando Calrissian. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Précipitamment, elle rangea sa baguette en espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps d'y prêter attention.

\- Vous êtes la jeune femme qui accompagne Han, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je cherchais mon droïde, répondit la jeune sorcière.

\- En tout cas, il n'est pas par là, déclara Lando. Venez, je vous raccompagne. De toute façon je venais vous chercher vous et vos amis.

Lando raccompagna alors Hermione. Celle-ci restait très méfiante. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette cité. Ce Lando paraissait très étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Et puis, il y avait cet homme. Qui était-il et que faisait-il ici ?

* * *

 **Merci de suivre cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Progressivement nous allons quitté la continuité de la saga pour entrer dans une histoire totalement inédite. Accrochez-vous car bien des mystères vous attendent. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris), en attendant en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent des hommes et des femmes qui semblaient absorbés par leurs tâches. Ils croisèrent également des créatures de la taille de gobelins mais qui ressemblaient plutôt à des vieillards avec leurs barbes blanches. Toutefois, en les regardant de plus près, Hermione remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas humains._ "**

 **La tension monte. Hermione a-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter ? Bientôt le chapitre 28 : L'invité surprise.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 ** _The Devil is Lucky  
Man-jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa_**

 _ **Merci à vous pour vos reviews :)**_


	29. Chapitre 28 : L'Invité Surprise

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 28 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Alors que Han Solo, Leïa, Chewbacca et Hermione sont arrivés sur Bespin, la cité des nuages, celle-ci remarque des choses étranges dans cette mystérieuse cité minière. Alors qu'elle retourne auprès de Han et Leïa en compagnie de Lando Calrissian, le danger se rapproche. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : L'Invité Surprise :**

Ni Hermione, ni Lando ne dirent le moindre mot tandis qu'ils retournaient vers la chambre. Toutefois, Hermione restait très méfiante, gardant sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main sous sa cape. Elle était consciente des conséquences qu'avaient eu ses précédents usages de la magie, mais elle était prête à s'en servir à nouveau si c'était nécessaire. L'image de ce mystérieux inconnu avec son armure verte restait dans sa tête. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle des choses ? Mais quand même, la coïncidence paraissait très étrange.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé devant la porte du petit appartement. Lando frappa quelques petits coups à la porte, puis il entra suivit d'Hermione. À l'intérieur, Leïa était assise sur un des lits et à en juger par son regard, Hermione songea qu'elle venait de se disputer une énième fois avec Han. Chewbacca était également là et Hermione vit qu'il tenait entre ses mains velues une boîte dans laquelle elle remarqua un ensemble de débris enduits d'une couleur dorée. Lando s'avança et dit :

\- Excusez-moi, je vous dérange peut-être ?

\- Puisque vous le dites, marmonna Leïa.

Visiblement, Hermione n'était pas la seule à se méfier de Lando. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de ce vexer, adressa à Leïa un grand sourire et lui dit :

\- Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, vous êtes faites pour vivre dans les nuages avec nous.

Hermione remarqua que Han semblait légèrement agacé. Lando reprit :

\- Voulez-vous venir prendre un rafraîchissement ? Tout le monde est invité bien entendu.

Puis il vit les pièces détachées de C3PO et ajouta :

\- Vous avez un problème avec votre droïde ?

\- Non, aucun problème. Pourquoi ? Répondit Han en entraînant Leïa hors de la pièce.

Lando et Chewbacca sortirent à leur suite. Hermione se demandait si c'était bien prudent. Elle aurait voulu prévenir ses camarades de son pressentiment, mais elle ne pouvait le faire devant Lando. Décidant finalement de ne pas les laisser seul, Hermione les rattrapa. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs tandis que Lando parlait à Leïa de la cité minière. Hermione observait tout autour d'elle, essayant d'apercevoir l'homme qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Elle entendait à peine le récit de Lando :

\- Vous voyez, comme nous sommes une petite exploitation, nous ne tombons pas sous la juridiction de l'Empire.

\- Vous faites parti de la guilde des mines ? Demanda Leïa tandis qu'Hermione écoutait sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Lando. Notre exploitation est trop petite pour avoir été remarquée. Ce qui est un grand avantage pour tout le monde. La plupart de nos clients ne tiennent pas à attirer l'attention sur eux.

Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent des hommes et des femmes qui semblaient absorbés par leurs tâches. Ils croisèrent également des créatures de la taille de gobelins mais qui ressemblaient plutôt à des vieillards avec leurs barbes blanches. Toutefois, en les regardant de plus près, Hermione remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas humains.

\- Tu ne crains pas que l'Empire découvre un jour cette petit exploitation et la face fermer ? Demanda Han à Lando qui avançaient dans le couloir sans prêter attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Comment Han et Leïa pouvaient-ils être aussi peu méfiant ? Hermione, elle, scrutait les couloirs en s'attendant à tout moment à croiser l'homme inconnu ou pire encore, un agent de l'Empire. Elle entendit Lando terminer ses explications dont elles ne s'intéressaient guère :

\- Et puis, j'ai trouvé un moyen qui nous garantie une certaine sécurité. J'ai fait un arrangement qui maintient définitivement l'Empire à l'écart.

Hermione s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres d'eux en entendant la fin de la phrase. Un arrangement ? Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant une porte. Hermione sentit un important malaise l'envahir. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Alors que Lando s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était éloignée.

\- Mademoiselle, venez je vous en prie ! C'est par ici, dit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Cela n'estompa pas les craintes d'Hermione. Au contraire, elle sentait une étrange tension dans la voix de Lando qui ne présageait rien de bon. Voyant que Han et Leïa ne semblaient pas ressentir la même crainte qu'elle et devant l'insistance de Lando, elle s'avança vers eux, glissant discrètement sa main sous sa cape. Lando ouvrit la porte qui dévoila une salle de réception au milieu de laquelle s'étendait une longue table ovale au bout de laquelle Hermione vit avec frayeur le pire scénario qu'elle pouvait envisager. Au fond de la pièce, en bout de table, Dark Vador se leva en leur faisant face.

* * *

 **Je tiens à nouveau à vous remercier de lire cette fic, d'autant plus que nous venons d'atteindre les trente reviews. Je rappelle par ailleurs que je réponds aux personnes enregistrées par Message Privé et aux anonymes ici dessous. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, en attendant en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione resserra sa main contre sa baguette en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux pour être efficace. Les stormtroopers étaient nombreux et elle ignorait quel effet auraient ses pouvoirs sur Dark Vador.[...]_ "**

 **Attention, pas de précipitation, les choses ne sont pas aussi simple qu'elles le paraissent. Bientôt le chapitre 29 : Le Bon Moment.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Audrey**_

 _ **Et également à :  
**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous.**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Ange : Super merci. Hermione fait bien de se méfier.  
Réponse : Merci de ton review. En effet, Hermione a raison d'être méfiante.

Audrey : De mieux en mieux !  
Réponse : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite plaise autant.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Le Bon Moment

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 29 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione, Leïa, Han Solo et Chewbacca sont conduit par Lando Calrissian jusqu'à une réception offert par ce-dernier. En arrivant sur place, ils y découvrent avec horreur Dark Vador. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le Bon Moment :**

Lorsque Han et Leïa virent Dark Vador dans la salle, ils ne semblèrent pas en croire leurs yeux. Han Solo dégaina aussitôt son pisto-laser et tira sur Dark Vador. Celui-ci parvint à arrêter ses tirs qui semblaient rebondir sur la paume de sa main et en quelques seconde, l'arme de Han Solo s'envola et alla se poser dans la main gantée de Dark Vador. Hermione était paralysée de terreur. Elle savait qu'en utilisant la magie, elle dévoilerait sa véritable nature à Dark Vador. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Voulez-vous nous faire le plaisir de vous joindre à nous, dit Dark Vador de sa voix mécanique tandis qu'Hermione vit s'avancer dans le fond de la pièce, l'homme en armure qu'elle avait vu quelques instant plus tôt.

Tout autour d'eux, à l'extérieur de la pièce, des stormtroopers surgirent de tous les côtés. Hermione resserra sa main contre sa baguette en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux pour être efficace. Les stormtroopers étaient nombreux et elle ignorait quel effet auraient ses pouvoirs sur Dark Vador. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, sous sa cape.

« N'attaquez pas ! Attendez le moment opportun ! »

Hermione releva la tête en regardant tout autour d'elle. C'était encore cette voix, celle qu'elle avait entendu il y a déjà si longtemps, à bord de l'Étoile Noire. Apparemment, personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

« Attendez le bon moment »

Hermione ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette mystérieuse voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était la voix d'Obi-Wan. Mais comment pouvait-il lui parler ? Sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle faisait, elle porta sa main gauche à son front, gardant toujours sa main droite sur sa baguette. Elle entendit alors la voix grave de Dark Vador dire à ses hommes :

\- Laissez-moi le capitaine Solo et enfermez les autres !

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Vador voulait-il parler à Solo ? N'était-ce pas elle qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps ? Sa tête paraissait de plus en plus lourde. Elle sentit un bras musculeux saisir son bras gauche. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsque la voix d'Obi-Wan raisonna à nouveau.

« Pas encore »

Que voulait-il dire ? N'était-ce pas le moment ou jamais de tenter le tout pour le tout. Un stormtrooper l'entraînait en direction du couloir, mais elle résista.

« Faites-moi confiance »

Elle cessa alors soudain de résister et se laissa entraîner par le stormtrooper. Elle devait être complètement inconsciente mais elle accepta de suivre les conseils d'Obi-Wan en espérant que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Alors qu'on la poussait dans les couloirs, loin de la salle de réception, elle vit un autre stormtrooper faisant avancer Leïa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Leïa se tenait devant un groupe d'hommes. Chewbacca était tenu menotté par trois autres stromtroopers. Un des hommes de l'Empire s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Avez-vous une arme sur vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione fit non de la tête tout en tenant toujours sa main sur sa baguette magique. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à la fouiller, elle murmura :

\- Confundo !

La main de l'homme frôla la cape d'Hermione et s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, il approcha à nouveau sa main.

\- Vous venez de le faire, dit Hermione à voix basse pour que lui seul ne l'entende.

\- Ah bon, répondit naïvement le stormtrooper.

Il fit signe à un de ses collègues qui conduisit Hermione à la suite de Chewbacca dans une cellule qui ressemblait à une cave. Après avoir poussé une série de hurlements, celui-ci vit dans un coin la boîte contenant les restes de C3PO. Il s'approcha et saisit la tête du droïde et Hermione le vit tenter de réparer le droïde de protocole.

Alors que le wookie s'affairer à essayer d'assembler C3PO, Hermione se mit à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas. Avait-elle eu raison de suivre le conseil d'Obi-Wan et de ne pas intervenir ? Et si les choses empiraient, s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Han ? Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer de s'échapper à l'aide de la magie ? Était-ce maintenant le bon moment ? Chewbacca étant trop occupé pour faire attention à elle, la jeune sorcière saisit sa baguette magique en s'approchant de la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un cri de douleur retentit en raisonnant dans la cellule.

* * *

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews. Le retour de Luke se fera prochainement et bientôt l'histoire va basculer dans une nouvelle continuité (je sais, je me répète** ;) **). Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Elle devait sortit d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le cris s'était arrêté. Hermione s'approcha à nouveau de la porte, tenant toujours sa baguette à la main. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule du sortilège de déverrouillage, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement[...]_ "**

 **A quel moment, Hermione se servira-t-elle de ses pouvoirs ? Que lui réserve Dark Vador ? Bientôt le chapitre 30 : Congélation Carbonique.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Mane-Jei  
Adrienb45  
**_ _ **Et aux anonymes**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 ** _The Devil is Lucky  
Athna-10  
Sasa_**

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Ange : Très mauvaise surprise pour le petit groupe. Au moins, il y a Hermione qui s'est méfiée, parce que les autres sont naïfs. Là, dans sa situation, un juron me vient en tête : eh merde. ça va être intéressant.  
Réponse : Merci pour ton review. La situation devient compliquée pour Hermione et ses camarades. Je me répète, mais comme on le voit dans ce chapitre, les choses ne sont pas aussi simple qu'elles en ont l'air. En tout cas, bientôt Hermione devra faire face à Dark Vador ;)

Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews des personnes enregistrées par Message Privé et pour aux anonymes ici.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Congélation Carbonique

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 30 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione est enfermée dans une cellule avec Chewbacca après qu'ils aient été piégés par Dark Vador, tandis que Han Solo subit un interrogatoire par le Seigneur Sith. Le danger s'intensifie et Hermione hésite. Si elle utilise ses pouvoirs, elle ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Congélation Carbonique :**

Le cri de douleur se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione était incapable de savoir d'où il venait mais elle était sûre d'avoir reconnu la voix, ou bien peut-être l'avait-elle simplement deviné. C'était la voix de Han Solo. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Toute cela était de sa faute. Même si elle ignorait pourquoi Vador avait décidé d'interroger Han, elle était toujours persuadée que c'était elle qu'il cherchait. Elle devait sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le cri s'était arrêté. Hermione s'approcha à nouveau de la porte, tenant toujours sa baguette à la main. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule du sortilège de déverrouillage, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux stormtroopers entrèrent portant Han visiblement mal en point. Ils le laissèrent s'écrouler sur le sol avant de sortir de la cellule. Chewbacca se leva aussitôt et avec Hermione, ils aidèrent Han à se déplacer jusqu'à un divan tandis que celui-ci murmurait d'une voix faible :

\- Je me sens très mal.

Il s'allongea sur le divan et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Des stormtroopers poussèrent Leïa à l'intérieur de la cellule et celle-ci se précipita sur Han.

\- Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils ne m'ont même pas poser de question, répondit Han d'une voix qu'Hermione ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Voir Han Solo dans un état aussi faible lui faisait mal. Et puis, elle se demanda tout comme Leïa quel était le véritable objectif de Dark Vador. Alors qu'Hermione continuait de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Mais ce n'était pas des stormtroopers. Plusieurs hommes armés entrèrent dans la cellule et parmi eux, Hermione et Leïa virent Lando Calrissian.

\- Lando, expliqua Leïa à Han, trop faible pour pouvoir le voir.

Chewbacca poussa un fort grognement à Lando et Han qui s'était redressé avec l'aide de Leïa lui dit sèchement :

\- Fou le camps, Lando !

\- La ferme ! Répondit celui-ci. Vador est d'accord pour me confier Leïa et Chewie.

\- Te confier ? Répéta Han.

\- Ils devront rester ici mais ils seront au moins sain et sauf.

\- Et Han ? Et Hermione ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Vador livre Han au chasseur de prime, mais il n'a rien dit sur votre amie, expliqua Lando.

\- Vador veut tous nous tuer ! S'exclama Leïa.

\- Vous ne l'intéressez pas du tout, il veut un type dénommé Skywalker.

\- Luke ? S'écria Han.

\- Le Seigneur Vador lui a tendu un piège, expliqua Lando.

\- Et nous sommes l'appât ? S'indigna Leïa.

\- Et Skywalker est en route, termina Lando.

Luke ? Vador voulait tendre un piège à Luke. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parler de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Visiblement, l'amertume de Han envers Lando lui avait redonné des forces car il se releva et s'avança vers son ancien ami en disant :

\- Parfait, on peut dire que tu nous a bien eu, mon ami !

Et il lui donna un grand coup de poing en plein visage. Han qui était toujours faible, s'écroula et les hommes de Lando le frappèrent pour le calmer. Hermione était prête à intervenir mais elle entendit la voix de Lando crier :

\- Arrêtez !

Hermione et Leïa aidèrent Han à se relever tandis que Lando poursuivait :

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux mais j'ai moi aussi mes problèmes.

\- Oui, t'es un vrai héro, dit Han avec amertume.

Lando sortit de la pièce suivi de ses hommes. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et Hermione n'osait toujours pas utiliser ses pouvoirs devant Han et Leïa tant qu'ils n'étaient pas directement menacés. Elle se demandait ce qui l'en empêchait. Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas le tout pour le tout ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle devait attendre pour pouvoir aider Luke. Il ne savait rien du piège tendu par Vador et elle se devait de l'aider, comme lui l'avait déjà secouru il y a si longtemps.

Plus tard, les stormtroopers revinrent dans la cellule et ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à une salle sombre où se trouvaient Lando et Dark Vador. Hermione vit au milieu de la pièce, une sorte de puits duquel s'échappait des volutes de fumée. Elle sentit également une étonnante fraîcheur parcourir la salle. Heureusement, les troupes impériales semblaient penser que ni elle, ni Leïa ne représentait un danger important car ils n'avaient pas pris la précaution de les menotter. Ils les regroupèrent un ligne face au puits autour duquel s'agitait les petites créatures qu'Hermione avait déjà remarqué plus tôt. Vador se tenait un peu plus loin, son souffle caractéristique retentissant dans toute la salle.

\- Quelle est la suite du programme, mon ami ? Demanda Han à Lando.

\- On va te mettre en congélation carbonique, expliqua celui-ci.

Le chasseur de prime en armure verte s'approcha de Vador et lui demanda :

\- Et s'il ne survit pas ? Il a une énorme valeur pour moi.

\- L'Empire vous dédommagera si jamais il meurt, répondit Vador avec indifférence. Commencez !

Des stormtroopers s'approchèrent de Han, mais Chewbacca commença à les attaquer. Cependant, Han l'arrêta rapidement en lui demandant de garder ses forces pour protéger la princesse Leïa. Celle-ci s'était également rapprocher pour calmer Chewbacca. Et lorsque Han lui jeta un regard, elle se rapprocha encore et tout deux s'embrassèrent. Les stormtroopers les séparèrent et poussèrent Han jusqu'au puits. Mais Hermione ne pouvait supporter de rester plus longtemps sans réagir. Alors que tout le monde regardait Han descendre dans le trou, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature qui dirigeait la machine de congélation en criant :

\- Stupéfix !

* * *

 **Je rappelle qui si vous laisser un review, si vous ajoutez cette fic dans vos followers ou dans vos favorites, pour chacune de ses actions vous aurez une dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione poursuivit ses attaques quand tout à coup, sa baguette sembla glisser dans sa main. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la garder entre ses doigts. Finalement, la baguette s'envola et Hermione vit avec horreur Dark Vador refermer sa propre main sur sa seule arme, son unique moyen de survie.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione a-t-elle eu raison d'utiliser la magie ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Bientôt le chapitre 31 : Hermione face à Dark Vador.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Athna-10  
** **Love The Original Family**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-jei  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	32. Chapitre 31 : Hermione Face à Dark Vador

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 31 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, la tension monte. Han Solo, Leïa, Chewbacca et Hermione sont entre les mains de l'Empire. Pour sauver Han de la congélation carbonique, Hermione a été obligé d'utiliser la magie. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Hermione Face à Dark Vador :**

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et heurta de plein fouet la petite créature qui s'effondra sur le sol. Les stormtroopers se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'endroit d'où était venu la lumière rouge, et leur regard se posa sur Hermione qui pointa sa baguette sur le stormtrooper le plus proche et hurla :

\- Stupéfix !

Elle attaqua plusieurs stormtroopers à la suite en utilisant plusieurs sortilèges divers. Pendant ce temps, Leïa s'était précipité sur Han et l'avait aidé à sortir du puits.

\- Éloignez-vous, vite ! Leur cria Hermione qui faisait face à trois hommes.

Elle prononça une nouvelle formule et les trois stormtroopers s'effondrèrent sur le choc. Hermione devinait la surprise qu'avaient dû ressentir Han et Leïa suite à la révélation de ses pouvoirs mais sans les regarder, elle poursuivit ses attaques quand tout à coup, sa baguette sembla glisser dans sa main. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la garder entre ses doigts. Finalement la baguette s'envola et Hermione vit avec horreur Dark Vador refermer sa propre main sur sa seule arme, son unique moyen de survie.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui change ce que j'avais initialement prévu, dit-il de sa voix mécanique.

Pour la première fois, Hermione sentait les yeux de Dark Vador fixés sur elle. Et la jeune sorcière refusait de se laisser impressionner. Elle soutint son regard avec intensité.

\- Veuillez ramenez tout le monde dans leur cellule à l'exception de cette jeune femme, puis laissez-moi seul avec elle ! Ordonna-t-il sans hausser la voix et sans détourner son regard d'Hermione.

Lando et le chasseur de prime semblaient abasourdis. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce brusque changement de plan. Lando se dressa alors face à Dark Vador et dit :

\- Que faites-vous de notre accord, Seigneur Vador ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Et du notre ? Ajouta le chasseur de prime en désignant Han Solo d'un signe de tête.

\- Sortez de cette pièce immédiatement, nous nous occuperons de tout cela en temps voulu, répondit Dark Vador d'une voix ferme qui incita les deux hommes à se taire.

Les stormtroopers emmenèrent Han Solo, Leïa et Chewbacca hors de la salle et Lando sortit suivi avec réticence par le chasseur de prime. Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans la pièce que Dark Vador et Hermione. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles tout deux restèrent immobiles en se regardant fixement l'un l'autre. Hermione voyait plus clairement que jamais les trait de Dark Vador. Elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait derrière se masque et cette armure. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit dans cet état ? Vador, lui, restait impassible. Sa respiration mécanique continuait de retentir dans toute la salle. Puis, il dit enfin :

\- Alors, c'était vous...

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Et elle ne voulait pas l'aider en lui répondant.

\- J'avais déjà remarqué des choses anormales à bord de l'Étoile Noire, reprit celui-ci, lorsque j'ai vu ces deux hommes inconscients. Puis on m'a rapporté une série d'événements étranges : des hommes impossible à réanimé, un homme qui semblait perdu. Et enfin, vous-même, qui avez disparu juste sous mes yeux. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez. Puis, je vous ai vu à nouveau sur Hoth et c'est là que j'ai fini par comprendre que vous maîtrisiez une force mystérieuse qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'éclairer sur ces événements. Quelle est cette force prodigieuse ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir face à l'interrogatoire de Dark Vador ?

\- Garder le silence ne vous préservera pas, poursuivit Dark Vador. Car j'ai déjà des réponses à cette question. Mon Maître m'a appris que ces dons n'étaient pas uniques et qu'une force semblable avait déjà existé, dans des temps très reculés. Je suis sûr que cette force et la votre sont exactement la même. Mais comment se fait-il que vous puissiez la ressentir à cette époque ?

Il s'interrompit en laissant Hermione mariner dans sa tête tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis celle-ci répondit sèchement :

\- Je ne vous direz rien. J'ai déjà vécu des interrogatoires très douloureux par le passé, mais on ne m'a jamais forcer à parler contre mon grès.

\- Vous êtes courageuse, reprit à nouveau Dark Vador. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que je détiens un de vos points faibles. Si vous êtes prête à endurer les pires souffrances, êtes-vous également prête à laisser vos amis mourir à votre place ?

Hermione fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne laisserait pas Dark Vador s'en prendre à des innocents par sa faute. Mais l'avouer ne ferait que renforcer le Seigneur Sith.

\- Pour le moment, ils sont en sécurité là où ils sont, répondit-elle d'une voix assuré. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure actuellement de leur faire le moindre mal.

\- Je vois..., murmura simplement Dark Vador.

Hermione fut surprise par ses dernières paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il abandonne aussi facilement. Elle remarqua alors que le Seigneur Sith avait cessé de l'observer et avait posé son regard sur sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

* * *

 **Je suis désolé pour ceux qui trouvent mes chapitres courts. J'essaye de faire en sorte d'être le plus régulier possible et le rythme que je me suis fixé me permet de vous offrir un chapitre (et même deux maintenant) par semaine. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris) et il comprendra l'issu du face à face entre Hermione et Dark Vador. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Sa baguette était sa seule arme, la seule chose qui lui permettait de pratiquer la magie et donc de se défendre. Si Dark Vador la brisait, elle était perdue, elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner chez elle. Mais si elle répondait à Dark Vador, les conséquences pouvaient être beaucoup plus dangereuse. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Gagner du temps. C'était sa seule chance.[...]_ "**

 **Bientôt le chapitre 32 : Menaces et Retournement de Situation.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Man-Jei  
Dedeakkary  
Love The Original Family  
TheStoryofBreda**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 review et/ou 1 Ajout Followers et/ou 1 Ajout Favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Menaces et Retournement

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 32 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, le face à face entre Hermione et Dark Vador se poursuit. Alors que Han Solo, Leïa et Chewbacca sont toujours retenus par les troupes impériales, Hermione doit faire de son mieux pour être plus forte que Dark Vador. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Menaces et Retournement de Situation :**

Hermione voyait la main gantée de Dark Vador tenir fermement sa baguette magique et le Seigneur Sith semblait à présent s'y intéresser de plus près. Hermione n'osait pas reprendre la parole, craignant ce que Dark Vador pourrait lui répondre. Elle se contenta donc de l'observer toujours aussi fixement. La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter et qu'elle devait agir avec prudence, surtout face à un homme comme Dark Vador. Au bout d'un moment, Dark Vador leva à nouveau son regard vers la jeune sorcière. Il dit :

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre arme, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Vador poursuivit alors :

\- Vous continuez à garder le silence mais je vous conseille de bien réfléchir. Si vous refusez de répondre à mes questions je briserais votre arme.

Il serra alors ses deux mains contre la baguette d'Hermione et la leva devant lui.

\- J'attends ! Tonna-t-il.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchit rapidement. Sa baguette était sa seule arme, la seule chose qui lui permettait de pratiquer la magie et donc de se défendre. Si Dark Vador la brisait, elle était perdue, elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner chez elle. Mais si elle répondait à Dark Vador, les conséquences pouvaient être beaucoup plus dangereuses. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Gagner du temps. C'était sa seule chance.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux sur Dark Vador.

Celui-ci parut surpris, bien qu'Hermione ne pouvait que le deviner. Elle poursuivit sa question :

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Dark Vador resta silencieux à son tour. Hermione espérait qu'elle avait réussi à l'interpeller. Elle poursuivit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à faire autant de mal autour de vous ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me forcer à parler ? Ou plutôt, pour qui ?

Hermione se sentait bizarre. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de discussion auparavant. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se cachait derrière cette armure noire et ce masque de terreur.

\- Je sers mon Maître, répondit Dark Vador.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et le silence retomba. Hermione angoissait de plus en plus. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait se sortir de là. Il fallait qu'elle parle, encore et encore.

\- Votre réponse ressemble à une phrase dictée par quelqu'un d'autre ? Que cachez-vous derrière tout cela, Seigneur Vador ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas sa propre audace. Ne risquait-elle pas de provoquer sa fureur ?

\- Vous ne manquez pas de cran, Mademoiselle, répondit Vador. D'autres n'auraient jamais osé me parler ainsi, ils savent ce qu'il leur en coûterait.

\- Je ne suis pas les autres, répliqua Hermione. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, Seigneur Vador.

Hermione savait que son idée fonctionnait à merveille. L'attention de Dark Vador s'était détournée de sa baguette, elle avait réussi à le heurter avec ses paroles. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

\- Vous êtes une personne peu commune, Mademoiselle, mais cela pourra vous jouer des tours, reprit Dark Vador.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un stormtrooper entra. Vador se tourna vers lui et dit d'une voix sèche :

\- Je vous avez dit de nous laisser seul !

Le stormtrooper s'arrêta à bonne distance. Hermione sentait sa frayeur dans sa posture. L'homme annonça :

\- Monseigneur, excusez-moi mais le vaisseau de Skywalker a été détecté.

Hermione vit que l'information intéressait Dark Vador. Celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion. Après quelques instants de silence, il répondit :

\- Bien, nous reprendrons cet interrogatoire plus tard. Veuillez ramener cette jeune femme dans sa cellule et faites attention à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Puis, faites en sorte que Skywalker trouve son chemin jusqu'ici.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je garde ceci, dit-il en montrant sa baguette. Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir. Si vous ne vous montrez pas plus coopérative, je la briserais.

Il fit signe au stormtrooper pour qu'il emmène Hermione. Celui-ci s'approcha et il prit le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Inutile de la menotter, elle ne sera pas dangereuse, ajouta Dark Vador.

Hermione ne chercha pas à se défendre tandis que le stormtrooper l'entraînait vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle continua de regarder Dark Vador et elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa baguette magique avant d'être poussée hors de la pièce.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos réactions sur cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione voyait une certaine méfiance dans les yeux de ses compagnons. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des doutes. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour se tirer de là. Mais comment pouvaient-ils s'échapper maintenant que Vador détenait sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie sans elle. Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Lando entra.[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est l'heure des explications. Bientôt le chapitre 33 : Révélations.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Sasa  
Love the Original Family**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Sasa : J'aime énormément ta fic ! J'aime bien l'idée que Dark Vador soit complètement largué en ce qui concerne la magie mais fasciné aussi d'une certaine manière. Et leur face à face wow superbe ! J'attends avec impatience la suite.  
Réponse : Merci pour ton review. Je suis très heureux que ça te plaise. Comme tu a pu le constater dans se chapitre, le face à face se poursuit. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ;)

Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews des personnes enregistrées par MP et aux autre ici.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Révélations

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 33 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se retrouve face à Han Solo, Leïa et Chewbacca pour la première fois depuis que la jeune sorcière à fait usage de ses pouvoirs. Hermione sait qu'elle leur doit une explication. Mais quel est le véritable camp de Lando ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Révélations :**

Les stormtroopers entraînèrent Hermione jusqu'à la cellule où se trouvaient toujours Han Solo, Leïa et Chewbacca. Han semblait avoir récupéré ses forces et Chewbacca avait réussi a remonter une partie du corps de C3PO, mais celui-ci se plaignait d'une voix tonitruante car le wookie n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui réparer ses jambes. Les stormtroopers refermèrent la porte de la cellule derrière Hermione. Celle-ci savait ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle lèverait son regard sur ses compagnons. Elles verraient dans leurs yeux la méfiance, l'incrédulité face à ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils devaient être stupéfaits depuis qu'elle avait fait usage de ses pouvoirs devant eux. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre à leurs interrogations pour qu'ils acceptent à nouveau de lui faire confiance.

Lentement, la jeune sorcière releva ses yeux. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, elle vit le regard de ses compagnons fixé sur elle et dans leurs visages se lisaient l'incompréhension et l'envie d'avoir des réponses. Hermione n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce fut finalement Leïa qui interrompit le silence :

\- Qui êtes-vous en réalité ?

Hermione se sentait mal. Elle hésita encore un peu, puis elle se décida à répondre.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger... commença-t-elle.

Elle ravala sa salive et voulu poursuivre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation. Comment pouvait-elle raconter qu'elle était une sorcière ? Et pire encore, comme leur expliquer qu'elle venait d'une autre époque ? Voyant qu'elle n'osait pas continuer, Han demanda :

\- Cette force dont vous vous êtes servis, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je possède des pouvoirs particuliers, répondit Hermione la voix tremblante. Des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous aussi, vous êtes une jedi ? Interrogea Han.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis une sorcière et je pratique la magie, expliqua Hermione. Un jour, alors que je travaillais, quelque chose de très étrange s'est produit et je me suis retrouvée transportée dans un autre monde, dans ce monde.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous venez d'un autre monde, demanda Leïa avec incrédulité.

\- Au début, c'est ce que je pensais, reprit Hermione. Mais en réalité, je pense plutôt avoir fait un bond à travers le temps.

Hermione voyait une certaine méfiance dans les yeux de ses compagnons. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des doutes. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour se tirer de là. Mais comment pouvaient-ils s'échapper maintenant que Dark Vador détenait sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie sans elle. Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Lando entra. Han et Leïa lui jetèrent un regard noir et Chewbacca poussa un hurlement en le voyant.

\- Silence, je ne suis pas là pour vous piéger mais pour vous aider, déclara Lando.

\- Difficile à croire après ce que tu as fais ! S'exclama Han.

\- Vous connaissez Vador, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, répondit Lando. Mais je peux vous aider à vous enfuir. Nous pouvons rejoindre le Faucon avant que Vador ne s'aperçoive de votre évasion.

\- Et les stormtroopers ? Demanda Han.

\- Mes hommes ont neutralisé les gardes, les autres ne bougeront pas tant que Vador n'aura pas donner l'alerte.

Hermione, tout comme ses compagnons, ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Lando. Mais la jeune sorcière savait que c'était une opportunité à saisir. Ils n'auraient sans doute aucune autre occasion de s'enfuir. Cependant, Lando les avait vendus à Dark Vador, il les avait trahis. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était sincère.

\- Que proposez-vous exactement pour que nous nous évadions ? Demanda la jeune sorcière sans se soucier de la réaction de ses camarades.

Lando la dévisagea avant de répondre :

\- Les gardes ont déjà été neutralisés, nous pouvons rejoindre la plate-forme où se trouve le Faucon avant que les troupes impériales aient remarqué quelque chose.

\- Et votre entreprise ? Je croyais que c'était pour la protéger que vous nous aviez vendu ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Une fois que nous serons du côté de la plate-forme j'avertirais les ouvriers de la cités pour qu'ils partent, répondit Lando. De toute façon, je doute fort que Vador ne respecte les termes de notre arrangement. Depuis son arrivée, il n'a pas cessé de modifier les plans.

\- Si nous pouvons profiter du pouvoir d'Hermione, ça peut se tenter, suggéra Leïa.

\- Impossible, l'interrompit Hermione. Je ne peux rien faire sans ma baguette magique.

\- Votre baguette ? Répéta Han.

\- Oui, et c'est Vador qui l'a, précisa Hermione. Mais nous pouvons au moins essayer de sortir d'ici. Cette cité est assez grande pour que nous échappions à Dark Vador et à ses troupes.

Finalement, malgré leur hésitation, ils acceptèrent de suivre le plan de Lando. Ils sortirent de la cellule et ne virent personne à proximité.

\- Par ici, indiqua Lando.

Hermione suivit ses camarades en se demandant s'il pourrait vraiment échapper à Dark Vador aussi facilement.

* * *

 **L'histoire avance progressivement, mais il y aura encore beaucoup d'autres rebondissements. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic. Je rappelle que je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrées et ici-dessous pour les anonymes. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris). En attendant, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Hermione voyait la porte qui menait à la plate-forme, au bout du couloir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Bientôt, ils pourraient s'enfuir. Pourtant, quelque chose retenait Hermione. Plus elle avançait et plus elle avait envie de revenir en arrière. Ses camarades avaient déjà atteint la porte. Lando parvint à l'ouvrir et ils sortirent à l'extérieur en se précipitant vers le Faucon, au bout de la plateforme. Seule Hermione resta en retrait. Elle hésitait. [...]_ "**

 **Le plan de Lando fonctionnera-t-il ? Les doutes d'Hermione se concrétiseront-ils ? Bientôt, le chapitre 34 : Retour en Arrière.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Sasa**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 review et/ou 1 ajout aux favorites et/ou 1 ajout au followers = 1 dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**

Réponse aux review anonymes : 

Sasa : Ahlala hermione face à dark vador j'en ai des frissons ! Et puis il a sa baguette comment va-t-elle faire ? Et luke qui débarque ! Au fait je voulait savoir si tu compter faire une romance avec notre hermione ? En attendant vivement mercredi prochain j'ai hâte.  
Réponse : Merci de ton review. En effet, Dark Vador détient la baguette d'Hermione l'empêchant de pratiquer la magie. Luke va revenir très bientôt et sera au cœur des événements. Pour ce qui est de la romance, pour le moment il n'y en a pas car il y a très peu d'idée de couple qui m'inspire. Le seul qui à mes yeux pourrait tenir la route serait un couple Hermione/Luke mais c'est difficile à aborder car Luke est un jedi et n'est pas censé être en couple. C'est une question délicate et pour le moment, ce n'est prévu. Mais l'idée n'est pas définitivement exclue.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Retour en Arrière

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 34 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Lando tente d'aider Han, Leïa, Hermione, Chewbacca et C3PO à s'enfuir. Mais Hermione est de plus en plus réticente. Le menace de Dark Vador pèse lourd sur notre jeune sorcière. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Retour en Arrière :**

Hermione et ses compagnons se faufilèrent dans les couloirs de la cité. A chaque tournant et à chaque porte, ils s'attendaient à tomber sur un stormtrooper. Mais, ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sentait dans sa poitrine une étrange sensation, comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était inutile. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tournant d'un couloir, ils entendirent soudain un étrange bruit provenant de l'autre direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent et Lando écouta attentivement avant de répondre :

\- Ça ressemble à un droïde.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux jusqu'à ce que C3PO les rassure en disant :

\- C'est D2.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, R2D2 se retrouva face à eux. Lorsqu'il les vit, le petit droïde émit une série de couinement. Mais Hermione restait songeuse. Si R2D2 était là, cela signifiait que Luke n'était pas loin. Était-il déjà tombé dans le piège de Dark Vador ?

\- Où est Luke ? Demanda la jeune sorcière en s'adressant directement au droïde.

R2D2 émit une série de petits bruits et C3PO traduisit aux autres :

\- Il dit qu'il a perdu de vue Maître Luke à leur entrée dans la cité.

Hermione aurait voulu aller le chercher mais Lando l'en dissuada sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Nous devons retourner au Faucon, dit-il. Ce serait de la folie de s'approcher de Vador. Et si ça se trouve, votre ami vous attend déjà là-bas.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue, mais apparemment elle était la seule. Car ni Han, ni Leïa ne protestèrent contre Lando. Comme elle ne voulait pas s'opposer à eux, elle préféra rester silencieuse. Ils reprirent donc leur avancée à travers les couloirs de la cité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent non loin d'un large hall. Ils étaient presque arrivé à destination. Hermione voyait la porte qui menait à la plate-forme, au bout du couloir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Bientôt, ils pourraient s'enfuir. Pourtant, quelque chose retenait Hermione. Plus elle avançait et plus elle avait envie de revenir en arrière. Ses camarades avaient déjà atteint la porte. Lando parvint à l'ouvrir et ils sortirent à l'extérieur en se précipitant vers le Faucon Millénium, posé au bout de la plate-forme. Seule Hermione resta en retrait, elle hésitait. La jeune sorcière s'arrêta à quelques mètres après avoir franchi la porte. Ce fut Han qui remarqua le premier qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dépêchez-vous, il faut partir, lui lança-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Hermione.

Han s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna. Il la dévisagea et s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Je ne peux pas partir, répéta Hermione.

\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ?

\- Si je pars, Vador détruira ma baguette lorsqu'il se sera aperçu de mon départ.

Hermione ressentait une étrange sensation. Au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, voyons, insista Han. Vador vous tuera.

\- Il ne veut pas me tuer, il veut connaître mon pouvoir.

Hermione savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle savait aussi que ces camarades ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

\- Vous devez partir, dit-elle à Han. Quittez cette cité le plus vite possible.

\- Mais on ne va pas vous laisser ici, toute seule, répliqua Han.

\- Si, il le faut. Vous risquez beaucoup plus que moi, assura Hermione.

Les autres étaient déjà montés à bord du Faucon. Seul Han s'était attardé à l'extérieur. Il la dévisageait d'un air qui ne lui était pas familier.

\- Allez-y, insista Hermione.

\- Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie, répondit-il.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que j'y parviendrait à chaque fois. Partez !

Elle insista tant et tant que Han n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de monter à bord de son vaisseau. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la passerelle du vaisseau, il dit :

\- Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes avant que nous ne décollions. Comme ça, vous aurez le temps de vous cacher à l'intérieur de la cité.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit simplement Hermione.

Han fit un signe de tête, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du Faucon. Hermione ne traîna pas plus longtemps. Elle savait que le temps était compté. Les stormtroopers découvriraient bientôt leur évasion. La jeune sorcière se dépêcha alors de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle allait devoir à nouveau faire face à Dark Vador.

* * *

 **Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic. Je suis très heureux de voir que ça vous plait. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione entra dans la salle de congélation, les poings serrés. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle ferait si Vador se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. La jeune sorcière se faufila dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Mais en écoutant attentivement, elle entendit un bruit faible qui semblait provenir de plus loin. Le corps tremblant, elle suivit les bruits._ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour de Luke qui n'est pas en bonne posture et c'est aussi l'un des passages cultes de la saga Star Wars. Bientôt le chapitre 35 : La Déclaration de Dark Vador.**

 **Dédicace à :**

 **Love The Original Family  
Sasa  
Mane-jei**

 **Et également à :**

 **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10**

 **Merci à vous ;)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

Sasa : Ah la la lando c'est vraiment le jour et la nuit celui là mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment ils vont se sortir de la mais j'espère qu'hermione trouvera un moyen de récupérer sa baguette !Vivement le prochain chapitre !Au fait si tu décide de mettre hermione avec luke sache que je te suis a 100%!  
Réponse : Merci pour ton review. L'évolution de Lando suit exactement la continuité originale de Star Wars. Il est d'abord utilisé par Dark Vador puis il décide de soutenir les Rebelles. Tout n'est pas encore terminé, Hermione va devoir à nouveau faire tout son possible pour pouvoir s'en sortir une fois de plus. En ce qui concerne la romance, comme je l'ai dit au précédent review, s'il doit y avoir une romance, ce sera entre Luke et Hermione, en tout cas merci de m'avoir fait part de ton avis sur cette idée.

 **N'hésitez pas par ailleurs, à réagir sur l'histoire, sur l'évolution, sur ce qui pourrait venir prochainement et sur tout ce qui entoure cette fic et ces deux univers. Votre avis compte aussi !**


	36. Chapitre 35 : La Déclaration de Vador

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 35 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, alors que Han, Leïa, Lando, Chewbacca et les droïdes ont quitté la cité des nuages à bord du Faucon Millénium, Hermione retourne auprès de Dark Vador pour récupérer sa baguette magique. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Luke ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : La Déclaration de Dark Vador :**

Hermione avança dans les couloirs de la cité. Elle rasait les murs et à chaque tournant, elle craignait de voir surgir un stormtrooper. Elle ignorait si le Faucon avait déjà décollé, mais la jeune sorcière savait qu'il ne s'écoulerait que peu de temps avant que les troupes impériales ne s'aperçoivent de leur fuite et si Dark Vador découvrait que la Faucon Millénium était parti, il risquait de détruire sa baguette.

Malgré la grandeur de la cité, Hermione parvint à retrouver son chemin et quelques minutes plus tard, elle reconnut enfin le couloir qui longeait la salle de congélation. La jeune sorcière entra dans la salle, les poings serrés. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle ferait si Dark Vador se trouvait à l'intérieur mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Hermione se faufila dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Toutefois, en écoutant attentivement, elle entendit un bruit faible qui semblait provenir de plus loin. Le corps tremblant, elle suivit les bruits.

Elle descendit dans les profondeurs de la cité. À mesure qu'elle avançait, les bruits augmentaient d'intensité. Elle reconnut alors les bruits de sabre-laser qu'elle avait déjà entendu une fois, sur l'Étoile Noire, lors du duel entre Dark Vador et Obi-Wan au cours duquel le vieux jedi avait perdu la vie. Elle poursuivit son chemin à travers ce qui ressemblait à un circuit de ventilation très large. Il y eut alors soudain un bruit de choc mêlé à un bruit de verre brisé. Elle continua sa progression et elle se retrouva dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule issue était une fenêtre brisée d'où s'échappait un vent particulièrement fort. Hermione comprit alors ce qui avait dû se produire. Luke était tombé dans le piège de Vador mais il avait dû échappé à la congélation carbonique. Les deux adversaires étaient certainement passé par cette fenêtre.

Elle se faufila dans la pièce en s'agrippant au mur pour ne pas se faire emporter par le vent. Elle vit alors un câble coupé sur le sol. Tout en faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements, elle pris le câble et l'accrocha solidement à côté de la fenêtre brisée. Hermione savait que le temps était compté. Luke était peut-être en danger. Elle entoura le câble autour de sa taille et s'approcha du bord de la fenêtre. Elle vit de l'autre côté un énorme puits. Le danger lui faisait face mais sa volonté était plus forte que sa peur. Le corps tremblant et en espérant que tout irait bien, elle lâcha le mur. Le vent la poussa avec force et pendant quelques secondes elle se sentit basculer dans le vide.

Heureusement, elle parvint à s'accrocher au rebord du puits et à sa hisser sur la paroi. Elle était elle-même impressionnée par sa propre audace. Mais les bruits de sabre-laser était revenus. S'y ajouta soudain un grand cri et Hermione reconnu avec effroi la voix de Luke. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il été vaincu ? Hermione essaya de se relever malgré le vent qui continuait de souffler avec violence. Elle avança le plus vite possible sur la corniche en suivant la direction d'où était venu le cri de Luke. Elle vit alors un peu plus loin, une passerelle qui s'avançait vers le centre du puits et sur la passerelle se trouvait Luke recroquevillé contre une barrière et Dark Vador qui lui faisait face, son sabre-laser rouge à la main.

Hermione accéléra et en toute discrétion elle se faufila jusque sur la passerelle. Elle vit une porte sur le côté mais n'y prêta aucune attention et s'avança vers le milieu du puits. La tension était grande, Dark Vador pouvait se retourner à tout moment et la découvrir. Mais en plus de Luke, quelque chose d'autre avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione. Sa baguette dépassait d'une des poches sous la cape de Vador soulevée par le vent. Face à lui, Luke semblait en mauvaise posture et lorsque Hermione fut à une distance suffisante, elle vit qu'il avait perdu sa main droite. La voix de Dark Vador retentissait en s'adressant à Luke :

\- Si nous unissons nos forces, nous mettrons fin à ce conflit destructeur et nous ramèneront l'ordre dans la galaxie.

Hermione voyait bien ce qu'essayait de faire Vador. C'était exactement ce qu'avait fait durant toute sa vie Voldemort dans le monde des sorciers : convaincre les autres de le rejoindre. Luke répondit d'une voix ferme :

\- Je ne serais jamais votre allié !

Hermione s'approchait de plus en plus près de Dark Vador. Elle approcha discrètement sa main de sa baguette magique. Vador était trop occupé à essayer de convaincre Luke pour faire attention à elle. Il dit :

\- Si seulement tu connaissais le pouvoir du côté obscur. Obi-Wan ne t'a jamais dit ce qui était arrivé à ton père.

\- Il m'en a dit assez, s'écria Luke. Il a dit que vous l'avez tué.

\- Non, répondit Vador. Je suis ton père.

En entendant cette révélation, Hermione s'arrêta nette. Elle jeta un œil en direction de Luke. Celui-ci ne l'avait apparemment pas vu. Et il était trop atteint par les paroles de Vador pour la remarquer.

\- Non, marmonnait-il. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est impossible !

\- Lis dans ton cœur et tu saura que c'est vrai, répondit Vador de sa voix grave.

Luke poussa alors un cris d'horreur. Hermione en profita pour approcher à nouveau sa main de sa baguette, à la poche du Seigneur Sith, tandis que celui-ci continuait de parler à Luke :

\- Luke, tu peux détruire l'empereur. Il l'a prévu. Tel est ton destin. Sois mon allié et ensemble, nous pourrons régner sur la galaxie comme père et fils.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à saisir sa baguette. Elle craignait de se faire repérer en faisant un mouvement trop brusque. Et le vent qui faisait voler la cape de Vador n'arrangeait rien.

\- Viens avec moi, dit la voix de Vador à Luke. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue.

C'est à ce moment-là que le regard de Luke et celui d'Hermione se croisèrent. Tout s'accéléra alors, Hermione tenta sa chance et saisit sa baguette. Mais comme elle l'avait redouté, Vador sentit le mouvement et il se retourna en brandissant son sabre-laser tandis qu'Hermione prononça la formule :

\- Protego !

Dark Vador fut aussitôt projeter légèrement en arrière. Et Hermione enchaîna :

\- Confundo !

Luke l'appela aussitôt :

\- Par ici !

Elle se précipita vers lui sans perdre de temps. Luke avait franchit la barrière, Hermione le suivit et tout deux sautèrent dans le puits au moment où Dark Vador courait dans leur direction.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Star Wars Episode V (L'Empire Contre-Attaque), si ils ont du mal à imaginer les scènes. C'est assez compliqué de décrire l'univers si riche de Star Wars en quelques phrases, surtout du point de vue d'Hermione. Par ailleurs, je tiens à tous vous remercier car nous avons atteint les 50 reviews depuis le chapitre précédent. Je remercie notamment ceux qui poste des reviews régulièrement. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione semblait aller bien. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, comme si elle s'était trouvée en haute altitude. Son regard se posa alors sur Luke, qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Apparemment, il était très affaiblit. Il se cramponnait à l'antenne et gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione et Luke arriveront-ils à s'échapper ou tomberont-ils à nouveau entre les mains de Dark Vador ? Bientôt, le chapitre 36 : Le Retour du Faucon Millénium.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Hachi Osaki**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout Favorites et/ou 1 Ajout Followers = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Sasa : AHHH j'ai qu'une chose en tête vivement mercredi prochain ! Hermione décide de ne pas partir et l'échange avec Han m'a touchée. J'espère qu'elle va réussir à récupérer sa baguette et à s'enfuir avec Luke. Elle va de nouveau être confrontée à Vador oulala j'ai hâte ! En tout cas deux super suites vraiment vraiment hâte de lire les prochains !  
Réponse : Merci pour ton review, je suis très content que cette fic te plaise. La réponse à la plupart de tes interrogations se trouvent en partie dans ce chapitre. En espérant que la suite continue à te plaire, à bientôt ;)

Sasa : Ahh mercredi approche ! Vraiment très très hâte de voir la suite !  
Réponse : ça y est, le nouveau chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il te plaiera ;)

 **Rappel : Je réponds aux review par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou ici pour les anonymes. N'hésitez pas à commenter (pas besoin de s'inscrire), votre avis compte ! ;)**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Le Retour du Faucon

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 35 de mon crossover, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione et Luke ont échappé à Dark Vador en sautant dans un énorme puits. Où se puits débouchera-t-il ? Parviendront-ils à s'en sortir indemnes ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Retour du Faucon Millénium :**

Hermione et Luke se laissèrent tomber dans le puits sans savoir où ils atterriraient. Ils dévalèrent un large tube et quelques minutes plus tard, leur descente infernale s'arrêta. Légèrement sonnés après leur chute, ils se redressèrent lentement. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils avaient atterrit sur une trappe et la trappe en question s'ouvrit soudainement les entraînant à nouveau dans une longue descente, toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la cité des nuages.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent éjectés par une ouverture et suspendus dans le vide accrochés à ce qui ressemblait à une antenne à plusieurs branches. Hermione semblait aller bien. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, comme si elle s'était trouvée en haute altitude. Son regard se posa alors sur Luke, qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Apparemment, il était très affaiblit. Il se cramponnait à l'antenne et gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les sortir de cette situation. Elle craignait de voir à tout moment surgir les troupes impériales. De plus, elle ignorait où ils se trouvaient exactement. Au dessous d'eux, Hermione ne voyait que des nuages. Et elle devinait plus bas le vide de l'espace. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ?

Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, elle décida d'abord d'aider Luke à se hisser plus fermement sur l'antenne. Elle tendit sa main en essayant d'attraper le bras de Luke. Mais celui-ci restait hors d'atteinte. Hermione entendait toujours Luke gémir mais elle ne comprenait aucun mot de ce qu'il disait. Ils semblaient perdus. Elle essayait de trouver un sortilège qui pourrait les aider mais elle n'avait pas d'idée en tête. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, la jeune sorcière se sentait impuissante. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit d'un vaisseau approcher. Était-ce un vaisseau impérial ? Combien de temps faudrait-il à Dark Vador pour se lancer à leur poursuite ?

Hermione vit une masse informe traverser les nuages. Puis, elle vit la silhouette du Faucon Millénium surgir des nuages juste au-dessous de l'antenne. Hermione remarqua la silhouette de Lando sortir d'une trappe sur le toit du Faucon tandis que le vaisseau avançait dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il fut à une distance suffisante, Hermione aida Lando à glisser Luke à l'intérieur du Faucon et tous trois entrèrent en refermant la trappe. Le Faucon pu alors de nouveau s'éloigner pour quitter la cité des nuages.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cabine de pilotage, Leïa se jeta dans les bras de Luke, soutenu par Lando. Celui-ci rejoignit Han et Chewbacca aux commandes du vaisseau tandis que Leïa et Hermione conduisaient Luke jusqu'à la pièce principale du Faucon où Luke put s'allonger sur un divan. Hermione s'assit sur un siège en reprenant son souffle. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar, elle était épuisée. Tandis que la jeune sorcière reprenait des forces, Leïa avait installé Luke et commençait à lui apporter les premiers soins.

Mais Hermione savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Et en effet, elle entendit soudain les tirs des chasseurs impériaux. Leïa laissa Luke et Hermione seuls pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la cabine de pilotage. Luke était trop affaibli pour pouvoir parler. Hermione s'approcha en prenant sa baguette. Elle prononça quelques sortilèges afin d'aider Luke à se rétablir mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment pour remplacer sa main coupée. Luke n'eut pas de véritable réaction en voyant Hermione pratiquer la magie. La jeune sorcière supposa qu'il avait trop mal pour y prêter attention. Après avoir fait ce qu'elle pouvait, elle s'éloigna de Luke, l'esprit préoccupé. Le Faucon Millénium aurait dû passé en vitesse-lumière depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Elle vit Chewbacca passer en courant et en essayant de se rapprocher, elle entendit alors C3PO et R2D2 un peu plus loin. R2 était en train de réparer le droïde de protocole et celui-ci avait retrouvé la quasi-totalité de son corps. R2D2 finissait de souder les derniers membres de son camarade doré. Il ne restait plus qu'une jambe. Tout en s'activant, les deux droïdes semblaient parler du Faucon. Hermione entendit C3PO demander à son camarade :

\- Pourquoi ne passons-nous pas en vitesse-lumière ?

Apparemment, R2D2 venait de répondre à la question de C3PO car celui-ci continua :

\- Comment sais-tu que l'hyper-propulsion est désactivée.

Le petit droïde émit ses habituels couinements. C3PO répondit :

\- L'ordinateur central de la cité te l'a dit ? R2D2 comment peux-tu faire confiance à un ordinateur étranger ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient mais de toute évidence, R2D2 avait compris d'où venait le dysfonctionnement du Faucon. Quelques minutes plus tard, R2 s'éloigna de C3PO et Hermione le vit s'approcher d'une étrange prise qu'elle avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises dans ce monde. R2D2 se brancha à la prise et quelques secondes après, il y eut une soudaine poussée d'accélération. Le Faucon Millénium avait réussi à passer en vitesse-lumière et à échapper aux troupes impériales.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. C'est le final de l'aventure sur la cité des nuages. Mais maintenant, quelles en seront les conséquences ? La présence d'Hermione a modifié le cours du temps et a attiré l'attention de Vador et de l'Empereur. D'autres soucis en perspective pour notre jeune sorcière. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione était gênée par ces remerciements. À présent Dark Vador connaissait sa véritable nature et il ne s'écoulerait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il informe son Maître des derniers événements. Et la jeune sorcière était consciente de la chance qu'ils avaient eut et elle était persuadée que ça ne se terminerait pas aussi bien à chaque fois.[...]_ "**

 **Les doutes et les craintes reviennent. Hermione pourra-t-elle compter sur le soutien de ses compagnon ? Bientôt le chapitre 37 : Le Point de Ralliement.**

 **Dédicace à :**

 **Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family**

 **Et également à :**

 **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10**

 **Merci à vous ;)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

Sasa :Yeeesss. Hermione à réussie à récupérer sa baguette même si cela à était compliqué. Elle et Luke ont réussit à échapper à Vador. J'imagine même pas dans quel état doit se trouver le Sith ! Hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir la suite. J'aime toujours autant .  
Réponse : Voici le chapitre, c'est le final de cette aventure à la cité des nuages. Merci pour ton review. A bientôt ;)


	38. Chapitre 37 : Le Point de Ralliement

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 37 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros font vol vers le point de ralliement de l'Alliance Rebelle. La tension retombe, les doutes et les interrogations reviennent. Hermione saura-t-elle y répondre ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Le Point de Ralliement :**

Le Faucon Millénium faisait à présent vol vers le point de ralliement de l'Alliance Rebelle. Suivant les indications de la princesse Leïa, Han Solo et Chewbacca avaient pu entrer les coordonnées du lieu avant de passer en vitesse-lumière. Tous purent enfin respirer et se reposer après cette éprouvante aventure. Bien que Luke allait un peu mieux, Hermione sentait qu'il était préoccupé. Il ne cessait de regarder en direction du hublot. Le groupe se retrouva dans la salle de repos du Faucon Millénium. Han fut le premier à rompre le silence et il s'adressa directement à Hermione :

\- Tu nous a beaucoup aidé, sans toi nous ne serions sûrement pas là.

\- N'exagérons rien, répondit Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Leïa. Sans toi, Han aurait été mis en congélation carbonique et vendu à ce chasseur de prime et nous aurions certainement tous été tués par Vador.

Hermione était gênée par ces remerciements. À présent Dark Vador connaissait sa véritable nature et il ne s'écoulerait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il informe son Maître des derniers événements. Et la jeune sorcière était consciente de la chance qu'ils avaient eut et elle était persuadée que ça ne se terminerait pas aussi bien à chaque fois. Elle avait également du mal à comprendre comment le Faucon Millénium avait pu les retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Demanda Leïa en voyant soudain son malaise.

\- Maintenant, Vador sait, répondit Hermione. Il sait que je suis une sorcière et que je possède des pouvoirs magiques. Et il a aussi deviné que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il va continuer à nous traquer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à nouveau entre ses mains.

\- La situation est différente, assura Han. Maintenant, le Faucon est réparé et une fois que nous aurons retrouvé les autres membres de l'Alliance, nous serons mieux protégés.

\- Il a raison, approuva Leïa.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous trouver ? Demanda alors Hermione abordant l'autre sujet qui la préoccupait.

\- C'était étrange, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de Luke dans ma tête, comme si on avait été connecté, expliqua Leïa. Et en suivant mon intuition, j'ai réussi à vous trouver. J'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione restait perplexe, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Le trajet se poursuivit calmement sans qu'aucun incident ne survienne. Hermione avait trouvé un moment pour expliquer à Luke sa nature de sorcière et la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée dans la désert de Tatooïne. Celui-ci prit la nouvelle sans vraiment réagir. Il avait toujours l'esprit préoccupé. Hermione se doutait que les révélations de Vador y était pour quelque chose et elle le comprenait.

La jeune sorcière avait également dû répondre aux interrogations de ses autres compagnons, mais depuis qu'ils avaient échappé à Vador, Hermione avait réussi à gagner leur confiance. Han avait beaucoup changé, il était moins narquois et son égoïsme semblait avoir disparu. Leïa, de son côté, semblait considérer Hermione comme une membre à part entière de la Rébellion. Quant à Lando, il faisait tout son possible pour être le plus aimable possible afin de se racheter.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures de vol, le Faucon Millénium arriva à destination. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hyper-espace, le point de ralliement était juste devant eux. En fait, il s'agissait d'une flotte comportant plusieurs gros vaisseaux. Mais ces vaisseaux-là étaient différents de ceux de l'Empire. Leur forme n'était pas tout à fait la même et ils semblaient plus petits. Ils étaient cependant assez large pour accueillir en leur sein plusieurs vaisseaux de taille réduite et le Faucon Millénium. Han posa le vaisseau dans un grand hangar à l'intérieur du gros vaisseau de commandement de la flotte rebelle.

Dès leur arrivée, ils firent sortir Luke et le conduisirent à l'infirmerie. Hermione attendit plusieurs heures tandis que les droïdes-médicaux s'occupaient de soigner le jeune jedi. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune sorcière soit enfin autorisée à aller le voir. Elle fut impressionnée du résultat. Luke avait retrouvé ses couleurs et il paraissait plus souriant. Sa main coupée avait été remplacée par une main artificielle qui ressemblait à une vraie. Le droïde-médical était en train de vérifier son fonctionnement. Visiblement, la main artificielle était aussi sensible qu'une vraie. Hermione n'aurait jamais pu espérer obtenir un aussi beau résultat avec ses pouvoirs.

Les visites s'enchaînèrent entre Han Solo, Leïa, Lando, Chewbacca, les droïdes et les autres membres de l'Alliance qui venaient voir Luke pour vérifier sa bonne forme. Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le jeune jedi et celui-ci lui avait fait part de ce qu'il projetait de faire une fois sa santé pleinement retrouvée. D'après ce que Hermione avait pu comprendre, après leur fuite de la planète Hoth tandis que le Faucon Millénium tentait d'échapper à la flotte impériale, Luke s'était rendu dans une planète isolée pour suivre l'enseignement d'un vieux jedi dénommé Yoda. Mais il avait subitement mis fin à sa formation pour leur porter secours après avoir eu une vision du futur où ses amis étaient entre les mains de Dark Vador.

Quelques jours plus tard, Luke partit à bord de son vaisseau pour tenir sa promesse envers son « vieil ami ». Mais Hermione était confiante, elle savait qu'il reviendrait bientôt, beaucoup plus fort et prêt à lui venir en aide.

* * *

 **Après autant d'action dans les précédents chapitres, celui-ci peut vous paraître un peu léger mais ne vous inquiétez pas de nouveaux rebondissements surviendront dès ce soir. Merci également pour vos remarques et vos conseils. N'hésitez pas à me dire si le nouveau découpage des paragraphes vous convient ou pas. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **"** _ **Hermione était la seule à savoir ce qu'il était vraiment allé faire. Elle avait du mal à répondre aux interrogations de Han ou de Leïa sans le trahir. Avant son départ, Luke lui avait demandé de ne rien leur dire avant son retour. Il leur dirait tout une fois qu'il aurait complété sa formation de jedi.[...]**_ **"**

 **Luke revient dans le prochain chapitre, mais il ne sera pas le seul à faire parler de lui. Bientôt, la chapitre 38 : Une affaire de famille.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Mane-Jei  
Hachi Osaki  
Sasa  
The Devil is Lucky**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 ** _Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10_**

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Sasa : Ils ont enfin pût quitter la cité des nuages. Je pense qu'hermione devra des explications a Luke sur ses pouvoirs et je me demande aussi ce que lui réserve Vador et l'Empereur maintenant qu'ils savent sa vraie nature. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite comme toujours.  
Réponse : Même si Luke est dans un premier temps trop atteint par ses propres problèmes pour faire attention à Hermione, il faut bien reconnaître que Luke a lui-même des pouvoirs spéciaux, donc il pourra plus facilement comprendre Hermione. Et n'oublions pas qu'ils ont acquis un lien particulier. En ce qui concerne l'Empereur et Vador, la réponse se trouve dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de ton review ;)


	39. Chapitre 38 : Une Affaire de Famille

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 38 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione attend avec impatience le retour de Luke. Elle doit affronter les interrogations de ces nouveaux amis sans trahir Luke. Quelles seront les nouvelles apporter par le jeune jedi ? Quelles prochaines épreuves attendent nos héros ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Une Affaire de Famille :**

Il s'écoula quelques jours après le départ de Luke. Hermione était la seule à savoir ce qu'il était vraiment allé faire. Elle avait du mal à répondre aux interrogations de Han ou de Leïa sans le trahir. Avant son départ, Luke lui avait demandé de ne rien leur dire avant son retour. Il leur dirait tout une fois qu'il aurait complété sa formation de jedi. Mais les excuses d'Hermione avaient du mal à convaincre Han et Leïa.

Toutefois, les jours s'écoulèrent sans que la situation ne change. Bien que les Rebelles restaient à l'affût, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de l'Empire ou de Dark Vador. Hermione avait entendu certains des dirigeants parler de quelque chose qui se préparait, mais elle n'avait pas pu en savoir plus. Elle attendait le retour de Luke avec impatience. Pendant ce temps, Lando avait été nommé général au sein de l'Alliance et Han avait également reçu le même grade. Lando avait mené quelques missions pour le compte de l'Alliance qu'il avait effectué avec succès. Hermione savait qu'il voulait racheter ses erreurs passées.

Finalement, Luke revint bien plus tôt qu'Hermione ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était écoulé à peine quelques jours avant qu'il ne revienne de son voyage. Il fut accueillit chaleureusement par tous les Rebelles et Hermione dû attendre le soir pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. La jeune sorcière commença :

\- Tu es revenu vite, je pensais que ça demanderait plus de temps.

\- Moi aussi, mais il n'y a pas eu de formation, répondit Luke.

\- Comment ça, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé, Yoda était mourant, expliqua Luke la gorge serrée. Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de formation car je savais déjà l'essentiel.

\- Alors tu es un jedi ? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé, mais non pas tout à fait. Pour pouvoir devenir un jedi, je dois affronter encore une dernière épreuve.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je dois affronter Vador, expliqua Luke.

\- Vador, mais c'est..., c'est ton père, bredouilla Hermione.

\- Oui, Yoda me l'a même confirmé. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrait jamais tuer mon propre père et il s'est éteint en me disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma famille.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Répéta Hermione, songeuse. C'est tout ce que tu as découvert ?

\- Non, répondit Luke. J'ai ensuite eu une vision d'Obi-Wan. Il est apparut devant moi, comme un fantôme, et il m'a donné toutes les explications. Il m'a dit que j'étais le dernier des jedi et qu'il fallait que j'affronte à nouveau mon père. Puis, il m'a dit que j'avais une sœur jumelle.

\- Une sœur ? Répéta Hermione. Mais qui ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est... ? Commença-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, tu as compris, répondit Luke. C'est Leïa, Leïa est ma sœur.

C'était bien ce qu'elle avait pensé. Cela paraissait incroyable. Mais pourtant, Hermione avait suivit Luke lorsqu'il était parti à la rescousse de Leïa. Elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours été liés l'un à l'autre. Sans oublié l'étrange intuition de Leïa pour les retrouver à la cité des nuages. Et à présent tout devenait clair. Mais une pensée angoissante vint troubler l'esprit d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce que Vador sait ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, assura Luke. Obi-Wan m'a dit que lui et Yoda avaient tout fait pour que nous grandissions loin de l'empereur. Leïa est restée anonyme.

\- Tu vas lui dire, à Leïa ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui, je pense, répondit Luke. Elle doit savoir.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là.

Le lendemain, Luke annonça à Hermione qu'il allait dire la vérité à Leïa. Il trouva le bon moment dans le courant de la journée. Hermione le comprit lorsqu'elle vit que Leïa était subitement préoccupée. Elle remarqua également que Han ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait entre Luke et Leïa. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêchait de compatir, mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas son histoire.

En revanche, d'autres soucis la concernant directement survinrent le soir-même. Les membre de l'Alliance étaient rassemblés pour recevoir les nouvelles consignes des dirigeants. L'une des Leader de l'Alliance, Mon Mothma, s'avança au milieu de la pièce et annonça :

\- Nous venons d'apprendre que l'Empire avait changé l'ensemble de ses plans. Nous avions découvert que les troupes impériales préparaient la construction d'une nouvelle arme semblable à l'Étoile Noire. Mais l'Empereur a donné l'ordre de stopper la construction de cette nouvelle station spatiale de combat. Nous ignorons à quelle raison est dû se brusque changement de plan.

Soudain, l'Amiral Ackbar interrompit Mon Mothma :

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Mon Mothma. Mais nous venons de recevoir un message holographique provenant de l'Empereur en personne. Le voici.

L'image holographique de l'Empereur Palpatine apparut alors au milieu de la pièce. Sa peau était très pâle et toute fripée. Il portait une cape avec une capuche qu'il avait rabattue sur sa tête. On pouvait toutefois apercevoir ses yeux jaunes dans l'ombre de sa cape. L'Empereur dit de sa voix lente et faible :

\- J'adresse ce message à la jeune femme présente au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle qui a fait usage de pouvoirs magiques particuliers. Mademoiselle, je veux m'entretenir directement avec vous en face à face. Venez à mon cabinet, sur Coruscant. Si vous ne venez pas, je ferais détruire l'ensemble de la flotte Rebelle et vos amis mourront. Le temps vous est compté.

L'image de l'Empereur disparu. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione était dans un état second. Elle n'était même pas surprise car elle se doutait que l'Empereur ou bien Dark Vador chercherait à nouveau à la faire parler. Mais la réalité de cette situation laissait Hermione perplexe. Que devait-elle faire ? L'Empereur était-il réellement en mesure de mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

* * *

 **Merci de vos messages (reviews ou MP), ils sont tous précieux et me motive pour continuer cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione se sentait mal. Les paroles de l'Empereur résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle entendait également les implorations de ses amis qui la suppliaient de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'Empereur. Mais si celui-ci détruisait les Rebelles, comme il l'avait prévu. Si ces amis étaient tués à cause d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. La menace de l'Empereur planer au-dessus de sa tête, comme l'ombre d'un poignard prêt à s'abattre sur elle.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione cédera-t-elle à l'Empereur ? Ou bien restera-t-elle auprès de ses amis ? Bientôt le chapitre 39 : La Menace de l'Empereur.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Sasa  
The Devil is Lucky**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10  
**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

Sasa: Luke va revenir plus fort c'est sur ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ! Et je suis curieuse de voir ce que prépare Dark Vador !Et le retour de Luke évidemment.  
Réponse : En effet, Luke revient plus fort et surtout plus mûr mentalement. Il sera plus sûr de lui, plus sage. Quant à Dark Vador, c'est bien peu de chose comparé à ce que prépare l'Empereur. Merci de ton review ;)

 **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou bien ci-dessus pour les anonymes. 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout Favorites et/ou 1 Ajout Followers et/ou 1 MP = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**


	40. Chapitre 39 : La Menace de l'Empereur

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 39 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione est troublée par la menace de l'Empereur. Elle hésite. Doit-elle lui céder ? Ou bien doit-elle écouter ses amis ? L'angoisse et la pression remontent tandis que le choix d'Hermione déterminera l'avenir de la Galaxie. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : La Menace de l'Empereur :**

Le silence était retombé dans la salle où étaient toujours rassemblés les membres de l'Alliance Rebelle. Tous gardaient les yeux figés à l'endroit où s'était dressée l'image de l'Empereur quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait l'image de l'Empereur dans sa tête. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler. Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'incita à se retourner. Elle se retrouva alors face à Luke. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était encore tout retourné de ce qu'ils avaient tous entendu. Mais il restait calme et Hermione admira une fois de plus son sang-froid. Il dit :

\- N'écoute pas ce que dit l'Empereur ! Il essaye de te manipuler pour pouvoir mieux te contrôler. C'est un sith !

Hermione ne répondit pas mais elle avait bien entendu ses paroles. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

\- Tant que tu restes ici, l'Empereur ne pourra rien faire, reprit Luke.

\- Et si jamais il met ses menaces à exécution ? S'écria Hermione. S'il parvient réellement à vous tuer, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

\- Il ne peut pas nous trouver, coupa Leïa en s'approchant d'eux suivi de Han, Lando et Chewbacca. Et même si par miracle, il parvenait à nous localiser, il serait incapable de nous détruire aussi rapidement qu'il le prétend.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue. Ils avaient déjà si souvent frôlé la mort. La prochaine fois, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas autant de chance.

\- Si tu vas chez l'Empereur, il aura gagner. C'est comme si tu te vendais au diable, dit soudain Han.

Hermione acquiesça, mais elle savait déjà tout ça. Cependant avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Pourrait-elle toujours fuir ?

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle en quittant la pièce sans regarder ses compagnons.

Personne ne la retint et la jeune sorcière rejoignit sa couchette. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Elle se sentait mal. Les paroles de l'Empereur résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle entendait également les implorations de ses amis qui la suppliaient de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'Empereur. Mais si celui-ci détruisait les Rebelles, comme il l'avait prévu ? Si ces amis étaient tués à cause d'elle ? Elle savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. La menace de l'Empereur planait au-dessus de la jeune sorcière comme l'ombre d'un poignard prêt à s'abattre sur elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Plus que jamais, l'ombre menaçante des Siths se dressait devant elle.

Il était très tard lorsque Hermione s'endormit enfin, envahie par la fatigue. Sans doute à cause de son angoisse, elle fit un cauchemar. Elle courait dans un endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. La silhouette noire de l'Empereur se dressait face à elle, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur elle. La jeune sorcière s'arrêtait, terrifiée. L'Empereur esquissait alors un horrible sourire et levait vers elle une main blanche et ridée aux ongles pointus. Hermione se mit alors à hurler à s'en casser la voix et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle entendait faiblement une voix à côté d'elle tandis que quelqu'un essayait de la remuer doucement pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle vit une fois de plus Luke devant elle et derrière lui se tenaient Han et Leïa.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Marmonna Hermione.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar, expliqua Luke avec douceur.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Si, répondit Hermione toujours confuse. Je voyais l'Empereur devant moi, il s'apprêtait à m'attaquer.

\- C'est sûrement dû à l'angoisse après le message, dit Luke.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer, déclara fermement Hermione. Si je ne le rencontre pas une bonne fois pour toute, son visage va continuer de me hanter jusqu'à ce que je craque.

\- Hermione... commença Han.

\- Je sais, coupa celle-ci. Si je cède, je permet à l'Empereur de gagner. Mais je ne m'avouerais pas vaincue aussi facilement.

\- Nous n'en doutons pas, reprit Han. Tu as déjà tenu tête à Dark Vador et ce n'était déjà pas évident. On te fait confiance.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Les paroles de Han et le réconfort de ses amis la touchait.

\- Nous t'accompagnerons ! Décréta Leïa.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione.

\- On ne te laissera pas aller sur Coruscant toute seule, poursuivit Han. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment tu ferais ? Tu ne sais pas où c'est ?

\- Mais si l'Empereur vous menace directement ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Nous resterons avec toi, répondit Luke. L'Empereur ne fera rien si nous sommes ensemble. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Il avait raison. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour aller jusqu'à Coruscant, mais cette idée l'effrayait beaucoup. Elle espérait que cela ne lui porterait pas de tort.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de vos commentaires toujours très utiles. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris), comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Lorsque le vaisseau sortit enfin de l'hyper-espace, il se retrouva face à une planète très particulière. Toute la surface était occupée par une immense ville d'où les gratte-ciel s'élevaient très haut dans les cieux, au-dessus des nuages.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione cède à la pression, elle va donc rencontrer l'Empereur. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises... Bientôt, le chapitre 40 : Coruscant.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Mane-Jei  
Sasa  
Hachi Osaki  
Athna-10  
Carolina-Pontes-12**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 ** _Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
The Devil is Lucky_**

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Sasa : Oh lala Palpatine en personne veut la voir ! Hermione va-t-elle y aller ? Je me demande ce que mijote Dark Sidious ? Hermione semble très proche de Luke, j'aime beaucoup !Vivement mercredi prochain !  
Réponse : La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Hermione se rapproche de Luke car ils ont des points communs (ils ont les deux des pouvoirs spéciaux que les autres n'ont pas) et c'est ce qui les rapproche. Merci de ton review.

 **Rappel : 1 review et/ou 1 ajout aux followers et/ou 1 ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre**


	41. Chapitre 40 : Coruscant

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 40 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se rend à Coruscant en compagnie de Luke, Han Solo, Leïa, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca et les deux droïdes R2D2 et C3PO, afin de rencontrer l'Empereur Palpatine. Qu'est-ce qui attend nos héros ? Que réserve l'Empereur à notre chère Hermione ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Coruscant :**

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. Lorsqu'elle décida de se lever, elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à dormir un peu ou pas. Elle retrouva un peu plus tard ses amis dans l'entrepôt où se trouvait le Faucon Millénium. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Luke lui demanda une dernière fois :

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-t-elle.

\- On a toujours le choix, répliqua Luke.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, Leïa se précipita vers eux. Visiblement, elle était en état de choc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Le flotte impériale est en vue, ils nous ont trouvés ! Expliqua Leïa.

Hermione et Luke échangèrent un regard puis le jeune jedi dit à sa sœur :

\- Dis à la flotte de se préparer à partir. Pendant ce temps, nous prendrons le Faucon Millénium et nous ferons diversion en partant vers Coruscant. Préviens Han et les autres.

\- J'y vais, répondit Leïa à s'éloignant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione était de retour à bord du Faucon Millénium en compagnie de Luke, Leïa, Lando, Han, Chewbacca et les deux droïdes. Le vaisseau de Han sortit dans l'espace et suivant le plan de Luke, ils se dirigèrent vers la flotte impériale.

\- Et s'ils nous attaquent ? Demanda Han en fixant les grands croiseurs impériaux.

\- Ils ne le feront pas, on est trop important pour l'Empereur, assura Luke.

Le Faucon fila à travers l'espace et passa devant la flotte impériale sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Puis, le Faucon accéléra avant de passer en vitesse-lumière.

Durant le voyage, Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'appréhender sa rencontre avec l'Empereur. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire et à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Mais malgré tout, elle s'efforçait de cacher sa peur et de prendre confiance. Le présence de ses amis, et notamment de Luke, la rassurait beaucoup car elle se sentait moins seule. Luke tentait de la réconforter au mieux et les heures s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand calme.

Lorsque le vaisseau sortit enfin de l'hyper-espace, il se retrouva face à une planète très particulière. Toute la surface était occupée par une immense ville d'où les gratte-ciel s'élevaient très haut dans les cieux, au-dessus des nuages. Le Faucon entra dans l'atmosphère sans croiser aucun vaisseau impérial. Mais lorsqu'ils furent à une altitude assez basse pour être repéré, un homme apparut sur un écran dans la cabine de pilotage du Faucon.

\- Veuillez indiquer la raison de votre présence ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Nous venons suite à l'invitation de l'Empereur Palpatine, il nous attend, dit Han en appuyant sur un bouton.

\- Continuez votre trajectoire jusqu'à la plate-forme numéro 12, reprit l'homme de la tour de contrôle.

Le Faucon Millénium se dirigea donc vers la plate-forme indiquée et quelques minutes plus tard, il se posa sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent face à un agent de l'Empire.

\- L'Empereur Palpatine vous attend à son cabinet, annonça l'agent. Nous allons vous y conduire.

Il montra, une navette spatiale et Hermione monta à bord suivis de ses amis et des deux droïdes.

\- Reste calme, ne répond pas aux provocations, souffla Luke à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Ses paroles la rassurèrent. La navette les conduisit jusqu'au sénat impérial. Le bâtiment ressemblait à un immense dôme. La navette de transport se posa devant un grand hall dont le sol était couvert d'un immense tapis rouge et dans lequel s'alignait de longues rangées de colonnes sculptées.

Lorsque Hermione et ses camarades sortirent du vaisseau de transport, ils virent Dark Vador sortir du hall et se présenter face à eux. Hermione sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas le Seigneur Sith des yeux.

\- Quand allez-vous cesser tout cela, père ? S'exclama Luke en se dirigeant vers Dark Vador.

\- Seule cette jeune femme est autorisée à entrer, dit Dark Vador de sa voix grave sans prêter attention à son fils.

\- C'est hors de question, répliqua Han.

\- Nous ne nous séparerons pas ! Décréta Luke avec fermeté.

\- Ton tour viendra, répondit alors une autre voix en provenance du hall d'entrée.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix et ils virent l'Empereur sortir du hall et avancer vers eux, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Le physique de Palpatine était aussi épouvantable qu'en image. Sa peau était très blanche et toute ridée. Sous sa capuche, on voyait distinctement ses yeux jaunes brillants. Il pointa son bras en direction du hall et dit à Hermione :

\- Venez Mademoiselle, si vous me suivez je vous promets de laisser vos amis en vie.

Hermione n'hésita pas. D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et l'Empereur et Dark Vador la suivirent. Avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et ses yeux se posèrent sur Luke. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement, puis Hermione décrocha son regard du jeune jedi, entraînée par l'Empereur vers son destin fatal.

* * *

 **Je suis désolé de vous faire encore patienter pour le véritable face à face, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite au risque de négliger certains passages. En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être satisfaite ou plutôt inquiète. D'un côté, elle était très surprise que l'Empereur sache ce qu'elle était précisément alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Vador, mais d'un autre côté, elle était ravi d'entendre l'Empereur dénigrer son fidèle serviteur alors que celui-ci se trouvait à côté.[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la rencontre entre Hermione et l'Empereur. La tension va encore monter. Bientôt le chapitre 41 : Le Face à Face.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 ** _The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love the Original Family  
Mane-Jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa_**

 ** _Merci à vous ;)_**

 **Rappel : 1 review et/ou 1 Ajout aux Followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux Favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Note : Je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrées et ici pour les anonymes.**

Réponse aux Anonymes :

Evan Roth : Doux Jésus ! Mais ils ont perdu l'esprit ?! Rencontrer l'Empereur en personne sur Coruscent c'est rencontrer le Diable au sein de son domaine infernal... et j'ai bien peur que Sidious soit bien plus dangereux que Voldemort car c'est à la fois un politicien aguerris et un guerrier expérimenté qui a tenu tête aux deux des plus grands Jedi de l'Ancienne République ! D'ailleurs notre regretté Yoda en sait quelque chose hélas... enfin. J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font parce-que l'équipe du Faucon incarne à la fois l'âme et le cœur de la Rébellion. S'ils viennent à périr, la Rébellion périra avec eux...

Réponse : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton review. Ce chapitre commence à être un peu lointain mais je vais tâcher de te répondre au mieux. C'est intéressant la comparaison entre Dark Sidious et Voldemort. Ce sont deux personnages assez proches : l'un comme l'autre sont des tyrans qui n'ont jamais éprouvé le moindre remord pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est difficile de dire qui est le plus méchant, l'un maîtrise la magie, l'autre utilise la Force. De plus ce sont deux mondes très différents et dans Star Wars, le danger est amplifié par les technologies sur-développées. En tout cas, dans ces circonstance, l'Empereur est certainement en effet le plus dangereux des deux. Pour le reste, je te laisse apprécier le dénouement qui suit en espérant ne pas te décevoir. Merci encore pour ton review. A bientôt.


	42. Chapitre 41 : Le Face à Face

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 41 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se retrouve face à l'Empereur Palpatine et à Dark Vador. Le tant attendu face à face commence. Ce sera une grande épreuve mentale pour notre jeune sorcière. Pourra-t-elle tenir tête au seigneur Sith ? **

**Rappel : la saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Le Face à Face :**

Hermione se retrouva dans le bureau de l'Empereur en compagnie de celui-ci et de son disciple, Dark Vador. Le bureau était très grand et se divisait en plusieurs pièces. Une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue splendide sur la ville de Coruscant. Mais Hermione n'était pas là pour admirer les lieux. Elle resta debout, immobile, tandis que l'Empereur s'asseyait derrière son bureau. Dark Vador se tenait droit, un peu à l'écart, les mains jointes. Mais pour une fois, Hermione ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Sa seule préoccupation, à présent, c'était l'Empereur Palpatine. Après un long moment de silence, l'Empereur commença :

\- C'est la première fois que nous nous trouvons en face à face. Et comme cela ce fait dans ces cas-là, je vais d'abord me présenter. Je m'appelle Dark Sidious.

\- Étrange comme nom, Monsieur Sidious, répondit Hermione d'un ton provocant.

\- Plutôt que de chercher la provocation, dites-moi plutôt votre nom, reprit Dark Sidious.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger.

\- Et je sais ce que vous êtes, Miss Granger, coupa l'Empereur.

\- Je suis une fille, mais ça n'importe qui l'aurait compris, répondit Hermione avec défi.

\- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne, Miss Granger, reprit l'Empereur. Ça marche peut-être avec les esprits influençables, mais pas avec moi. Vous êtes une sorcière.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être satisfaite ou plutôt inquiète. D'un côté, elle était très surprise que l'Empereur sache ce qu'elle était précisément alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Vador, mais d'un autre côté, elle était ravie d'entendre l'Empereur dénigrer son fidèle serviteur alors que celui-ci se trouvait à côté.

\- Mais laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire des gens de votre espère, poursuivit l'Empereur. Il y a de nombreux millénaires, bien avant que la galaxie n'ait la forme qu'elle a aujourd'hui, il existait une communauté de sorciers qui utilisait des pouvoirs particuliers qu'ils appelaient « la magie ». Pendant de nombreuses années, ces sorciers ont vécu dans le plus grand secret malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils éprouvaient pour cacher leur existence aux autres humains. Mais malgré toutes leurs précautions, ils ont fini par se faire révéler au grand jour. Et quelque années plus tard, leur pouvoir s'est éteint à jamais. Cette extinction reste bien mystérieuse encore aujourd'hui.

L'Empereur s'interrompit. Hermione n'osait pas reprendre la parole. Elle savait que l'Empereur cherchait à la déstabiliser, mais comment démêler le vrai du faux.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'expliquiez, Miss Granger, reprit l'Empereur, comment se fait-il que vous, qui êtes sensible à ce très ancien pouvoir, puissiez vivre à notre époque ?

Hermione devait bien reconnaître que l'Empereur était beaucoup plus doué qu'elle pour rendre les autres perplexes. Cependant, elle ne devait pas céder.

\- Je peux vous aider, Miss Granger, ajouta l'Empereur.

\- M'aider à quoi ? Répliqua Hermione.

\- Je peux vous aider à rentrer chez vous, reprit Dark Sidious. Ou plutôt, à votre époque. Je dispose de moyens que vous et vos amis n'avez pas. Rejoignez-moi et je vous permettrait de profiter de mes pouvoirs et de retourner d'où vous venez.

Hermione n'était pas dupe au jeu de l'Empereur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était découvrir comment elle avait réussi à voyager à travers le temps pour pouvoir en faire de même. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Paniquée à l'idée que l'Empereur puisse utiliser une certaine forme d'occlumancie, elle s'efforça de fermer son esprit et de ne surtout pas penser à son voyage. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi les même leçons que Harry. Cependant, la jeune sorcière fit face à l'Empereur et répondit d'un ton ferme :

\- Vous mentez ! Peut-être que vous avez réussi à convaincre certaines personnes de vos prétendus dons, mais ce sont des mensonges !

Elle tourna brièvement son regard vers Dark Vador, curieuse de voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci restait immobile, impassible.

\- Dans ce cas, écoutez donc la fin de l'histoire de votre espèce, Miss Granger, répondit l'Empereur.

Hermione se tut, soudain inquiète de ce que l'Empereur pourrait dire de plus.

\- Sachez que je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur la fin des Sorciers, dit-il. L'extinction de la magie n'a rien de mystérieuse et les sorciers ont été punis de leur propre sottise. À force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Et c'est ce qui leur ait arrivé. Les humains ont fini par s'apercevoir de leur existence. Et craignant de ce que ces êtres maléfiques pourraient leur faire, ils ont décidé de les exterminer. La communauté des Sorciers a été balayée par les humains qui craignaient leur pouvoir. Quelle ironie ! Quand on pense que c'est précisément un pouvoir qui plus tard, a entièrement changé leur environnement et leur nature.

\- Quel pouvoir ? Demanda Hermione gardant un ton ferme et méfiant.

\- La Force bien sûr, répondit l'Empereur en s'autorisant un sourire de satisfaction. C'est elle qui a permis aux Jedi et aux Sith d'exister et c'est elle qui a modifié l'ensemble de l'univers. La Force est bien plus puissante que la Magie. Et c'est elle qui pourra me permettre de vous aider.

\- Non ! Dit fermement Hermione. Je ne crois pas à votre histoire !

\- Vous avez peur, Miss Granger, je le sens, poursuivit Dark Sidious. Libérez-vous de cette peur et de cette colère qui vous ronge.

Hermione baissa les yeux et sourit à son tour avant de répondre :

\- Que cherchez-vous au juste, seigneur Sidious ? À me corrompre ? Vous voulez que je passe du côté obscur ? Mais vous oubliez un détail, je ne suis pas un Jedi et votre jeu ne marche pas avec moi.

Elle vit le visage de l'Empereur se refermer. Tout sourire avait été effacé. Il paraissait beaucoup plus menaçant, à présent. Apparemment, le seigneur Sith allait bientôt libérer sa propre colère.

\- Vous refusez que je vous aide ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne vous rejoindrez jamais, répondit fermement Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à sortir d'ici !

Et Hermione vit dans les yeux de l'Empereur que cette fois, il ne mentait plus.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est très important car il contient des éléments qui reviendront dans la suite de cette fic. Encore merci pour tous vos reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Il se leva de son siège et se dressa face à Hermione, le regard plus menaçant que jamais. La jeune sorcière savait que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout, peut-être était-ce la seule solution pour que ses erreurs soient réparées. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que l'Empereur en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione pourra-t-elle échapper aux griffes de Dark Sidious ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai dans les révélations de l'Empereur ? Bientôt, le chapitre 42 : Vivre ou Mourir.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Mane-Jei  
Love The Original Family  
Sasa  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Sasa : Ohlala j'imagine dans quel état doit être Hermione, se retrouver avec Vador et l'Empereur ... La pauvre ! Luke ,Han et Leïa s'inquiètent beaucoup pour elle et je me demande comment va se passer ce fameux face à face ? Et comment vont-ils pouvoir se sortirent de là parcr que je ne pense pas que Sidious et Vador vont les laisser tranquillement rentrer chez eux. Ahhh vivement mercredi prochain! J'ai vraiment hâte d'en savoir toujours j'ai adoré.  
Réponse : On y est, voici la suite. Toutes les réponses à tes questions arrivent en grande partie aujourd'hui. Merci de tes reviews ;)

 _ **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrées ou bien ici pour les anonymes. Et 1 review et/ou 1 ajout aux followers et/ou 1 ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**_


	43. Chapitre 42 : Vivre ou Mourir

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 42 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione poursuit son face à face avec Dark Sidious. Mais plus le temps passe, plus la situation devient dangereuse pour elle. Comment pourra-t-elle s'échapper ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Vivre ou Mourir :**

L'Empereur gardait ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la jeune sorcière. On aurait dit un prédateur s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne voyait pas d'issue par laquelle elle pourrait s'échapper. Elle était entourée de deux Sith particulièrement dangereux qui étaient prêts à la tuer si elle manifestait la moindre intention de s'enfuir. La voix de l'Empereur la ramena alors à la raison :

\- Je vous le demande une dernière fois, Miss Granger. Ou bien, vous me rejoignez et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous saine et sauve, ou alors vous mourrez.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle refusait de céder à l'Empereur. Mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que celui-ci ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Elle repensa à son monde qui chaque jour semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Puis elle vit l'image de ses nouveaux amis qui l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'ici. Quelle solution lui restait-il ?

\- Que choisissez-vous ? Demanda Palpatine. La vie ou bien la mort ?

\- Tuez-moi si cela vous fait plaisir, répondit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si vous me tuez, mon secret ne sera jamais divulguer.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que mourir vous laisse indifférente ? Répliqua l'Empereur sans parvenir à dissimuler entièrement sa stupeur.

\- Ça vous étonne tant que ça ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Si tel est votre choix, termina Dark Sidious.

Il se leva de son siège et se dressa face à Hermione, le regard plus menaçant que jamais. La jeune sorcière savait que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout, peut-être était-ce la seule solution pour que ses erreurs soient réparées. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que l'Empereur en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Les secondes semblaient interminables.

Tout à coup, il y eut une puissante explosion. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et ce qu'elle vit paraissait inimaginable. La grande baie vitrée du bureau de l'Empereur était entièrement brisée et de l'autre côté elle vit le Faucon Millénium surplombant la ville de Coruscant. Hermione vit Luke sortir d'une trappe aménagée dans le toit du Faucon en compagnie de Lando Calrissian. Lorsque Hermione tourna son regard à l'intérieur du bureau, elle vit que l'Empereur avait été propulsé à travers la pièce suite à l'explosion, mais il était déjà en train de reprendre ses esprits.

Tout se passa très vite : Luke et Lando surgirent à l'intérieur du bureau, Dark Vador brandit son sabre-laser en s'approchant vers eux, Lando tira sur le Seigneur Sith avec son pisto-laser et Luke entraîna Hermione avec lui vers le Faucon. La jeune sorcière sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique et dit à Luke :

\- J'ai un moyen plus rapide. Tenez vous à moi de toute vos forces !

Luke saisi le bras d'Hermione et appela Lando qui continuait d'essayer de tenir Dark Vador à distance. Alors que celui-ci s'approchait de plus en plus, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le Sith et cria :

\- Everte Statim !

Dark Vador fut projeté en arrière tandis que Lando saisissait l'autre bras d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière ajouta à l'adresse de ses deux compagnons :

\- Ne me lâchez surtout pas !

Elle se représenta la cabine de pilotage du Faucon Millénium dans son esprit et transplana en entraînant avec elle Luke et Lando. Tous trois se retrouvèrent comprimés mais ni Lando, ni Luke ne lâcha le bras d'Hermione et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient à bord du Faucon Millénium. Luke et Lando s'écroulèrent sous le choc du transplannage et Hermione pressa Han Solo de quitter Coruscant le plus vite possible. Han, qui avait été surpris de leur soudaine arrivée à bord, se reconcentra et le Faucon Millénium s'éloigna du cabinet de l'Empereur.

\- Il faut absolument quitter la planète avant que l'Empereur ne donne l'alerte, marmonna Leïa assise à côté de Han.

Le Faucon Millénium accéléra de plus en plus tout en s'élevant dans l'atmosphère. Chewbacca émit un grognement.

\- Oui j'ai vu, répondit Han.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Il y a deux vaisseaux impériaux en approche, expliqua Han.

Le Faucon quitta enfin la planète et poursuivit sa trajectoire dans l'espace, toujours poursuivit par les vaisseaux de l'Empire.

\- On passe en vitesse-lumière, dit Han.

Et le vaisseau fut emporté par une brusque poussée d'accélération le plus loin possible de l'Empereur.

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci et son disciple s'étaient relevés. L'Empereur avait reprit sa place derrière son bureau et il parlait à présent à Dark Vador.

\- J'espère que je peux vous faire confiance pour retrouver cette sorcière, dit-il. N'oubliez pas qu'elle sait comment voyager à travers le temps. Si vous réussissez à découvrir son secret, vous pourrez retrouver votre amour perdu et changer le cours des choses.

\- Je la retrouverais et je vous la ramènerais, mon Maître, répondit Dark Vador en s'inclinant avant de quitter le bureau de l'Empereur.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin seul, le seigneur Sith pu enfin se réjouir. Il savait que désormais, son disciple ferait tout pour exécuter ses ordres.

* * *

 **On se rapproche d'une phase déterminante pour cette fic. Si vous vous souvenez, la progression de cette histoire se divise en trois partie. Nous passerons bientôt à la troisième partie, mais tout sera plus clair lorsque vous verrez les chapitres. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Le Faucon Millénium fila vers sa destination. Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas rassurée. Et elle voyait dans leurs yeux que ses compagnons n'étaient guère plus confiants qu'elle. L'Empereur et Dark Vador avaient déjà montré qu'ils étaient capable de les retrouver alors qu'ils se pensaient hors de leur portée. Y avait-il vraiment un endroit dans cette galaxie où ils seraient en sécurité ? [...]_ "**

 **Nos héros doivent échapper à l'Empire, ceci est vital. Mais Dark Vador n'est pas prêt de laisser tomber. Bientôt le chapitre 43 : Le Refuge.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Aux anonymes que je n'oublis pas**_

 ** _Et également à :_**

 ** _The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa_**

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Ange : Mdr la tête de sidious après que Hermione lui ai dit qu'il ne reussira pas à la corrompre. Touché. Sérieux, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est ridicule et puis c'est le genre de discour qui me ferait lui rire au nez, plutôt que de me mettre en colère.  
Réponse : C'est un face à face que je préparais depuis un moment et j'y ais beaucoup travaillé. En effet son discours serait presque drôle si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique pour notre jeune sorcière. Merci de ton review ;)

 _ **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews par MP aux personnes enregistrées ou bien ici pour les anonymes. Votre avis compte ! Et 1 review et/ou 1 ajout aux followers et/ou 1 ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Merci à vous ;)**_


	44. Chapitre 43 : Le Refuge

**Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 43 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers_. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros cherchent un endroit où se cacher de l'Empire. Mais Hermione n'est pas convaincue. Vont-ils réellement échappé à l'Empereur ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Le Refuge :**

Le Faucon Millénium poursuivait sa course à travers la galaxie. La troupe pu alors souffler après leur intense voyage à Coruscant. Hermione raconta à ses amis son face à face avec l'Empereur. Toutefois, elle n'évoqua pas les révélations que le Sith lui avait faites sur les sorciers et leur disparition. Tout cela était encore très confus dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'avait dit l'Empereur était vrai ou s'il avait dit cela uniquement pour la corrompre plus facilement. Depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Luke voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, mais la présence de leurs autres camarades l'empêcha de parler à la jeune sorcière.

Finalement, le voyage se poursuivit le plus silencieusement du monde. Seuls les claironnements de C3PO troublèrent le calme qui régnait à bord du Faucon. Puis, le vaisseau de Han quitta enfin l'hyper-espace. Hermione, Luke, Leïa et Lando avaient rejoint Han et Chewbacca dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Quelques part dans le Secteur Chommell, dans la Bordure Médiane, répondit Han.

\- La Bordure Médiane ? C'est encore proche de Coruscant, fit remarquer Lando.

\- Nous avons pensé que l'Empire chercherait plutôt à nous trouver dans la Bordure Extérieure. En restant à proximité de planètes placées sous le contrôle de l'Empereur, il sera plus facile pour nous de passer inaperçu.

\- Comment ça, « nous » avons pensé ? Interrogea alors Luke.

\- C'est Leïa qui m'a soufflé l'idée, avoua Han sans quitter des yeux son poste de contrôle.

\- C'est de la folie, si nous croisons un vaisseau de l'Empire, nous serons aussitôt repérés, protesta Luke.

\- Non, répondit Leïa. Le Système Naboo a toujours gardé une certain indépendance vis à vis de l'Empereur.

\- Naboo ? Répéta Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est l'une des planètes principales de ce secteur, expliqua Leïa.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda alors Lando.

\- Il y a de vastes marais sur Naboo, ce sera très bien pour se fondre, proposa Leïa.

Le Faucon Millénium fila vers sa destination. Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas rassurée. Et elle voyait dans leurs yeux que ses compagnons n'étaient guère plus confiants qu'elle. L'Empereur et Dark Vador avaient déjà montré qu'ils étaient capable de les retrouver alors qu'ils pensaient être hors de leur portée. Y avait-il vraiment un endroit dans cette galaxie où ils seraient en sécurité ?

Le Faucon survola la planète Naboo et très vite, il se posa au milieu d'une vaste forêt. Tandis que Han, Chewbacca, Lando et Leïa sortirent inspecter les environs immédiats, Luke et Hermione purent enfin parler en tête à tête. Après avoir tourné autour du pot pendant quelques instants, Luke aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait :

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose pendant ton entrevue avec l'Empereur ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit des choses particulière ?

Hermione fut surprise par la spontanéité de sa question. Elle bafouilla :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

\- Je sais que l'Empereur essaye de corrompre les gens. Il a un grand pouvoir de domination. Je sais qu'il a réussi à manipuler mon père autrefois. Et je suppose qu'il a tenté la même chose avec toi.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, elle avait envie de tout révéler à Luke : ses craintes, les révélations de l'Empereur, ses menaces. Mais d'autre part, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se confier, même à quelqu'un en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Devant son silence, Luke poursuivit :

\- L'Empereur cherche à comprendre d'où vient ton pouvoir et surtout d'où tu viens toi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit d'où je viens qui l'intéresse, répondit Hermione. Je pense plutôt qu'il aimerait savoir comment j'ai pu traversé le temps jusqu'à cette époque.

\- Tu as certainement raison, approuva Luke.

Il hésita un peu, puis il ajouta :

\- Je suppose que tu rêves de retourner d'où tu viens.

\- Oui, approuva Hermione après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment t'y prendre ? Demanda Luke.

Hermione percevait un certain malaise dans le ton de sa voix. Elle-même ne savait plus où elle en était. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver son monde et ses anciens amis sorciers. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle serait également triste de quitter ses nouveaux amis et notamment Luke. Et elle sentait que le jeune jedi pensait la même chose qu'elle.

Hermione s'apprêtait à révéler à Luke le secret qu'elle avait si bien protégé depuis son arrivée dans son monde : l'existence de son horloge, quand soudain Lando entra en trombe dans la pièce l'air terrifié. Hermione et Luke devinèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous veniez voir, répondit Lando.

Il les guida jusqu'à l'extérieur où ils retrouvèrent les autres tous rassemblés, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Lorsque Hermione regarda à son tour, ce qu'elle vit fit remonter la panique en elle. Au-dessus de leurs tête, plusieurs dizaines d'appareils de l'Empire les entouraient en tournoyant autour d'eux. L'Empire les avait retrouvé.

* * *

 **Cette rencontre marque une phase ultime dans cette fanfiction, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les quatres prochains chapitre. Cette rencontre clôture la fin de la deuxième partie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bientôt débuter la troisième partie qui sera certainement la plus longue et la plus mouvementée. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Un vaisseau se posa à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Mais même de loin, ils reconnurent aussitôt la silhouette qui en descendit, c'était Dark Vador.[...]_ "**

 **Comment nos héros vont-ils s'en sortir ? Dark Vador ira-t-il au bout de sa mission ? Bientôt, le chapitre 44 : Recherchés.**

 **(Le prochain chapitre sera publié un peu plus tard que d'habitude -vers 22h30/23h00 (heure de Paris)- Désolé de ce retard )**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Sasa  
Hachi Osaki  
Mane-jei  
Nastume1994**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

Sasa : Oulah sa sent pas bon pour notre petit groupe ! L'empereur et Vador sont bien déterminer à la retrouver surtout maintenant que Vador pense qu'il peut récupérer Padmé grâce à elle. Je ne sais pas comment Hermione et les autres arriveront à se cacher des deux seigneurs siths et j'ai hâte de lire la suite.  
Réponse : Vador est manipulé par l'Empereur qui sait comment le contrôler. Il va y avoir de nouveaux rebondissements très vite. A bientôt ;)


	45. Chapitre 44 : Recherchés

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 44 de ma fanfiction, Voyage à travers l'espace. Dans ce chapitre nos héros sont découverts par l'Empire. Hermione et ses compagnons doivent se cacher. Pourront-ils échapper à Dark Vador ? Le Seigneur Sith renoncera-t-il à sa mission ?**

 **Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Recherchés :**

Les appareils de l'Empire continuaient de survoler les bois en signalant la position du Faucon Millénium.

\- On ne peut pas décoller, marmonna Han. Si le Faucon démarre, ils tireront dessus et nous n'irons pas bien loin.

\- Alors que fait-on ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Séparons-nous, Lando va avec Chewbacca, Han avec Leïa et moi avec Hermione, proposa Luke.

Puis il ajouta aux droïdes :

\- Quant à vous, cachez-vous et attendez que je vous rappelle.

Luke eut à peine terminé sa phrase que R2D2 s'éloigna dans les bois suivit avec réticence par C3PO.

\- Restez à proximité et si vous êtes en difficulté absolue appelez-nous, ajouta Luke à ses amis.

Ils se séparèrent suivant les directives de Luke. Hermione resta donc avec celui-ci et ils coururent se mettre à l'abri, loin du Faucon. Lorsqu'ils estimèrent qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, ils se glissèrent derrière une souche couchée sur le sol. Hermione gardait sa baguette serrée dans sa main et à côté d'elle, Luke pointait son pisto-laser dans la même direction, son autre main prête à saisir son sabre-laser en cas de besoin.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Un vaisseau se posa à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. La passerelle s'abaissa et même de loin, ils reconnurent aussitôt la silhouette qui en descendit, c'était Dark Vador. Hermione et Luke se cachèrent derrière la souche, retenant leur souffle et en évitant de faire le moindre mouvement. Hermione parvenait à voir Dark Vador à travers une fine interstice dans la souche. Le Sith s'éloignait à présent dans la direction opposée. Ils attendirent encore quelques instants afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque et finalement le vaisseau se renvola laissant l'endroit complètement désert.

Hermione et Luke se relevèrent.

\- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici, Vador risque de repasser, dit Luke.

Hermione approuva et tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, ils s'enfoncèrent encore dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, écoutant attentivement tout autour d'eux et guettant le moindre mouvement à proximité. Mais il n'y avait rien. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta brutalement. Elle arrêta Luke et lui fit signe d'écouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luke à voix très basse.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruissement de cape, expliqua Hermione, et lorsque j'ai tourné la tête, il m'a semblé apercevoir une silhouette sur la droite.

Ils regardèrent tous deux dans la direction indiquée par Hermione, mais ils ne virent rien d'autre que des arbres à perte de vue.

\- Tu crois que les autres se sont fait repéré ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à concentrer mes pouvoirs, répondit Luke. La présence de mon père est trop présente.

Sans prévenir, Hermione pointa sa baguette en avant et murmura :

\- Hominum Revelio !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ? Demanda Luke.

\- C'est un sortilège qui indique s'il y a quelqu'un à proximité, et comme il n'y a pas eu de réaction, ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls dans les alentours immédiats.

\- Essayons de retrouver les autres, proposa alors Luke.

Tout en avançant le plus prudemment possible, Hermione continua d'utiliser l'Hominum Revelio afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Mais tout à coup, le sortilège révéla la présence de quelqu'un. Toutefois, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de pas, il se cachèrent chacun derrière un arbre prêts à attaquer. La pression était énorme. Hermione sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Si Vador la retrouvait, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer en utilisant toute la force de ses pouvoirs de sorcière.

Les pas semblèrent s'estomper. Le silence retomba et il s'écoula encore de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Luke et Hermione sortirent finalement de leur cachette. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix grave et mécanique s'éleva derrière eux :

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, leur crainte fut confirmée. Dark Vador se trouvait juste derrière eux, son sabre-laser actionné dans sa main droite.

* * *

 **Rassurez-vous, cette rencontre ne se déroulera pas comme les précédentes et son issue va être déterminante pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez tout à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos contributions qui me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours, en tout cas moi j'y prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Tout s'accéléra. Luke brandit son sabre-laser et fonça sur son père qui se défendit avec le sien. Il lâcha alors Hermione si brutalement qu'elle s'écroula légèrement et il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Dark Vador et Luke étaient en train de se battre à coup de sabre-laser à quelques mètres d'elle.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione et Luke vont se retrouver face à un Dark Vador déterminé à aller au bout de sa mission. En même temps, d'autres dangers se préparent... Bientôt le chapitre 45 : L'Attaque de l'Empire.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Mane-jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 _ **Rappel : N'hésitez pas à contribuer à cette fic en laissant simplement un review. Tous les avis et commentaires sont bien reçus et je réponds soit par MP pour les personnes enregistrées, soit ici pour les anonymes. Et mon offre habituelle : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Votre avis compte !**_


	46. Chapitre 45 : L'Attaque de l'Empire

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 45 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Dark Vador fait une nouvelle fois face à Hermione et à Luke. Tandis que des événements se préparent, les deux jeunes héros devront être plus fort que jamais. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : L'Attaque de l'Empire**

Le silence des bois fut soudain troublé par de puissants coups de feu. Luke et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard et se comprirent aussitôt. Les autres s'étaient sûrement faits repérer.

\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Interrogea alors Dark Vador, toujours face à eux. Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous cacher indéfiniment dans cette forêt.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable, s'exclama Hermione. Vous obéissez aveuglément à une personne qui vous ment et qui vous manipule.

\- Tais-toi, petit sotte, gronda Dark Vador.

Hermione sentit alors sa gorge se serrer, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'étrangler. Elle commençait à manquer d'air.

\- Arrête, lâche-là ! S'écria Luke.

Tout s'accéléra. Luke brandit son sabre-laser et fonça sur son père qui se défendit avec le sien. Il lâcha alors Hermione si brutalement qu'elle s'écroula légèrement et il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Dark Vador et Luke étaient en train de se battre à coup de sabre-laser à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette.

Le père et le fils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en se faisant face. Lorsque Dark Vador tenta à nouveau d'attaquer, Hermione s'écria :

\- Protego !

Une barrière invisible se dressa entre les deux adversaires et tous deux furent projetés en arrière. Dark Vador se releva aussitôt et se tourna vers Hermione l'air menaçant.

\- Tu vas me payer ça ! Rugit-il.

Il leva sa main gauche en direction d'un arbre à proximité d'Hermione et fit un léger mouvement. L'arbre commença à s'abattre dangereusement en direction de la jeune sorcière mais celle-ci pointa rapidement sa baguette dessus et cria :

\- Mobiliarbus !

L'arbre se souleva à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle le laissa retomber sur le sol, un peu plus loin. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur Dark Vador en criant :

\- Stupéfix !

Mais le Sith parvint à éviter le sortilège. Lorsqu'il avança en direction d'Hermione, Luke se précipita entre eux et empêcha son père d'avancer davantage.

\- Arrêtez père ! Supplia Luke. Revenez à la raison, je sais qu'il y a du bon en vous !

\- Il est trop tard, mon fils, répondit Vador. Il faut que je ramène cette sorcière à mon maître.

\- Vous vous mentez à vous même, répliqua Hermione. Pourquoi faites-vous encore confiance à l'Empereur alors que vous savez qu'il vous manipule ?

Vador se redressa, regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et il baissa son sabre-laser. Puis, il répondit :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, j'ai besoin de son pouvoir. C'est la seule solution.

\- Venez avec moi, père ! Insista Luke.

\- Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir du côté obscur, répondit le Sith. Lui seul peut m'aider à percer le mystère.

\- C'est faux ! S'exclama Luke. Le côté obscur ne mène qu'à la destruction. Il fait de vous une machine aux ordres d'un tyran.

\- Ça suffit ! Coupa Vador. Tu apprendras la vraie nature du côté obscur.

Il s'éloigna de Luke et s'avança en direction d'Hermione. Enfin, il ajouta :

\- Mais je vais d'abord accomplir ma mission.

Tandis que Dark Vador poursuivait sa rencontre avec Luke et Hermione, aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, des choses très préoccupantes se déroulaient. Alors que les stormtroopers étaient en plein combat contre Han, Lando, Leïa et Chewbacca, une silhouette sombre s'approcha discrètement du Faucon Millénium. Sans que personne n'y face attention, la silhouette grimpa à bord du vaisseau. Ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas loin. Il sentait son nouveau pouvoir plus proche de lui que jamais. Il fouilla dans plusieurs recoins du vaisseau et il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il était certain que le secret était là. En sentant son bonheur monter en lui, l'Empereur souleva la cape qui cachait l'horloge sculptée d'Hermione.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de votre soutiens. Je suis très heureux de vous présenter chaque nouveau chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Depuis leur rencontre sur Bespin, Hermione avait toujours eut une sensation étrange à propos de Dark Vador. Ce masque sombre, cette cuirasse qui couvrait entièrement son corps, ces mains artificielles. Y avait-il autre chose derrière les blessures et derrière la machine ? Dark Vador était-il vraiment un tyran sans scrupule et sans sentiment, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins ? Qui était l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce masque ? [...]_ "**

 **Comment va se terminer ce face à face ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette rencontre ? Bientôt, le chapitre 46 : La Fin de Dark Vador.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Mane-Jei**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki**_  
 _ **Athna-10**_  
 _ **Sasa**_  
 _ **The Devil Is Lucky  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les personnes enregistrée et ici pour les anonymes. Et 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à contribuer, votre avis aussi compte.**


	47. Chapitre 46 : La Fin de Dark Vador

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 46 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, le face à face entre Dark Vador et Hermione et Luke se termine. Cette rencontre aura une issue décisive. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Dark Vador après cela ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : La Fin de Dark Vador**

Dark Vador se tenait face à Hermione et la jeune sorcière ne le quittait pas de ses yeux scintillants. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette fermement dans sa main et la pointait à présent sur son adversaire, prête à utiliser toute la force de ses pouvoirs pour sauver sa vie et celle de Luke.

Celui-ci était juste à côté de son père et avait renoncé à dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione devinait que les paroles du Sith avait du l'affecter même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. La jeune femme détacha alors son regard de Dark Vador et le tourna vers Luke. Elle avait une intuition étrange. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Mais quelle voie ? Ce n'était pas le moment de penser n'importe quoi.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur Dark Vador, cet étrange sentiment réapparut. Depuis leur rencontre sur Bespin, Hermione avait toujours eut une sensation étrange à propos de Dark Vador. Ce masque sombre, cette cuirasse qui couvrait entièrement son corps, ces mains artificielles. Y avait-il autre chose derrière les blessures et derrière la machine ? Dark Vador était-il vraiment un tyran sans scrupule et sans sentiment, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins ? Qui était l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce masque ?

Hermione se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? La priorité n'était-elle pas d'abord de survivre ? La voix de Dark Vador la fit revenir à l'instant présent :

\- Vous allez me suivre sans faire d'histoire ! Ordonna-t-il. Si vous acceptez, je vous garanti qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. En revanche, si vous vous obstinez, il risque d'arriver malheur à vos amis.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, Seigneur Vador ? Demanda alors Hermione. Vous n'aurez jamais d'emprise sur moi. Je ne révélerais jamais à personne mon secret. Vous devriez changer de méthode.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit fermement Dark Vador.

Il leva son sabre-laser au dessus d'Hermione et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la jeune sorcière.

\- Allez-y tuez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous perdrez à jamais vos informations si précieuses !

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous tuez. Il y a des souffrances plus douloureuses et parfois très efficaces pour dénouer les langues, poursuivit le seigneur Sith.

\- Ce basculement vous a vraiment rendu pitoyable, répliqua la jeune sorcière. Vous ne savez pas qu'une personne déterminée peut résister à toutes les tortures. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai déjà subi des traitements peu amical. Mais malgré tout cela, je n'ai jamais cédé à personne.

\- Ça suffit ! S'énerva Vador.

\- Pourquoi tant de colère ? En fait, c'est vous qui êtes faible. Comme tous les tyrans qui s'attaquent aux autres, vous ne comprenez pas que certaines choses surpassent votre pouvoir.

\- Taisez-vous ! Continua le Sith.

\- Père, vous devez revenir à la raison ! Coupa Luke. L'Empereur vous ment. Il vous a fait croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien de bien en vous, mais c'est faux.

\- Je me moque de ce que l'Empereur attend de moi ! Lâcha alors soudain Vador.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Luke surprit. Mais alors pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix faire pression sur Hermione ?

\- Je veux son pouvoir ! Répondit Dark Vador. Je veux retrouver l'amour de ma vie !

\- L'amour de votre vie ? Répéta Hermione.

\- Ta mère, Luke. Si je parviens à retourner dans le passé, je pourrais éviter sa mort. Je pourrais la sauver.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais elle se réjouit d'avoir vu juste. Il y avait bien un homme atteint derrière le masque noir.

\- Père, faire revivre les morts est contre-nature. Ma mère est toujours présente tant que vous êtes là pour vous souvenir d'elle. Elle est dans nos cœurs et elle veille sur nous.

\- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir voir les choses ainsi, mon fils. Ce que je vois, c'est que celle que j'ai toujours aimé à disparu et c'est injuste.

\- C'est l'Empereur qui vous a convaincu de tout cela, mais c'est faux, reprit Luke. Les morts vivent à travers les vivants. Ils nous accompagnent dans toute notre vie. Je suis sûr que ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu vous voir ainsi.

\- Peut-être, marmonna Dark Vador.

Sa voix était étrangement basse, il semblait réfléchir à tout ce qui se disait. Une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui murmurait qu'il fallait continuer. Soudain le redoutable seigneur Sith, celui qui avait fait trembler toute la galaxie, s'écroula sur le sol et Hermione et Luke l'entendirent pleurer. Ignorant tous les risques qu'il encourait, Luke se précipita sur son père. Il s'accroupit face à lui et posa ces mains sur ses épaules en disant :

\- Écoutez-moi, père ! Ma mère continue de vivre à travers vous et si vous voulez lui faire honneur, vous devez faire ce qu'elle aurait voulu que vous fassiez.

Il s'interrompit. Dark Vador releva la tête et regarda son fils. Hermione n'était pas entièrement rassurée. Bien que trouchée par les sentiments de Dark Vador, elle n'aurait jamais osé baisser sa garde à ce point. Elle pointait sa baguette sur lui et était prête à s'en servir si le Sith manifestait le moindre signe suspect. Luke poursuivit :

\- Père, le côté obscur ne vous permettra pas de faire revivre ma mère. Par contre, le bon côté vous permettra de faire vivre son souvenir. L'Empereur s'est servi de vous, mais tant que vous restez avec lui vous trahissez la mémoire de ma mère.

Hermione remarqua que Vador avait été troublé par cette affirmation quelque peu brutale.

\- Venez avec moi, père, continua Luke. Rachetez-vous aux yeux de votre moitié en m'aidant à combattre l'Empereur. Débarrassez-vous de cette haine qui vous emprisonne.

\- Obi-Wan m'a trahi autrefois, commença Vador.

\- C'est faux, Obi-Wan vous considérait comme un ami. Il était très attaché à vous et il s'est toujours senti coupable de votre passage du côté obscur.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Dark Vador.

\- Tout ce que vous a dit l'Empereur était faux. C'est pour cela que vous devez réagir et m'aider à l'arrêter.

Il se passa quelques instant de silence durant lesquelles Luke laissa son père réfléchir. Puis, celui-ci déclara :

\- Tu as raison mon fils, je vais t'aider. L'Empereur doit payer.

* * *

 **La deuxième partie de cette fic va s'achever et nous allons débuter la troisième et dernière partie. Une question se pose à présent, l'Empereur percera-t-il le secret de l'horloge d'Hermione ? Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait.**

 **" _Cela faisait des jours que l'Empereur était enfermé dans son cabinet. Personne au sein du sénat impérial ne savait ce qu'il préparait. Quelques bruits fuitaient mais aucun ne semblait vraiment réaliste. En fait, depuis son retour de Naboo, l'Empereur avait passé tout son temps à examiner le mystérieux objet qu'il avait découvert à bord du Faucon Millénium. Et à présent, il était satisfait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un dernier élément avant qu'il puisse enfin prendre sa revanche. [...]_ " **

**Qu'a découvert l'Empereur ? A-t-il vraiment percer le secret de l'horloge ? Bientôt, le chapitre 47 : Incertitudes.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Sasa**_

 _ **et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Mane-Jei  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Athna-10  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Sasa : Nonnnnnn ! L'empereur a l'horloge c'est mauvais ! Et Dark Vador va-t-il enfin retrouver la raison ? Je me demande quels sont les plans de Sidious ? Hâte d'être à ce soir !  
Réponse : Il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Plus le temps passait et plus le secret d'Hermione devenait difficile à tenir. Il y aura des nouvelle de Sidious dans le prochain chapitre. Quand à Dark Vador, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Merci de ton review et à bientôt ;)

 **N'hésitez pas à contribuer vous aussi en laissant tout simplement un review. Votre avis compte ! ;)**


	48. Chapitre 47 : Incertitudes

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 47 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Luke et Hermione retournent vers le Faucon Millénium avec Dark Vador. Les doutes apparaissent. Vador a-t-il vraiment changé ? Pendant ce temps, l'Empereur avance dans sa quête. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Incertitudes :**

Dans les bois de Naboo, le bruit intense des tirs-lasers s'était arrêté et avait fait place à un silence majestueux. Il se passa un long moment avant que quiconque n'ose prendre la parole. Dark Vador restait à genou sur le sol face à Luke tandis qu'Hermione les observait, toujours méfiante.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici, nous devons partir, dit alors Luke en se redressant.

\- On n'entend plus rien, c'est inquiétant, ajouta Hermione en détournant son regard de Dark Vador.

\- Essayons de retrouver le Faucon, proposa Luke. Venez père.

Luke aida Dark Vador à se relever puis ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent longuement dans la forêt et au bout d'une bonne heure, ils virent enfin le vaisseau de Han. A leur grand soulagement, ils aperçurent également Leïa, Han, Chewbacca et Lando. Ne perdant pas de temps, Hermione et Luke se précipitèrent vers eux, suivit un peu en retrait par Dark Vador. Au départ, personne ne remarqua la présence du Sith, mais lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment rapproché d'eux, Han, Chewbacca et Lando brandirent aussitôt leurs armes vers lui.

\- Non, attendez ! Hurla Luke. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Han, surpris.

\- Ce n'est plus un Sith, il est revenu du bon côté, expliqua Luke. Il va nous aider à combattre l'Empereur.

\- Mais Luke..., commença Han. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne te manipule pas ? Tu sais de quoi il est capable.

\- J'ai confiance en mon père, répondit Luke avec fermeté.

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit mais Hermione sentait que Luke était le seul à croire en la rédemption de Dark Vador. Toutefois, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et montèrent tous à bord du Faucon. Han, Chewbacca et Lando se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la cabine de pilotage tandis que les autres retrouvèrent les deux droïde dans la pièce principale. Le Faucon Millénium s'envola et quitta Naboo. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent tous silencieux. Han avait laissé les commandes à Lando et les avait rejoints. Leïa rompit alors le silence :

\- Où va-t-on maintenant ?

\- Allons retrouver l'Alliance, répondit Luke. Nous pourrons plus facilement nous défendre en cas d'attaque de l'Empire.

\- Si tu penses que ton père a l'intention de nous aider, peut-être pourrait-il infiltrer l'Empire pour les détourner de nous, proposa Han.

\- Non, l'Empereur risque de comprendre rapidement qu'il a perdu son disciple, répondit Luke.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne trompes pas, ajouta Han en se levant.

Puis, il sortit de la pièce. Le Faucon Millénium se dirigea vers le point de rassemblement de l'Alliance en suivant les indications de Leïa.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il ne se passa plus rien. Dark Vador restait isolé car personne ne tenait à lui adresser la parole en dehors de Luke. Hermione, elle-même avait du mal à croire qu'il est pu changé de camps aussi rapidement. Pourtant, Luke n'avait aucun doute et la jeune sorcière décida de ne plus aborder le sujet, se contentant de garder un œil sur Vador. Mais plus encore que Dark Vador, ce qui la préoccupait vraiment, c'était l'Empereur Palpatine.

D'après ce que Hermione avait pu comprendre, les stormtroopers semblaient avoir quitté Naboo sans avoir vaincu leurs adversaires. Elle ne comprenait pas cette brusque retraite alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'atteindre leur objectif. Toutefois, avec toutes ces préoccupations, Hermione ne pensait plus du tout à son horloge et elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'en réalité l'Empereur avait réussi à la lui dérober.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé dans son cabinet, sur Coruscant. Personne au sein du sénat impérial ne savait ce qu'il préparait. Quelques rumeurs circulaient mais aucune ne semblait vraiment réaliste.

En réalité, depuis son retour de Naboo, Dark Sidious s'était enfermé dans ses appartement et avait passé tout son temps à examiner le mystérieux objet qu'il avait découvert à bord du Faucon Millénium. Et à présent, il était satisfait. Il sentait qu'il était proche de son but.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un dernier élément avant qu'il puisse enfin prendre sa revanche. En examinant attentivement l'objet sous tous ses angles, il avait réussi à découvrir l'ensemble de ses éléments. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée. Il pourrait bientôt faire fonctionner l'horloge. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire n'importe comment et n'importe où.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sidious releva la tête, jubilant.

\- Entrez ! Dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il portait toujours la même tenue : un uniforme gris et vert, un casque de la même couleur, un fusil à la main. C'était le chasseur de prime de Tatooïne, Boba Fett.

\- Mon cher..., commença l'Empereur en se tournant vers lui. Vous me confirmez ce que vous m'avez déjà dit il y a quelques temps ?

\- Oui, excellence, répondit Boba Fett. La jeune sorcière a fait sa première apparition sur la planète Tatooïne et elle y a fait usage de ses pouvoirs.

\- Parfait, murmura l'Empereur. Voici votre prix.

Il lui montra une sorte de valise posée à côté de la porte.

\- A présent, oubliez cette conversation et sortez d'ici, ajouta-t-il.

Le chasseur de prime s'exécuta. Il prit la valise et quitta la pièce. L'Empereur esquissa alors un horrible sourire de satisfaction. Cette fois, il avait tous les éléments en main.

* * *

 **Il y a eut un changement de titre pour ce chapitre en raison de quelques modifications que j'ai apporté au texte. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien car l'extrait présenté dans le chapitre précédent est bien issu de ce chapitre. Il y aura très bientôt de grands bouleversements et des surprises. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _L'ambiance qui régnait à bord devenait de plus en plus pesante. Tous les membres de l'Alliance restaient persuadés que Dark Vador jouait la comédie et que Luke n'avait plus les idées claires. Hermione en avait mare d'entendre des murmures partout où elle passait et elle savait que ce n'était jamais bon pour la personne concernée. [...]_ "**

 **D'après vous, Vador a-t-il vraiment changé comme le pense Luke ? Ou bien est-il toujours au service de l'Empereur ? Ou alors est-ce encore autre chose ? Bientôt, le chapitre 48 : Retour sur Tatooïne (Cette fois, c'est le bon titre).**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Sasa  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappel : N'hésitez pas à laisser un review car votre avis compte. Et 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux Favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**


	49. Chapitre 48 : Retour sur Tatooïne

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 48 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros se retrouve dans une ambiance pesante et doivent trouver une nouvelle cachette. Pendant ce temps, l'Empereur se rapproche de son objectif. Quelle sera l'issue de cette aventure ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Retour sur Tatooïne**

Alors que l'Empereur se préparait à mettre son plan à exécution, Hermione était toujours avec ses camarades au point de ralliement de l'Alliance Rebelle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la situation restait la même. L'ambiance qui régnait à bord devenait de plus en plus pesante. Tous les membres de l'Alliance restaient persuadés que Dark Vador jouait la comédie et que Luke n'avait plus les idées claires. Hermione en avait mare d'entendre des murmures partout où elle passait et elle savait que ce n'était jamais bon pour la personne concernée. C'est pourquoi elle prit l'initiative de réunir Luke, Han, Leïa, Lando, Chewbacca et Dark Vador. Le groupe se rassembla autour d'une table, dans une salle et Hermione dit :

\- Écoutez, ça ne peut plus durer tout ça. Cette situation devient vraiment insupportable. J'y ai réfléchit depuis plusieurs jours et je pense que nous devrions nous éloigner de l'Alliance pendant quelques temps.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, si l'Empire nous attaque... commença Leïa.

\- Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de l'Empire depuis que nous avons quitté Naboo, coupa Hermione. Ce n'est pas normal que les stormtroopers aient abandonné aussi facilement.

\- Tu pense que c'est en rapport avec lui ? Demanda Han en montrant Vador.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répliqua aussitôt Luke.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria Hermione. Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas normal et que ça cache quelque chose.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Luke d'une voix qui parut plus ferme que d'habitude.

Hermione s'étonna de cette soudaine agressivité. Mais chassant ses doutes de son esprit, elle répondit :

\- Je pense que nous devrions retourner sur Tatooïne. Nous pourrions nous cacher dans la maison où vivait Obi-Wan, dans les montagnes.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que nous retournions sur Tatooïne ? Demanda Han. Je n'y tient pas spécialement. Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours des dettes.

\- J'ai un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut que nous nous rendions sur Tatooïne au plus vite.

\- Ce n'est qu'une intuition, ajouta Han.

\- Parfois, il faut suivre son intuition, coupa Leïa. C'est parfois vital.

\- Je vois à quoi tu fais allusion, répondit alors Han. J'espère que nous ne le regretterons pas.

Il fit un signe d'approbation à Hermione qui se sentit soulagée de cette décision. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que c'était essentiel. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione, Luke, Leïa, Han Solo, Lando, Chewbacca, Dark Vador et les deux droïdes repartirent une nouvelle fois à bord du Faucon Millénium en direction de Tatooïne.

Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se préparait dans le même temps. Il ne se doutait pas que l'Empereur, lui-même, avait déjà quitté Coruscant et se dirigeait également vers Tatooïne. À aucun moment, Hermione ne pensa que son horloge avait pu être volée. Tandis que le Faucon Millénium faisait vol vers Tatooïne, elle se retrouva en tête à tête avec Leïa. La jeune sorcière lui fit part de ses inquiétudes vis à vis de Luke :

\- J'ai peur que Luke soit en train de se renfermer progressivement. Il est toujours persuadé que Dark Vador est redevenu quelqu'un de bien et il se braque de plus en plus lorsque quelqu'un suggère l'inverse.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, ça m'inquiète, répondit Leïa.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe, il faut à tout prix éviter qu'il s'éloigne trop de nous, poursuivit Hermione. Sinon, il risque de se faire influencer. Leïa, tu es sa sœur, il faut que tu restes à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Leïa.

Hermione n'était pas totalement convaincue que Leïa est parfaitement saisie le message, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

Le Faucon Millénium sortit enfin de l'hyper-espace et tous rejoignirent les pilotes dans la cabine de pilotage. Tatooïne était devant eux. Hermione avait une sensation étrange. Elle revenait à son point de départ. Là où elle s'était retrouvé il y a déjà si longtemps. Il semblait s'être écoulé une éternité depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Ils avaient déjà surmonté tellement d'épreuves.

Les deux soleils de Tatooïne descendait à l'horizon. Le Faucon se dirigea sans plus attendre vers les montagnes, dans la région de Mos Eisley. Le vaisseau se posa à quelques mètres de la maison d'Obi-Wan. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la masure. A première vue, elle semblait vide et abandonnée. Alors qu'ils longeaient le mur en direction de la porte d'entrée, Hermione tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle sentit alors son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Bien que l'intérieur de la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle vit distinctement une haute silhouette. Quelqu'un était déjà là.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre marquera une nouvelle rencontre. Reste à savoir avec qui. J'essaye de restructurer l'histoire pour qu'elle soit toujours crédible. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Prudemment, ils regardèrent furtivement par la fenêtre. Il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais il était impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait. Pouvait-il s'agir de Palpatine ? S'interrogea Hermione. C'était idiot, pourquoi l'Empereur se trouverait-il dans cette maison ? Mais alors qu'elle observait toujours la silhouette sombre, elle remarqua quelque chose.[...]_ "**

 **A qui est cette silhouette sombre ? J'espère avoir vos suggestions. Bientôt le chapitre 49 : Apparition Inattendue.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
Sasa  
The Devil is Lucky  
Athna-10  
Dedeakkary  
Mane-jei**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas que votre avis compte.**


	50. Chapitre 49 : Apparition Innatendue

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 49 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros se retrouvent sur Tatooïne là où habitait Obi-Wan, dans les montagnes. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à entrer, ils font une étonnante découverte. Quelqu'un est déjà là. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Apparition Innatendue**

Hermione était terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle murmura à ses amis :

\- Arrêtez, il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur !

Les autres se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Hermione leur montra la fenêtre. Han, Lando et Chewbacca avaient ressortis leurs armes. Luke en fit de même et Hermione saisit sa baguette. Prudemment, ils regardèrent furtivement par la fenêtre. Il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais il était impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait. Pouvait-il s'agir de Palpatine ? S'interrogea Hermione. C'était idiot, pourquoi l'Empereur se trouverait-il dans cette maison ? Mais alors qu'elle observait toujours la silhouette sombre, elle remarqua quelque chose.

\- Attendez, s'exclama-t-elle. On dirait un vieil homme mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de capuche.

Le plus discrètement possible, Hermione s'approcha doucement de la porte d'entrée et murmura :

\- Alohomora !

Un cliquetis retentit indiquant que la serrure s'était déverrouillée. Du bout des doigts, Hermione poussa légèrement la porte. Par l'entrebâillement, elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle ne vit personne. La jeune sorcière adressa un signe à ses amis pour qu'ils la suivent. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança silencieusement dans la maison.

La pièce principale se trouvait un peu plus loin, la tension était immense. Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Hermione avança la première. Sa baguette pointée droit devant elle, la jeune sorcière entra dans la pièce. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme. Mais ce n'était pas Dark Sidious. Ce n'était pas Obi-Wan non plus.

Il avait les cheveux et la barbe argentée, un long nez crochu, des yeux bleus qui scintillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. C'était lui, Albus Dumbledore. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Cet homme pour qui elle avait tellement d'estime ne pouvait pas se trouver là. Les autres entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et se figèrent en découvrant Dumbledore.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Han en levant son arme.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Hermione d'une voix éteinte. Je le connais.

Han baissa son arme mais continua de dévisager l'inconnu.

\- Comment ça, tu le connais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea Han.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, répondit Hermione. Professeur, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Miss Granger, je crains fort que vous ne maîtrisiez plus la situation, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Réfléchissez et vous devriez comprendre par vous-même.

Hermione s'exécuta. Pourquoi Dumbledore se trouvait-il à cette époque ? Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi ? Soudain, elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle avant de partir en courant hors de la pièce.

Dumbledore se retrouva alors face aux autres. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, préférant attendre qu'Hermione revienne. Toutefois, Luke remarqua que ce vieil homme observait son père d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Hermione revint alors, l'air complètement abattu.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Luke, inquiet.

\- L'horloge, elle n'est plus là, expliqua Hermione. Quelqu'un l'a volée.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en même temps Han, Luke, Leïa et Lando.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est lui, s'exclama aussitôt Han en désignant Dark Vador.

\- Han ! Cria Luke. N'accuse pas sans preuve !

\- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, les interrompit Dumbledore.

Luke et Han se turent aussitôt, soudain surpris. Dumbledore reprit :

\- Excusez-moi, mais je pense que vous faites erreur. Ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Mais je pense que Miss Granger le sait déjà.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers Hermione. Celle-ci acquiesça.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il n'y est pour rien ? Demanda Lando.

\- Cet homme est le professeur Dumbledore, c'est un sorcier tout comme moi. S'il est ici, c'est que la personne qui a volé l'horloge l'a déjà utilisé. Donc, ça ne peut pas être Dark Vador. C'est ça, Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- C'est exactement ça, répondit Dumbledore. Je constate que vos capacités n'ont pas changé après toutes ses années. La personne qui a voyagé dans le temps a provoqué un bouleversement. L'heure est grave, Miss Granger. Si les choses ne sont pas réparées rapidement, les dommages seront irréversibles.

Hermione se sentait très mal. Tout cela était de sa faute. La jeune sorcière était allée trop loin. Les conséquences de son inconscience seraient terribles.

* * *

 **Nous sommes au cœur d'un nouveau tournant dans cette fic. J'ai quelques difficultés pour écrire les chapitres suivant mais je ferais de mon mieux pour rester ponctuel dans les publications. Je tiens également à tous vous remercier car nous avons dépassé les 80 reviews, ce qui est pour moi énorme. Merci à tous ;) Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se pouvait-il que Dumbledore soit là ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait vu son ancien directeur mort après une chute du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Et pourtant il était là, devant elle.[...]_ "**

 **Que s'est-il passé de si grave ? Hermione pourra-t-elle réparer les dommages ? Bientôt, le chapitre 50 : Un Sentiment d'Impuissance.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
Sasa  
Mane-Jei  
The Devil is Lucky  
Athna-10  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappelez-vous il y a déjà si longtemps :**

 **Hermione se retrouvait perdu au beau milieu d'un désert inconnu suite à une expérience sur une mystérieuse horloge et c'est alors que chemin croisa celui de Luke Skywalker :**

 **" _Hermione fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors deux yeux bleus brillants et pénétrants sous des cheveux châtains qui l'observaient._ "(Extrait du Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Monde). **

**N'hésitez pas à relire les chapitres précédents pour vous replonger dans cette fic. A bientôt ;)**


	51. Chapitre 50 : Un Sentiment d'Impuissance

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 50 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros sont sur Tatooïne dans l'ancienne maison d'Obi-Wan où Hermione se retrouve face au professeur Dumbledore. La jeune sorcière a de plus en plus de mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle et se sent de plus en plus impuissante. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Un Sentiment d'Impuissance**

Le silence était retombé dans la maison d'Obi-Wan. Il régnait une atmosphère très tendue. Personne ne parlait, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione voyait que ses amis avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils gardaient un air ébahis et continuaient de jeter des regards incrédules à Dumbledore.

Hermione tourna son regard vers le plus grand sorcier du monde. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était observé et se contentait d'inspecter la maison sous tous ses angles. Hermione devinait qu'il éprouvait une grande curiosité pour tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mais la jeune sorcière était gênée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se pouvait-il que Dumbledore soit là ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux son ancien directeur mort après une chute du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Et pourtant il était là, devant elle. Comment était-ce possible ?

Bien vite, Hermione chassa toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête au sujet de Dumbledore et se reconcentra sur sa préoccupation principale. Quelqu'un avait volé l'horloge et avait réussi à s'en servir. La jeune sorcière ne voyait qu'une personne qui ait pu faire une chose pareille. Cela expliquerait un certain nombre de choses comme le départ précipité des troupes impériales de Naboo et l'arrêt soudain de la traque des Rebelles. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, quelque chose troublait encore l'esprit d'Hermione.

\- Professeur, dit-elle si soudainement que ses amis eurent une exclamation de surprise. Je pensais que l'horloge ne pouvait être utilisée que par un sorcier.

\- Cette horloge est un objet particulièrement mystérieux, répondit Dumbledore Il s'agit bien d'un artefact magique mais rien n'indique que seul les sorciers peuvent en faire usage. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que ce soit à la portée d'un simple moldu.

\- Je vois, murmura Hermione en continuant de réfléchir.

Plus elle réfléchissait et plus la situation semblait lui échapper. Elle se rendait compte que finalement elle ne connaissait rien de cette mystérieuse horloge. Elle aurait dû l'examiner plus attentivement lorsqu'elle était en sa possession. Mais l'heure n'était plus au regret. Elle ressentait maintenant un immense sentiment d'impuissance. Que pouvait-elle faire pour arrêter Dark Sidious maintenant qu'il avait la faculté de se déplacer dans le temps à sa guise. Elle était piégée dans ce monde qui lui était si hostile depuis son arrivée.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, reprit-elle. Il faut que vous arrêtiez le responsable.

\- Miss Granger, répondit le vieux sorcier. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais si, insista Hermione. Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, donc vous pouvez retrouver l'Empereur.

\- L'Empereur ? Répéta Dumbledore. Il semble que vous en sachiez plus que moi, Miss Granger. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, clama Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, vous avez fait des erreurs, répondit Dumbledore. Mais personne d'autre avant vous n'a été capable de faire ce que vous avez accompli. Et vous êtes la seule à connaître l'identité du voleur. Miss Granger, il faut que vous visualisiez la situation telle qu'elle est sans la dramatiser et sans l'embellir.

Hermione soupira. Dumbledore avait le don pour rendre les gens encore plus perplexe qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais être plus clair, reprit Dumbledore. Vous pensez que votre adversaire maîtrise cette fameuse horloge mais en réalité vous n'en savez rien.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, professeur, répliqua Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, retenait ceci... répondit Dumbledore. Lorsque vous ne savez plus où allez, retournez à votre point de départ.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles de Dumbledore. Retourner au point de départ. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Le point de départ. Soudain, elle sentit comme une illumination.

\- Vous voulez dire que..., s'écria-t-elle.

\- Que quoi ? S'exclama Han qui visiblement en avait assez de tout ces mystères. Qu'est-ce que tu as compris des paroles de ce vieux fou ?

\- Han ! Cria aussitôt Leïa.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dit de moi que je suis fou. Mais parfois, la folie et le génie sont très proche l'un de l'autre.

Han et Leïa se regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Ils semblaient définitivement convaincu que Dumbledore était fou.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, reprit Hermione. Vous pensez que l'horloge est retournée à son point de départ.

\- Je ne pense rien, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. C'est vous qui le déduisez.

\- Mais comment peut-on en être sûr ? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais être sûre à cent pour cent, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. Vous devez suivre votre intuition.

Hermione n'était pas entièrement convaincue. Son intuition ne l'avait pas toujours guidée sur la bonne route. Et le problème restait le même. Quelque soit l'endroit où se trouvait l'Empereur, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de le retrouver.

* * *

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire ce chapitre et je l'ai même entièrement réécrit aujourd'hui. L'histoire avance très progressivement mais je préfère ne pas précipiter les événements. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son ancien directeur. Il était sa seule chance. Ce sorcier qu'elle avait toujours tant admiré était la clé pour résoudre ces mystères, elle en était convaincue.[...]_ "**

 **Dumbledore pourra-t-il vraiment aider Hermione ? Bientôt, le chapitre 51 : La Dernière Chance.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Sasa  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Athna-10  
Mane-Jei  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	52. Chapitre 51 : La Dernière Chance

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 51 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros sont toujours face à Dumbledore et à présent Hermione doit trouver une solution pour rattraper l'Empereur. Son mentor pourra-t-il l'aider ? Une chose est sûre, c'est sa dernière chance. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : La Dernière Chance :**

Hermione était face à une situation des plus graves et plus elle y songeait, plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux pour y faire face. Elle était persuadée que c'était bien l'Empereur qui avait volé l'horloge et qu'il était parti dans une autre époque. Et si elle en croyait les paroles de Dumbledore, l'horloge était probablement retournée à son point de départ. Il fallait maintenant trouver le moyen de retourner dans le passé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Plus le temps passait et plus il y avait de risque pour que l'Empereur provoque des drames.

Mais la jeune sorcière n'avait aucun moyen pour voyager dans le temps, maintenant que l'horloge avait été dérobée. Hermione se tourna alors une nouvelle fois vers son ancien directeur. Il était sa seule chance. Ce sorcier qu'elle avait toujours tant admiré était la clé pour résoudre ces mystères, elle en était convaincue. Il avait certainement un moyen pour voyager dans le temps. Elle dit :

\- Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous la possibilité de voyager dans le temps ?

\- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore en fixant ses yeux scintillants sur ceux d'Hermione. Il faut que vous compreniez que je ne pourrais pas vous aider dans cette quête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchissez un instant, poursuivit le vieux sorcier. Il m'est impossible d'apparaître dans le monde des sorciers que vous connaissez. Cela entraînerait des événements encore plus terribles que ceux qui sont en train de se dérouler.

\- Alors quelle solution avons-nous ? Demanda Hermione, se sentant à nouveau impuissante.

\- Je peux vous permettre de retourner à votre époque mais vous devrez ensuite vous débrouiller par vous-même. Fixez-vous bien vos objectifs si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauver le futur.

\- Je chercherais la trace de Dark Sidious et je m'efforcerais de découvrir ce qu'il veut faire, déclara Hermione. Une fois que j'aurais récupéré l'horloge, je renverrais l'Empereur à son époque.

\- Vous n'êtes pas issue de la maison Gryffondor pour rien, continua Dumbledore. J'admire votre courage, Miss Granger, mais il me semble que vous sous-estimer légèrement votre adversaire.

\- Non, répondit fermement Hermione. Je sais que Dark Sidious est capable de beaucoup de chose, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ferais tout mon possible pour l'arrêter.

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir faire cela toute seule ? Interrogea Dumbledore de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa alors sur ses camarades, toujours immobiles dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant tout ce temps, ils étaient restés en retrait et Hermione savait qu'ils devaient se sentir perdu face à tout ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsqu'elle prit le temps de les regarder plus attentivement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas changé d'attitude. Ils avaient l'air toujours aussi déterminé à la suivre, comme lorsqu'elle avait proposé de quitté la flotte rebelle. Mais pouvait-elle prendre le risque de les amener à une autre époque ? Elle baissa la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Après tout, l'écart était si grand entre les deux périodes que leur survie ne risquait pas de se retrouver plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais quand même, n'était-ce pas trop risqué ?

C'est alors que sans prévenir, Luke s'approcha d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui dit alors :

\- Je t'accompagnerais et je t'aiderais à combattre l'Empereur.

Hermione éprouvait une sensation étrange. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais elle en était incapable. Finalement, elle murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Avons-nous le choix, Hermione ? Répondit Luke. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que l'Empereur apprenne à maîtriser l'horloge si ce n'est pas déjà fait. S'il y parvient, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce fut Luke qui reprit la parole mais il s'adressa cette fois à Dumbledore directement :

\- Vous avez dit que vous pouviez permettre à Hermione de retourner à son époque ? Pourriez-vous en faire de même pour moi ?

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit Dumbledore en observant Luke d'un regard intéressé.

\- Dans ce cas, je l'accompagnerais, assura Luke.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Han, Leïa, Lando, Chewbacca et Dark Vador.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Han. Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons rester ici pour vous attendre ?

\- Bien sûr que non, approuva aussitôt Leïa.

Hermione vit tout de suite que Lando et Chewbacca était du même avis. Mais à présent, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui l'inquiétait. Dark Vador n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette maison. Il ne paraissait pas à sa place à côté du reste du groupe. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait réellement lui faire confiance. Mais Luke aborda le sujet au même moment :

\- Vous venez aussi, père ? Vous nous serez d'une grande aide pour vaincre l'Empereur ?

Hermione n'était pas convaincue par cette idée. Dark Vador passerait difficilement inaperçu dans son monde et surtout, était-il vraiment revenu du bon côté ?

\- Bien sûr, mon fils, répondit alors Dark Vador. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser l'Empereur s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Apparemment, Luke fut réjouit par les paroles de son père mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Elle avait l'impression qu'une certaine pointe de colère habitait toujours le jedi déchu.

\- Miss Granger, il faut prendre une décision, dit alors Dumbledore.

Hermione savait que le risque était important mais elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la confiance et l'amitié de Luke. Elle répondit donc :

\- Je crois que la décision a déjà été prise. Vous pouvez nous aider ?

\- Je vais vous aider Miss Granger car je suis persuadé que vous seule pouvez rétablir la situation.

\- Alors allons-y ! s'écria Han.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer jusqu'à une époque aussi lointaine sans savoir où vous atterrirez. Votre ennemi a eu la chance de choisir un bon emplacement, mais vous ne pouvez pas être sûr qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

\- Alors comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Hermione en redoutant la réponse que Dumbledore lui donnerait.

\- Il faut retourner à l'endroit exact où vous êtes apparu pour la première fois, Miss Granger.

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, c'était en plein désert, intervint Luke.

\- Souvenez-vous Miss Granger, la magie laisse des traces. Nous allons donc retourner à cet endroit.

Hermione jeta un autre regard à Dumbledore. Elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand sorcier du monde ? Bientôt, elle serait de retour dans son monde. C'était sa dernière chance.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude car je tiens à finir ce passage (la rencontre entre Dumbledore et Hermione) assez rapidement pour pouvoir avancer dans la continuité de cette histoire. Il y a encore de nombreux mystères qui se cachent derrière toute cette histoire et qui referont surface plus tard. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Dumbledore était à présent à genou sur le sable et les autres le regardèrent tourner dans le sable en glissant sa main sur le sol. Hermione savait qu'il cherchait des traces de magie. Mais pouvait-il vraiment rester des traces après tout ce temps ?[...]_ "**

 **Dumbledore arrivera-t-il à ramener Hermione à son époque ? Bientôt, le chapitre 52 : L'Incantation.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
Sasa  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10  
The Devil is Lucky**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous pour vos précieuses contributions ;)**_

 **Annonce : Je réécrirais prochainement l'introduction des premiers chapitres et je corrigerais les fautes éventuelles que j'ai pu relevé dans les chapitres précédents. **

**N'hésitez pas à contribuer en laissant un review. Votre avis compte !**


	53. Chapitre 52 : L'Incantation

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 52 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione est accompagnée de Luke, Leïa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Dark Vador et suivent le professeur Dumbledore. Ensemble, ils se préparent à retourner dans le passé pour arrêter le redoutable Dark Sidious. Arriveront-ils au bout de leur objectif ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : L'Incantation :**

Le groupe ressortit de la maison d'Obi-Wan et se retrouva face au Faucon Millénium.

\- Comment allons-nous nous rendre dans ce désert sans savoir la localisation exacte ? Demanda Han. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le Faucon.

\- Le Faucon ? Répéta Dumbledore.

\- C'est le nom du vaisseau spatial de Han, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oh, je vois, s'émerveilla Dumbledore en s'approchant du vaisseau avec grand intérêt.

Tandis que le vieil homme s'éloignait pour observer le Faucon Millénium de plus près, Luke s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura :

\- Dis-moi, cet homme est vraiment un des plus grands sorciers de ton monde ? Il a l'air un peu fou.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Il a toujours été un peu étrange, mais c'est un vrai génie.

\- Et peut-on savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ? Interrogea Han, abasourdi.

\- C'est juste que c'est à peu près ce que tout le monde dit lorsqu'ils le rencontrent pour la première fois, répondit Hermione.

Dumbledore revint alors vers eux et dit :

\- Ça suffira pour localiser l'emplacement du départ.

\- Vraiment ? Interrogea Han, sceptique.

\- Oui, allons-y maintenant.

Le groupe monta aussitôt à bord du vaisseau où ils retrouvèrent R2D2 et C3PO qui parurent surpris de découvrir un nouveau passager.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on s'arrête quelque part, une nouvelle personne nous rejoint ? Claironna C3PO.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Quelques instants plus tard, le vaisseau démarra. Tandis que Han, Lando, Chewbacca, Leïa et Luke se trouvaient dans la cabine de pilotage, Dumbledore décida de parler à Hermione seule à seule. Personne ne sut ce qu'ils se dirent. Luke aurait voulu resté au côté de la jeune sorcière. Ces derniers-temps, il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule à qui il pouvait vraiment faire confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Dumbledore rejoignirent les autres dans la cabine de pilotage. Tout à coup Dumbledore dit :

\- Arrêtez-vous, nous y sommes.

Ils descendirent tous, Dumbledore en tête. Ils étaient au beau milieu du désert. Hermione se souvenait de son arrivée dans cet endroit où il n'y avait rien que du sable autour d'elle. C'était exactement pareil. Dumbledore était à présent à genou et les autres le regardèrent tourner dans le sable en glissant sa main sur le sol. Hermione savait qu'il cherchait des traces de magie. Mais pouvait-il vraiment rester des traces après tout ce temps ?

\- C'est bien là, murmura Dumbledore.

Il se releva et sorti sa baguette magique. Hermione éprouva une sensation étrange en voyant la fameuse baguette de sureau. Dumbledore traça un large cercle sur le sol, puis il poursuivit en dessinant un étrange symbole. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione resta bouche bée. Ce signe lui paraissait familier mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait vu. Il représentait un cercle coupé en deux. Une moitié était vide et l'autre était remplie d'étranges inscription. Autour du cercle, il y avait d'autres symboles plus petits disposés comme des chiffres sur une horloge.

\- Placez-vous dans cette partie du cercle, dit Dumbledore en montrant la moitié vide.

Le groupe s'exécuta. Seuls R2D2 et C3PO restèrent immobiles. Le droïde de protocole dit alors :

\- Excusez-moi Maître Luke, mais D2 demande ce que nous devons faire.

\- Vous pouvez venir aussi, vous pourrez toujours nous être utile, répondit Luke après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione.

Une fois de plus, Hermione n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais à présent que Dark Vador avait décidé de les accompagner, elle estima que deux droïdes en plus ne serait pas beaucoup plus dangereux pour eux. Toutefois, C3PO n'était pas décidé.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste finalement pour..., pour garder le vaisseau, dit-il de sa voix claironnante.

Mais lorsqu'il fit signe à son camarade de le suivre, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait déjà rejoint son maître dans le cercle. C3PO se résigna donc et se faufila à son tour à l'intérieur du cercle. Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, Dumbledore se plaça face à eux. Il fixa une dernière fois Hermione et dit :

\- Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit. Ceci est votre dernière chance. Et rappelez-vous : seule votre travail d'équipe pourra vous permettre d'accomplir votre mission.

Après quoi, Dumbledore leva sa baguette. Il prononça une incantation qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à comprendre tout en faisant des gestes précis avec sa baguette. Hermione sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Elle regarda le cercle. Le tracé de Dumbledore avait prit une couleur brune sombre et Hermione remarqua qu'une matière brumeuse s'élevaient dans les airs comme des panaches de fumée mais qui avait l'apparence d'un fluide translucide.

Soudain, le sol devint instable et Hermione sentit son corps s'engourdir. Cette sensation devint de plus en plus désagréable. À présent, elle avait l'impression de subir un transplanage particulièrement long. Son corps était compressé et elle sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Dans un dernier effort, elle tenta de lever ses paupières. Mais celles-ci étaient beaucoup trop lourde. Elle était de plus en plus écrasée, comme si elle était dans une bulle qui rétrécissait de plus en plus jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Tout à coup, tout s'accéléra, elle se sentit partir. La douleur était telle qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à penser. Puis, elle s'intensifia encore brutalement et Hermione se sentit soudain projetée. Elle heurta alors quelque chose de dur et de froid. La douleur et la sensation de compression disparurent aussitôt. Elle était de retour.

* * *

 **Nous arrivons au bout de cette rencontre entre Hermione et Dumbledore. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione reconnut tout de suite l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité malgré le faible éclairage qui était resté allumé. Toutefois, la jeune sorcière distingua parfaitement la table sur laquelle se trouvait un paquet ouvert. Mais l'horloge qu'il contenait n'était plus là. [...]_ "**

 **Nos héros vont devoir à présent ruser pour exécuter leur mission. Hermione a-t-elle conscience des difficultés qu'elle risque de rencontrer ? Bientôt, le chapitre 53 : Le Retour.**

 _ **Dédicace à :  
**_

 _ **Sasa**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Mane-Jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

Sasa : Wow j'espère que Vador ne va pas les trahir ! Ils accompagne tous hermione mais arriveront-ils a stopper Dark Sidious ? Et cela me paraît bizarre que Dark Vador ait renoncer au côté obscur aussi facilement sa m'intrigue !Hâte de lire la suite !  
Réponse : Le comportement de Dark Vador est très incertain, c'est quelque chose qui évoluera au cours des événements à suivre. On a vu Hermione dans le monde de Star Wars, c'est également intéressant de voir les personnages de Star Wars dans le monde de Harry Potter. De grosse surprises pour eux en perspective. Merci de ton review, à bientôt ;)

 _ **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews soit par MP pour les personnes enregistrées, soit ici pour les anonymes. N'hésitez pas à réagir sur cette fic, votre avis compte !**_


	54. Chapitre 53 : Le Retour

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 53 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione et ses compagnons reviennent au Ministère de la Magie. Mais la jeune sorcière n'a pas le temps de se réjouir, l'Empereur n'est probablement pas loin. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Le Retour :**

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Elle était couchée sur un carrelage très froid. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin reprit conscience, elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva doucement. Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'adapter à la très faible luminosité de la pièce. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité malgré le faible éclairage qui était resté allumé. Toutefois, la jeune sorcière distingua parfaitement la table sur laquelle se trouvait un paquet ouvert. Mais l'horloge qu'il contenait auparavant n'était plus là.

Précipitamment, Hermione courut vers la table et jeta un œil dans le paquet. Mais ce qu'elle craignait devint une réalité. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'horloge. C'est alors qu'une pensée alarmante traversa son esprit : et si Dark Sidious était dans cette pièce ? La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et avec une formule magique elle ralluma les torches accrochées au mur. Elle observa alors tous les recoins de la pièce craignant de se retrouver nez à nez avec son ennemi. Si ce qu'avait suggéré Dumbledore était juste, l'horloge avait conduit Dark Sidious jusqu'à son point de départ, autrement dit, le seigneur Sith devait se trouver quelques part à proximité.

Pendant qu'Hermione recherchait la trace de l'Empereur ou de son horloge, ses compagnons s'étaient relevés. Leïa et Chewbacca aidèrent les deux droïdes à se mettre debout. La voix de Han résonna alors dans la pièce :

\- Où avons-nous atterri ? J'espère que ce vieux fou ne s'est pas trompé.

\- Hermione, sommes-nous au bon endroit ? Demanda Luke.

La jeune sorcière interrompit alors sa quête de Dark Sidious et se rapprocha de ses amis. Elle répondit :

\- Oui, c'est bien d'ici que je suis parti.

\- Alors c'était comme ça dans le passé ? Reprit Han en observant les lieux. Eh bien, je comprends que tu aies été dépaysée en arrivant à notre époque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Interrogea Luke en remarquant le malaise d'Hermione.

\- L'Empereur est probablement quelque part non loin d'ici, répondit celle-ci.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Leïa inquiète.

\- Oui, je pense que ce que nous a dit Dumbledore est juste.

\- Mais dans ce cas, on aurait dû se retrouver face à lui, non ? Suggéra Luke.

\- Il doit y avoir quelques minutes d'écart entre le moment où l'Empereur est arrivé ici et le moment où le sortilège de Dumbledore s'est terminé.

D'après l'expression de leurs visages, Hermione remarqua que Leïa, Han, Lando et Chewbacca ne comprenait pas grand chose à toutes ces histoires de temps. Seul Luke semblait comprendre ce que disait Hermione. Mais la jeune sorcière estima que ce n'était pas le moment de donner des explications. Si tout ce qu'elle avait déduit jusqu'à présent était exact, ils avaient peut-être une chance de rattraper l'Empereur. À présent, la jeune sorcière avait un avantage sur son adversaire.

\- Tu crois que nous pourrons retrouver l'Empereur avant qu'il ne s'échappe ? Lui demanda alors Luke.

\- La différence qu'il y a entre l'Empereur et nous, c'est que lui ne connaît pas ce monde. Je connais très bien cet endroit et ce n'est pas facile de s'en échapper, croyez-moi.

Hermione se souvenait de son incroyable opération qu'elle avait mené en compagnie de Harry et Ron afin de récupérer un certain médaillon et des difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré pour entrer et surtout pour sortir du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins nous dire où nous sommes exactement ? Demanda Han agacé de ne rien comprendre.

\- Nous sommes au ministère de la magie, répondit Hermione. C'est ici que mon monde est dirigé. Ce n'est pas facile de sortir d'ici car il y a des tas de sorciers qui y travaillent.

\- Mais dans ce cas, ne crois-tu pas que l'Empereur risque de se faire repérer s'il essaye de sortir ? Demanda Luke.

\- Sa tenue est assez proche de celle des sorciers : il porte une robe et une cape. S'il garde sa capuche sur sa tête, il pourra sans doute se mêler à la foule sans se faire remarquer.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui inquiétait beaucoup Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement trouver une explication justifiant la présence de Luke, Han, Leïa et Lando. Mais la présence de Dark Vador, Chewbacca et des deux droïdes pourraient avoir des conséquences terribles si quelqu'un les découvrait. Et comme si ses pensées avaient été prémonitoires, elle entendit un bruit qui attisa ses craintes. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Quelqu'un s'avançait dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

* * *

 **Nouveau tournant dans l'histoire de cette fic. Les personnages de Star Wars se retrouvent dans le monde de Harry Potter. On peut compter notamment sur notre cher Han Solo pour nous faire part de ses commentaires ;) Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Luke comprit aussitôt l'urgence et entraîna son père, Chewbacca et les deux droïdes à l'endroit désigné par Hermione. Mais en voulant faire trop vit, C3PO fit un geste maladroit et renversa un buste sculpté posé sur un guéridon. La chute de l'objet provoqua un immense vacarme.[...]_ "**

 **Qui s'apprête à entrer dans la pièce ? Vont-ils se faire repérer ? Bientôt, le chapitre 54 : Sortir du Ministère.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Sebferga  
Dedeakkary**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-Jei  
Athna-10  
The Devil is Lucky  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	55. Chapitre 54 : Sortir du Ministère

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 54 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione est bloquée au cœur du Ministère de la Magie en compagnie de Luke, Leïa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Dark Vador et les deux droïdes C3PO et R2D2. Mais qui est la personne qui s'approche de la pièce où ils se trouvent ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Sortir du Ministère :**

Prise de panique, Hermione prit sa baguette et verrouilla aussitôt la porte.

\- Vite, cachez-vous par là ! dit-elle en montrant un coin de la pièce légèrement dissimulé dans la pénombre.

Luke comprit aussitôt l'urgence de la situation et entraîna son père, Chewbacca et les deux droïdes à l'endroit désigné. Mais en voulant faire trop vit, C3PO fit un geste maladroit et renversa un buste sculpté posé sur un guéridon. La chute de l'objet provoqua un immense vacarme. Hermione soupira d'exaspération. D'autant plus que la personne qui approchait avait déjà atteint la porte et en entendant le bruit, il frappa plusieurs coup avant de demander :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Hermione, c'est toi ?

Hermione reconnut aussitôt la voix de Dean Thomas, son collègue de travail. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, de soulagement cette fois, et sans hésiter, elle répondit :

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis encore en plein travail.

\- Tu peux m'ouvrir ? Demanda Dean. J'ai oublié le rapport pour le chef du département.

\- Non ! Répondit Hermione un peu trop vivement. Je... je suis en train de faire une expérience dangereuse et... personne ne doit rentrer dans cette pièce.

\- Ce n'est que moi, je peux quand même entrer.

\- Non Dean, c'est le règlement : personne ne doit entrer dans une salle si une expérience est en cours !

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, râla Dean.

Mais connaissant l'obstination d'Hermione à respecter les règlements, il laissa tomber et s'éloigna en maugréant. Hermione respira alors un grand coup et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- On l'a échappé belle, dit Han. On fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut pas rester ici, on va finir par se faire repérer par quelqu'un.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Luke. Il faut essayer de trouver l'Empereur.

\- Il a probablement déjà quitté cet endroit depuis tout ce temps, répliqua Han.

\- Dans tout les cas, il faut que nous sortions du Ministère et trouver un endroit où vous pourrez rester sans qu'on vous découvre, dit Hermione en cherchant l'endroit idéal.

\- Tu as un plan ? Demanda Leïa.

Hermione essaya d'établir une liste de toutes les cachettes qu'elle connaissait. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- J'ai peut-être un endroit, annonça-t-elle à ses compagnons. Mais ça ne va pas être facile de s'y rendre.

\- C'est loin d'ici ? Interrogea Luke.

\- Ce n'est pas la distance le problème, c'est plutôt la façon dont nous allons sortir d'ici, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu nous as dit que tu connaissais les lieux, rétorqua Han. Tu dois bien savoir par où nous pourrions passer tout en restant discret.

\- On ne peut sortir du Ministère qu'en passant par l'Atrium. Mais je ne pense pas que nous serons très discrets si nous sortons en compagnie d'un homme-machine, d'une créature poilue et de deux droïdes.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous transporter comme tu l'as fait dans le bureau de l'Empereur, à Coruscant ? Demanda Lando.

\- Le Ministère est protégé par des sortilèges qui empêche de transplaner, répondit Hermione. Je ne vois qu'une solution, mais c'est extrêmement risqué.

Hermione exposa alors son plan à ses camarades. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, ils acceptèrent de suivre ses instructions. À présent, Hermione avait besoin de récupérer un élément qui lui permettrait de réussir son plan. Elle sortit donc seule de la pièce et y laissa ses camarades après avoir verrouillé la porte en laissant un panonceau indiquant : « Expérience en cours ! Interdiction d'entrer. »

Durant les longues minutes qui s'écoulèrent, l'ambiance se tendit de plus en plus. Luke faisait les cent pas pendant que les autres l'observaient comme si chacun d'eux avait des doutes sur le plan d'Hermione et qu'il le rendait responsable de la situation. Au bout d'un moment, Dark Vador s'approcha de son fils et lui dit :

\- Mon fils, je pense que le plan de ton amie est très risqué. Peut-être qu'elle n'ait finalement pas de taille à affronter l'Empereur.

\- Ne dites pas ça, père, répondit Luke. Hermione a déjà fait beaucoup et j'ai confiance en elle. Elle va nous tirer de là.

Il s'était écoulé une bonne demi-heure lorsque Hermione revint enfin. Luke remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose sous son bras mais il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à récupérer ce qu'il nous faut pour réussir mon plan, annonça-t-elle.

Elle leur montra ce qu'elle tenait sous le bras. La chose était invisible mais lorsque Hermione la secoua un peu, Luke remarqua que c'était un vêtement. Hermione prit alors la cape et la mit sur ses épaules. Les autres furent stupéfaits lorsqu'ils découvrirent la cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant. Sachez que de nombreuses péripéties arriveront au fil de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione et Luke avançaient dans la foule de sorciers et de sorcières encadrant Chewbacca, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Hermione espérait qu'elle ne serait pas interrompu par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait que tout cela se termine le plus rapidement possible. [...]_ "**

 **Hermione parviendra-t-elle à faire sortir ses amis ? Quelle est la cachette à laquelle Hermione a pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire par review ce que vous en pensez. Bientôt, le chapitre 55 : Sous la cape.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**


	56. Chapitre 55 : Sous la Cape

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 55 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione décide de faire sortir ses amis du ministère de la magie en utilisant la fameuse cape d'invisibilité. Le trajet parait interminable, mais Hermione sait qu'elle doit aller au bout. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Sous la Cape :**

Les camarades d'Hermione furent tous stupéfaits lorsqu'ils virent le corps de la jeune sorcière disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux étonnements, l'urgence était de faire sortir Chewbacca, Dark Vador et les deux droïdes du ministère avant que quelqu'un ne tombe nez-à-nez avec eux.

Hermione savait que la cape ne pouvait cacher qu'une seule personne adulte à la fois et que son plan était très risqué. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait les éloignait un peu plus de l'Empereur. Elle fit essayer la cape d'invisibilité à Chewbacca qui était le plus grand du groupe. Elle était juste assez grande pour lui. Hermione l'ajusta afin qu'aucune partie du wookie ne soit visible. Après quoi, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers les autres et dit :

\- Il vaut mieux que Chewbacca sorte en premier car il est le plus visible. Ensuite nous feront sortir Vador puis les deux droïdes. Si nous ne nous attardons pas dans l'atrium, personne ne fera attention à nous.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit Luke un peu sceptique.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous gardions un œil sur notre nouvel allié, suggéra Han en désignant Dark Vador. Évitons qu'il nous fausse compagnie si par hasard nous croisons l'empereur.

\- Han ! Commença Luke, mais Hermione l'interrompit :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Donc, pour que tout le monde soit satisfait, Han, Lando et Leïa, vous resterez avec Dark Vador pendant que moi et Luke, nous sortirons avec Chewbacca. On fera ensuite sortir Vador.

Hermione sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous convaincus. Elle-même avait de gros doutes sur l'efficacité de son plan mais elle s'efforça de les effacer de son esprit.

Peu après, Luke et Hermione sortirent de la pièce avec Chewbacca, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le couloir dans lequel ils avancèrent était désert. Tous trois avançaient très lentement pour éviter que la cape ne dévoile le wookie.

Au bout du couloir, ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du département des Mystères. C'était une pièce circulaire avec douze portes identiques qui s'alignaient sur le mur. Seuls les membres du département et quelques officiels savaient s'y repérer. Sans hésiter, Hermione entraîna Luke et Chewbacca vers l'une des portes et ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir au bout duquel se trouvaient les ascenseurs.

Il n'y avait toujours personne autour d'eux mais Hermione savait que ça ne durerait pas. Ils se faufilèrent dans un ascenseur et celui-ci s'éleva dans les étages du Ministère de la Magie. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, une voix retentit en annonçant :

\- Niveau 9, Atrium !

Les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Hermione, Luke et Chewbacca sortirent en faisant toujours attention à leurs mouvements. Des dizaines de sorciers et de sorcières arpentaient l'atrium en tous sens et des notes de service ensorcelées passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, volant vers leurs destinataires. Hermione et Luke s'avancèrent dans la foule de sorciers et de sorcières en encadrant Chewbacca, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Hermione espérait qu'elle ne serait pas interrompu par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait que tout cela se termine le plus rapidement possible.

L'Atrium semblait interminable. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, reconstruite depuis la chute de Voldemort, et continuèrent leur route vers l'entrée des visiteurs. Hermione savait que certaines mesures avaient été prises pour empêcher des visiteurs indésirables de s'infiltrer dans le ministère. C'est pourquoi, elle préféra faire sortir Chewbacca par l'entrée des visiteurs, plus facilement utilisable que les réseaux de cheminées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les cabines téléphoniques représentant l'entrée du Ministère, Hermione se sentit plus rassurée. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des cabines rouges et quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci s'éleva comme un ascenseur. Elle continua son ascension jusqu'à une rue déserte du centre-ville de Londres. Hermione guida ensuite Luke et Chewbacca vers une impasse. Puis elle dit au wookie :

\- Peu de gens passent par ici, mais fais quand même attention.

Celui-ci retira la cape d'invisibilité et la rendit à Hermione. La jeune sorcière se tourna alors vers Luke et dit :

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, si on passe trop souvent dans l'Atrium, on va finir par attirer l'attention sur nous.

Puis, elle enfila la cape et repartit vers les cabines téléphoniques. Elle parvint à retourner au département des mystères sans se faire remarquer. Han, Lando et Leïa parurent soulagés lorsqu'ils la virent entrer dans la pièce. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle donna la cape à Dark Vador. Mais avant que celui-ci ne la rabatte sur son masque, Hermione lui adressa un avertissement :

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous trahir, Seigneur Vador. Si votre comportement devient suspect, vous le regretterez.

Hermione, Han, Lando, Leïa et Dark Vador se mirent alors en route. La jeune sorcière était encore plus stressée qu'avec Chewbacca. Elle savait qu'elle prenait de gros risques en faisant confiance à Dark Vador. En le rendant invisible, elle lui permettait de s'enfuir en emportant la cape avec lui. Mais Dark Vador ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce indéfiniment. Il valait mieux le conduire dans un endroit sûr et elle pourrait alors se concentrer sur son premier objectif : retrouver l'Empereur. Le groupe arriva sans encombre aux ascenseurs et ils montèrent jusqu'à l'Atrium. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, la jeune sorcière pointa discrètement sa baguette sur Dark Vador et murmura :

\- Silencio.

La respiration bruyante de Dark Vador s'arrêta aussitôt et ils purent ainsi sortir sans se faire remarquer. Hermione, Han, Leïa et Lando s'étaient entendu afin d'encadrer Dark Vador pour pouvoir à la fois le surveiller et en même temps éviter que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa présence en passant trop près de lui.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le hall, Hermione sentit ses membres trembler. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs années en arrière, quand elle avait pris les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange pour pénétrer dans son coffre-fort à Gringotts. Elle essayait de garder tant bien que mal un air naturel mais ce n'était pas facile car le stress la poussait à tourner la tête pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la fontaine au centre de l'Atrium, la foule se dispersa. Ils purent alors poursuivre plus aisément leur progression vers les cabines téléphoniques et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du ministère.

Ils rejoignirent aussitôt Luke et Chewbacca. Hermione souffla un grand coup. Ils avaient réussi le plus dur, mais l'opération n'était pas encore terminé. Il fallait maintenant faire sortir les deux droïdes. Han et Lando proposèrent à Hermione de l'accompagner mais celle-ci refusa.

Elle retourna donc une dernière fois au département des mystères et vérifia avec succès que la cape d'invisibilité cachait bien les deux droïdes. Elle les guida dans le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans l'un d'eux lorsqu'une voix lente et grave appela :

\- Hermione ?

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie.

* * *

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que les autres car je ne voulais pas étendre ce passage sur trop de chapitres, il y aura des choses plus intéressante à suivre. Malgré tout, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione savait qu'avant d'être ministre de la magie, Kingsley avait été un excellent auror et un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait remarqué les passages répétés d'Hermione dans l'Atrium ou bien l'utilisation d'une cape d'invisibilité ? [...]_ " **

_**Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-Jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Note : Si vous ne comprenez pas certains termes propres à l'un des deux univers (Harry Potter ou Star Wars), n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions par review ou par MP.**


	57. Chapitre 56 : La Cachette d'Hermione

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 56 de ma fanfiction, Voyage à travers l'espace. Dans ce chapitre, Luke, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Leïa et Dark Vador attendent le retour d'Hermione, partie chercher les deux droïdes toujours bloqués au Département des Mystères. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à prendre l'ascenseur, elle est interrompue par le ministre de la magie.**

 **Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.  
**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : La Cachette d'Hermione :**

La haute silhouette de Kingsley Shacklebolt emplissait toute la pièce. Il avait quelque chose d'intimidant dans le regard et dans sa posture. Hermione savait qu'avant d'être ministre de la magie, Kingsley avait été un excellent auror et un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix. Se pouvait-il qu'il est remarqué les passages répétés d'Hermione dans l'Atrium ou bien l'utilisation d'une cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Miss Granger, il faut que je vous parle ! Annonça Kingsley.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur le ministre, mais je suis un peu pressée, répondit Hermione.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, c'est au sujet de votre travail.

Hermione essaya de cacher sa surprise. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kingsley poursuivit :

\- J'ai eu connaissance que vous avez reçu ce matin un nouvel objet à étudier. Je voudrais que vous me communiquiez directement le résultat de vos recherches.

La demande surpris Hermione. Jamais le ministre de la magie n'avait fait une telle demande depuis qu'elle travaillait au département des mystères. S'il voulait en savoir plus sur l'horloge, c'est qu'il savait probablement quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Je vous attends demain matin dans mon bureau à 10h00, ajouta Kingsley avant de prendre un autre ascenseur.

Pendant quelques instant, Hermione resta pétrifiée sur place. Elle avait presque oublié la présence des droïdes sous la cape d'invisibilité. La jeune sorcière savait à quoi servait l'horloge mais elle ignorait son histoire. Peut-être qu'elle cachait d'autres mystères. Pour que le Ministre de la Magie en personne s'y intéresse, c'est qu'elle devait cacher d'immenses secrets. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione monta dans l'ascenseur et elle percuta C3PO.

\- Aïe ! Oh ! claironna celui-ci.

\- Chut, pardon ! S'exclama Hermione en s'efforçant de faire taire C3PO qui commençait à se plaindre de sa voix mécanique.

L'ascenseur les amena jusqu'à l'Atrium. À présent le hall était presque désert. Ils purent donc avancer aisément jusqu'aux cabines téléphoniques. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue, ils virent Han et Lando qui les attendaient. Hermione et les droïdes rejoignirent l'impasse où s'étaient cachés Dark Vador et Chewbacca.

\- Vous avez mis un temps fou pour sortir, vous avez eu des difficultés ? Demanda Luke.

\- Nous avons croisé le ministre de la magie qui voulait me parler. C'est ça qui nous a retardé, répondit Hermione.

\- Le Ministre de la Magie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Han.

\- Plus tard, les questions. Il faut partir d'ici, déclara Hermione.

\- Et comment allons-nous se rendre jusqu'à ta cachette ? Demanda Leïa.

\- En transplanant, répondit Hermione.

\- Tous ensemble ? Interrogea Luke.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse en deux fois, ça pourrait être dangereux, expliqua Hermione.

Heureusement, la cachette qu'Hermione avait en tête se trouvait non loin de là. Le transplanage serait donc plus rapide. Dark Vador, Luke, Lando et Chewbacca furent les premiers à transplaner avec Hermione.

\- Fermez les yeux et accrochez-vous bien à moi, précisa Hermione.

Elle pensa très fort à sa destination, se concentra de toutes ses forces et soudain, elle sentit son corps se compresser. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sensation désagréable disparu et ils atterrirent sur la terre ferme.

Hermione était la seule à être restée débout mais tout s'était bien passé. Luke, Lando, Chewbacca et Dark Vador se relevèrent peu à peu. Ils était arrivés dans une rue résidentielle juste devant un parc. Sur la grille une pancarte indiquait « Square Grimmaurd ». Hermione retourna chercher Leïa, Han, R2D2 et C3PO.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous devant la grille du Square Grimmaurd. Seul C3PO avait eu quelque désagrément en transplanant. Alors que le droïde de protocole continuait de se plaindre, Hermione traversa la rue et s'approcha des maisons alignées. Ses compagnons la rejoignirent et observèrent les maisons. La jeune sorcière savait que ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas voir le numéro 12 de la rue, dissimulé par magie. Pourtant, il était bien là. Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour permettre à ses amis de rejoindre la cachette qui avait déjà su faire ses preuves au temps de Voldemort.

\- C'est ici ta cachette ? Demanda Han.

\- En quelque sorte, ici se trouve le 12 Square Grimmaurd, répondit Hermione.

Entre les numéros 11 et 13, une maison apparut comme si elle avait poussé les deux autres. Ils purent alors voir ce qu'Hermione voyait déjà : l'ancien Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

 **Nos héros du monde de Star Wars vont maintenant découvrir le monde d'Hermione. La Maison des Black cache de nombreux secrets bien conservés. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _A présent qu'ils avaient quitté le Ministère de la Magie, toutes les questions qu'Hermione s'était efforcée de mettre de côté resurgissait dans son esprit. L'Empereur détenait l'horloge mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait à présent. Et à présent, d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quels mystères se cachaient derrière cette horloge ? Pourquoi Kingsley s'y intéressait-il ? [...]_ "**

 **Hermione et ses amis parviendront-ils à retrouver l'Empereur ? Quels sont les secrets qui se cachent derrière cette fameuse horloge ? Bientôt, le chapitre 57 : Questionnement.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
**_

 _ **Et également à :  
**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	58. Chapitre 57 : Questionnement

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 57 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione, Luke, Leïa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Dark Vador, R2D2 et C3PO entrent au 12, Square Grimmaurd. La tension retombe, mais de nombreuses questions traversent les esprits. Hermione doit définir ses priorités. Doit-elle chercher à tout prix l'Empereur ? Ou bien, doit-elle d'abord percer le secret de l'horloge ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Questionnement :**

Lorsque Hermione poussa la porte du numéro 12, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette maison, c'était pour fuir les mangemorts en compagnie de Harry et de Ron. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, aucun d'eux n'avait été très emballé par l'idée de revenir dans cette demeure envahie par la magie noire de toute part.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le long hall d'entrée de la maison des Black plongé dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur, son regard se posa aussitôt sur le mur de gauche sur lequel étaient accrochés des rideaux cachant le portrait de l'affreuse sorcière, ancienne propriétaire de la maison. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades, juste derrière elle, et leur dit :

\- Surtout ne faites pas de bruit lorsque vous serez dans le hall !

Elle se glissa alors dans la maison suivit des autres. Sa baguette pointée droit devant elle par précaution, elle avança silencieusement en direction des escaliers, à l'autre bout du hall. Puis, elle grimpa l'escalier en bois jusqu'au premier étage. Elle poussa la porte du salon et y entra. Luke était juste derrière elle et les autres arrivèrent à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés dans la pièces, les deux droïdes fermant la marche, elle referma la porte et alluma les chandeliers accrochés au mur à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison ? Demanda Han en observant les bibelots poussiéreux sur les étagères.

\- Cette maison a été pendant longtemps la demeure d'une grande famille de sorciers fascinée par la magie noire. La suite, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Hermione.

\- Et tu es sûre que personne ne peut venir ici ? Interrogea Leïa.

\- Cette maison est protégée par des sortilèges très puissants et en plus, elle est abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne pensera à venir y faire un tour.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur Dark Vador, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. La jeune sorcière avait toujours des doutes sur ses réelles intentions mais elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet devant Luke, craignant de perdre sa confiance.

Puis, elle revint sur ses premières préoccupations. À présent qu'ils avaient quitté le ministère de la magie, toutes les questions qu'Hermione s'était efforcée de mettre de côté ressurgissaient dans son esprit. L'Empereur détenait l'horloge mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait actuellement. Et à présent, d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quels mystères se cachaient derrière cette horloge ? Et pourquoi Kingsley s'y intéressait-il ? La jeune sorcière se sentait dépassée par les événements. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y faire face.

Hermione se laissa tomba sur le sofa mangés aux mites et les autres l'imitèrent en s'asseyant à leur tour. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit rien, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Puis, la voix de Dark Vador résonna dans la pièce :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sa question surpris tout le monde, dont Hermione qui releva la tête et fixa ses yeux sur lui.

\- Que dites-vous ? Interrogea Leïa.

\- Nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour retrouver l'Empereur et en finir avec lui. Alors, qu'allons nous faire maintenant que nous sommes là ?

Le ton de la voix de Dark Vador sonnait bizarre aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle sentait bien sûr une certaine impatience mais il y avait aussi un brin de colère, légèrement dissimulé. Avait-il vraiment chassé ses vieux démons ?

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où il serait susceptible d'aller ? Demanda alors Luke.

La jeune sorcière détacha alors son attention de Vador et se reconcentra sur l'Empereur.

\- Vous vous souvenez que j'ai longuement parlé à Dumbledore avant notre départ ? Commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, et alors ? Interrogea Luke.

\- Alors, il m'a entre autre donné quelques suggestions et quelques conseils. D'après lui, l'Empereur a réussi à actionner l'horloge mais il ne sait toujours pas comment la programmer pour se rendre à une époque précise. Donc, il devrait être à la recherche d'un moyen pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cette horloge et plus généralement pour en savoir plus sur le monde d'où je viens.

\- Mais je croyais que l'horloge pouvait être utilisé par n'importe qui ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'à dit ton professeur ? Questionna Luke.

\- Écoutez, cette horloge est un objet très mystérieux, reprit Hermione. Je ne sais pratiquement rien dessus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est liée au monde de la magie et qu'elle permet de voyager dans le temps.

\- D'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que l'Empereur veut savoir de plus ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Je crois qu'il cherche la même chose que moi, répondit Hermione. Il veut percer le secret de cette horloge.

\- Et à quoi ça nous avance ? Demanda Dark Vador de sa voix grave.

\- Ça veut dire que nous devons découvrir nous-même ce secret avant Dark Sidious, termina Hermione.

* * *

 **Dans cette fic, les choses peuvent être beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elles le paraissent. Vous l'aurez certainement compris, cette horloge est bien plus qu'un simple objet magique. Et n'oubliez pas qu'un mystère peut en cacher d'autres beaucoup plus grands. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione_ _repensa à l'Empereur, à l'horloge, à Dumbledore, à Dark Vador puis à Kingsley. Puis, elle pensa à Harry et à Ron. Elle avait l'impression d'être très loin d'eux. Ron serait certainement surpris qu'elle ne rentre pas au Terrier comme tous les soirs. Ron. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après tout ce temps passé dans un autre monde à parcourir toute une galaxie d'un bout à l'autre, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir oublié. [...]_ "**

 **Hermione a besoin de beaucoup de force et de beaucoup de courage pour faire face à tout ce qui lui arrive. Bientôt, le chapitre 58 : Le Ministre de la Magie.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	59. Chapitre 58 : Le Ministre de la Magie

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 58 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione décide de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie. Mais avant cela, elle va devoir faire face à une nuit agitées due aux nombreuses questions qui continuent de lui prendre la tête. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Le Ministre de la Magie :**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Luke.

\- Lorsque j'ai croisé le ministre de la magie, au Ministère, il m'a dit de venir à son bureau demain matin. Il veut que je le tienne informer de mes recherches sur l'horloge.

\- Mais comment sait-il... ? Interrogea Han.

\- C'est dans le cadre de mon travail que j'ai examiné cette horloge et le Ministre est le plus haut responsable de notre monde. Cependant, cette demande est assez surprenante. C'est la première fois qu'il me demande de lui donner les informations sur mes recherches directement.

\- Tu crois qu'il cherche lui aussi à percer le secret de l'horloge ? Demanda Luke.

\- Si c'est le cas, ce n'est sûrement pas pour son propre intérêt. Je le connais bien. Avant d'être Ministre, c'était un des meilleurs Aurors.

\- Un quoi ? Questionna Han.

\- Un Auror, ce sont ceux qui combattent les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire, répondit Hermione.

\- Donc tu veux aller à ce rendez-vous ? Demanda Luke.

\- Oui, je veux en savoir plus, dit Hermione.

Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre et constata alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché. Elle proposa donc à ses amis d'aller dormir n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Ils montèrent alors jusqu'aux chambres, dans les étages supérieurs. Hermione et Leïa se partagèrent la même chambre. Cette-dernière était très surprise par la configuration des lieux mais elle s'endormit rapidement.

Hermione, elle, eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup de chose la préoccupait. Elle repensa à l'Empereur, à l'horloge, à Dumbledore, à Dark Vador puis à Kingsley. Puis, elle pensa à Harry et à Ron. Elle avait l'impression d'être très loin d'eux. Ron serait certainement surpris qu'elle ne rentre pas au Terrier comme tous les soirs. Ron. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après tout ce temps passé dans un autre monde à parcourir toute une galaxie d'un bout à l'autre, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir oublié. Ron apparaissait maintenant comme un lointain souvenir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Était-elle encore amoureuse de lui ?

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne s'endorme enfin. Ce fut la voix de Leïa qui la réveilla.

\- Hermione, le soleil est levé depuis un bon moment déjà.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa lentement et jeta un œil à la fenêtre. En effet, le soleil était déjà haut. N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure exacte qu'il était, elle se leva pour aller voir la grande horloge du salon. Lorsqu'elle vit les aiguilles indiquer 9h30, elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le ministre à 10h00 précise. Les autres l'avaient rejoint.

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Leur lança-t-elle.

\- On peut peut-être t'accompagner, proposa Luke.

Hermione hésita. Pourrait-elle justifier leur présence au Ministère ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle les faire entrer ?

\- Je ne pourrais couvrir qu'une seule personne, pas plus, répondit finalement Hermione.

\- Très bien, je t'accompagne, déclara aussitôt Luke.

Personne ne protesta. Hermione et Luke se rendirent donc dans la cuisine en sous-sol de la maison pour emprunter la cheminée.

\- Normalement, cette cheminée devrait fonctionner, dit Hermione.

\- Comment ça marche ? Interrogea Luke.

\- Avec cette poudre, répondit Hermione en montrant un pot rempli d'une poudre noire. Tu rentres dans la cheminée, tu prononces bien fort le nom de ta destination et tu jettes la poudre. Donc, tu dis « Ministère de la Magie ». D'accord ?

\- Compris, dit alors Luke.

Hermione espérait que tout ce passerait bien. Elle passa la première et suivit le protocole. Elle cria bien fort « Ministère de la Magie » avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette. Des flammes vertes apparurent et Hermione se sentit partir à travers le réseau de cheminée devant le regard toujours abasourdit des ses compagnons. Elle garda les yeux bien fermés afin de ne pas voir défiler à toute vitesse les centaines de cheminées, puis ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et elle se retrouva dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Elle sortit aussitôt de la cheminée et quelques secondes après, elle vit avec soulagement Luke sortir à son tour. Celui-ci parvint à se maintenir debout et il la rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Si la sécurité demande ta baguette, utilise tes pouvoirs, suggéra Hermione.

Puis, ils avancèrent parmi la foule de sorciers et de sorcières toujours abondante. Ils atteignirent sans encombre les ascenseurs et descendirent jusqu'au niveau 1.

\- Niveau 1, Ministre de la Magie et Cabinet du Ministre, annonça la voix féminine de l'ascenseur.

Hermione sortit, suivit de Luke. Ils avancèrent dans un long couloir devant une série de portes. Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir et avancèrent jusqu'à une porte mise un peu plus en évidence que les autres. Une plaque en or indiquait « Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt ». Hermione demanda à Luke de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix lente et grave de Kingsley dire :

\- C'est cela Minerva, nous nous verrons dans le courant de la journée. Tenez-le informer.

Hermione resta immobile. Une étrange intuition lui disait que ce rendez-vous urgent n'était pas sans rapport avec la mystérieuse horloge.

* * *

 **Hermione va de mystère en mystère. Plus elle avance, et plus elle fait de nouvelles découvertes. Où tout cela la mènera-t-elle ? Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione et Luke repartirent vers les ascenseurs. Mais alors qu'ils tournaient l'angle du couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme. Hermione fit un bond en arrière en le reconnaissant. Il avait d'épais cheveux bruns impossible à coiffer, des yeux verts scintillants derrière ses lunettes rondes et surtout, une cicatrice légendaire en forme d'éclair. [...]_ "**

 **Encore une nouvelle rencontre, quelles seront les réactions de Luke et de ce jeune homme ? Bientôt, le chapitre 59 : Entre deux mondes.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki**_

 _ **Et également à :  
**_

 _ **Dedeakkary  
Love The Original Family  
The Devil is Lucky  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Rappel : Un review et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre.**


	60. Chapitre 59 : Entre Deux Mondes

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 59 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se rend à son rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt en compagnie de Luke. Les mystères s'accumulent et Hermione se retrouve prise entre deux mondes. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Entre Deux Mondes :**

Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne ses esprits. Les paroles qu'elle avait entendu à travers la porte résonnaient dans sa tête comme une mélodie ininterrompue. Toutefois, elle se rappela de la raison de sa présence et se ressaisit. Elle frappa quelques petits coups à la porte. La voix grave de Kingsley retentit aussitôt en disant :

\- Entrez !

Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau du Ministre. La pièce était assez spacieuse. Sur un des murs, de grandes fenêtres s'alignaient, faisant scintiller un ciel reproduit par magie et devant lesquelles se trouvait le large bureau en bois de Kingsley. Les sièges autour du meuble paraissaient très confortable. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un sofa et deux fauteuils moelleux. A l'opposé, se trouvait une grande cheminée en pierre.

Hermione remarqua que la braise était encore chaude. Et comme il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce, elle en déduisit que la conversation qu'elle avait surpris s'était faites par le réseau de cheminée.

Kingsley invita la jeune sorcière à s'asseoir. Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt et attendit que le Ministre de la Magie parle le premier. Celui-ci s'assit derrière le bureau et commença :

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, je voudrais que vous me fassiez part des résultats de vos travaux concernant l'objet que vous avez reçu hier matin.

Hermione se sentait confiante. Même si Kingsley était impressionnant par sa taille, sa voix et ses capacités, la jeune sorcière resta calme et droite.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Hermione. J'ai commencé mes recherches hier matin, et comme le demande nos procédures, nous devons faire preuve d'une très grande prudence lorsque nous recevons un nouvel objet non identifié.

\- Je connais le règlement, Miss Granger, reprit Kingsley. Mais je connais aussi vos capacités et je sais que vous êtes une sorcière très efficace. N'avez-vous vraiment rien découvert de particulier ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione avec fermeté en regardant Kingsley dans les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle se devait d'être convaincante pour ne pas attirer son attention. C'est pourquoi elle s'efforça de fermer son esprit et de rester ferme sur ses affirmations.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que moi, Monsieur le Ministre, ajouta Hermione sans baisser les yeux.

Étonnement, Kingsley eut un léger sourire en entendant les paroles d'Hermione. Il dit :

\- Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de perspicace, Miss Granger. Toutefois, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Les secrets du Ministère doivent rester confidentiels, cela peut être vital. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, vous êtes libre de partir. Mais tenez-moi informé de vos découvertes !

\- Très bien, Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle en se levant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Puis, elle sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot et sans un regard en arrière. Hermione retrouva Luke là où elle l'avait laissé. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard pour savoir comment le rendez-vous s'était passé, mais la jeune sorcière préféra ne pas en parler en ce lieu.

Hermione et Luke retournèrent vers les ascenseurs. Mais alors qu'ils tournaient l'angle du couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme. Hermione fit un bond en arrière en le reconnaissant. Il avait d'épais cheveux bruns impossibles à coiffer, des yeux verts scintillants derrière ses lunettes rondes et surtout, une cicatrice légendaire en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry Potter semblait tout aussi étonné de voir Hermione en cet endroit.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec le Ministre, répondit-elle vaguement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ton département que je sache.

\- Je dois également voir Kingsley pour une affaire relevant du bureau des Aurors. Mais peu importe, où as-tu passé la nuit ? Ron s'est inquiété toute la nuit. Et je ne te parles par de l'état dans lequel était sa mère.

\- Je... J'avais quelque chose à régler, bredouilla Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard à Luke et c'est alors que Harry le remarqua.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, lui, demanda-t-il en désignant Luke.

\- C'est un sorcier que vient de l'étranger. Nous travaillons en collaboration sur des travaux du département des mystères. Mais comme tu le sais, c'est confidentiel.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas très prudent de te promener avec lui dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Justement, nous devons y aller. Excuse-moi auprès des autres mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, dit Hermione en reprenant son chemin en compagnie de Luke vers les ascenseurs.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers l'Atrium, Hermione ressentait une étrange sensation. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise entre deux mondes différents et elle avait conscience que cette situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse.

* * *

 **Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et notamment tous ceux qui ont laissé un ou plusieurs reviews car nous approchons des 100 reviews. Merci à tous ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Son meilleur ami. Ses mots sonnaient bizarrement dans la tête d'Hermione. Harry apparaissait presque comme un étranger. En temps normal, elle se serait confier à lui et elle lui aurait raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Et elle sentait que cela l'éloignait de son ancienne vie.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione va se retrouver face à Ron dans le prochain chapitre, quelle sera sa réaction ? Bientôt, le chapitre 60 : Retour au Terrier.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
Jallisson099  
sebferga**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Athna-10  
Man-Jei**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	61. Chapitre 60 : Retour au Terrier

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 60 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione décide de retourner au Terrier pour détourner l'attention de ses proches de sa mission. Mais quels seront ses nouveaux sentiments lorsqu'elle se retrouvera face à Ron ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : Retour au Terrier**

Une fois de retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione raconta à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère. Elle leur fit part de ce qu'elle avait entendu avant d'entrer dans le bureau, de ce que Kingsley lui avait dit et de son entrevue avec son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Son meilleur ami. Ses mots sonnaient bizarrement dans la tête d'Hermione. Harry apparaissait presque comme un étranger. En temps normal, elle se serait confier à lui et elle lui aurait raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sans hésitation. Mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Et elle sentait que cela l'éloignait de son ancienne vie. Elle avait une mission vitale à accomplir. Elle devait retrouver l'Empereur et rétablir le cours des choses avant que des désastres ne se produisent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda Leïa. Nous n'avons pas appris grand chose avec tout ça et nous risquons maintenant d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Je n'ai pas encore tout bien compris mais visiblement, ton ancienne vie est en train de se mêler à notre mission. Cela ne présage rien de bon.

\- Je vais retourner au Terrier ce soir, déclara Hermione. Comme ça, les choses se calmeront. Je reviendrais demain.

\- Et pour l'Empereur, que fait-on ? Interrogea Dark Vador.

\- J'y ai pensé, dit Hermione. Je propose que nous fassions des tour de gardes devant l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Pour le moment, c'est le seul endroit lié au monde de la magie que l'Empereur connaît. Si les indications de Dumbledore son exactes, il risque d'y retourner pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la magie.

\- Et comment procède-t-on ? Demanda Han.

\- Je vais emmener deux d'entre vous là-bas ce soir, je viendrais vous rechercher ce soir à minuit et vous échangerez votre place avec deux autres.

\- Très bien, je me propose pour faire le premier tour de garde, proposa Dark Vador d'un ton assez ferme.

\- Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un vous aperçoive. Han et Lando, êtes-vous d'accord pour suivre ce plan ?

Les deux pilotes acceptèrent sans problème et le soir venu, Hermione les fit transplaner jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique représentant l'entrée visiteurs du Ministère. Après quoi, la jeune sorcière transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

Hermione atterrit dans la cour, devant l'entrée de la maison biscornue de la famille Weasley. Elle s'avança jusqu'au pallier mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Mrs Weasley se précipita sur Hermione l'air à la fois soulagée et furieuse.

\- Où diable as-tu passé la nuit dernière ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre. Ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareille.

Elle serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, elle retrouva Ginny Weasley et Harry blottit l'un contre l'autre et Ron qui se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers elle.

\- Hermione ! S'écria-t-il.

Il échangèrent un baiser mais Hermione ressentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange. Si Ron paraissait avoir toujours les mêmes sentiments pour elle, Hermione de son côté, savait que son baiser n'était pas sincère. Cependant, Ron ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise.

\- Où étais-tu ? Harry a dit qu'il t'avait vu sortir du bureau de Kingsley avec un étranger. Qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. J'ai dû travailler sur un nouvel objet avec un sorcier venu de l'étranger et nous avons fait des recherches toutes la nuit, mentit Hermione.

\- Toute la nuit ? Mais enfin, Hermione, tu vas finir par être surmenée, dit alors Harry. Rappelle-toi quand tu essayais de suivre tous les cours possibles en troisième année.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, j'ai passé une nuit à travailler, c'est tout. Mais j'étais tellement pris dans mes recherches que j'ai oublié de vous prévenir.

\- Et cet étranger, il vient d'où exactement ? Interrogea Ron.

Hermione décela une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Il vient d'Amérique, répondit Hermione en détournant le regard. De New-York. Il a étudié la magie des anciennes tribus indiennes et il a donc accès à des connaissances que je n'ai pas. C'est une relation purement professionnelle.

Hermione savait que son mensonge était très gros, mais comme les travaux du Département des Mystères étaient confidentiels, personne n'irait vérifier ses dires. Elle fut toutefois soulagée que ni Ron, ni Harry ne soit encore des aurors confirmés car elle était persuadé que si elle avait raconté son histoire à un auror tel que Kingsley, même sans être Ministre de la Magie, il aurait tout de suite compris que son histoire était fausse. Elle espérait également qu'il n'y aurait aucune suite à cette histoire car si la rumeur venait à se répandre, leur mission deviendrait alors beaucoup plus difficile.

\- Je suis très fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-elle.

Elle monta alors l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Ron depuis la fin de la Guerre des Sorciers. Mais pour la première fois, elle se sentait mal à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui car elle savait que désormais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

* * *

 **Petite précision : je ne suis pas spécialement fan du couple Ron/Hermione, mais comme je tiens à respecter au maximum l'histoire originale je préfère ne pas l'ignorer pour autant. Toutefois, ce couple ne sera pas au centre de cette fic, on peut constater que les sentiments d'Hermione sont en train d'évoluer. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Lorsqu'Hermione arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle sentit de suite qu'une étrange agitation régnait dans la maison. Elle entra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Mrs Weasley, Ron et Ginny. Et à peine eut-elle jeter un oeil dans la pièce qu'elle vit l'objet de cette agitation. Sur la table du petit déjeuner, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier était déplié et lorsque Hermione vit la une, elle sentit son cœur faire un triple saut dans sa poitrine.[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura des nouvelles de l'Empereur et un nouveau rebondissement. Bientôt, le chapitre 61 : La Une Alarmante.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Love The Original Family  
Athna-10  
Sasa  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	62. Chapitre 61 : La Une Alarmante

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 61 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione doit retourner auprès de ses amis pour que Han Solo et Lando Calrissian puisse être remplacés par Luke et Leïa afin de surveiller l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Mais où est réellement l'Empereur ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : La Une Alarmante :**

Hermione se coucha sans attendre et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Toutefois, beaucoup de choses lui trottaient encore dans la tête, l'empêchant de s'endormir. Emmitouflée dans ses draps, elle observait son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle attendait minuit. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour ses compagnons qui surveillaient encore l'entrée du Ministère.

Lorsque Ron entra dans la chambre, quelques heures plus tard, la jeune sorcière referma ses yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui parler ce soir. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'elle devrait bientôt faire un choix décisif. Car si elle décidait de quitter Ron, elle devrait alors reconstruire sa vie sans lui. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour aborder le sujet.

Heureusement, Ron se coucha et il ne dit rien. Puis, sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde et lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bel et bien endormi, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son réveil. Les aiguilles indiquaient 23h30. Il était temps de se préparer à sortir. Hermione avait eu tout le temps pour concevoir un plan dans sa tête afin de quitter le Terrier sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Elle se leva et se rhabilla après avoir jeter un sortilège à Ron pour qu'il n'entende aucun bruit. Puis, elle sortit à petit pas de la chambre.

A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une porte, elle jeta de nouveau le même sortilège pour s'assurer qu'aucun bruit ne réveille les résidents de la maison. Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit dans le jardin. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment loin du Terrier pour pouvoir transplaner en toute discrétion. Elle se retrouva alors sur le palier du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sans attendre, elle entra dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks et elle retrouva ses compagnons dans le salon.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda aussitôt Luke.

\- Bien, répondit Hermione. Je leur ai raconté une histoire pour expliquer mon absence d'hier et ils n'ont pas insister.

\- Ils t'ont cru aussi facilement ? S'étonna Luke.

\- Mon travail est strictement confidentiel, y compris pour mes proches, donc ça n'est pas bien compliqué, expliqua Hermione. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, êtes-vous prêt à prendre le relais devant le Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Oui, répondirent en cœur Luke et Leïa.

\- Chewie, tu restes avec Vador et les droïdes, indiqua Hermione.

Puis Hermione, Luke et Leïa transplanèrent jusqu'à la ruelle, à côté du Ministère de la Magie. Han et Lando étaient juste au bout de la ruelle en train d'observer la rue adjacente qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du Ministère. Dès qu'ils virent leurs camarades, ils se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Alors, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Personne n'est passé par là, répondit Lando.

\- Méfions-nous. À partir de minuit, c'est une heure idéale pour entrer en douce au Ministère, il n'y a plus personne à cette heure tardive, précisa Hermione.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Han et Lando échangèrent leur place avec Luke et Leïa. Un bruit de métal retentit dans la rue et après avoir souhaité bon courage aux deux observateurs, Hermione transplana avec Han et Lando jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne s'y attarda pas cependant, et retourna sans plus attendre au Terrier. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter que quelqu'un ait le temps de remarquer son absence. Lorsqu'elle revint enfin dans sa chambre, malgré la présence de Ron, elle soupira un grand coup. Celui-ci était toujours profondément endormi. Elle avait réussi sa mission de minuit. La jeune sorcière put alors enfin s'endormir, se laissant finalement emporter par sa fatigue accumulée.

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna à 6h00 le lendemain matin, et la jeune sorcière se leva normalement. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette sensation étrange. Cette sensation qui lui disait que quelque chose avait changé.

Lorsque Hermione arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle sentit tout de suite qu'une étrange agitation régnait dans la maison. Elle entra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Mrs Weasley, Ron et Ginny. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de jeter un œil dans la pièce qu'elle vit l'objet de cette agitation. Sur la table du petit-déjeuner, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier était déplié et lorsqu'Hermione vit la une, elle sentit son cœur faire un triple saut dans sa poitrine. Elle lut :

 _INTRUSION AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _D'après la nouvelle section du Bureau des Aurors chargée de la sécurité interne du Ministère de la Magie, un homme se serait introduit hier soir à 00h05 à l'intérieur du Ministère. Les Aurors ignorent de quelle manière l'intrus est entré car celui-ci se serait uniquement fait repérer en sortant par l'entrée des Visiteurs. Un communiqué du Département de la Justice Magique, annonce qu'une enquête est en cours et qu'aucun élément ne permet pour le moment d'identifier l'individu. (Plus d'information page 17)._

Hermione releva les yeux du journal et se mit à réfléchir très vite. Seul l'Empereur était susceptible de passer par l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère. Pourtant, à 00h05, ils étaient tous sur place puisque c'était l'heure à laquelle Han et Lando avaient échangé leur place avec Luke et Leïa. Si l'Empereur était sorti à ce moment-là, ils auraient dû le remarquer. Était-il possible que Dark Sidious les aie surpris ? Si c'était le cas, qu'avait-il vu ou entendu ?

* * *

 **Les mystères continuent de s'accumuler mais ne vous inquiéter pas tout deviendra de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Décidément, Hermione avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Après Kingsley, voilà que Mr Weasley et Harry semblaient également mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette histoire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve que tout cela est un lien, mais Hermione sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore tous les éléments pour éclaircir la situation.[...]_ "**

 **Que cachent Kingsley et les autres ? Quelles sont les véritables intentions de Dark Sidious ? Bientôt, le chapitre 62 : Le Lien.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
sebferga**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Hachi Osaki  
Athna-10  
Man-jei  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à relire les premiers chapitres : j'y ai apporté quelques corrections en matière d'orthographe et de formulation. Le contenu de l'histoire reste cependant le même que lors des premières publications.**


	63. Chapitre 62 : Le Lien

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 62 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se retrouve face à ses nombreuses interrogations. Est-ce vraiment l'Empereur qui s'est fait repérer au Ministère ? Et quel est le lien avec les autres sorciers ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Le Lien :**

Hermione était encore si préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de lire, qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on lui parlait.

\- Hermione ! Appela Ginny.

Hermione se tourna enfin vers Ginny Weasley.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est cet article qui te perturbe autant, dit la jeune Weasley.

\- Vous ne savez rien d'autre à ce sujet ? Demanda Hermione, encore très préoccupée par les nombreuses interrogations qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

\- Je crois que papa sait quelque chose, mais il n'a rien voulu dire. Il est parti très vite dès qu'il a vu le journal, expliqua Ron.

\- Harry a fait exactement la même chose, précisa Ginny.

Décidément, Hermione avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Après Kingsley, voilà que Mr Weasley et Harry semblaient également mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette histoire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve que tout cela est un lien, mais Hermione sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore tous les éléments pour éclaircir la situation. Elle essaya de regrouper tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle se remémora les paroles de Kingsley. Lorsqu'elle avait surpris la fin de sa conversation, il avait dit :

\- C'est cela Minerva, nous nous verrons dans le courant de la journée. Tenez-le informé !

Hermione y avait longuement repensé depuis tout ce temps. Minerva... Il s'agissait probablement de Minerva McGonagall, qui avait été nommée directrice de Poudlard après la fin de la Guerre. Mais qui était la troisième personne évoquée par Kingsley ? Hermione avait une petite idée sur la question mais cela paraissait invraisemblable. En tout cas, si toutes ces suppositions étaient exacte et si tout cela avait véritablement un lien, cela voulait dire que les principaux anciens alliés de Dumbledore s'était déjà concerté et qu'ils étaient tous au courant de quelque chose qu'Hermione ignorait. Mais y avait-il vraiment un lien avec son horloge ?

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Ron.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! L'interrompit Mrs Weasley. Si le Ministère ne vous a pas tenu au courant de ses secrets, c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Et je vous déconseille fortement de vous mêler de cette histoire !

Mais les paroles de Molly Weasley au lieu de les atténuer, confirmèrent les soupçons d'Hermione. Il y avait bien un secret...

La jeune sorcière se releva brusquement et sortit en toute hâte du Terrier avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, Ron marmonna :

\- Elle est vraiment bizarre depuis hier.

Hermione, elle, avait déjà transplaner vers la ruelle à côté du Ministère. Elle y retrouva Luke et Leïa.

\- Tu tombes bien, dit aussitôt Luke. Je sens quelque chose d'étrange. Il semble y avoir comme une grande agitation. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- IL se passe quelque chose, confirma Hermione. Venez, on retourne au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Et la surveillance ? S'écria Leïa. Tu n'es pas allé cherché Han et Lando pour qu'ils prennent le relais.

\- La situation a changé, répondit Hermione. Dépêchons-nous !

Luke et Leïa avaient bien sûr vu la nervosité d'Hermione mais aucun des d'eux ne remarquèrent qu'elle jetait en permanence des regards inquiets vers la rue adjacente. En réalité, Hermione n'avait qu'une seule crainte : que l'Empereur soit dans les environs immédiats en attendant peut-être le moment opportun pour les attaquer. Luke et Leïa saisirent chacun un bras d'Hermione et celle-ci commença à transplaner.

Peut-être était-ce dû à ses craintes, elle eut l'impression de distinguer une silhouette sombre au bout de la ruelle qu'ils venaient de quitter mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, ils avaient déjà atteint leur destination. Ils étaient devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Sans perdre de temps, ils entrèrent et montèrent au salon, au 1er étage. Hermione raconta à ses compagnons ce qu'elle avait appris le matin même en voyant le journal et elle leur fit part d'une partie de ses interrogations au sujet de l'horloge et des événements étranges qui la préoccupaient.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu penses que l'Empereur se trouvait dans ce ministère, ou je ne sais quoi, hier soir et qu'il en ait sorti alors que nous surveillions l'entrée, résuma Han.

\- Oui, je n'ai aucune preuve mais ça expliquerait pourquoi cet intrus n'a été repéré qu'en sortant du Ministère. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à entrer, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas réussi à sortir ?

\- Pourtant nous n'avons pas relâché notre surveillance, à quel moment serait-il sorti exactement ? Demanda Lando.

\- D'après le journal, l'intrus s'est fait repéré en sortant à 00h05. Ce serait donc au moment où vous avez échangé vos place.

\- C'est impossible, on l'aurait vu, fit remarquer Han.

\- Peut-être pas, murmura Luke en réfléchissant. Si vous vous souvenez bien, à ce moment-là nous étions en train de faire un bilan de la situation. Personne ne regardait la rue.

\- Ce serait quand même incroyable que l'Empereur soit sorti du ministère à ce moment précis ! s'exclama Han. À quelques secondes près, nous aurions pu le voir sortir !

Ces deux dernières phrase résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Était-ce possible que... ? L'Empereur savait-il... ? Les craintes d'Hermione redoublèrent alors d'intensité. L'Empereur savait-il à l'avance ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il sortirait du Ministère ?

* * *

 **L'aventure d'Hermione est bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait et ce qui se cache derrière l'horloge va provoquer d'autres événements dans les prochains chapitres. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _N'arrivant pas à se calmer suite à ce qu'elle avait découvert, Hermione se rappela alors que l'ancienne maison des Blacks avait une vieille bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait toujours eu le réflexe de se plonger dans un des nombreux ouvrages du monde des sorciers. Après tout, peut-être y trouverait-elle des informations utiles.[...]_ "**

 **Bientôt, le chapitre 63 : La Bibliothèque Secrète.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Love The Original Family  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	64. Chapitre 63 : La Bibliothèque Secrète

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 63 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione explore la bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle s'apprête à faire une découverte qui va s'avérer déterminante pour résoudre les mystères qui l'entourent. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : La Bibliothèque Secrète :**

La situation devenait vraiment difficile à supporter pour Hermione. S'il y avait une chose que la jeune sorcière détestait, c'était d'avoir des doutes sur ses alliés. Elle avait appris durant la Guerre des Sorciers que cela renforçait le pouvoir des forces obscures. Car lorsqu'on doute, on s'isole et on perd confiance, même en ses amis. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même.

Depuis leur départ de Tatooïne, Hermione n'avait pas cessé d'être très vigilante sur les faits et gestes de Dark Vador. L'ancien bras droit de l'Empereur avait montré à plusieurs reprises des signes louches. Et à présent, Hermione se demandait s'il n'était pas resté en contact avec son ancien maître. Si Dark Vador avait trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec l'Empereur, il aurait pu lui dire quel moment serait le plus propice pour sortir du Ministère sans être vu.

N'arrivant pas à se calmer suite à ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le journal du matin, Hermione se rappela alors que l'ancienne maison des Black avait une vieille bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait toujours eu le réflexe de se plonger dans un des nombreux ouvrages du monde des sorciers. Après tout, peut-être y trouverait-elle des informations utiles. Elle sortit donc de la pièce en marmonnant un « je reviens » à ses camarades et elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque située au deuxième étage.

Elle arriva devant la porte sur laquelle était fixée une plaque indiquant : « Noble Bibliothèque de la Famille Black ». Hermione poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle prit un chandelier fixé au mur et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette magique.

La bibliothèque ne se constituait que de deux allées le long desquelles s'alignaient des étagères remplies de livres jusqu'au plafond. L'ambiance était très particulière dans cette pièce. Les lieux semblaient imprégnés d'une grande magie. On avait l'impression d'entendre les livres murmurer. La jeune sorcière s'avança silencieusement en regardant les titres des centaines d'ouvrages. Quelques uns lui semblaient familiers mais la plupart lui étaient totalement inconnus. La majorité des ouvrages traitaient de magie noire ou de sujets très mystérieux.

Hermione passa un bon moment à parcourir les titres des différents volumes sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle cherchait. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent sur l'une des étagère. Elle portait une fine inscription gravé dans le bois. En regardant avec attention, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de signes très étranges. Et ces signes ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux que Dumbledore avait tracé sur Tatooïne avant de prononcer son incantation. Hermione prit sa baguette et la fit glisser le long de la ligne de signes.

Tout à coup, l'inscription se mit à briller comme si elle s'était soudain enflammée et la bibliothèque se mit à pivoter en dévoilant une petite porte menant à une pièce cachée. Tout en gardant sa baguette dans sa main, Hermione s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle découvrit alors une toute petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait d'autres étagères remplies de livres. Il y avait également des rouleaux de parchemins empilés sur une vieille table en bois. Hermione posa le chandelier sur la table et déplia le premier parchemin.

Elle y vit des inscriptions, des formules qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'étranges signes et symboles, le tout assemblé de manière très confuse et mêlé à des notes en latin et en runes anciennes. À côté des rouleaux de parchemins, il y avait un vieux livre poussiéreux dont le titre écrit en latin indiquait _Dictionnaire du Professeur Mortius_. Cela ressemblait à des travaux de recherches, exécutés il y a fort longtemps à en juger par la couleur du parchemin et la couche de poussière accumulées sur le livre.

Hermione inspecta plus en détail le reste de la pièce. Les livres présents sur les étagères contenaient presque tous des inscriptions et des symboles étranges accompagnés de longues explication dans divers dialectes. La jeune sorcière poursuivit son exploration en parcourant d'autres volumes éparpillés ici et là. Elle tomba soudain sur un titre qui l'interpella, _Les Secrets du Temps et de l'Évolution du Monde Magique_. Le livre paraissait plus récent que les autres, il était moins abîmé et surtout, il était écrit en anglais. Hermione l'ouvrit au hasard et lu :

 _Depuis l'aube de la sorcellerie, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières se sont longtemps interrogés sur les plus grands mystères de notre monde et sur l'évolution de la Magie. Si un grand nombre de sorciers considèrent la Magie comme un simple don de la nature pouvant être manipulé par certains êtres, d'autres vont beaucoup plus loin jusqu'à porter à crédit de vieilles histoires colportées par d'anciens druides donnant à la magie un rôle majeur dans la constitution du monde et dans son évolution. Parmi les légendes parvenues jusqu'à notre époque, beaucoup font état de mystérieuses prophéties ou d'étranges apparitions dont la vision de la druidesse Barnesba annonçant la disparition de la magie en ses termes :_

 _« La Magie disparaîtra peu à peu. Les Sorciers et les Sorcières perdront leurs facultés et les enchantements cesseront de fonctionner. Les créatures magiques disparaîtront à leur tour. Le Monde de la Magie s'effondrera pour que la Magie renaisse sous une forme beaucoup plus puissante des millénaires plus tard. Ce nouveau pouvoir transformera l'univers tout entier et changera à jamais le visage de notre monde. »_

 _Peu de sorcier porte du crédit à cette prophétie légendaire. Toutefois, certains prodiges de notre monde ont décidé de mener des recherches intensives à ce sujet. Parmi les plus récents, citons le grand Albus Dumbledore que l'on ne présente_ _plus._

* * *

 **Cette fic vient de franchir deux nouveaux paliers : tout d'abord, 100 reviews ont d'hors et déjà été publié sur _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Merci à tous ceux qui en ont laissé jusqu'à présent. Ensuite, cela fera tout juste 1 an déjà que le premier chapitre de cette fic (le prologue) a été publié. Pour ces deux raisons, je posterais un troisième chapitre ce vendredi 17 juin. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (heure de Paris), comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait : **

**" _Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue des ascenseurs, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal dans un premier temps. Mais en s'approchant de plus en plus, elle commença à distinguer une silhouette noire juste devant les ascenseurs. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et observa la silhouette. Était-ce son sentiment de crainte qui lui jouait des tour ? Ou bien, se pouvait-il que l'Empereur soit là ? [...]_ "**

 **Comment Hermione va-t-elle se sortir de cette situation ? Bientôt, le chapitre 64 : Mauvaise Rencontre.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	65. Chapitre 64 : Mauvaise Rencontre

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 64 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione retourne au Ministère de la Magie pour trouver de nouvelle informations sur son horloge. Mais elle va y faire une très mauvaise rencontre. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Mauvaise Rencontre :**

Hermione acheva sa lecture et resta immobile pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais porté de crédit à la divination et au sottises colportées par ces charlatans mais ce qu'elle venait de lire l'obligeait à y réfléchir. Après tout, lors de son aventure dans le futur elle avait appris la disparition du monde de la Magie et l'Empereur lui avait également affirmé que les sorciers avait perdu leur pouvoir subitement. Cette prophétie était-elle exacte ? La Magie était-elle amené à disparaître ? Et Dumbledore avait mené des recherches à ce sujet. Y croyait-il lui aussi ?

\- Hermione !

La jeune sorcière sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'elle avait passé dans la bibliothèque et elle avait oublié la présence de ses camarades dans la maison. Elle décida de remettre ses recherches sur cette mystérieuse bibliothèque à plus tard et lorsqu'elle sortit, les étagères se remirent à leur place. Hermione retourna au salon. Elle ne dévoila rien sur ce qu'elle avait découvert mais elle déclara :

\- Il va falloir tirer tous ces mystères au clair si nous voulons arrêter l'Empereur.

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Il faut que je retourne au ministère pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'horloge et en même temps j'essaierais de questionner Harry, répondit Hermione.

\- Harry ? Répéta Leïa.

\- Oui, c'est le sorcier que nous avons croisé avec Luke, poursuivit Hermione. C'est un ami et c'est le seul qui serait susceptible de dévoiler quelque chose.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, proposa Luke.

\- Non, pas cette fois, dit Hermione. Nous venons juste de faire disparaître les interrogations de mes amis, maintenant il faut que nous soyons vigilant. Donc, vous restez ici et vous attendez que je revienne.

Hermione prit donc seule la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à nouveau au Ministère de la Magie. C'était le seul endroit où elle était susceptible de trouver de nouvelles informations.

La jeune sorcière se retrouva dans l'Atrium et sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards tout autour d'elle toujours par crainte de voir l'Empereur surgir dans un coin. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue des ascenseurs, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal dans un premier temps. Mais en s'approchant de plus en plus, elle commença à distinguer une silhouette noire juste devant les ascenseurs. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et observa la silhouette. Était-ce son sentiment de crainte qui lui jouait des tours ? Ou bien, se pouvait-il que l'Empereur soit là ?

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. L'Atrium était bondé de monde et faire demi-tour attirerait l'attention sur elle. De plus, il fallait qu'elle obtienne les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle reprit son chemin vers les ascenseurs et ses craintes se confirmèrent. La silhouette semblait l'observer. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Dark Sidious.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir rapidement. L'Empereur ne pouvait pas l'attaquer devant autant de monde. Elle décida alors de mettre ses craintes de côté et elle s'avança vers l'un des ascenseurs sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle passa à quelques mètres de lui et lorsqu'elle le dépassa, elle vit sa silhouette sombre se retourner pour pouvoir la suivre du regard.

Hermione monta dans l'ascenseur et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton, l'Empereur était monté derrière elle. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière car d'autres sorciers étaient montés dans l'ascenseur. La jeune sorcière appuya donc sur le bouton et les portes se refermèrent.

Tandis que l'ascenseur montait dans les étages, Hermione se tourna vers l'Empereur. Celui-ci se trouvait au fond de la cabine, derrière deux sorciers en pleine conversation. Les deux ennemis se fixèrent longuement comme si chacun essayait de provoquer l'autre.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au Département de la Justice Magique, Hermione descendit et l'Empereur la suivit. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall mais Hermione savait que c'était à cet étage qu'officiaient les aurors. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Harry le plus vite possible, persuadée que Dark Sidious n'oserait pas l'attaquer si une tierce personne était présente. Elle s'avança dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du jeune Potter.

Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il y avait de risque que l'Empereur saute sur l'occasion pour l'attaquer. Elle était enfin arrivée devant la porte sur laquelle une plaque indiquait : « Harry Potter, Auror ». Hermione frappa à plusieurs reprise mais personne ne répondit. Derrière-elle, Dark Sidious se rapprochait de plus en plus. Dans quelques secondes, il serait à son niveau. Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi tout en saisissant sa baguette magique. L'Empereur souleva son bras laissant apparaître une main très pâle et toute fripée. Alors qu'un jet d'électricité s'échappa de la main de l'Empereur, Hermione pointa sa baguette droit devant elle en hurlant :

\- Protego !

Le choc qui s'ensuivit fit trembler les murs tout autour d'eux. Les Aurors seraient bientôt là, pensa aussitôt Hermione. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

* * *

 **Je rappelle que je publierais le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain car cela fera un an jour pour jour que j'ai commencé cette fic. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, les mystères s'accumulent mais tous auront leur réponse en temps voulu. En attendant le prochain chapitre, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Des sorciers apparaissaient de toutes part. Certains pointaient leur baguette vers l'Empereur, tandis que d'autres essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hermione avait profité du désordre pour se mêler à la foule. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les sorciers établissent un lien entre elle et l'Empereur. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie, elle se retrouva face à Harry Potter. [...]_ "**

 **Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'Hermione parviendra à vaincre l'Empereur. Mais pourra-t-elle encore cacher la vérité à ses amis ? Bientôt, le chapitre 65 : La Fuite de Dark Sidious.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love the Original Family  
Mane-Jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa  
**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	66. Chapitre 65 : La Fuite de Dark Sidious

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 65 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, le bref duel entre Hermione et Dark Sidious provoque une alerte générale au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione parviendra-t-elle à se tirer une fois encore d'une situation difficile ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : La Fuite de Dark Sidious :**

L'énorme choc produit lorsque les éclairs de l'Empereur heurtèrent le bouclier magique d'Hermione s'était certainement fait entendre dans tout le Ministère. Hermione n'était pas très rassurée par cette idée. Si les sorciers découvraient que c'était elle qui avait provoqué le choc, ils chercheraient alors à savoir ce qu'elle savait sur l'Empereur et elle aurait beaucoup de mal à cacher à Kingsley qu'elle avait réussi à utiliser l'horloge.

Hermione se rappela alors des conseils que Dumbledore lui avait donné en privé peu avant leur départ. Il avait entre autre conseillé à Hermione de ne révéler à personne qu'elle avait réussi à voyager dans le temps tant qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre l'importance de ce conseil. Tant que personne ne la soupçonnait d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps, elle pouvait se concentrer sur sa mission.

Dans les couloirs, des portes s'ouvraient de toutes part. La forte concentration d'énergie provoquée par l'attaque de l'Empereur avait fortement affaibli ce dernier. Hermione remarqua que son adversaire était à bout de souffle. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Elle rangea rapidement sa baguette avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir. Des sorciers apparaissaient de toutes parts. Certains pointaient leur baguette vers l'Empereur, tandis que d'autres essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hermione profita du désordre pour se mêler à la foule. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les sorciers établissent un lien entre elle et l'Empereur. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie, elle se retrouva face à Harry. Le survivant avait faillit la percuter.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup cette manie qu'avait prit Harry d'essayer de lire les gens en les fixant longuement. Mais heureusement, elle savait aussi que son ami était encore bien loin d'être au niveau des plus grands aurors.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il semble y avoir eu comme une grande explosion, poursuivit Harry.

\- Non, je venais te voir mais comme ton bureau était vide, je m'apprêtait à repartir, répondit Hermione en faisant de son mieux pour adopter un ton naturel.

C'est alors qu'un autre auror s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Harry :

\- Mr Potter, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est introduit ici. Personne ne sait qui il est.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda Harry sans prêter attention à la surprise d'Hermione face à sa question pour le moins étrange.

\- Visiblement c'est un homme, il porte une grande cape noire avec une capuche sur la tête, il a des cheveux blancs et il est extraordinairement pâle, décrivit l'auror.

Hermione observa la réaction de Harry et elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas surpris pas la description qu'on venait de lui faire. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans son attitude. Savait-il quelque chose ?

\- Bon, allons voir ! Dit-il à son collègue.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de monter dans l'ascenseur, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et demanda :

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

\- Pour rien, enfin rien d'important, répondit Hermione. On se voit ce soir.

Et la jeune sorcière se dépêcha de grimper dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle profita de l'agitation provoquée par l'apparition d'un intrus dans le Ministère pour se rendre au Département des Mystères afin de récupérer le dossier qui accompagnait l'horloge lors de son arrivée.

Pour chaque étude menée au Département des Mystères, il y avait un dossier détaillé qui réunissait tous les éléments lié à l'étude. Hermione n'avait pour le moment pas eu le temps de s'y pencher mais peut-être y trouverait-elle des informations supplémentaires. Elle récupéra également plusieurs livres qu'elle conservait précieusement à portée de main durant son travail, puis elle retourna vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'Atrium, elle ne fut pas surpris d'y voir une grande agitation. Elle remarqua rapidement que des grilles fermaient les nombreuses cheminées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cabines téléphoniques en espérant qu'elle trouverait le moyen de les utiliser pour sortir du Ministère, un auror surgit d'un ascenseur et hurla de sa voix amplifiée par magie :

\- Alerte ! L'intrus a réussi à s'échapper ! C'est un individu très dangereux ! Soyez sur vos gardes et n'essayer pas de sortir du Ministère ! Conformez-vous aux procédures d'urgence !

Hermione n'avait pas peur mais elle se demandait jusqu'où pourrait aller Dark Sidious pour pouvoir s'enfuir. L'Atrium devenait de plus en plus bondé. Hermione voyait partout des sorciers et des sorcières qui se bousculaient dans tous les sens. Certains cherchaient à sortir, d'autre voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Ce qui s'ensuivit se passa si vite qu'Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Un énorme brouhaha avait résonné dans tous le hall, puis Hermione avait sentit le sol et les murs trembler. L'Empereur se précipita hors d'un ascenseur renversant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin où qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Il parvint à démonter une grille qui barrait l'accès à une cheminée avant de disparaître à travers le réseau de cheminée.

* * *

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et/ou qui y ont contribuer en postant un ou plusieurs reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Pour pouvoir mener ses recherches tranquillement, Hermione s'était installée dans la pièce secrète qu'elle avait découverte en explorant le bibliothèque de la Famille Black. La tâche n'était pas simple. Il y avait tellement de mystères qui s'étaient emmêlé depuis son retour dans son monde qu'elle ne savait plus par où commencer.[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione reprend ses recherches depuis le début. Obtiendra-t-elle un nouveau résultat ? Bientôt, le chapitre 66 : Recherches.**

 _ **Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre exceptionnel à :**_

 _ **\- tous ceux qui ont poster 1 ou plusieurs reviews et notamment :  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Dedeakkary  
et Sasa**_

 _ **\- tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs followers  
**_

 _ **\- tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favorites**_

 _ **\- et enfin à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic tout en restant anonyme (s'il y en a ;))**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	67. Chapitre 66 : Recherches

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 66 de ma fanfiction, Voyage à travers l'espace. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione reprend ses recherches sur l'horloge depuis le début en espérant découvrir de nouveaux éléments.**

 **Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Recherches :**

Après la fuite de Dark Sidious, Hermione ne s'attarda pas au Ministère et retourna au Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ses compagnons se précipitèrent sur elle pour savoir ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau. Hermione raconta alors tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulé entre le moment où elle avait pénétré dans l'Atrium et le moment où Dark Sidious s'était enfui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, Luke se mit à réfléchir :

\- L'Empereur était donc encore là-bas. Apparemment, il t'attendait. Mais c'est quand même très étrange qu'il puisse entrer et sortir de ce Ministère comme il veut et qu'il s'y soit trouvé juste au moment où tu y es retournée.

\- Je t'avoue que ça m'intrigue moi aussi, répondit Hermione. Je trouvais déjà étrange qu'il ait pu s'enfuir durant les quelques minutes où nous avons relâché notre surveillance de la nuit dernière et là c'est encore plus incroyable.

\- Peut-être que vous vous êtes trompé dans votre raisonnement, suggéra Dark Vador. Peut-être que l'Empereur a déjà compris comment fonctionne cette horloge et si c'est le cas, cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose.

Hermione ne répondit pas à la suggestion de Dark Vador. Elle se contenta de l'observer très attentivement. La jeune sorcière avait toujours de gros doute sur la bonne foi de l'ancien seigneur Sith. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'élément pour tenter de convaincre Luke de ses doutes.

\- Une chose est sûre : nous ne progresserons jamais si je ne me mets pas à étudier sérieusement l'horloge et si je ne perce pas son secret, dit-elle.

\- Peut-on t'aider ? Proposa Luke spontanément.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Vous ne vous y connaissez pas suffisamment en matière de magie. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant de ma progression.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Leïa en voyant Hermione se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je dois me concentrer pour obtenir un résultat. Je vais donc m'installer dans un endroit tranquille. Restez ici.

Hermione sentit l'agacement de ses compagnons qui devaient se sentir terriblement inutile. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à présent.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Hermione resta isolée, concentrée sur ses travaux. Pour pouvoir mener ses recherches tranquillement, elle s'était installée dans la pièce secrète qu'elle avait découverte en explorant la bibliothèque de la Famille Black. La tâche n'était pas simple. Il y avait tellement de mystères qui s'étaient emmêlés depuis son retour dans son monde qu'elle ne savait plus par où commencer. Car l'ancienne Gryffondor restait persuadée que toutes ses découvertes étaient liées à l'horloge d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle commença par étudier attentivement le dossier de l'horloge tout en recherchant des éléments complémentaires dans ses livres. Le dossier n'était pas très long. Il comprenait une fiche comportant toutes les informations principales concernant l'objet en question et quelques parchemins sur lesquels étaient griffonnés plusieurs croquis représentant l'horloge.

Toutefois, Hermione avait appris de par son expérience en matière de mystères que même les détails les plus insignifiant pouvaient apporter des informations précieuses voire indispensable. Elle mena tout d'abord des recherches sur le nom qui avait signé les croquis de l'horloge : Marius Evanosca. Elle découvrit alors que c'était un sorcier du milieu du XXème siècle qui avait mené d'importantes recherches sur de vieilles légendes et de vieux mythes du monde de la Magie.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle appris que ce sorcier avait côtoyé pendant une brève période Albus Dumbledore. Dans son ouvrage _Les Sorciers peu connus du XXe siècle_ , elle lut :

 _Avant d'entreprendre un long voyage dont nous n'avons pu conserver aucune trace à ce jour, Marius Evanosca entretint une relation amicale, certes brève mais au combien importante à ses yeux, avec le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Précisons qu'en ce temps-là, Dumbledore est professeur de Métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'il n'a pas encore disputer le duel qui le rendra célèbre contre Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Mais Dumbledore n'en ait pas moins un des sorciers les plus brillants de son temps. Durant les quelques années pendant lesquelles Marius Evanosca et Albus Dumbledore se côtoieront, tous deux mèneront des recherches confidentielle sur un mystérieux artefact créé en 1941. Toutefois, les résultats de ces recherches, comme toutes celles entreprises par Marius Evanosca dans toute sa vie, resteront inconnus._

 _Dumbledore et Evanosca semblent avoir cessé tout contact à partir de 1945, date à laquelle Dumbledore remporte son duel contre le mage noir Grindelwald. Après cela, Marius Evanosca entame un long périple à travers une Europe très marquée par des Guerres entre Moldus. C'est à partir de là que nous ignorons ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Est-il parti en quête de ce mystérieux artefact ? Ou bien a-t-il mené d'autres recherches dans le plus grand secret ? À ce jour, le mystère reste entier._

Hermione acheva sa lecture et essaya de réunir tous les éléments ensemble. Dumbledore et ce mystérieux sorcier s'étaient rencontrés et avaient travaillé ensemble. Ils avaient mené des recherches sur un artefact de 1941. Pouvait-il s'agir de l'horloge ?

En tout cas, les croquis de l'horloge avaient été dessinés par lui. La coïncidence paraissait trop grande. Hermione se replongea alors dans le dossier de l'horloge et chercha le lieu où elle avait été découverte. Elle avait été découverte dans une caverne située au cœur d'une forêt en Écosse. Elle chercha quelques précisions dans un de ses livres et elle parvint à situer approximativement l'emplacement de cette caverne.

Hermione releva la tête de ses livres. Il était déjà 18h00 et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop en retard par crainte d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Ron et de Harry. Néanmoins, elle était satisfaite de ses résultats. Il fallait qu'elle explore cette fameuse caverne où avait été trouvée l'horloge. Peut-être y trouverait-elle d'autres éléments qui lui permettrait enfin de percer le secret de son horloge.

Elle s'étira après avoir passé de longues heures penchée sur ses livres, puis elle se releva. Elle fit part de ses découvertes à Luke et aux autres et elle décida de retourner au Terrier rapidement avant que Harry ou les Weasley ne s'inquiète de son absence. Avant de quitter le 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle proposa à Luke de se rendre jusqu'à la fameuse caverne en espérant qu'ils y trouveraient d'autres éléments sur la mystérieuse horloge.

* * *

 **Je vous propose un petit récapitulatif ci-dessous sur les principales questions et les mystères qui entourent notre jeune sorcière. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre ce soir, mais j'essaierais d'y remédier dans le courant de la semaine. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione et Luke avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à un amas de pierre dissimulé entre les arbres. C'était là, pensa Hermione. Cet endroit était imprégné de magie. Ils s'approchèrent et la jeune sorcière pointa délicatement la baguette le long de la paroi rocheuse. Rien ne se produisit. Cela ne l'étonna guerre. Après tout, les membres du ministères avait déjà inspecter cet endroit. S'il n'avait pas réussi à en découvrir plus, c'est que la caverne était extrêmement bien protégée.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione parviendra-t-elle à en savoir plus que les membres du ministères ? Bientôt, le chapitre 67 : La Caverne.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Man-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **BONUS :**

 **Voici les points essentiels au sujet des mystères entourant Hermione :**

 _ **\- Hermione a reçu l'horloge dans le cadre de son travail mais n'a pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Elle se demande donc d'où vient cet objet et comment a-t-il été découvert.  
\- Dark Sidious craint le pouvoir d'Hermione car il ne le connait pas. Il veut également percer le secret de l'horloge afin de l'utiliser à son avantage.  
\- Dumbledore a suggéré que lorsque l'Empereur a utilisé l'horloge, celle-ci est simplement revenu à son point de départ. L'Empereur n'aurait donc pas encore compris comme se rendre à une époque précise. Mais comment Dumbledore peut-il savoir cela ?  
\- Dumbledore semble maîtriser des formules inconnues et a été capable de ramener Hermione à son époque. Malgré le génie du vieux sorcier, le voyage dans le temps est quelque chose qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais su maîtrisé (à la connaissance d'Hermione).  
\- Lorsque Dumbledore a ramené Hermione à son époque, il a dessiné sur le sol un étrange dessin formant un cercle coupé en deux avec d'étranges symboles répartis en plusieurs endroits. Ces symboles réapparaissent dans la pièce secrète de la Bibliothèque de la famille Black.  
\- Avant que le cours des événements ne changent, l'Empereur a ordonné à Dark Vador de découvrir le secret d'Hermione pour pouvoir l'utiliser afin de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Cette motivation est-elle toujours dans l'esprit de Vador malgré son éventuel retour du bon côté ?  
\- Kingsley Shacklebolt veut en savoir plus sur l'horloge.  
\- L'Empereur a réussi à quitter le Ministère durant les quelques minutes où Hermione et les autres ont relâché leur surveillance. Est-ce un simple hasard ?  
\- Kingsley Shacklebolt a parlé d'un rendez-vous avec "Minerva". S'agit-il de Minerva McGonagall ? Il a également parlé d'une troisième personne. De qui s'agit-il ?  
\- Arthur et Molly Weasley semble savoir quelque chose que Hermione ignore. Lorsque l'Empereur a été repéré, Mr Weasley s'est précipité au Ministère et d'après Ron, il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose. Molly Weasley s'énerve lorsque Hermione, Ron et Ginny se pose des questions sur ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ?  
\- Harry Potter semble également être au courant de quelque chose. Il se rend dans le bureau de Kingsley alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple auror avec peu d'expérience. D'après Ginny, il a eu le même comportement que Mr Weasley. Et enfin, il apparaît à nouveau lorsqu'Hermione fait face à l'Empereur et ne semble pas du tout étonné lorsqu'on lui fait la description de Dark Sidious. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?  
\- Hermione a découvert une pièce secrète dissimulée dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. L'endroit par où on y accède comporte des symboles étranges ressemblant à ceux que Dumbledore a dessiné sur le sol de Tatooïne. La pièce contient des livres et des parchemins. Hermione n'a pas encore compris leur signification mais tous ces documents semble traité d'un grand mystère de la magie.  
\- Lors de l'aventure d'Hermione dans le futur très lointain, Obi-Wan Kenobi a déclaré que Poudlard et la communauté des sorciers n'existent plus depuis des millénaires. Plus tard, l'Empereur affirme à Hermione que les sorciers se sont éteint. Il a également affirmé que leur pouvoir s'est éteint et qu'ils avaient ensuite été exterminé par les Moldus.  
\- Bien après, lorsqu'Hermione découvre la pièce secrète de la Bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle lit un passage dans un livre parlant d'une prophétie qui annonce la disparition des sorciers. D'après la prophétie, les sorciers vont perdre peu à peu leurs pouvoirs et le monde de la magie s'effondrera. Elle annonce également qu'un autre pouvoir naîtra plus tard; qu'il transformera l'univers tout entier et qu'il changera le visage du monde. Albus Dumbledore semble avoir porter du crédit à cette prophétie et d'après le livre, il aurait mené recherches sur ce sujet.  
\- Hermione découvre que l'Horloge était accompagné de croquis lorsqu'elle l'a reçu. Ces croquis sont signés par un certain Marius Evanosca. Elle découvre ensuite, que Marius Evanosca a travaillé en collaboration avec Albus Dumbledore et qu'il ont mené des recherches sur un artefact de 1941.  
\- Marius Evanosca a fait un voyage à travers l'Europe au cours duquel sa trace à été perdue.  
\- L'horloge a été découverte dans une caverne au cœur d'une forêt en Ecosse.  
** **\- Dark Sidious a réussi à entrer à nouveau au Ministère où il attendait** **Hermione.  
\- Hermione a eu la capacité d'entendre la voix d'Obi-Wan Kenobi alors que celui-ci était mort. Pourquoi ? **_

**Si vous avez des réponses à ces questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par MP ou par Review.**


	68. Chapitre 67 : La Caverne

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 67 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione et Luke se rende sur les lieux où a été découvert l'horloge. Que vont-ils y découvrir ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : La Caverne :**

Hermione passa encore une nuit peu réjouissante dans son ancien foyer. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver ses sentiments pour Ron. Elle montait chaque soir bien avant lui et lorsqu'elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir, elle faisait semblant de dormir. La jeune sorcière n'était pas fière de se comporter de la sorte mais elle avait d'autres priorités beaucoup plus urgentes et pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas prête à le quitter. Ce soir-là, elle ne répondit à aucune question posée par ses amis et elle monta se coucher dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt. Elle sortit silencieusement de la maison des Weasley et retourna au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Luke l'attendait dans le hall, prêt à partir. Son implication dans leur mission rassurait beaucoup Hermione. Elle se sentait comprise et soutenue lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec leurs camarades, Hermione et Luke transplanèrent jusqu'à la fameuse forêt d'Écosse. Le transplanage dura quelques minutes à cause de la distance et lorsque Hermione sentit ses pieds heurter le sol, elle reconcentra toutes ses pensées sur sa mission.

Ils avaient atterri au milieu des bois. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux. _Hermione et Luke avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à un amas de pierre dissimulé entre les arbres. C'était là, pensa aussitôt Hermione. Cet endroit était imprégné de magie. Ils s'approchèrent et la jeune sorcière pointa délicatement la baguette le long de la paroi rocheuse. Rien ne se produisit. Cela ne l'étonna guerre. Après tout, les membres du ministères avaient déjà inspecté cet endroit. S'il n'avait pas réussi à en découvrir plus, c'est que la caverne était extrêmement bien protégée._

Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, Hermione passa doucement sa main sur la pierre qui semblait boucher l'entrée de la caverne.

\- Overte Passus ! Murmura-t-elle.

Rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya encore plusieurs formules mais elles n'eurent aucun effet.

\- Est-ce que tu as amené les documents que tu as récupéré hier ? Demanda Luke.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione avant de sortir d'un petit sac le dossier de l'horloge.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il un élément qui nous permettrait d'entrer dans cette grotte, suggéra le jeune jedi.

Ils observèrent longuement les documents à leur disposition et plus particulièrement les croquis.

\- On dirait qu'il y a une phrase écrite ici, dit-il en montrant une inscription sous un des croquis.

\- Tempus Fugit, hora volante ! Lut Hermione à haute voix.

L'effet fut immédiat. La grosse pierre qui lui faisait face pivota en faisant entrevoir une cavité rocheuse réalisée sans doute par magie. Elle ressemblait à un long tunnel qui descendait en profondeur sous la terre. Hermione restait prudente, même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque. Il y avait tellement de choses étranges autour de cette horloge qu'il valait mieux faire attention. Elle pointa sa baguette en avant et murmura :

\- Lumos !

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma en éclairant le tunnel sombre.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle à Luke avant d'entamer sa descente vers l'inconnu.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un terrier. Il y avait une table et une chaise avec une vieille lampe à huile. De toute évidence, personne n'était venu ici depuis très longtemps. Cette pièce ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'Hermione avait découvert dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Luke et Hermione observèrent en détail les moindres recoins de la pièce. Il y avait des schémas dessinés sur des rouleaux de parchemins et quelques vieux livres poussiéreux. Hermione reconnut tout de suite son horloge.

\- Tu as vu ça ? Demanda Luke en montrant les schémas. Ces documents doivent expliquer comment fonctionne ton horloge. Ils doivent être précieux s'ils permettent de voyager dans le temps.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Je comprends pourquoi ils ont été caché précieusement pendant tout ce temps. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça ici. Nous allons en avoir besoin pour reconduire l'Empereur à son époque une fois que nous aurons trouvé le moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Tu as raison, dit Luke. Mais il va falloir les conserver dans un endroit sûr où l'Empereur ne pourra pas mettre la main dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'endroit idéal, déclara Hermione.

Ils rassemblèrent les documents et les glissèrent dans le sac d'Hermione. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs années plus tôt, elle l'avait ensorcelé avec un sortilège d'extension afin de pouvoir y glisser un grand nombre d'objet. C'est alors, qu'Hermione vit quelque chose tomber sur le sol. Intriguée, elle se baissa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une plume d'une couleur rouge vif. Hermione reconnut tout de suite une plume de phénix et elle se rappela que le phénix était le patronus d'Albus Dumbledore. Comme tous les sorciers, Hermione savait que les phénix étaient des oiseaux très difficile à dresser et par conséquent, il y avait très peu de sorcier qui en possédait un. Dumbledore en faisait parti. Était-il possible que Dumbledore soit venu dans cette caverne ? La coïncidence paraissait énorme. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il avait bien un lien avec l'horloge. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Et pour cela elle allait devoir s'adresser au vieux sorcier en personne.

* * *

 **Comme je l'avais déjà précisé, j'ai marqué une pause dans cette fic pour pouvoir corriger les chapitres déjà publiés et pour pouvoir reprendre une avance sur les publications. Je reprends donc le rythme de publication habituel avec 1 chapitre le mercredi après-midi et 1 chapitre le mercredi soir. Le prochain chapitre sera donc publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Elle prit une nouvelle fois la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie et se rendit directement au bureau de Kingsley. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander était très délicat. À sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais fait une telle requête au Ministre de la Magie.[...]_ "**

 **Comment Hermione compte-elle s'y prendre pour parler à Dumbledore alors que celui-ci est mort ? Et quel est le rapport avec le Ministre de la Magie ? Bientôt, le chapitre 68 : La Requête d'Hermione.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Potter241  
** **dididu58  
** **MikeTwain**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Love The Original Family  
Dedeakkary  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	69. Chapitre 68 : La Requête d'Hermione

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 68 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione va voir le Ministre de la Magie pour lui faire part d'une requête très particulière. Quelle idée notre jeune sorcière a-t-elle en tête ? Quelle est cette mystérieuse requête ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : La Requête d'Hermione :**

Hermione et Luke ramenèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la caverne au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La jeune sorcière aurait préféré que Dark Vador ne sache pas qu'ils avaient trouvé les documents qui expliquaient le fonctionnement de l'horloge, mais elle ne put empêcher Luke de raconter leur expédition à leurs camarades. Toutefois, Hermione avait pris la décision de garder les documents avec elle et de les cacher dans la bibliothèque secrète. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Luke et préférait conserver le secret tant qu'il y avait un doute sur les véritables intentions de Dark Vador. Mais à présent, Hermione avait autre chose en tête : il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Dumbledore. Elle l'annonça à ses camarades et comme elle s'en était doutée, ils se demandèrent tous ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort. C'est ce que tu avais dit, rappela Leïa.

\- C'est vrai, mais je crois savoir comment faire pour pouvoir lui parler, répondit Hermione.

Ils la dévisagèrent tous comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle voulait apprendre à danser. Comment pouvait-elle parler à un mort ?

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de comprendre, mais je sais comment faire pour pouvoir avoir une conversation avec Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu peux parler à Dumbledore, comme moi avec Obi-Wan ? Demanda Luke.

Les autres se tournèrent alors avec Luke avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais raconté à qui que ce soit les apparitions d'Obi-Wan après la mort du vieux jedi.

\- Non, Luke, Dumbledore n'a pas la faculté d'apparaître comme un fantôme, répondit Hermione. Mais les sorciers ont réalisé des choses incroyables qui vont me permettre de parler à Dumbledore. Je vous expliquerais tout mais avant, il faut que j'aille voir le Ministre de la Magie au plus vite.

\- Je ne comprends rien, rétorqua Han.

\- C'est normal, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous en dire plus, dit Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce en toute hâte.

Elle prit une nouvelle fois la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie et se rendit directement au bureau de Kingsley, au niveau 1. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander était très délicat. À sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais fait une telle requête au Ministre de la Magie. Elle frappa à la porte de Kingsley Shacklebolt et elle entendit sa voix grave répondre :

\- Entrez !

Hermione entra dans le bureau et elle s'arrêta net. Kingsley n'était pas seul, il était avec Harry Potter.

\- Miss Granger ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite, dit Kingsley en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur le Ministre, mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important, annonça Hermione.

\- Très bien, asseyez-vous, proposa Kingsley. Mr Potter, veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plaît.

Harry sortit du bureau sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, Kingsley demanda :

\- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je crois que je suis sur le point de faire une grande découverte, mais j'ai besoin d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires et pour cela, j'ai une requête à vous demander, expliqua la jeune sorcière.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Kingsley.

Hermione préféra aller droit au but. Elle dit :

\- J'ai besoin de consulter les ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais comme je n'ai pas de titre précis en tête, je dois absolument me rendre sur place.

\- A Poudlard ? Interrogea Kingsley.

\- Oui, vous savez comme moi que la bibliothèque de Poudlard comprend des ouvrages rares, voire uniques. Et l'objet que vous m'avez demandé d'étudier est particulièrement étrange. Si vous voulez des résultats, je dois aller à Poudlard.

\- Je crois que vous êtes la seule employée du Ministère à avoir jamais fait une telle demande, commença Kingsley. Mais je sais aussi que l'objet que vous étudiez est très mystérieux. Je vais prévenir Minerva McGonagall, quand souhaitez-vous y aller ?

\- Au plus vite, demain si possible, répondit Hermione.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous envoie un hibou dès que j'en sais plus, déclara Kingsley.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, termina Hermione avant de quitter le bureau.

En sortant, elle croisa Harry qui entra à nouveau dans le bureau de Kingsley. Cela renforça les interrogations d'Hermione. Pourquoi Harry voyait-il le Ministre de la Magie régulièrement ? Elle continua de s'interroger sur la question tout en retournant au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, ses amis l'attendaient avec impatience. Elle leur expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait en tête. La jeune sorcière savait qu'il y avait un moyen pour parler à Dumbledore. Elle se souvenait que Severus Rogue l'avait utilisé pendant toute une année après la mort du fameux sorcier : son portrait magique derrière le bureau directorial, à Poudlard.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un review (pour tout le monde) ou à m'adresser un message par MP (pour les personnes enregistrées uniquement). Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione lut : Miss Granger, je me suis entretenu avec Minerva McGonagall. Elle a accepté de vous recevoir à Poudlard. Un logement habituellement destiné aux membres de l'équipe pédagogique du collège est à votre disposition le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. Je comptes sur vous pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée de vos travaux.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione parviendra-t-elle à parler à Dumbledore ? Bientôt, le chapitre 69 : Départ pour Poudlard.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Dedeakkary  
Love The Original Family  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	70. Chapitre 69 : Départ pour Poudlard

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 69 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se prépare à se rendre à Poudlard. Ses nouveaux amis accepteront-ils de la laisser partir seule ? Kingsley accèdera-t-il à la requête d'Hermione ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Départ pour Poudlard :**

Lorsque Hermione annonça à ses amis qu'elle avait l'intention de rencontrer Dumbledore en s'adressant à un tableau, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à comprendre son idée. Hermione dû donc se lancer dans de grandes explications sur un des aspects les plus époustouflants de la magie, à savoir donner vie à des personnages de tableaux.

\- Certains sorciers ont appris à faire vivre des personnes à partir de simple peintures enchantées. Et certains de ces grands travaux ont donné des résultats incroyables.

\- Et ce lieux dont tu as parlé, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Poudlard, c'est une école de sorcellerie où la plupart des sorciers de ce pays font leurs études. Dumbledore en a été le directeur pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'à sa mort, répondit Hermione.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu dis qu'il y a un tableau de Dumbledore à Poudlard et que tu veux l'utiliser pour lui parler, c'est bien cela ? Interrogea Luke.

\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Hermione. Je sais de source sûre qu'on peut parler à Dumbledore par le biais de cette toile et il nous répondra comme s'il était encore vivant.

Hermione vit que Luke commençait à comprendre son plan. Han et Leïa semblaient encore un peu perplexe à en juger par l'expression de leur visage mais la jeune sorcière savait qu'il lui faisait confiance malgré tout.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un hibou entra dans le salon en passant par la cheminée et laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Leïa.

\- C'est un hibou, on les utilise pour transporter le courrier, répondit Hermione spontanément tout en dépliant la lettre de parchemin.

Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle portait le sceau du ministre de la magie et devina que c'était sans doute la réponse de Kingsley à propos de sa requête. Elle lut :

 _Miss Granger, je me suis entretenu avec Minerva McGonagall. Elle a accepté de vous recevoir à Poudlard. Un logement habituellement destiné aux membres de l'équipe pédagogique du collège est à votre disposition le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. Je comptes sur vous pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée de vos travaux. Vous pouvez partir dès demain. Je vous demanderais simplement d'aller voir Minerva dès votre arrivée à Poudlard. Elle vous remettra une autorisation exceptionnelle pour consulter les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Bon courage dans vos recherches,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie_

Hermione acheva sa lecture et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit le visage de ses camarades, avides de connaître le contenu de la lettre.

\- Le Ministre de la Magie a obtenu l'accord de l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard pour que je puisse m'y rendre dès demain, expliqua Hermione.

\- Si vite ? Demanda Leïa, surprise.

\- Kingsley veut connaître les secrets de l'horloge, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'y intéresse autant mais il est prêt à me donner tous les moyens dont j'ai besoin pour percer ce mystère, précisa Hermione.

\- Et cette école, elle est loin d'ici ? Demanda Han.

\- Assez oui, je vais devoir m'y rendre pendant quelques jours si je veux avoir le temps de tirer tout ça au clair, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller toute seule ? Interrogea Leïa.

\- Poudlard est un lieu ultra-sécurisé, je ne risque absolument rien là-bas, précisa Hermione pour la rassurer.

\- On ne vas pas tous rester là à attendre que tu reviennes, s'écria Han.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, annonça Hermione.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où on pourra être plus proche de toi, proposa Luke.

Devant l'insistance de ses amis, Hermione leur proposa de louer une chambre au Trois Balais, l'auberge de Pré-au-Lard, un village peuplé uniquement par des sorciers et situé à côté de Poudlard.

\- Il faut qu'il y ait quelques personnes qui restent pour surveiller la maison, suggéra Hermione.

En réalité, Hermione voulait surtout que quelqu'un garde un œil sur les faits et gestes de Dark Vador, dont elle continuait de se méfier. Luke, Han et Leïa tenaient absolument à accompagner Hermione. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser Lando en surveillance en compagnie de Chewbacca, Dark Vador et des droïdes. Ils programmèrent ensuite leur départ pour le lendemain matin. Ils partiraient avant l'aube afin d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard le plus tôt possible. Ils pourraient alors prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais en toute discrétion avant qu'Hermione n'aille rencontrer Minerva McGonagall.

Lorsque tous les détails pour ce voyage furent réglés, il était déjà tard. Hermione rentra donc au Terrier pour y passer la nuit. Le lendemain matin, lorsque la jeune sorcière arriva au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Luke, Han et Leïa étaient déjà prêts à partir. Ils souhaitèrent bon courage à Lando et Chewbacca puis Hermione les fit transplaner jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 **Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre avec un léger décalage, mais il est là ;) Je publierais donc le prochain chapitre dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Une fois qu'ils furent bien installé, Hermione se retira et parti en direction de Poudlard. Elle avait emmené avec elle son sac magique dans lequel elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour poursuivre ses recherches, car la jeune sorcière comptait bien profiter de sa présence ici pour mener quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais pour l'heure, elle allait d'abord rencontrer Minerva McGonagall.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione arrive à Poudlard. Que va-t-elle y découvrir de nouveau ? Bientôt, le chapitre 70 : Rencontre avec Minerva McGonagall.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	71. Chapitre 70 : Rencontre avec Minerva

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 70 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se rend à Poudlard afin de rencontrer la directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. Elle espère également y voir le tableau de Dumbledore. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Rencontre avec Minerva McGonagall :**

Hermione, Luke, Han et Leïa arrivèrent au beau milieu de la Grand-Rue de Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione entraîna ses trois amis vers l'auberge des Trois Balais. À cette heure matinale, l'auberge était encore déserte, mais Hermione y trouva quand même Madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire de l'auberge.

\- Bonjour Madame Rosmerta, la salua la jeune sorcière.

\- Vous êtes Miss Granger vous, n'est-ce pas, l'amie de Harry Potter ? Demanda l'aubergiste en dévisageant Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Je souhaiterais louer une chambre pour mes trois amis, dit Hermione en montrant Luke, Han et Leïa.

\- Bien sûr, je peux vous proposer une chambre pour quatre personnes, proposa Mrs Rosmerta.

\- Ce sera très bien, accepta Hermione.

\- Deuxième étage, chambre 12, annonça l'aubergiste en remettant la clé de la chambre à Hermione.

Tandis que la jeune sorcière guidait ses amis jusqu'à leur chambre, ceux-ci ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards curieux tout autour d'eux. Hermine avait l'impression de se voir lors de son arrivée sur Tatooïne, il y a déjà si longtemps.

Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés, Hermione se retira et parti en direction de Poudlard. Elle avait emmené avec elle son sac magique dans lequel elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour poursuivre ses recherches, car la jeune sorcière comptait bien profiter de sa présence ici pour mener quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais pour l'heure, elle allait d'abord rencontrer Minerva McGonagall.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière franchit les grilles de son ancienne école, elle eut un étrange sentiment. Elle avait passé en ce lieux les plus beaux moments de sa vie en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, mais aussi les plus terribles. C'était un lieu mythique. Hermione traversa la cour de l'école, puis elle pénétra dans l'immense hall de Poudlard. Sans s'attarder, elle commença a grimper les marches du grand escalier de marbre blanc jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle avança dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette sombre lui barre le chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Hermione la reconnut aussitôt, c'était Argus Rusard, le concierge.

\- Le collège est interdit à toute personne venant de l'extérieur ! S'exclama Rusard.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le vieux concierge aigri. Elle savait qu'Argus Rusard éprouvait une immense satisfaction à martyriser les élèves de l'école. Mais elle n'était plus une étudiante et le vieux concierge n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher d'accomplir son but.

\- Laissez-moi passez, Rusard ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! S'exclama la jeune sorcière.

\- Vous osez me manquer de respect, répliqua Rusard. Veuillez quitter immédiatement ces lieux !

\- Taisez-vous Rusard !

Minerva McGonagall apparut derrière Rusard. Elle avait toujours le même air sévère avec son chignon serré et ses lunettes carrées.

\- Mr Rusard, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas vous qui donnez des ordres ici, s'exclama la directrice.

\- Excusez-moi, madame, marmonna Rusard en s'éloignant.

\- Suivez-moi, Miss Granger, dit le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers Hermione.

La jeune sorcière suivit donc la directrice jusqu'à son bureau. Elle se retrouva dans la grande pièce circulaire qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Seuls les mystérieux instruments en argent de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avaient disparu, sans oublier Fumseck, le phénix. En revanche, Hermione éprouva une immense satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit le portrait du vieux sorcier juste derrière le bureau directorial. Et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'immense toile, elle vit Dumbledore lui faire un léger clin d'œil. Décidément, cet homme était toujours plein de surprise. On aurait dit qu'il savait déjà pourquoi Hermione était ici.

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, proposa Minerva.

Hermione obéit et s'assit face à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- Donc, d'après ce que m'a dit le Ministre de la Magie, vous souhaitez entreprendre quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. C'est bien cela ? Demanda la directrice.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Tous cela pour le compte du Département des Mystères, confirma Hermione.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez utiliser mes appartements à côté de la salle de Métamorphose, ils sont actuellement inoccupés. Je vous remets également cette autorisation que vous pourrez montrer à Madame Pince, ajouta Minerva en donnant à Hermione une lettre de parchemin.

Alors que la jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à se retirer, elle se retourna vers Minerva McGonagall et demanda :

\- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le mot de passe de votre bureau, au cas où j'ai besoin de venir vous voir ?

Le professeur McGonagall hésita quelques instants puis, elle murmura :

\- Pierus Lichem !

\- Merci beaucoup, la remercia Hermione avant de sortir.

Elle était ravie, grâce à ce mot de passe elle pourrait revenir à sa guise afin d'accomplir ce pourquoi elle était venu ici.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette flic vous plait toujours. L'histoire avance progressivement et Hermione va bientôt faire de nouvelles découvertes bien mystérieuses. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione ressentit une grande appréhension lorsqu'elle vit le géant s'approcher de leur table. Luke, Han et Leïa n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupés à penser à leur mission. Mais Hermione, elle, savait que le garde-chasse de Poudlard était connu pour dévoiler involontairement des choses confidentielles. Et si quelqu'un apprenait la présence d'étranger à Poudlard ? [...]_ "**

 **Un autre personnage de l'univers de Harry Potter fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, il s'agit de Rubeus Hagrid. Bientôt, le chapitre 71 : Réunion aux Trois Balais.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
The Devil is Lucky  
Hachi Osaki  
Mane-jei  
Dedeakkary  
Athna-10  
Sasa**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	72. Chapitre 71 : Réunion aux Trois Balais

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 71 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione doit retrouver Luke, Han et Leïa aux Trois Balais. Les interrogations et les suspicions se poursuivent tandis qu'Hermione doit veiller à ce que personne ne découvre la vérité sur son voyage. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Réunion aux Trois Balais :**

Dès qu'elle fut sorti du bureau du professeur McGonagall, Hermione se rendit directement à son ancien bureau, au premier étage. La pièce était beaucoup plus petite que le bureau du directeur. Sans hésiter, Hermione se dirigea vers une petite porte située dans un coin de la pièce.

Les appartements du professeur McGonagall n'était en réalité qu'une petite chambre meublée très modestement. Mais cela suffisait à Hermione. Elle n'était pas là pour passer du bon temps. Elle avait une importante mission à accomplir. Elle profita de ces quelques instants seule pour faire le point sur tout ce qui l'entouraient.

Elle s'était entendu avec Luke, Han et Leïa pour les retrouver dans la matinée afin de les tenir au courant des événements. Leur présence à Pré-au-Lard ne faisait qu'accentuer les inquiétudes d'Hermione. Ses mensonges pour couvrir ses amis ne tiendraient pas longtemps face au ministre de la magie ou face au professeur McGonagall. Hermione savaient que c'étaient tous deux des sorciers très expérimentés et très intelligents. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à déceler un mensonge malhabile.

Et il y avait toujours Dark Vador et son comportement indécis. Plus le temps passait et plus l'ancien jedi prenait de l'influence sur Luke. Il n'était plus possible d'émettre des doutes sur l'honnêteté de Dark Vador en sa présence du peur de braquer le jeune jedi. Hermione savait qu'il était très important que Luke se sente soutenu et entouré par ses amis pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entièrement entre les mains de son père. Mais jusqu'à quand cette situation pourrait-elle durer ?

Enfin, il y avait le comportement tout aussi louche des gens de son monde. Kingsley, Harry, Mr et Mrs Weasley, ils cachaient tous quelque chose. Hermione n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la conversation qu'elle avait surpris dans le bureau de Kingsley. La jeune sorcière était à présent certaine que le ministre de la magie parlait au professeur McGonagall. Mais elle ignorait toujours qui était la troisième personne qu'il avait évoqué. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'intuition que cet élément était très important pour résoudre tous ces mystères.

Il s'était déjà écoulé un bon moment lorsque Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Il était temps pour elle de rejoindre ses amis à Pré-au-Lard. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle sortit donc de l'école et y retourna. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, il y avait déjà plus de monde qu'à leur arrivée. Hermione repéra très vite ses trois amis, assis à une table. De toute évidence, ils l'attendaient avec impatience. Hermione les rejoignit et leur raconta sa brève rencontre avec Minerva McGonagall.

\- Donc maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Han.

\- J'essaierais d'aller parler à Dumbledore dans la nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormira, répondit Hermione. Je vous raconterais tout demain matin.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien, murmura Leïa.

C'est alors qu'Hermione vit un client entrer dans l'auberge. C'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Il était très grand et très large, il avait une barbe broussailleuse et une crinière de cheveux noirs qui lui cachaient le visage. C'était le garde-chasse de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid. Hermione ressentit une grande appréhension lorsqu'elle vit le géant s'approcher de leur table. Luke, Han, et Leïa n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupés à penser à leur mission. Mais Hermione, elle savait que le garde-chasse de Poudlard était connu pour dévoiler involontairement des choses confidentielles. Et si quelqu'un apprenait la présence d'étrangers à Poudlard ? Si cela arrivait aux oreilles de Kingsley, Hermione ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité. Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

\- Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Poudlard ! S'exclama Hagrid. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas partir sans venir me voir.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Hagrid, répondit Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle vit le regard du géant se tourner vers les trois autres. Tout en essayant de reprendre un air naturel, Hermione dit :

\- Je vous présente Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard et c'est aussi un ami. Hagrid, ce sont trois collègues étrangers qui travaillent avec moi.

\- Des collègues ? Répéta Hagrid.

\- Oui, mais il s'agit du Département des Mystères, donc je compte sur vous pour ne pas en parler autour de vous, insista Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu me connais ! Dit le géant, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Oui, justement, murmura Hermione lorsque Hagrid fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda aussitôt, Luke.

\- Hagrid a toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore, mais il a une fâcheuse tendance à faire des gaffes. J'espère qu'il saura tenir sa langue.

Mais Hermione avait d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes que Hagrid. Ce soir, elle irait rencontrer Dumbledore. Elle espérait vraiment obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations. Si toutes les suppositions qu'elle s'était faites dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours étaient fondées, Dumbledore était la clé pour résoudre le mystère.

* * *

 **Les chapitres se poursuivent et Hermione doit se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces mystères. Une chose est sûre, notre jeune sorcière n'est pas prête de renoncer. Le prochain chapitre sera publié demain, jeudi 10 août. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione prit la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, puis elle sortit le plus silencieusement possible. Le château était très silencieux mais la jeune sorcière savait que Rusard pouvait à tout moment apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement, elle connaissait parfaitement le château et elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial.[...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione va essayer de parler au tableau animé de Dumbledore. Y parviendra-t-elle ? Bientôt, le chapitre 72 : La Mission Nocturne.**

 _ **Dédicace à :  
**_

 _ **Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	73. Chapitre 72 : Mission Nocturne

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 72 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se rend dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour parler à Albus Dumbledore par le biais de son portrait magique. Mais par où commencer ? Quelles seront les réponses de Dumbledore ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Mission Nocturne :**

La journée s'écoula très lentement aux yeux d'Hermione qui attendait avec impatience le moment où elle se rendrait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour parler à Albus Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce que ses amis, Luke, Han et Leïa pouvaient croire, cette idée ne lui était pas venu soudainement. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle y pensait. Dumbledore lui-même y avait fait allusion lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé en tête-à-tête peu avant son retour dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Je serais toujours près de vous, Miss Granger, et vous pourrez toujours trouver le moyen de me contacter si vous en éprouver le besoin absolu, avait-il dit.

Et puis lorsque Hermione avait découvert que Dumbledore avait un lien avec l'horloge, la jeune sorcière avait alors décidé de prendre contact avec son mentor. Et c'est ainsi que l'idée de parler au tableau représentant Dumbledore, à Poudlard, lui vint à l'esprit.

Durant toute la journée, Hermione se prépara à son entrevue avec le vieux sorcier. Elle avait tellement de questions qui lui passaient par la tête qu'elle ne savait pas par où il était préférable de commencer. Il était à présent évident que Dumbledore connaissait l'existence de l'horloge bien avant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains d'Hermione. Elle avait également beaucoup de questions sur Marius Evanosca, ce mystérieux sorcier qui avait de toute évidence découvert le fonctionnement de l'horloge et qui avait été en collaboration avec Albus Dumbledore. Décidément, le plus grand sorcier du monde cachait bien des choses.

Elle continua de repenser à tout cela jusqu'au soir. Lorsqu'elle retourna à Poudlard, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour consulter quelques ouvrages mais elle était bien trop préoccupée pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses recherches. Elle quitta la bibliothèque à sa fermeture et retourna dans ses appartements provisoires. Elle n'en bougea pas de toute la soirée. Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à tenter sa chance. Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, puis elle sortit le plus silencieusement possible.

Le château était très silencieux mais la jeune sorcière savait que Rusard pouvait à tout moment apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement, elle connaissait parfaitement le château et elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille qui barrait l'accès au bureau, Hermione respira un bon coup. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Minerva McGonagall soit éveillé à cette heure tardive. Et dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de justifier sa présence.

\- Pierus Lichem ! Dit-elle.

La gargouille s'anima alors libérant le passage vers le bureau directorial. Tout en restant silencieuse, Hermione grimpa les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et entra dans le bureau. Il n'y avait personne et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Hermione pointa sa baguette en avant et murmura :

\- Lumos !

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma lui permettant d'avancer prudemment. Mais lorsqu'elle s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, les chandeliers fixés au mur s'allumèrent dans un même mouvement. Hermione posa aussitôt son regard sur l'escalier qui menait aux appartements du directeur, de peur que le professeur McGonagall apparaisse soudainement, mais il n'en fut rien. Soulagée, elle s'avança vers le bureau et se concentra sur le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme parla avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger. Je vous attendais avec impatience, dit-il avec son habituel air mystérieux.

\- Je sais, professeur, répondit Hermione. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin.

\- N'espérez pas trop, Miss Granger, coupa Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit précédemment, je crains de ne pas vous être d'un grand secours.

\- Vous ne savais pas ou bien vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Interrogea aussitôt Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, il faut que vous compreniez que le sujet auquel vous vous êtes attaqué est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, répondit-il.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte, Monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devez comprendre que si je vous faisait imprudemment des révélations importantes, cela pourrait faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. La vérité est parfois douloureuse et il faut l'employer avec précaution.

\- Je ne comprends pas, professeur, s'exclama Hermione. La seule chose que je désire, c'est réparer mes erreurs et renvoyer Dark Sidious là d'où il vient. Et pour cela, je dois absolument percer les mystères qui entourent cette horloge.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de venir me voir, répliqua Dumbledore. Vous avez à votre disposition les plans qui permettent de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette fascinante horloge.

\- Comment savez-vous ? Interrogea Hermione, stupéfaite.

\- Miss Granger, ces mystères ont attiré votre curiosité et je crains fort que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose, reprit Dumbledore sans lui répondre. Tout cela est très dangereux.

\- Si vous parlez des ruptures du cours du temps, je puis vous assurez que je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser à nouveau l'horloge pour mon propre intérêt, assura Hermione.

\- Mais vous l'avez déjà fait, Miss Granger, coupa à nouveau Dumbledore. Toutefois ce n'est pas de ce danger-là dont je vous parle. Cette horloge est un artefact très puissant et très convoité. Certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour mettre la main dessus.

\- Raison de plus, professeur, répondit Hermione. Je pense honnêtement que Luke est la seule personne à pouvoir arrêter l'Empereur.

\- Vous vous trompez, Miss Granger. Dark Sidious a fait des choses que vous ignorez vous et votre ami. Seul l'union de vos pouvoirs respectifs pourront avoir raison de lui.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que... commença Hermione avant de se reprendre. Mais attendez, vous connaissez Dark Sidious ? Comment savez-vous ce qu'il a pu faire ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. Mais vous saurez tout très bientôt, je vous le promets.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. En venant ici, elle pensait que Dumbledore répondrait à ses questions. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé que cette entrevu ajouterait encore des mystères à ceux déjà en suspend.

\- Je vous suggère pour commencer de jeter un œil à la fenêtre à votre droite, Miss Granger, conseilla Dumbledore.

Hermione s'exécuta malgré son incompréhension. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre indiquée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La fenêtre donnait sur le portail de l'école et plus loin, on pouvait distinguer le village de Pré-au-lard. C'est alors qu'Hermione la vit. Une grande silhouette sombre venait de franchir le portail de Poudlard et se dirigeait à présent vers Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard dans les publications. Pour compenser je publierais deux autres chapitres dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione prit la ruelle et avança prudemment en longeant les murs des maisons. Elle put alors voir la silhouette de plus près. De là où elle était, il était impossible de voir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Pouvait-il s'agir de Dark Sidious ? Mais comment aurait-il pu arriver ici ?[...]_ "**

 **Qui est cette silhouette sombre ? Est-ce vraiment Dark Sidious ? Bientôt, le chapitre 73 : La Silhouette Sombre.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Luffynette  
Love the Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappel : 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux favorites et/ou 1 Ajout aux followers = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Review réguliers ou soutiens particuliers = Dédicace permanente. Merci pour votre soutien et vos contributions.**


	74. Chapitre 73 : La Silhouette Sombre

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 73 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione suit une mystérieuse silhouette sombre. De qui s'agit-il et où la conduira-t-elle ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : La Silhouette Sombre :**

Hermione se précipita vers la porte du bureau. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dumbledore et dit :

\- Je reviendrais, professeur Dumbledore, vous pouvez compter là-dessus.

Dès que la jeune sorcière referma la porte du bureau, Dumbledore murmura :

\- J'y compte bien, Miss Granger. J'y compte bien.

Hermione dévala les escaliers sans prendre la précaution de mettre la cape d'invisibilité. Elle sortit par la Grande Porte et traversa en courant la cour de l'école. Elle poussa le portail qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et courut le long du chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les abords du village, elle se dissimula dans un buisson. Le village était sombre et silencieux. Seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les rues désertes. Hermione observa scrupuleusement les alentours du village jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit à nouveau une haute silhouette sombre. Elle venait de prendre une ruelle adjacente de la Grand Rue. Hermione connaissait cette ruelle, elle menait à un pub miteux qui se nommait la Tête du Sanglier, l'endroit idéal pour tenir une réunion secrète. Silencieusement, Hermione se faufila sur les traces de la mystérieuse silhouette sombre. Il s'agissait probablement de la personne qu'elle avait vu sortir de Poudlard. Qui était-ce ? Et surtout, que venait-elle faire ici à cette heure tardive ?

Hermione prit la ruelle et avança prudemment en longeant les murs des maisons. Elle put alors voir la silhouette de plus près. De là où elle était, il était impossible de voir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Pouvait-il s'agir de Dark Sidious ? Mais comment aurait-il pu arriver ici ? Cependant la silhouette semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait. Cela voulait dire qu'elle connaissait les lieux. La silhouette semblait porter une cape avec une capuche rabattu sur le visage. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour reconnaître quelqu'un, ce type de tenue était courante chez les sorciers. La silhouette entra dans le bar de la Tête du Sanglier.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre du pub. Les carreaux était tellement sale qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur du pub. La jeune sorcière réfléchit rapidement. Elle savait que le pub était petit et miteux et qu'il était tenu par Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Elle ne pouvait donc pas entrer à l'intérieur, même sous la cape d'invisibilité, sans risque de se faire repérer. Peut-être y avait-il une autre porte à l'arrière ? Hermione contourna donc le bâtiment miteux en faisant attention à ce que personne n'arrive. Derrière le pub, il y avait une cour minuscule. Hermione remarqua des outils et des objets à l'abandon. Et elle vit également une petite porte à l'arrière du pub. La jeune sorcière saisit sa baguette et s'approcha. Elle tenta une fois de l'ouvrir sans magie, mais la porte était verrouillée.

\- Alohomora ! Murmura-t-elle alors.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque soudain, une grande main puissante s'abattit ferment sur son épaule. Hermione se sentit vaciller sous le choc et elle se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle était sur le point de jeter un sortilège lorsque l'homme s'écria :

\- Arrête Hermione, enfin c'est moi !

Hermione tourna les yeux vers son adversaire et vit alors de qui il s'agissait. C'était Hagrid.

\- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir du château. J'ai trouvé ça étrange alors je t'ai suivi, expliqua Hagrid.

Sa réponse paraissait peu convaincante. Hermione avait du mal à croire que Hagrid se soit trouvé là par hasard au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant Hagrid n'était habituellement pas doué pour mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors, à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oh, eh bien je... Voilà, le professeur McGonagall m'a confié une tâche importante à accomplir dans la forêt interdite. Après tout c'est moi le Garde-chasse de l'école. C'est en revenant que je t'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais l'intention de faire mais ce n'est pas très malin d'entrer par effraction dans un pub où est entrée une personne louche.

Hermione trouvait ça très suspect. Cette fois, les explications de Hagrid paraissaient quelque peu maladroites. Et puis...

\- Vous avez vu la personne qui est entrée dans ce pub ? Demanda Hermione.

Hagrid parut tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- Hein... oui, je l'ai vu. Mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Alors comment savez-vous que c'est une personne louche ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Enfin, Hermione, tu l'as vu ou pas ? Tu as bien vu sa dégaine, s'exclama Hagrid. Tu ne dois pas rester ici, c'est dangereux. Je te raccompagne jusqu'au château.

\- Tiens donc, maintenant c'est dangereux, répliqua Hermione. Hagrid dites-moi ce que vous savez ? On gagnera du temps.

\- Je ne sais rien, Hermione. Rien du tout, assura Hagrid. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il y a toujours des mangemorts en liberté malgré la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Si ça se trouve, ils ont organisé une réunion ici ce soir et tu as peut-être failli tomber entre leurs mains.

\- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'explications pour quelqu'un qui ne sait rien, murmura Hermione.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, il ne faut pas rester ici ! S'exclama alors Hagrid.

Il entraîna Hermione vers la ruelle qui permettait de rejoindre la Grand Rue. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le pub, la porte de la Tête du Sanglier s'ouvrir et Hermione vit plusieurs silhouette encapuchonnées sortir dans la nuit. Il y avait au moins huit personne de taille différentes. C'était probablement des sorciers. Hermione sentait le bras d'Hagrid tenir son épaule. Le géant paraissait anxieux. Ils attendirent silencieusement que les silhouettes soient partis pour reprendre leur route jusqu'à Poudlard. Hermione avait à nouveau plein de questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Qui étaient ses personnes ? Que faisait-il ici, à cette heure tardive ? Et puis, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il poussé Hermione à suivre cette silhouette sombre ? Y avait-il un rapport avec son horloge ?

* * *

 **L'histoire avance encore et l'heure des révélations approche. Un troisième chapitre sera disponible ce soir également. En voici, un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione doutait fortement qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de partisans de Voldemort. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne serait jamais venu se réunir à côté de Poudlard. Par contre, elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec l'horloge. Après tout, c'était sous les conseils de Dumbledore qu'Hermione avait suivi cette mystérieuse silhouette sombre. Il y avait forcément une raison.[...]_ "**

 **Hermione arrivera-t-elle à bout de tous ces mystères ? Bientôt, le chapitre 74 : Doutes et Prophéties.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Luffynette  
Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_


	75. Chapitre 74 : Doutes et Prophéties

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 74 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à ses amis avant de faire une nouvelle découverte. Quand les doutes font place aux mystères, Hermione découvrira-t-elle la vérité ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : Doutes et Prophéties :**

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil après son escapade nocturne. Elle ressassa pendant longtemps tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Elle revoyait sans cesse la silhouette sombre qui traversait le village de Pré-au-Lard pour entrer dans le vieux pub. Les paroles de Hagrid résonnaient dans sa tête mêlées à celles de Dumbledore.

\- Dark Sidious a fait des choses que vous ignorez, vous et votre ami.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a toujours des mangemorts en liberté malgré la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Si ça se trouve, ils ont organisé une réunion ici ce soir et tu as peut-être failli tomber entre leurs mains.

Hermione doutait fortement qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de partisans de Voldemort. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne serait jamais venu se réunir à côté de Poudlard. Par contre, elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec l'horloge. Après tout, c'était sous les conseils de Dumbledore qu'Hermione avait suivi cette mystérieuse silhouette sombre. Il y avait forcément une raison.

Lorsque Hermione raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à ses amis, le lendemain matin, tous trois parurent tout aussi perplexes.

\- Tu as parlé de mangechoses ou je ne sais quoi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Demanda Leïa.

\- Les mangemorts, ce sont les partisans de Voldemort, un sorcier qui a voulu prendre le contrôle de notre monde il y a quelques années. C'est un peu le Dark Sidious des sorciers, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Luke.

\- Il a été détruit après une longue bataille où beaucoup de sorciers ont perdu la vie.

\- Et penses-tu qu'il pourrait y avoir un rapport entre ses personnes et notre mission ? Interrogea Luke.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Je pense que Hagrid sais quelque chose mais qu'il ne peut rien dire. Il a donc certainement inventer cette excuse pour me pousser à m'éloigner des lieux. Il avait l'air très anxieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Luke en se levant.

Il étaient tous réunis dans la chambre qu'occupaient Luke, Han et Leïa. Là, personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le jeune jedi. D'abord Dumbledore refuse de répondre à tes questions. Ensuite, on découvre que les sorciers de ton monde savent des choses que nous ignorons et pendant ce temps-là, Dark Sidious court toujours on ne sait où.

Hermione comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Luke. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre les choses elle-même, alors pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ce monde, cela devait être encore plus compliqué. Toutefois, malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en Luke, elle ne lui avait pas parlé des paroles de Dumbledore concernant Dark Sidious. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter tant qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire le vieux sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Interrogea Han. On reste ici ou on retourne avec les autres.

Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un côté, elle voulait rester ici pour en savoir plus sur ces réunions secrètes à Pré-au-Lard et pour rester à proximité de Dumbledore en cas de besoin. Mais d'un autres côté, elle craignait de laisser Dark Vador trop longtemps loin d'elle. Les doutes le concernant étaient encore très présents dans sa tête. Malgré tout, elle décida de laisser passer encore quelques jours avant de retourner à Londres. Elle en profita pour poursuivre ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle avait trouvé quelques livres qui faisait mention du sorcier Marius Evanosca mais rien concernant l'horloge. La seule chose qui attira son attention c'était un extrait de lettre qu'elle trouva par hasard dans un livre intitulé _Temps et Magie_. La lettre disait :

 _Mon cher Albus,_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre un peu avant mon départ. Comme tu le sais, je pars en espérant faire de nouvelles découvertes au sujet de Tu-Sais-Quoi. Je sais que tu es encore très marqué par ces prophéties divines mais je te le répète : n'y accorde pas trop d'importance, la divination a toujours était quelque chose de très flou dans le monde de la magie. Il est difficile de savoir si ces prophéties sont exactes ou pas. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, si tu le veux bien. En attendant, reste prudent et ne parle à personne de Tu-Sais-Quoi. A très bientôt, mon cher ami._

 _Marius Evanosca._

Encore ces prophéties, songea Hermione. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de prophéties liées à son horloge et qui avait été dévoilées à Dumbledore. Elle avait toujours été très méfiante à l'égard de la divination, cette branche douteuse de la magie. Pourtant, c'était bien une prophétie qui avait conduit Voldemort à s'attaquer à un nourrisson et s'en était encore une qui avait annoncé son retour. Ces deux prophéties s'était avérées exactes, à l'époque. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas de celles-là ? Hermione reposa le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Qu'avait donc appris Dumbledore d'aussi inquiétant ? S'il ne lui en avait parlé, c'est qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important et de dangereux ?

* * *

 **Percerez-vous tous ces mystères avant Hermione ? Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Si Harry se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard ce soir-là, se pouvait-il qu'il fasse parti de cette mystérieuse réunion ? Si c'était le cas, qui étaient les autres personnes ? [...]_ "**

 **L'heure des révélations approche. Hermione saura-t-elle enfin la vérité ? Bientôt, le chapitre 75 : A la Recherche de la Vérité.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Luffynette  
Love the Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Mane-Jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_


	76. Chapitre 75 :A la Recherche de la Vérité

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 75 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione retourne chez elle. Ce retour à la vie réelle entraîne de nouvelles révélations. Hermione continue à démêler le vrai du faux en cherchant la vérité. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : A la Recherche de la Vérité :**

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'Hermione ne découvre quoique ce soit de nouveau. Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione songeait à retourner à Londres. Luke, Han et Leïa estimaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Pré-au-Lard. Ils accordaient beaucoup moins d'importances aux découvertes d'Hermione que la jeune sorcière, ce qui était logique puisqu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les informations révélées par Dumbledore. Hermione ignorait toujours si tout se passait bien pour leurs camarades. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Dark Vador seul trop longtemps car, même si Lando était un allié confirmé, la jeune sorcière savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour contrôler les agissements de Dark Vador.

Ainsi, cinq jours après l'escapade nocturne d'Hermione à Pré-au-Lard, ils décidèrent de rentrer au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne maison des Black, c'était déjà le crépuscule. Ils retrouvèrent Lando, Dark Vador et les droïdes dans le salon. Visiblement, il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Luke raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard et Hermione s'éclipsa peu après afin de s'assurer que rien n'avait bougeait dans la pièce secrète qu'elle avait découverte dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Elle examina la petite pièce, mais elle ne vit rien de suspect. La seule chose qu'elle craignait, c'était que Dark Vador ait été par un quelconque moyen en contact avec l'Empereur et qu'il lui est transmis les résultats de ses recherches.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment rassuré, elle retourna dans le salon et annonça à ses amis :

\- Il faut que je retourne chez moi, au Terrier. Sinon, les autres risquent de se poser des questions.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne causeront pas de nouvelles difficultés, répliqua Han.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, mon voyage était justifié par mon travail, répondit Hermione.

La jeune sorcière laissa donc ses camarades et transplana jusqu'au Terrier où elle retrouva Ron, Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

\- Hermione ! S'écria Mrs Weasley en la voyant arriver. Enfin, te voilà. Nous avons été très surpris de ton départ.

\- C'était nécessaire, Mrs Weasley, répondit Hermione en se libérant de l'étreinte de sa belle-mère.

Elle s'approcha de Ron et de Ginny, tous deux installés dans le salon. Ron se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione eut alors un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué. Le voyage m'a épuisé, mentit Hermione.

En réalité, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Ron. Combien de temps cette situation allait-elle durer ?

\- Tu ne vas pas encore t'éclipser sans nous dire pourquoi tu es allée à Poudlard, s'exclama Ron.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est confidentiel, Ron ! Répondit Hermione sur un ton un peu plus sec que d'habitude.

Surpris par la fermeté d'Hermione, Ron n'insista pas.

\- Bon, Harry ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, déclara Ginny.

\- Harry ? Répéta Hermione hébétée.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas croisé ? Il était à Pré-au-Lard depuis cinq jours, expliqua Ginny.

Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça. Si Harry se trouvait à Poudlard se soir-là, se pouvait-il qu'il fasse parti de cette mystérieuse réunion ? Si c'était le cas, qui étaient les autres personnes ? En tout cas cela pouvait expliquer le comportement suspect de Hagrid. Après tout, le géant avait toujours cherché à protéger Harry. Et il savait que si Hermione avait eu le temps d'observer plus attentivement les silhouettes sombres, elle aurait pu le reconnaître.

Hermione était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre sans prêter la moindre attention à Ron et à Ginny. Une fois isolée, elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ça. Tout à coup, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Répondit-elle, sans bouger de son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny entra. Hermione se redressa. La jeune Weasley avait un air bizarre, comme si elle suspectait quelque chose.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Était-elle au courant de quelque chose concernant Harry ? Pensa-t-elle.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais juste... commença Ginny.

\- Quoi ? Tu as l'air bizarre, dit Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu étais avec Harry à Pré-au-Lard ? Interrogea Ginny si vite qu'Hermione put tout juste comprendre la question.

Toutefois, Hermione en comprit aussitôt le sens. Elle eut un léger rire et répondit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec Harry. Ça a toujours été un simple ami. Et pour te dire la vérité, depuis qu'il a suivit la formation pour devenir Auror, on se parle de moins en moins.

\- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai confiance en toi, reprit Ginny. Mais c'est juste que Harry se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques temps et toi aussi. Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être...

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, insista Hermione.

\- Je te crois, répondit Ginny.

Tout à coups, il y eut comme une étrange agitation qui venait du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un bref regard et se précipitèrent en bas. Il trouvèrent alors Mr Weasley et Harry dans le salon en train de parler à Mrs Weasley. Ron écoutait ce qu'ils disaient et semblait en état de choc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Des gens se sont introduits au 12, Square Grimmaurd, répondit Mr Weasley. Apparemment, ce sont des complices de l'homme qui a infiltré le ministère il y a quelque jours.

\- Comment ça des complices ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Ça fait des jours que nous filons cet homme, expliqua Harry. Nous l'avons vu entrer au quartier général et comme tu le sais, seul un gardien du secret a pu leur révéler l'emplacement de la maison.

Hermione se sentait très mal. Qu'était-il arrivé à Luke et aux autres ? Comment Dark Sidious avait-il réussi à entrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd ?

* * *

 **Nouveaux événements dans ce chapitre et l'heure de la vérité approche à grands pas. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione entra prudemment dans le salon. La pièce avait été retournée de fond en comble. Apparemment, l'Empereur savait que quelque chose était caché ici. En examinant attentivement, Hermione vit également des objets brisés et des traces de lutte. Après avoir inspecté le salon, Hermione monta jusqu'à la bibliothèque et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce secrète découverte là-bas.[...]_ "**

 **Que s'est-il donc passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Luke et aux autres ? L'Empereur a-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? Bientôt, le chapitre 76 : Disparition.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Luffynette  
Love the Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	77. Chapitre 76 : Disparition

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 76 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione retourne apprend que la présence de ses amis au 12 Square Grimmaurd a été découverte. Ont-ils réussi à s'échapper ? Les Aurors ont-ils découvert le secret d'Hermione ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76 : Disparition :**

Un grand silence s'était abattu sur le salon de la maison des Weasley. Hermione était très inquiète pour ses amis. Si les aurors s'étaient rendus sur place, les avaient-ils découverts ? Peu à peu, la jeune sorcière retrouva ses esprits. Elle entendit alors Harry dire :

\- Nous n'avons pu arrêter personne, mais il est certain que la maison était occupée. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens mais ils doivent être très fort en matière de magie. Ils n'ont laissé aucune trace d'eux après avoir quitté leur cachette.

Hermione se sentit légèrement soulagée de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer. Elle supposait que Luke avait certainement utiliser ses dons de jedi pour tromper les aurors. Il fallait qu'elle aille les retrouver au plus vite.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se précipiter sur les lieux sans risque de paraître suspecte aux yeux de Harry et des Weasley. Après tout, ils savaient déjà que quelqu'un avait révélé l'emplacement du 12 Square Grimmaurd à des inconnus. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Hermione s'efforça donc d'attendre la nuit. Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle se glissa hors du Terrier et se rendit au Square Grimmaurd.

Elle apparut un peu à l'écart de la maison, craignant de tomber nez-à-nez avec des aurors si elle transplanait sur le perron. Heureusement, elle pu constater qu'il n'y avait personne autour de la maison. La rue était déserte et paraissait aussi normale que d'habitude. Sans perdre plus de temps, Hermione entra dans la maison.

A l'intérieur, tout était silencieux. Les autres s'étaient peut-être cachés de peur qu'une personne indésirable ne revienne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela Hermione.

Personne ne répondit. La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et monta l'escalier au bout du hall jusqu'au premier étage. Elle s'approcha de la porte du salon et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Ce silence rendait la maison encore plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà naturellement.

Hermione entra prudemment dans le salon. La pièce avait été retournée de fond en comble. Apparemment, l'Empereur savait que quelque chose était caché ici. En examinant attentivement, Hermione vit également des objets brisés et des traces de lutte. Après avoir inspecter le salon, Hermione monta jusqu'à la bibliothèque et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce secrète découverte là-bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle vit tout de suite que l'étagère qui dissimulait l'accès à la pièce secrète n'était pas à sa place. Hermione resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette et se rapprocha à petits pas. Y avait-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle constata que la porte était légèrement entrouverte et que la lumière était allumée. Le plus discrètement possible, Hermione saisit la poignée de la porte et tira doucement vers elle. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, mais ce qu'elle vit était encore plus terrible. La pièce avait été entièrement pillée. Les livres, les parchemins, les croquis et les schémas, tout avait disparu. Hermione se sentit vraiment mal. Si l'Empereur avait réussi à mettre la main sur ces documents, c'était une catastrophe et elle en était la seule responsable.

Hermione se sentit si mal qu'elle se laissa tombé sur la chaise qui se trouvait là. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et pour se calmer. Après quoi, elle se ressaisit et inspecta minutieusement la pièce en espérant trouver des indices éventuels laissé par le voleur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une inscription au-dessus de la cheminée qui n'était pas là auparavant. Un étrange signe avait été dessiné et en-dessous on pouvait lire ses mots : SSPT.

C'est alors qu'Hermione se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

\- Cette horloge est un artefact très puissant et très convoité. Certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour mettre la main dessus.

Était-il possible que quelqu'un d'autre soit entrer dans cette maison afin de récupérer ces documents ? Elle vit alors quelque chose de brillant sur le sol. C'était une Mornille d'argent, une monnaie qui n'avait court que chez les sorciers. Elle prit la pièce et lorsqu'elle la retourna, elle vit un message apparaître :

\- Rendez-vous au point de ralliement à Près-au-Lard au plus vite.

Hermione connaissait bien ces pièces ensorcelées pour en avoir déjà fait usage. C'était un moyen de communication efficace pour une organisation secrète. Et cette mystérieuse organisation secrète était bien celle qu'elle avait déjà vu à Pré-au-Lard. A présent, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre sur place pour enfin découvrir toute la vérité.

* * *

 **Désolé pour ma longue absence mais je tiens à préciser que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, Hermione a encore des péripéties qui l'attendent. Je ne pourrais pas reprendre mon rythme de publication pour le moment et je ferais de mon mieux pour publier le prochain chapitre très vite. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Le village était plongé dans la nuit. Un vent glacial se faisait ressentir lui donnant un aspect encore plus lugubre et terrifiant. Hermione fit quelque pas le long de la Grand-Rue quand soudain elle aperçut un silhouette encapuchonnée un peu plus loin. Elle brandit aussitôt sa baguette magique déterminée à se battre pour retrouver la trace de ses amis.[...]_ "**

 **Quelle est cette mystérieuse organisation ? Quel est son but ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Luke et aux autres ? Bientôt le chapitre 77 : La Société Secrète.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Luffynette  
Love the Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Dedeakkary  
Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_


	78. Chapitre 77 : La Société Secrète

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 77 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione se rend à Pré-au-Lard pour tenter de retrouver la trace de ses amis disparus. Quelle découverte va-t-elle y faire ? Qui sont ses mystérieux ennemis ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 77 : La Société Secrète :**

Sans perdre plus de temps, Hermione transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Pour éviter tout risque de se faire remarquer, elle apparut un peu à l'écart du village. Elle marcha prudemment le long du chemin qui reliait Pré-au-Lard à l'école de Poudlard. Il faisait toujours nuit. Il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Hermione avait l'étrange sensation de se précipiter dans un piège. Après tout, peut-être que ses mystérieux ennemis retenaient ses amis uniquement pour l'attirer jusqu'ici. Mais qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ?

Elle s'avança dans le village jusqu'à la Grand Rue. Il n'y avait personne. Le village était plongé dans la nuit. Un vent glacial se faisait ressentir lui donnant un aspect encore plus lugubre et terrifiant. Hermione fit quelques pas le long de la Grand Rue quand soudain elle aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée un peu plus loin. Elle brandit aussitôt sa baguette magique déterminée à se battre pour retrouver la trace de ses amis. Elle longea le mur d'une maison et se rapprocha de la silhouette. Celle-ci était de dos et semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Hermione se faufila entre deux maisons et observa la silhouette. Elle vit alors une deuxième personne encapuchonnée s'avancer dans la Grand Rue et rejoindre la première. Les deux inconnus se parlèrent si bas qu'Hermione ne put entendre ce qu'ils se dirent puis ils se séparèrent. L'une s'éloigna plus loin dans la Grand Rue tandis que l'autre s'avança dans sa direction. Aussitôt, elle se colla contre le mur dans l'obscurité en espérant que la silhouette ne la voit pas. Celle-ci passa devant elle si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de la remarquer. Hermione se précipita à sa suite. La silhouette se rendit jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier, le pub miteux du village. La jeune sorcière eut juste le temps de la voir refermer la porte du pub. Vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne dans la rue, Hermione s'avança prudemment jusqu'au pub. Elle en fit le tour jusqu'à l'arrière-cour et s'approcha de la porte. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et murmura :

 _\- Alohomora !_

La porte se déverrouilla aussitôt et la jeune sorcière put saisir la poignée et l'ouvrir prudemment. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et se retrouva dans une petite cuisine insalubre. L'endroit semblait désert, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ce silence en devenait inquiétant. Si ses amis n'étaient pas ici, Hermione ne savait pas où ils pourraient être ailleurs. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les lieux, mais le pub n'était pas très grand. Elle savait qu'il était composé d'une salle principale à l'entrée et d'une autre plus discrète, très utile pour organiser une réunion secrète.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de la cuisine, elle regretta de ne pas avoir penser à emprunter la cape d'invisibilité. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle ouvrit la porte, ce qui n'était pas facile car celle-ci était vieille et grinçante. La porte s'ouvrit sur la salle principale du pub, déserte. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Où était passée la silhouette encapuchonnée qu'elle avait suivi ?

Toujours en s'efforçant d'être la plus discrète possible, Hermione se glissa derrière le comptoir et s'approcha de la deuxième salle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix parler.

\- Tout le monde a dû recevoir le message à présent, tout ce passe exactement comme prévu.

\- Il semble plutôt confiant, visiblement il la connaît bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait à ce point Granger, répondit une deuxième voix, qui semblait être celle d'une femme.

Hermione se sentit tressaillir lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, ces mystérieux individus avaient enlevé ses amis uniquement pour l'attirer jusqu'ici et visiblement, leur leader la connaissait bien. Cela signifiait-il que c'était un proche d'elle ?

Alors qu'Hermione espérait en savoir plus, la porte d'entrée du pub s'ouvrit et une bonne dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées entra dans le pub miteux. Ces silhouettes ressemblaient étrangement à des mangemorts, les fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Mais Hermione ne put en voir davantage car certaines silhouettes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle et la jeune sorcière préféra alors retourner dans la cuisine. Elle continua cependant d'observer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté par l'entrebâillement de la porte. D'autres silhouettes encapuchonnées venaient d'arriver. Ses ennemis étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne le croyait. Était-il possible qu'il y ait encore autant de mangemort. Pourtant, ils semblaient plus nombreux encore qu'au temps de Voldemort, ce qui était anormal car la plupart d'entre eux avaient été tués durant la Guerre des Sorciers ou emprisonnés.

Enfin, une dernière silhouette referma la porte du pub. Hermione eut alors une idée pour retrouver la trace de ses amis. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle pointa sa baguette sur la dernière silhouette et prononça la formule :

\- _Sonus !_

Hermione s'éloigna aussitôt de la porte tandis que la silhouette se tournait dans sa direction. Aussitôt après, elle vit la silhouette entrer dans la cuisine, comme elle le souhaitait. Hermione se glissa entre la porte et son ennemi pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit. Elle leva sa baguette en s'apprêtant à jeter un sort quand soudain une voix familière s'écria derrière elle :

\- Hermione, ne fait pas ça !

* * *

 **Encore merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic et également à ceux qui l'ont commenté. J'essaierais dorénavant de publier deux chapitre le week-end en fonction de ma disponibilité. Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans la soirée (Heure de Paris). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione était complètement perdue. Ainsi toutes les précautions qu'elle avait tenté de prendre pour faire en sorte que personne ne sache rien, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent n'avait servi absolument à rien. Qu'espéraient-ils donc ? [...]_ "**

 **Qui sont les membres de cette mystérieuse Société Secrète ? Qui est cette voix familière ? Bientôt, le chapitre 78 : La Vérité.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Dedeakkary  
Khimaera  
Thierry6**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Luffynette  
Love The Original Family  
Hachi Osaki  
The Devil is Lucky  
Sasa  
Mane-jei  
Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappel : Je réponds aux reviews par MP pour les utilisateurs enregistrés, soit ici pour les autres. Et enfin 1 Review et/ou 1 Ajout aux Followers et/ou 1 Ajout aux Favorites = 1 Dédicace dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de votre participation.**

 _ **Précision : J'ai rajouté les followers et favorites dans la partie Dédicace du dernier chapitre. Désolé pour l'oubli.**_


	79. Chapitre 78 : La Vérité

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 78 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione tente de comprendre ce qu'est cette mystérieuse Société Secrète. Alors qu'elle a réussi à s'immiscer dans une de ses réunions, elle tente de faire parler un des sorciers masquer. Mais elle est subitement interrompue. L'heure de la vérité approche. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : La Vérité :**

Pendant quelques instants, Hermione n'osa plus bouger, plus parler. Quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière-elle. Elle l'entendit faire quelques pas et se rapprocher. Tout doucement, elle sentit une main se rapprocher de son bras au bout duquel elle tenait toujours fermement sa baguette. Puis, il murmura :

\- Hermione, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Elle baissa doucement sa baguette magique avant de se retourner en découvrant Luke. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer.

\- Luke... marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

\- La réunion est sur le point de commencer, dit alors l'inconnu qu'elle avait faillit attaquer.

\- Oui, allons-y, répondit spontanément Luke. Ils vont tout t'expliquer eux-même.

\- De qui tu parles ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Viens, insista Luke pour toute réponse.

Il conduisit Hermione jusqu'à la pièce où étaient rassemblés les sorciers masqués.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que vous, Miss Granger, dit une voix lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Prenez une chaise, ajouta une autre voix qu'Hermione connaissait.

\- Peut-être allez vous consentir à montrer vos visages ? S'exclama la jeune sorcière.

Les uns après les autres, ils retirèrent leurs masques et leurs capuches. Hermione fut stupéfaite de découvrir les visages de Kingsley, de Minerva McGonagall et de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Il y avait même Harry, la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard et d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis parmi eux, il y avait d'autres sorciers qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas ou très peu.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Interrogea Hermione tout en balayant l'assemblée de son regard perçant.

Elle s'arrêta sur Kingsley et le professeur McGonagall, tout deux assis face à elle. Le ministre de la magie saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur une mornille d'argent. Une fine inscription apparut sur la pièce : SSPT.

\- Société Secrète de Protection du Temps, expliqua Kingsley. Cette société secrète a été fondé par Albus Dumbledore, il y a déjà de nombreuses années.

\- Par Dumbledore ? Répéta Hermione en sentant les éléments se remettre progressivement en place.

\- Mais pour comprendre, il faut remonter longtemps en arrière. Poursuivit-il. Alors qu'il était encore professeur à Poudlard, Dumbledore a découvert une mystérieuse prophétie qui annonçait la disparition du monde de la magie. Étant jeune et curieux à l'époque, il a alors entreprit de faire des recherches pour en savoir plus sur ce danger, en vain.

À la même époque, Dumbledore travaillait en collaboration avec un sorcier qui s'appelait Marius Evanosca. Ensemble, ils ont découvert un artefact magique très étrange qui se présentait sous la forme d'une simple horloge, mais ils ont très vite compris que cet objet était bien plus que ce qu'il paraissait.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensait la première fois qu'elle avait vu l'horloge, songea Hermione.

\- Ils ont examiné l'objet sous toutes ses coutures mais malgré leur intelligence, ils ne sont pas parvenu à le maîtriser entièrement. Se trouvant dans une impasse, Marius Evanosca a alors décidé de partir faire un voyage en Europe afin de faire des recherches plus poussées sur les origines de l'objet. Malheureusement, personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il est advenu de lui après ça. Dumbledore a alors cessé tout travaux sur l'artefact et l'a soigneusement dissimuler dans un lieu secret.

\- Dans cette fameuse grotte, acheva Hermione.

\- Exactement, approuva Kingsley. Le temps a passé et l'horloge est tombée dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore découvre une nouvelle prophétie, bien des années plus tard. Celle-ci annonçait qu'un mal très puissant mettrait en péril l'équilibre du monde et que seule l'union de la magie et d'un autre pouvoir très puissant permettrait de vaincre ce mal. Dumbledore n'est jamais rentré dans les détails mais toujours est-il qu'il a compris que l'horloge était au centre de cette prophétie et il a alors décider de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que les événements se déroulent correctement.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore savait qu'il ne serait plus là lorsque la prophétie se réaliserait et c'est pourquoi il a décidé de créer cette société secrète afin que les sorciers en qui il avait confiance le remplace dans sa tâche après sa mort. Heureusement pour nous, nous avons pu rester en contact avec lui grâce à son portrait magique et c'est lui qui nous a donné toutes les instructions pour que les choses se passent comme décrit par la prophétie.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu comprendre que Dark Sidious utiliserait l'horloge et qu'il viendrait à notre époque ?

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos interrogations, Miss Granger, répondit Kingsley. Dumbledore a toujours entretenu beaucoup de mystères autour de lui et lui-seul pourra vous répondre précisément. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il avait vu juste car vous êtes parvenu à faire fonctionner l'horloge.

\- Je... commença Hermione. Mais attendez, vous voulez dire que vous avez volontairement fait en sorte que j'utilise cet objet ?

Hermione était complètement perdue. Ainsi toutes les précautions qu'elle avait tenté de prendre pour faire en sorte que personne ne sache rien, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent n'avait servi absolument à rien. Qu'espéraient-ils donc ?

\- C'est Dumbledore qui nous a expliquer comment procéder. Il m'a demandé de faire en sorte que l'horloge tombe entre tes mains. Nous avons donc envoyer une équipe pour récupérer l'horloge et pour l'envoyer au Département des Mystères et je me suis arrangé pour que ce soit toi qui soit amené à l'étudier. Nous comptions beaucoup sur ton intelligence et ton professionnalisme.

\- C'est de la folie ! S'écria Hermione. Vous rendez-vous compte que cela a eu des conséquence dramatique ? Si je n'avais pas utilisé cette horloge, elle ne serait jamais tombé entre les mains de l'Empereur ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que c'est moi qui parviendrait à l'arrêter maintenant ?

\- Vous vous trompez, Miss Granger, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Il est vrai que Dumbledore a programmer votre voyage jusqu'à une époque très lointaine mais personne d'autre que vous ne pouvait enclenché le mécanisme de l'horloge. Nous ne pouvons pas l'expliquer, les choses sont ainsi faites.

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je intervenir ? Demanda alors Luke.

Celui-ci se tenait juste à côté d'Hermione. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Bien entendu, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je pense comprendre ce qu'attendait Dumbledore, dit-il. Je pense qu'il voulais qu'Hermione me rencontre dans le but que nous associons nos pouvoirs respectifs afin de vaincre l'Empereur.

\- Je crois que vous me surestimez, assura Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas, l'Empereur te crains, répondit Luke. Et s'il te crains plus que moi, c'est qu'il sait que tu as un pouvoir qui le surpasse. En associant nos pouvoirs nous vaincrons l'Empereur.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard de publication dû à un petit dysfonctionnement rencontré la semaine dernière. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long car je ne souhaitais pas interrompre le récit de Kingsley. J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews qui sont toujours très utiles et très encourageants. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos interrogations ou de vos projection pour la suite. J'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre ce soir. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Hermione se sentait bizarre. Elle aurait dû être soulagée de connaître enfin une partie de la vérité. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Pourquoi lui en demandait-on autant ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle était plus capable qu'un autre ? [...]_ " **

**Hermione se retrouve à une place qui n'est jamais agréable. Parviendra-t-elle à vaincre l'Empereur ?**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Thierry6  
Evan Roth**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Dedeakkary  
** **Luffynette  
** **Love The Original Family**_  
 _ **Hachi Osaki**_  
 _ **The Devil is Lucky**_  
 _ **Sasa**_  
 _ **Mane-jei**_  
 _ **Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_

Evan Roth : Je réponds à ton review aux chapitres correspondants pour éviter toute confusion. 


	80. Chapitre 79 : Unir nos Forces

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 79 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione découvre enfin une partie de la vérité. Elle sait que pour vaincre l'Empereur, elle et Luke devront unir leurs forces. Deux héros s'apprêtent à se lancer ensemble dans une nouvelle longue bataille. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 79 : Unir nos Forces :**

Le silence était retombé dans la salle de la Tête du Sanglier. Hermione se sentait bizarre, elle aurait dû être soulagée de connaître enfin une partie de la vérité. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de zone d'ombre. Pourquoi lui en demandait-on autant ? Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire qu'elle était plus capable qu'un autre ?

\- Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, dit alors Kingsley comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Il lui est déjà arrivé de se tromper, répondit alors Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, je vous assure que Dumbledore n'a jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Il faut lui faire confiance, assura le professeur McGonagall.

\- A partir de maintenant, nous sommes tous prêt à vous aider, Miss Granger, ajouta Kingsley. N'hésitez pas à contacter l'un d'entre nous en cas de besoin. Harry, vous allez l'accompagner afin d'assurer sa sécurité. N'oubliez pas que Miss Granger est certainement la cible de notre ennemi.

\- Bien, répondit Harry.

\- Sortons maintenant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, suggéra Hermione à Luke et à Harry.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et quittèrent la pièce sous le regard pénétrant des autres membres de la Société Secrète. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur du pub, dans la nuit. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi froide, mais cette fois, Hermione était rassurée car elle connaissait enfin une partie de la vérité et elle avait découvert qui étaient ces mystérieuses silhouettes sombres. Elle eut alors une sensation étrange en voyant côte à côte Luke et Harry.

\- Où sont passés les autres ? Demanda alors la jeune sorcière en s'adressant à Luke.

\- La Société Secrète les ont emmené dans un endroit plus sûr où personne n'ira les chercher, répondit Harry.

\- On a été obligé de désactiver C3PO, il était un peu trop bruyant, ajouta Luke avec un léger rire.

\- Et l'article dans la gazette du sorcier ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Lorsque les aurors ont découverts qu'une personne inconnue avait réussi à entrer au Ministère et à s'échapper, il a fallut détourner leur attention. Mais certains d'entre eux ont remarquer des agissements étranges au Square Grimmaurd. La Société Secrète a compris que des gens y étaient cachés et nous sommes donc allés les chercher.

Tout semblait maintenant beaucoup plus clair malgré les quelques zones d'ombre qui persistait. Mais en se retrouvant avec Harry, Hermione se retrouva alors confronté à la réalité de son ancienne vie. Pourrait-elle un jour retrouver une vie normale dans le monde des sorciers ?

\- Est-ce que Ron est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Harry.

\- Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui parler de tout cela, mais la Société Secrète a jugé bon qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire.

\- J'ignore si les choses pourront redevenir comme avant après tout ça, avoua alors Hermione à Harry.

\- Tu sais que si tu ne lui parles pas, ce sera encore pire, il vaut mieux être sincère dans ces cas-là, répondit Harry.

\- Il ne pourra jamais comprendre pourquoi mes sentiments ont autant changé en aussi peu de temps. Pour lui, il s'est à peine écoulé quelques jours alors que pour moi...

Hermione se sentait terriblement confuse. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Ron. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que ses sentiments ne reviendraient pas. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Luke. Celui-ci avait bien sûr entendu toute leur discussion. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Ron jusqu'à présent. Mais pourtant, il restait impassible, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'influencer.

\- Hermione, le temps passe, il va falloir agir pour arrêter notre ennemi, dit alors Harry.

\- J'ai encore quelques points à éclaircir, mais à partir de maintenant nous devons travailler ensemble. Luke est un jedi, il a des pouvoirs puissants, vous allez devoir unir vos forces, répondit Hermione.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de surprise lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « jedi », mais il retrouva aussitôt son sérieux et ne posa aucune question. Hermione se tourna alors vers Luke et dit :

\- Harry est un grand sorcier, il a déjà une certaine expérience des adversaires dangereux. Son aide sera très précieuse.

Harry et Luke tournèrent alors leur regard l'un vers l'autre. Le jedi tendit sa main vers le jeune sorcier et celui-ci la serra marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle alliance entre deux mondes qui pourtant ne se pensaient pas si proches.

Alors que Harry et Luke sellait leur nouvelle collaboration, Hermione s'éclipsa et alla retrouver Kingsley Shacklebolt dans le pub.

\- Avez-vous récupéré les documents concernant l'horloge durant votre passage au Square Grimmaurd ? Lui demanda la jeune sorcière.

\- Je voulais justement en parler avec toi, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire devant tout le monde, répondit Kingsley.

\- Et alors, qu'en est-il ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Peu d'entre nous connaissaient l'existence de la bibliothèque secrète de la famille Black et de ce qu'elle contenait. Lorsque nous sommes allés chercher tes amis, je suis allé voir si tout était bien en ordre. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, la porte était ouverte et les documents avaient disparu. Je savais pourtant que tu les avais récupéré et Dumbledore était persuadé que tu découvrirais par toi-même la pièce secrète connaissant ta grande passion pour les livres.

\- Vous voulez dire que les documents ont été volés, eux aussi, s'inquiéta alors Hermione.

\- Oui, quelqu'un les a récupérés avant que nous n'arrivions, déclara Kingsley.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, cela paraissait invraisemblable que l'Empereur ait pu trouver cette pièce et voler les documents sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et plus elle y pensait, plus cela paraissait impossible. L'Empereur était-il vraiment le voleur ? Qui d'autre aurait pu commettre ce vol avec autant de discrétion ?

* * *

 **Je m'excuse encore du retard dans les publications, malheureusement je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver suffisamment de temps pour poster d'autres chapitres et je ne souhaite publier un chapitre rédigé trop rapidement et qui ne serait pleinement satisfaisant à mes yeux. Toutefois, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic qui me tient toujours autant à cœur et qui continue de m'inspirer. Sachez d'hors et déjà que cette fic aura probablement une suite. En attendant, voici un court extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **" _Hermione détestait se sentiment de suspicion qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle avait appris le vol de ses documents. Le plus suspect restait bien sûr Dark Vador qu'Hermione continuait de trouver louche depuis son soi-disant retour du côté du bien. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve et de plus, Vador avait été constamment surveillé par le groupe. Alors qui ? Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? [...]_ "**

 **Hermione se méfie de plus en plus. N'est-ce pas pourtant ce qui renforce les être maléfique comme l'Empereur ou Voldemort ? Bientôt, le chapitre 80 : Suspicions.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Thierry6  
Misslapinou**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Dedeakkary  
** **Luffynette  
** **Love The Original Family**_  
 _ **Hachi Osaki**_  
 _ **The Devil is Lucky**_  
 _ **Sasa**_  
 _ **Mane-jei**_  
 _ **Athna-10**_

 _ **Ainsi qu'aux anonymes**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ;)**_

 **Rappel : Les réponses aux reviews pour les chapitres précédents sont visibles au chapitre correspondant.**


	81. Chapitre 80 : Les Ennemis dans l'Ombre

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 80 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione continue d'avoir des doutes et la situation dans laquelle on l'a placé n'arrange rien. Pendant ce temps, ses ennemis restent dans l'ombre. **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à Georges Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 80 : Les Ennemis dans l'Ombre :**

Après les révélations de Kingsley, Hermione mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. La jeune sorcière détestait ce sentiment de suspicion qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle avait appris le vol de ses documents. Le plus suspect restait bien sûr Dark Vador qu'Hermione continuait de trouver louche depuis son soi-disant retour du côté du bien. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve et de plus, Vador avait été constamment surveillé par le groupe. Alors qui ? Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle décida de ne pas parler de tout cela à Luke et à Harry pour le moment. Tant que les choses n'avaient pas été tiré au clair, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Et en parlant de confiance, d'autres doutes continuaient à planer.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur le Ministre, reprit-elle, comment puis-je savoir si je peux véritablement vous faire confiance ?

\- Vous me connaissez, Miss Granger, répondit Kingsley.

\- Je connais votre loyauté envers Dumbledore, répliqua la jeune sorcière. Mais depuis le début sous ses instructions, vous m'avez utilisé comme un pion. Pourquoi est-ce que se serait différent maintenant ?

\- Si vous doutez de Dumbledore, je vous recommande de vous adressez à lui directement, suggéra le ministre. Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à vos interrogations.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici sans dire un mot à Dumbledore ! Déclara alors Hermione.

La jeune sorcière ressortit alors à l'extérieur et rejoignit Harry et Luke.

\- Il faut que je retourne voir Dumbledore, leur dit-elle vivement.

\- On t'accompagne, proposa aussitôt Luke.

\- Non, je préférerais lui parler seule, si ça ne te gêne pas, dit Hermione en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton calme.

En réalité, tous ses doutes et tous ses mystères qui s'accumulaient commençaient à l'agacer singulièrement et elle ne voulait pas laisser Dumbledore diriger ses mouvements comme il l'avait fait avec Harry au temps de Voldemort. Elle tenait trop à son indépendance.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, répondit Luke avec une douceur dans la voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle partit en direction du château de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait, Dumbledore semblait l'attendre ce qui ne fit que renforcer son agacement.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que cette situation vous amuse, lança-t-elle au vieux sorcier.

\- Je comprend votre frustration, Miss Granger, mais croyez bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait, dit celui-ci.

\- Si vous pouviez apporter quelques explications, cela me permettrait peut-être de vous faire de nouveau confiance. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour vous, mais je ne suis pas un objet que vous pouvez manipuler comme bon vous semble, renchérit Hermione.

\- Je ne pouvais rien vous dire, il fallait que la prophétie se réalise pour éviter un désastre, explique Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas par hasard que la prophétie vous a désigné. Vous êtes une sorcière particulièrement intelligente pour votre âge et vous être d'une grande perspicacité. Durant vos années à Poudlard, tous vos professeurs ont pu s'en apercevoir.

« Mais ce n'est pas uniquement vos capacités qui vous ont désigné. Seule vous, pouviez entrer en contact avec le jeune Skywalker et unir vos forces avec les siennes. Je ne peux pas encore vous expliquer tout en détail, mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de cette situation.

« Je suis sincèrement navré que vous deviez la subir et je comprend votre agacement, mais j'ai aussi toute confiance en vous. Vous devez arrêter l'Empereur au plus vite. Le reste, vous le découvrirez lorsque le temps sera venu.

\- De toute façon on ne me laisse pas le choix, répondit Hermione en dévisageant Dumbledore.

\- On a toujours le choix, répliqua le vieux sorcier. Mais votre cœur vous a déjà dicté ce que vous deviez faire.

Hermione acquiesça et sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se retira. Cette conversation l'avait certes apaisée mais elle n'avait pas calmé son sentiment de mal-être qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une héroïne. Toute les espérances qu'on plaçait en elle était-elle légitimes ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue.

Toutefois, bien loin de Pré-au-Lard, Dark Sidious était loin d'être perdu dans un monde inconnu. L'Empereur jubilait. Grâce à son intelligence et sa ruse légendaire, il avait réussi à trouver des soutiens dans ce monde si primitif. L'homme qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer était le sujet parfait. Ce n'était pas un sorciers particulièrement puissant, mais sa peur et sa lâcheté en faisait une personne facile à manipuler.

Dark Sidious avançait à présent le long d'un chemin boueux. Décidément ce monde était vraiment trop primitif pour lui. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de ce qui semblait être une vieille bâtisse. Il frappa trois grand coups. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme se présenta devant l'Empereur. Il était très pâle avec de long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux gris métalliques. On sentait que l'homme vivait exclu depuis plusieurs années.

\- Ah, c'est encore vous ! S'écria l'homme.

\- Nous avions une conversation à terminer, il me semble, répondit l'Empereur d'un air hautain.

\- Entrez, proposa l'homme pâle.

L'Empereur ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la maison de Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

 **Je ne peux malheureusement pas tenir le rythme habituel de publication, mais je n'abandonne pas cet fiction. Pour ceux qui souhaitaient un couple Hermione/Luke, je suis en train de travailler sur l'idée. Le prochain chapitre sera publié ce dimanche 11 juin. En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **"** _ **Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle avait fini par prendre une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de faire semblant. Plus elle attendait et plus elle savait que Ron le prendrait encore plus mal. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire ni quelle explication elle pourrait donner.[...]**_ **"**

 **Est-ce la fin du couple Hermione/Ron ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Bientôt le chapitre 81 : La Rupture.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Stella50  
Temper4nce**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Dedeakkary  
** **Luffynette  
** **Love The Original Family**_  
 _ **Hachi Osaki**_  
 _ **The Devil is Lucky**_  
 _ **Sasa**_  
 _ **Mane-jei**_  
 _ **Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à tous ;)**_

 **Couple Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Luke ou un autre couple, Apparition d'un autre personnage : N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à me faire part de vos envies.**


	82. Chapitre 81 : La Rupture

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 81 de ma fanfiction, _Voyage à travers l'espace_. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione décide d'aller parler à Ron et de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. La rupture se rapproche, comment Ron va-t-il réagir ? **

**Rappel : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling. La saga Star Wars et son univers appartient à George Lucas.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 81 : La Rupture :**

Hermione laissa passer deux jours avant de retourner au Terrier. Elle redoutait de plus en plus le moment fatidique où elle se retrouverait devant Ron. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle avait fini par prendre une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de faire semblant. Plus elle attendait et plus elle savait que Ron le prendrait encore plus mal. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire ni quelle explication elle pourrait lui donner. Il était impossible de dire à Ron qu'elle avait fait un voyage dans le temps qui l'avait éloigné de lui jusqu'à avoir raison de leur couple.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant le Terrier après un transplanage. C'était la fin de la journée et la famille Weasley s'apprêtait à dîner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Ron était dans la salle à manger avec Ginny et Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley, elle, était dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Hermione entrer, elle comprit aussitôt la raison de leur présence. Même si Hermione n'avait pas clairement parler de ses intentions à Mr et Mrs Weasley, tous deux savaient bien que les choses avaient changé pour la jeune sorcière et qu'elle s'était considérablement éloigné de leur fils. L'ambiance était lourde. C'était comme si une bombe était sur le point d'exploser.

Dans un premier temps lorsque Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Ron et Ginny pensèrent qu'ils venaient simplement dîner comme tous les soirs. Mais ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ils virent tout de suite que Hermione affichait une mine très abattue et que Harry semblait baisser la tête, comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer une terrible nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron soudain inquiet en voyant que même ses parents avaient à présent une mine déconfite.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny et lui fit signe de venir avec lui.

\- Viens, Hermione doit parler avec Ron. Il vaut mieux les laisser.

Ginny ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle suivit Harry à l'extérieur sans rien dire et Mr et Mrs Weasley les suivirent. Lorsque Hermione se retrouva seule face à Ron, elle ne se sentit pas la moindre once de courage. Même sa rencontre avec l'Empereur à Coruscant paraissait banale à cet instant. À tout moment, la fureur de Ron risquait d'exploser. Et elle ne voyait pas comme l'éviter. Mais pour le moment, il restait assis, son regard fixé sur elle, attendant qu'elle se décide enfin à parler. Finalement après avoir imaginé tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête, elle préféra être directe.

\- Je ne veux pas te mentir ou faire semblant. Si je veux être sincère, je dois te dire que mes sentiments envers toi ne sont plus les mêmes, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi en ne ressentant qu'une profonde affection. Sans véritable amour, notre couple ne peux pas continuer.

Les paroles d'Hermione tombèrent comme un coup de massue. Sur le coup, Ron ne sembla pas comprendre. Il bredouilla :

\- Je t'aime moi.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione avec autant de violence qu'un sortilège Doloris. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte. Elle savait que Ron faisait rarement ce genre de déclaration. Mais il était trop tard.

\- Ça ne peut pas aller que dans un seul sens, répondit Hermione.

\- Donc depuis le début, notre couple est un mensonge, répliqua Ron. Je ne représente si peu de chose pour toi.

\- Je t'assure que non, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, affirma la jeune sorcière. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant et tu resteras quelqu'un de très important pour moi, mais nous ne pouvons plus rester ensemble.

\- Ou alors, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, assura fermement Hermione.

Soudain, Ron se leva de sa chaise, il fit quelque pas et il donna un grand coup de poing sur la table. Ce fut si soudain qu'Hermione sursauta et se recula par réflexe. Ron le remarqua.

\- Je te fais peur, dit-il. C'est comme ça que tu me vois, comme un minable à sang chaud.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Ron en haussant la voix. Les sentiments, ça n'évolue pas du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, répondit Hermione en sachant pertinemment que Ron ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse.

\- Ben voyons, toujours des secrets et à part ça tu es toujours sincère, maugréa Ron.

\- Je sais que tu attends une autre réponse, mais je ne peux pas te la donner.

\- Va t'en, lança Ron pour toute réponse.

Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il le dise une autre fois. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Ginny se précipita aussitôt sur elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas maintenant, une autre fois, répondit Hermione assez fermement.

Et sans plus attendre, elle transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Aussitôt arrivée, elle retourna jusqu'à la Tête du Sanglier où elle prit une chambre. Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en s'effondrant en pleurs.

* * *

 **Comme promis, le chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est par ailleurs la première scène de rupture que j'écris et ce n'est pas forcément le genre sur lequel je suis le plus à l'aise, mais les fanfictions sont aussi là pour s'améliorer et tester de nouvelle choses. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ou de vos éventuels conseils. Le prochain chapitre sera publié prochainement (la date sera mise à jour lorsqu'elle sera fixée). En attendant, en voici un court extrait :**

 **" _Il était hors de question qu'on la laisse une fois de plus dans l'ignorance. Elle voulait savoir. Quoiqu'il en dise, elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'à son mystérieux rendez-vous. Et s'il refusait, elle le suivrait contre son grès. Elle voulait savoir qui était ce fameux espion. [...]_ "**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione fait une nouvelle découverte. Mais qui est ce mystérieux espion envoyé par la société secrète ? Bientôt, le chapitre 82 : L'Agent Double.**

 _ **Dédicace à :**_

 _ **Altezio90**_

 _ **Et également à :**_

 _ **Dedeakkary  
** **Luffynette  
** **Love The Original Family**_  
 _ **Hachi Osaki**_  
 _ **The Devil is Lucky**_  
 _ **Sasa**_  
 _ **Mane-jei**_  
 _ **Athna-10**_

 _ **Merci à vous ;)**_

 **Je me répète, mais votre avis m'intéresse. Sans reviews, impossible de savoir ce que vous pensez de cet fic. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et commentaires. (Les reviews sont gratuits et il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inscrire pour pouvoir en poster un)**


End file.
